Lune noire
by Shizuka21
Summary: Les créatures comme moi n'ont pas de sentiments, Sirius. Alors arrête de perdre ton temps et aime quelqu'un d'autre." Remus avait le visage empourpré, les yeux écarquillés et il tremblait. Sirius ne l'avait jamais autant désiré qu'à ce moment-là. SB/RL
1. Prologue

"_Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de comment c'était avant... enfin... "cette nuit-là", comme le disait toujours l'agent Johnston. Je n'avais rien de particulièrement remarquable, je crois. J'étais seulement un enfant turbulent friand de tout ce qui contenait du sucre en grande quantité._

_Innocent aussi. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça. Les enfants sont bien moins innocents que les adultes veulent le croire. Mais inconscient, sans doute. Parce que si un cerveau d'enfant pouvait comprendre tous les dangers le guettant à chaque instant dans le vaste monde, la terreur le ferait imploser avant qu'il n'ait une chance d'y poser un pied._

_Sans doute."_

Extrait du journal de Remus Lupin

* * *

**Prologue**

Personne n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à Remus Joachim Lupin. C'était après tout le très ordinaire septième enfant d'une très ordinaire famille d'Irlande du Nord. La seule chose qui le différenciait de tous les autres garçons de cinq ans du pays tenait à un prénom aussi exotique que le nom qui le suivait et on pouvait attribuer les deux au romantisme fantasque d'Harriet Lupin.

Harriet Lupin avait elle-même été une jeune fille plutôt ordinaire quoi qu'assez jolie jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre, à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, un jeune français tout juste débarqué qui entamait son premier tour du monde et se qualifiait d'aventurier. Il avait cependant dû abandonner le reste du monde cinq mois plus tard, alors qu'il épousait Harriet qui portait déjà de larges pull-over torsadés pour cacher les nouvelles courbes de sa silhouette. Ainsi qu'elle se plaisait à le dire, elle avait à l'époque oublié que les gentlemen et Richard Lupin ne venaient pas du même pays.

Et trois mois et demi plus tard, Cleopatra voyait le jour. Ensuite vinrent Lucretia, Marc-Antoine et Alexandre, suivis des jumeaux Ophelia et Demetrius.

Puis il y eut Remus. Le seul de ses enfants à avoir hérité du physique de ces ancêtres français qu'elle ne connaissait pas et non des cheveux blond-roux si frisés qu'elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à passer un peigne dedans, des taches de rousseur et des yeux clairs qu'elle avait transmis à tous les autres.

Non, Remus avait les cheveux blonds, quasiment platine en été et à peine assez souples pour esquisser des boucles quand ils étaient courts. Harriet en était si fière qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à les couper que lorsque Richard était entré dans l'une de ses rages après que ces femmes se soient extasiées sur "sa jolie petite dernière" au marché.

Parce que Remus avait aussi des traits si fins qu'Harriet songeait souvent qu'elle aurait mieux fait de lui donner le nom d'un ange androgyne et délicat plutôt que celui d'un rude guerrier romain. Ah, mais il était trop tard pour pleurer sur le lait renversé et les yeux sombres de Remus parlaient déjà de bravoure, affirmait-elle. Richard ricanait, répliquant qu'il n'y avait nul courage dans un enfant de cinq ans. Mais Harriet savait déjà que Remus serait le meilleur d'entre eux, qu'il pourrait partir de ce village qui était sa propre cage depuis si longtemps et accomplir tout ce dont elle ne pourrait jamais que rêver en regardant par-delà les collines lors des soirs de mélancolie.

Parce que de ses enfants, Remus était son préféré, et elle berçait cette préférence à l'abri des regards comme un sentiment un peu honteux contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien.

Et elle s'était jurée que Remus serait le dernier, mais Rosalinde n'était pas encore née et la vie continuait malgré tout.

Rien de terrible ne pouvait arriver, tant qu'on ne faisait rien de mal et qu'on priait tous les soirs. N'est-ce pas ?

Harriet tapota son ventre rond tel un animal si familier qu'on ne lui prête plus attention et remua la soupe avant d'appeler ses sept enfants pour le dîner.

* * *

Remus n'avait jamais été particulièrement intrépide. Il avait cinq ans, il avait peur des gros chiens de monsieur McKief qui gardaient la ferme en bas de la colline, des rats aussi longs que ses avant-bras et trois fois plus larges qui se faufilaient parfois jusque dans la cuisine la nuit, et du noir.

Surtout du noir.

Et hier soir, alors que tout le monde le croyait au lit, coincé entre Ophelia et le mur de droite blanchi à la chaux de la chambre des enfants, oncle Ian avait raconté à ses parents qu'on avait vu des loups près d'ici. Penché en avant sur le fauteuil réservé aux invités, un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré qui prenait des reflets presque rouges à la lumière du feu à la main, il leur avait conseillé de ne pas laisser "les petits" s'éloigner de la maison tant que lui et sa bande ne se seraient pas occupés du problème. Remus avait alors reculé d'un pas dans l'ombre, oubliant tout du verre d'eau qu'il était allé chercher à la cuisine. Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce dont il était question, mais il était déjà évident que si on l'avait attrapé, on l'aurait aussitôt renvoyé au lit. Et Remus était fatigué d'être sans cesse plus-tard-trop-petit-pour-comprendre.

Ensuite, papa avait dit qu'il voulait "en être aussi", et maman s'était levée du canapé, posant la main sur son ventre où Rosalinde se cachait encore et secouant la tête.

Elle s'était mise à parler très fort, et non, et s'il arrivait quelque chose, les enfants...

Mais papa n'avait rien voulu entendre et oncle Ian avait continué à regarder dans le feu en buvant la jolie eau fauve pendant que les deux autres criaient.

Ensuite, Cleo était descendue et l'avait trouvé recroquevillé derrière le mur. Quand il avait demandé si papa allait être mangé, elle l'avait renvoyé au lit avec une tape sur la tête et _mais non_, stupide.

Remus avait quand même un peu pleuré, poussé contre le mur froid par Ophelia, Alexandre et Demetrius. Parce que même si le reste lui demeurait obscur, il savait que les loups étaient plus méchants que les rats, plus gros que le chien jaune et noir auquel il manquait un œil et qui paraissait continuellement fâché, et qu'ils dévoraient les petits enfants.

Et Remus avait peur.

Alors, que faisait-il dehors tout seul dans le noir au moment où retentit le premier hurlement ?

* * *

N/A : Je sais que c'est assez court. J'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas me remettre à la fanfiction avant d'en avoir terminé avec mes véritables obligations mais, comme souvent, je me suis retrouvée à écrire sur Remus sans même m'en rendre compte. Ah... l'appel de la fiction.

Bref, au fil du temps, Remus est devenu l'un de mes personnages préférés alors j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça. Je ne sais pas quelle longueur aura l'ensemble ni le temps que ça prendra, mais je promets d'aller jusqu'au bout d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Evidemment, plus il y aura de commentaires, plus j'aurai mauvaise conscience de vous faire languir et plus je posterai rapidement XD (coughinsinuationdiscrètecough).


	2. Prologue 2

_Cinq heures plus tôt._

Aujourd'hui n'avait pas été une très bonne journée, songeait Remus en remuant sa soupe d'un air morose. Papa et maman n'avaient pas arrêté de parler à voix basse dans le salon et Cleo l'avait renvoyé dans sa chambre avec une tape sur la tête à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait pris à essayer d'écouter aux portes.

Ce qui l'avait empêché d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Cleopatra, Lucretia et Marc-Antoine s'étaient eux aussi mis à murmurer entre eux après le déjeuner et ils avaient chassé Remus d'un geste de la main comme s'il avait été un insecte agaçant quand il s'était approché.

Plus tard, Lucretia l'avait trouvé sous la table de la cuisine, le visage rouge et les joues trempées de larmes salées alors qu'il reniflait pitoyablement parce que personne ne voulait jamais rien lui dire à lui. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras de presque adulte de douze ans qui pouvait participer à toutes les conversations et lui avait adressé un sourire qui ne paraissait pas moitié aussi sincère que celui qu'elle avait forcé sur son visage pendant sa première communion.

Elle lui avait dit que ce n'étaient que des trucs d'adulte pas intéressants et que tout serait terminé demain matin de toute façon. Ensuite, elle lui avait fourré un chariot en bois attelé à un cheval en peluche dans les bras et l'avait envoyé jouer.

C'était là que Remus avait compris que quelque chose de vraiment grave était en train de se passer.

Après tout, Lucretia ne prêtait _jamais_ le chariot qu'oncle Ian lui avait fait pour son sixième anniversaire.

Mais Remus n'était resté qu'un instant à mordre sa lèvre en fronçant les sourcils avant de se souvenir qu'il avait à présent _le chariot_ entre les mains et de courir dehors pour essayer de lui faire dévaler l'allée de gravillons, oubliant tout des discussions d'adultes qui faisaient bourdonner la maison depuis la veille au soir.

Les conversations n'avaient pas cessé de toute la journée, mais à présent, ils étaient tous assis autour de la grande table ronde de la cuisine à contempler leur soupe en silence.

Même Ophelia et Demetrius se taisaient.

Remus voulait crier et taper du pied : le silence n'était pas naturel, comme si un poids invisible avait pesé sur eux tous rendant lentement l'air de plus en plus difficile à respirer. Mais Lucretia lui lança un regard d'avertissement et il referma la bouche avant d'avoir prononcé un seul mot.

D'un coup, leur père se leva de table, repoussant sa chaise avec un crissement sur le carrelage. Il s'essuya la bouche de sa serviette et enleva la main que sa femme avait posée sur son bras d'un geste calme.

"Richard, s'il te plaît, dit-elle.

- J'y vais, maintenant : ils m'attendent tous chez McKief", annonça-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

Remus sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes sans trop savoir pourquoi et il éclata en sanglots au-dessus de son demi-bol de soupe refroidie.

Le regard de son père s'adoucit et il s'approcha de lui. Les violents hoquets qui secouaient ses épaules résonnaient dans la cuisine silencieuse et malgré tous ses efforts, Remus ne parvenait pas à les arrêter.

Parce que malgré les mots que son père marmonnait d'un ton bourru dans son oreille pour le rassurer, il avait le sentiment d'assister à la fin du monde.

"T'en fais pas. Je serai rentré demain matin. Allez, arrête de pleurnicher, maintenant : t'es un homme ou pas ?" dit finalement son père d'un air embarrassé.

Il se redressa sous le regard de ses sept enfants et de sa femme dont les yeux ne paraissaient eux-mêmes plus vraiment secs comme pour les mettre au défi de le contredire.

Remus secoua la tête avec tant de force qu'il envoya sa cuillère rebondir sur le carrelage.

"Non", dit-il en reniflant.

Non, Remus Lupin n'était pas un homme. Il avait cinq ans et quatre mois et il voulait pouvoir sangloter et s'accrocher aux jambes de son père sans vergogne jusqu'à ce que la terreur disparaisse du visage pâle de sa mère.

Son père cessa de sourire. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste rude qui fit grimacer Remus alors qu'il tirait trop sèchement sur une mèche emmêlée par un après-midi de jeux en plein air.

Son père se tourna ensuite vers sa mère.

"Verrouille les portes et ne m'attends pas", dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et ne laissa échapper qu'un son étouffé qui ressemblait à la plainte d'un animal blessé alors que retentissait le bruit des bottes dans l'entrée, puis celui de la porte qui se refermait.

Leur mère resta quelques instants comme figée, puis elle envoya tous les enfants en haut avec la boîte en fer défendue dans laquelle elle rangeait les biscuits réservés au thé des grandes personnes.

Les mains de Cleopatra tremblaient quand elle prit la boîte et Remus crut un instant qu'elle allait la rendre à leur mère en lui demandant de la remettre dans sa cachette pour que les choses redeviennent normales.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle le fasse.

Mais elle avait monté la boîte, les appelant à sa suite et Remus s'était retrouvé assis par terre dans la "chambre des petits" avec un sablé à la main avant d'avoir pu protester. Cleopatra et Lucretia avaient ensuite commencé à raconter une histoire de fantôme très effrayante dont Remus n'entendit pas la moitié : ses yeux retournaient sans cesse vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle le soleil se couchait lentement.

Il pleuvait, et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les biscuits étaient beaucoup moins bons que ce qu'il avait cru quand il était monté sur une chaise pour chercher la boîte dans tous les placards la semaine précédente.

Il posa ce qui restait du biscuit par terre. Son estomac lui paraissait d'un coup si serré qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir y faire entrer quoi que ce soit.

Il se demandait où papa était allé et si les autres avaient remarqué que le grand fusil avait disparu de sa place au-dessus de la cheminée du salon.

Leur mère vint les embrasser peu de temps après, disant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle allait se coucher. Cleo décida ensuite de tous les mettre au lit tôt et elle souffla la bougie avant de quitter la pièce malgré les protestations de Marc-Antoine, plongeant la chambre dans la clarté grise sinistre du ciel si encombré de nuages qu'on ne pouvait déterminer s'il faisait encore jour ou si la nuit était déjà tombée.

Remus ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Après ce qui semblait des heures, il pouvait entendre la respiration régulière d'Alexandre près de son oreille et le bruissement des couvertures produit par l'un des jumeaux qui se tournait et se retournait dans son sommeil en marmonnant des mots inintelligibles.

Remus ferma les yeux le plus hermétiquement possible, songeant que le moment où son père rentrerait à la maison viendrait bien plus vite s'il dormait. Mais chaque son paraissait trois fois plus bruyant dans la maison endormie et la pluie battait contre le toit dans un vacarme incessant.

Des bribes de l'histoire de fantôme de Lucretia commençaient à lui revenir et Remus enfonça sa tête sous les couvertures, essayant de respirer le plus silencieusement possible au cas ou un monstre serait dans la chambre.

Ou un fantôme. Ou une sorcière, vraiment.

BOOM !

CRACK !

Ce qui ressemblait à un cri étouffé retentit. Remus sursauta et sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête.

Ça venait d'en bas. Est-ce que _quelque chose_ était entré dans la maison ?

Quelque chose de vert, avec des tas de pattes et des yeux rouges comme le monstre du placard dont Marc-Antoine lui avait parlé. Bien sûr, depuis Remus avait refusé de s'approcher d'un placard, même quand maman s'était énervée parce qu'il ne voulait plus chercher ses vêtements tout seul.

Mais peut-être que le monstre était _sorti_.

Remus s'assit, remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, et tendit une main tremblante vers Alexandre pour le réveiller : il affronterait plus volontiers la colère de celui-ci que le monstre qu'il entendait émettre des bruits étranges en bas de l'escalier.

Mais à ce moment, des bruits de pas précipités retentirent depuis la chambre des grands où dormaient Cleopatra et Lucretia parce que maman disait qu'elles étaient "des jeunes filles", maintenant. Marc-Antoine avait voulu dormir là aussi, mais maman avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas la place et qu'elles avaient besoin d'"intimité".

Remus n'avait pas compris ce que c'était que l'"intimité" quand Lucretia avait essayé de l'expliquer, cependant il avait supposé que ça avait à voir avec des jupes plus courtes, des bâtons roses et légèrement visqueux étalés sur les lèvres auxquels il n'avait _pas_ le droit de toucher et des cheveux relevés en chignon.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Marc-Antoine avait essayé d'y participer.

Remus effleura l'épaule d'Alexandre, puis une autre paire de pieds nus se fit entendre sur le plancher du couloir et il entendit des bruits de voix haut-perchées, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu crier mais s'était obligé à parler doucement quand même.

Il décida qu'il avait trop peur : il avait besoin d'une grande personne.

Il repoussa lentement la couverture et se glissa hors du lit, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les autres. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait et ensuite dormir dans le lit de sa mère qui, elle, savait comment faire partir les monstres, et s'il était pris, on le renverrait une fois de plus au lit sans rien lui dire.

Sans prendre la peine de chercher ses chaussons dans le noir, il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, repoussant la porte derrière lui sans la refermer complètement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à se servir correctement de la poignée. Il traversa le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier où la lumière était allumée.

Il pouvait entendre de petits bruits provenant du bas de l'escalier ; des bruits non identifiables et malsains qui tenaient de la respiration et de ce lapin que papa avait percuté avec la voiture en reculant et que maman lui avait dit de ne pas regarder.

Il ne pouvait pas voir ce dont ils provenaient depuis là où il se trouvait, mais ils lui retournaient l'estomac.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Le téléphone ne marche plus, Lia ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

- Je..."

Remus fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant les voix de Lucretia et de Cleopatra. Il s'accroupit et passa précautionneusement la tête là où Alexandre avait déboîté un barreau de la rampe.

Cleopatra, Lucretia et...

Maman ?

Pourquoi maman était-elle allongée par terre et...

Rouge.

Un hurlement perçant retentit, couvrant momentanément la pluie, le tonnerre encore lointain dont papa avait affirmé qu'il "tournerait" toute la nuit autour de la maison, et les sons maladifs qui sortaient du corps étendu.

Remus n'entendit même pas les pas précipités qui remontaient l'escalier et il sursauta quand Lucretia referma sa main sur son épaule.

"Tais-toi ! Remus, tais-toi !"

Un coup sec sur la tête lui fit fermer la bouche alors qu'il prenait conscience du fait que le cri sortait de sa propre gorge.

"Maman... balbutia-t-il, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour se remettre debout. Pourquoi maman... ne bouge pas ?"

Il regarda vers le rez-de-chaussée pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : sa mère s'agitait en mouvements saccadés et ses gémissements semblaient gagner en intensité à chaque seconde.

Terrifié, Remus hésita entre se sauver le plus loin possible du terrifiant spectacle en espérant qu'il disparaîtrait de lui-même et se précipiter vers sa mère.

Après tout, elle savait toujours quoi faire.

"Remus ! Remus, regarde-moi."

Lucretia attrapa son menton et lui fit tourner la tête vers elle, arrachant son regard de l'écœurante scène.

"Tu vas retourner au lit. Cleo et moi...

- Oh mon Dieu, Lia !"

Lucretia se retourna vers le bas de l'escalier. Cleopatra s'était relevée et Remus sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller au point d'en être douloureux en remarquant que ses mains étaient rouges.

"Je crois... je crois que Rosalinde arrive", dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Lucretia pâlit visiblement et son teint paraissait jaune à la lumière électrique.

Elle dévala l'escalier. Remus la suivit, trop terrifié pour rester seul dans la demi-pénombre du couloir. Il glissa sur l'avant-dernière marche et fit un vol plané à quelques pas de sa mère.

"Ow", gémit-il.

Il se traîna dans une position agenouillée.

"Remus ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?" demanda Cleopatra, complètement hystérique.

Elle était toujours à quatre pattes près de leur mère et ce fut Lucretia qui le remit debout. Elle étouffa une exclamation en regardant le bas rougi de son pantalon avant de s'apercevoir que le sang ne venait pas de lui mais des marches sur lesquelles il avait glissé.

"Remus ? Où tu as mal ?" l'interrogea-t-elle calmement.

En temps normal, Remus aurait geint et pleuré aussi pour que sa mère le console et le laisse dormir dans le lit avec elle après lui avoir donné un verre de lait chaud. Mais ce soir, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment.

Il releva son pantalon de pyjama pour montrer la rougeur annonciatrice de bleus sur ses genoux et lui présenta ses paumes éraflées.

"D'accord. D'accord, c'est bien, dit Lucretia.

- Et maman ? demanda Remus. Elle va pas bien ? Elle va pas mourir ?"

Il sentit sa lèvre inférieure se mettre à trembler et fixa ses grands yeux sur Lucretia sans oser cligner des paupières.

_Si je ne ferme pas les yeux..._

_Tout ira bien si je continue de regarder. Papa dit toujours que les hommes ne doivent pas détourner les yeux parce que..._

Mais Remus avait oublié pourquoi. Et Cleopatra se mit à pleurer. Remus se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras comme elle le faisait pour lui quand Alexandre avait été méchant avec lui.

"C'est pas grave, dit-il. Ça va passer."

Elle eut un rire tremblotant et l'étreignit en retour. Remus pensa qu'il n'aurait pas été gentil de lui faire remarquer qu'elle étalait du sang sur pyjama.

Leur mère choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux.

"Remus ? Cleo ?"

Sa voix tenait plus du souffle que de véritables sons et Remus eut un involontaire mouvement de recul en remarquant le rouge presque marron dans ses cheveux clairs.

"Maman ? Maman ? appela Cleo en la saisissant par les épaules.

- Richard..." souffla-t-elle avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Cleopatra la secoua doucement sans résultat, puis la laissa reposer sur le sol, enfonçant ses mains dans ses cheveux comme si elle avait voulu les arracher par poignées.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Lia ? Elle est trop lourde : on peut pas la porter jusqu'au lit ! Et comment on va faire pour le bébé - elle a l'air d'avoir mal et elle fait ce bruit... comme pour les jumeaux et Remus. On ne sait pas ce qu'il faut faire !" dit Cleopatra d'une voix suraiguë.

Remus prit un instant pour s'étonner que les jumeaux en question et Alexandre n'aient pas été réveillés par le vacarme qu'ils faisaient. D'un autre côté, maman disait toujours que ces trois-là avaient le sommeil si lourd qu'ils pourraient dormir au beau milieu d'un tremblement de terre.

"D'accord, dit encore Lucretia. Papa. Il saura quoi faire. Remus, tu vas chercher papa et tu lui dis que maman est tombée dans l'escalier. Cleo et moi on la porte jusqu'au canapé du salon."

À ce moment précis, Lucretia avait complètement oublié où se trouvait leur père.

Pas Remus.

Alors que ses sœurs s'affairaient autour du corps inerte de leur mère, Remus sortit ses chaussures du placard de l'entrée et les enfila. Il se releva, ignorant le frottement de celles-ci contre ses pieds nus et se glissa hors de la maison sans que personne ne s'en aperçut.

Il se souvenait parfaitement que son père était allé chez monsieur McKief, en bas de la colline. Mais ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eût décidé de laisser le portail ouvert derrière lui parce qu'atteindre le loquet lui faisait mal au bras, levant les yeux vers la pleine lune à demi dissimulée par les nuages qu'il prit conscience de sa situation : tout seul, dans le noir.

Avec tous les monstres qui rôdaient.

Il mordit sa lèvre et un son qui ressemblait singulièrement à un couinement sortit de sa bouche.

Il pouvait retourner dans la maison, mais l'idée du parquet trempé de fluides visqueux et du corps immobile le retenait. Il était content de s'en être éloigné : la forme suante et rouge sur le parquet n'avait rien à voir avec sa mère et elle lui faisait peur.

Et s'il allait très vite jusqu'à chez monsieur McKief, les grandes personnes s'occuperaient de tout et peut-être même que madame McKief lui donnerait un morceau du gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait vu hier sur la table de sa cuisine quand maman l'avait obligée à venir avec elle lui rendre visite.

Maman adorait rendre visite à toutes sortes de personnes ennuyeuses et elle voulait toujours emmener Remus avec elle.

Il secoua la tête et trotta jusqu'au chemin qui menait à la ferme des McKief. La pluie s'était un peu calmée mais le sol était glissant et ses courtes jambes avaient du mal à lutter contre les pierres et la boue. Il se fatigua vite et il ne lui fallut que quelques mètres après que les lumières de la maison aient disparu derrière lui pour être complètement perdu. Des larmes de frustration lui embuèrent les yeux alors qu'il avançait en reniflant.

Il avait peur, faim, froid et il ne voyait pas à deux pas devant lui.

Parce que s'il avait été plus grand, Remus aurait sans doute pensé à prendre une lampe de poche mais que Remus n'avait que cinq ans et que de toute façon, il n'atteignait pas le dessus du réfrigérateur où elles étaient rangées, même debout sur une chaise.

Il était à mi-chemin de la maison des McKief quand le hurlement se fit entendre. Un hurlement déchirant et terrible qui n'avait rien d'humain. Ce fut alors qu'il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle son père était dehors ce soir.

Les loups. Les loups aux grandes dents qui dévoraient les petits enfants...

Puis, il y eut les coups de feu qui retentissaient comme le bruit des feux d'artifices le jour de la Saint-Patrick. Ils étaient proches et Remus croyait entendre des voix.

Il s'arrêta net, trop effrayé pour oser avancer encore.

Si Remus avait été adulte, il aurait su qu'il était stupide de sortir sans protection au milieu de la nuit pour se promener au milieu de chasseurs susceptibles de vous prendre pour un lapin dans le noir. S'il avait été adulte, il aurait également su que se promener couvert de sang sur le territoire d'une bande de loups était stupide.

Ce ne furent ni les chasseurs ni les loups, cependant, qui le trouvèrent en premier.

Non, ce furent deux yeux jaunes qui l'observèrent dans un silence absolu, tapis dans l'ombre.

Il n'y eut ni course-poursuite dramatique, ni apparition monstrueuse à la lueur de la lune suivie de hurlements.

Il n'y eut qu'un léger grondement, presque rien, puis les mâchoires dégoulinantes de bave et de... ah, ce rouge-ci était à Remus, il en était presque certain. Et ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal encore, juste _quelque chose_ quelque part qui n'allait pas.

Pas de cri, juste un "Oh..." essoufflé comme s'il venait de gravir la colline en courant et les yeux jaunes et la boue qui trempait son pyjama et rendait ses cheveux gluants qui le grattaient à le rendre fou.

Puis la pression sur son épaule cessa et la créature était _énorme_, si énorme qu'elle faisait disparaître le corps de Remus sous elle, et il y avait du rouge partout et...

La douleur.

Les hurlements vinrent.

Remus hurla, et hurla, et hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il crut sentir ses cordes vocales céder dans sa gorge et la créature qui ne ressemblait pas du tout aux loups de son livre d'images avait l'air de _sourire_.

Elle aurait pu le regarder depuis un instant ou des heures, il ne savait plus trop et il faisait de plus en plus noir, au point que la créature ressemblait à un puzzle dont les pièces clignotaient par instant.

Enfin, les voix étaient proches et un coup de feu éclata si près que la vision de Remus bascula complètement dans l'obscurité.

Il y avait des cris et des bruits confus et il crut sentir les dents encore avant que la présence lourde et chaude ne disparaisse dans la nuit. La créature n'avait pas semblé avoir peur, cependant, et ses hurlements retentissaient encore telles des moqueries à l'intention des chasseurs horrifiés et de l'enfant au corps en charpie qui se noyait dans son propre sang au milieu de la boue et des pierres irrégulières du chemin qu'il parcourait tous les jours sans plus rien en reconnaître.

"Est-ce que c'est...

- Richard ! Richard, dépêche-toi, je crois..."

Oncle Ian ?

"Remus, Remus ! Oh mon Dieu, allez chercher un médecin ! Remus, reste avec moi ! Bougez-vous, merde !"

Remus essaya de sourire en reconnaissant la voix de son père - son père qui allait rentrer à la maison et tout arranger.

"P'pa."

Il aurait tressailli en entendant à quel point sa voix était faible s'il avait été encore capable de bouger.

Il sentit l'odeur rassurante du tabac pénétrer ses narines et chasser celle métallique et tiède du sang alors que son père se penchait vers lui.

"Ça va aller, Remus. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien : on va te remettre sur pieds en un rien de temps."

La voix de son père était étrange, comme s'il avait attrapé un rhume et était très enroué. Mais Remus était trop fatigué pour essayer d'ouvrir les yeux.

"M'man, murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. 'scalier. Ros'lin.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- 'scalier" répéta Remus.

Puis, son devoir accompli, il laissa l'inconscience l'envahir, jetant un miséricordieux voile sur la douleur et la panique.

* * *

Remus vécut.

Pas Rosalinde. Et Harriet, moins dévastée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu murmurait tout bas qu'elle avait toujours su que Remus serait son petit dernier.

Remus et sa mère gardèrent le lit constamment durant deux semaines pour se remettre de cette terrible nuit, puis les choses redevinrent comme avant. Après tout, les enfants étaient solides et Rosalinde n'avait jamais été_ vraiment_ là.

Oui, tout était pareil et pourtant différent. Même si personne n'en parlait jamais, les nuits étaient hantées par le souvenir de la porte d'entrée qu'Harriet avait oublié de refermer, les yeux jaunes du loup qui se raillaient de la terreur des hommes et le visage blanc de Remus couvert de rouge. Et chaque soir, Richard et Harriet Lupin calfeutraient à présent la maison comme pour en garder l'accès de tous les monstres de la nuit.

Bien sûr à ce moment-là, ils ignoraient que le monstre était déjà à l'intérieur.

Dans la chambre des enfants.


	3. Chapitre 1 : 12, Grimmauld Place

_"Mon enfance n'a rien eu de spécial. Dans le genre sorcier pur-sang de la haute, je veux dire. En fait, c'est un peu comme si elle n'avait pas existé du tout - une longue préparation à être un adulte qui fait qu'on n'a jamais le temps d'être vraiment un gosse._

_Mes parents ont fait tout ce qu'ils devaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et parfois, j'aurais préféré qu'ils essayent moins parce que ça les aurait rendus foutrement plus faciles à détester."_

Extrait du carnet de bord de Sirius Black

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**12, Grimmauld Place**

Sirius Orion Black ouvrit les yeux. Il demeura parfaitement immobile, laissant son regard s'égarer parmi les ombres qui formaient des créatures fantastiques sur la blancheur immaculée du plafond. Même le craquement familier près de son lit ne lui fit pas tourner la tête.

"Il y a un dragon juste là, commenta-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

- Oui, jeune maître. Maître Sirius se lever, maintenant : Maître, Maîtresse et Maître Regulus attendent pour déjeuner", répondit une voix légèrement haut perchée, mais pas au point d'en être désagréable.

Vicky était chargée de réveiller Sirius Black depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Sirius laissa le côté gauche de son visage s'écraser dans l'oreiller alors qu'il se tournait vers l'elfe de maison, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu, laissant une pile de vêtements propres pliés derrière elle.

Les elfes des Black étaient bien entraînés : efficaces et silencieux au point que par moments, ils semblaient ne pas être réellement là. Après tout, ils savaient ce qui arrivait lorsqu'ils ne donnaient pas satisfaction.

Sirius s'extirpa des draps, réprimant un frisson alors que l'air froid l'atteignait.

Il faisait toujours froid dans la maison.

Il ôta son pyjama et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible avant d'enfiler une robe de velours noir par-dessus ses vêtements. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise presque inaudible alors que sa tiédeur se répandait dans ses membres et alla dans la salle de bains en frottant ses yeux pour en ôter les dernières traces de sommeil. Il se lava le visage à grande eau et trempa ses cheveux avant de les lisser jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir la lumière du jour se refléter dans les mèches sombres.

Il eut un reniflement de dédain. Chez les Black on apprêtait son apparence de la même façon qu'on arrangeait les bibelots sur les meubles : avec un soin et une précision frôlant l'obsessionnel. Jusqu'à ce que tout soit lisse et lustré. Parfait.

Figé.

Il surveilla son reflet dans le miroir. Son regard glissa sans s'y arrêter sur le cadre en argent si richement orné qu'il était impossible de distinguer un motif d'un autre si on ne s'y appliquait pas avec attention. Puis il quitta la pièce, étouffant inconsciemment le bruit de ses pas dans le tapis cramoisi alors qu'il dépassait les deux rangées de portraits qui le suivaient des yeux en silence dans la pénombre du couloir.

La maison n'avait presque pas de fenêtres et aucune dans le couloir. C'était plus sûr, Père l'avait dit.

Et dit, et dit encore quand il avait pris Sirius considérant le bâtiment d'un air sombre et quand Regulus avait mouillé son lit parce qu'il avait trop peur pour aller seul jusqu'à la salle de bains quand il faisait noir.

Sirius avait traité Regulus de bébé et s'était moqué de lui pendant des mois après l'"accident", ainsi que l'appelait Mère.

Ça lui arrivait encore parfois, quand il se sentait d'humeur particulièrement vindicative.

Dans la solitude de sa chambre, il devait pourtant s'avouer que la lumière des candélabres inextinguibles suffisait à peine à donner une allure sinistre à tous les objets qui encombraient les étagères sans jamais servir, au point qu'ils auraient probablement été entièrement gris si les elfes de maison ne les avaient dépoussiérés chaque jour. Mais Sirius était courageux, lui : ce n'étaient pas une ou deux formes suspectes bougeant dans le noir qui l'empêcheraient de se "comporter comme un homme", comme le disait toujours monsieur Malfoy, que Sirius voyait asséner cette vérité à coups de bleus presque noirs dans le crâne de Lucius depuis des années.

Il arrivait à Sirius de penser que vivre au 12, Grimmauld Place était comme être prisonnier d'une immense nature morte. Surtout depuis que lui et Regulus n'avaient plus le droit de sortir.

Il écarta cette pensée d'un geste impatient, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de descendre l'escalier, comme s'il s'était attendu à voir quelque chose jaillir des ténèbres du couloir pour l'attraper.

Un elfe de maison ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger à son arrivée et l'attention de ses parents se fixa sur lui. Sirius avança jusqu'à la table, faisant de mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître son malaise sous le poids de ce regard qui semblait soupeser chaque partie de son être pour la décider digne ou non d'appartenir à la lignée des Black.

On ne s'habituait pas à ce regard.

"Sirius", salua son père.

"Père, Mère, Regulus", dit-il en retour, adressant une inclinaison de la tête à chacun.

Son père se replongea dans son journal presque aussitôt après que Sirius se soit assis. Ce dernier remplit son assiette sans hâte avec un peu de chaque aliment

- de la mesure en toute chose, disait le précepteur -

même s'il savait que son estomac gronderait tel un chien affamé d'ici une heure et qu'il ferait monter un plateau de nourriture à Vicky avant le prochain repas.

Mais après tout, qui s'en souciait ? Les apparences seules comptaient, n'est-ce pas ? songea-t-il, résistant à l'envie de poignarder sauvagement la saucisse qu'il avait déposée dans son assiette.

Le déjeuner fut une affaire aussi terne qu'il l'était chaque matin, mais Regulus, le visage penché vers son assiette, ne parvenait pas à réprimer le sourire excité qui attirait les coins de ses lèvres vers le haut. Sirius sentit un léger coup de pied contre sa jambe et jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère, dont le sourire s'élargit momentanément avant de disparaître.

Sirius réprima son propre sourire et se concentra sur la nourriture alors que le silence s'installait, ponctué par le bruissement des pages du journal que son père tournait en buvant son café.

Sirius pinça les lèvres. Son estomac tressautait et il dut arrêter plusieurs fois le balancement nerveux de ses jambes sous la table.

Mère lui lança un regard aigu et il se demanda si elle avait remarqué.

Il espérait que non.

Il en était à la salade de fruits quand un bruissement se fit enfin entendre. Il releva la tête trop brutalement et vit Regulus faire de même, ne parvenant pas à cacher l'impatience sur son visage.

Sirius n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre Regulus et la façon dont il semblait si excité par tout ce qui arrivait à d'autres que lui.

Un hibou d'apparence anodine entra par la fenêtre laissée ouverte et se percha sur la table, à droite de l'assiette de Sirius, avant de laisser tomber une enveloppe sur ses genoux.

Sirius consulta son père du regard, qui acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Il ouvrit alors lentement l'enveloppe, surpris de constater que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait depuis sa naissance.

_"Cher monsieur Black,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez une place à Hogwarts, école de magie et de sorcellerie..."_

Sirius replia la lettre et la glissa dans l'enveloppe. Rencontrant l'expression désapprobatrice de sa mère, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement avant de baisser les yeux et de s'apercevoir que le hibou avait commencé à piller son assiette à son insu. Il ravala une inspiration oppressée et repoussa l'indélicat messager d'un geste de la main. Le hibou gonfla ses plumes d'un air outragé avant de battre des ailes et de repartir avec un hululement. Un elfe de maison ferma la fenêtre derrière lui et Sirius but son thé, faisant semblant de ne pas être soulagé.

Un vrai Black ne doutait pas.

Une fois les assiettes vidées. Chacun resta à sa place sans parler. Enfin, son père se leva. Il sortit un petit sac en velours d'une poche intérieure de sa robe noire et le tendit à Sirius.

"Achète ce que tu veux, dit-il sans vraiment le regarder.

- Merci, Père."

Mais Orion Black lui tournait déjà le dos.

Sirius inspira à fond, faisant de son mieux pour détendre ses muscles noués, et força une expression neutre sur son visage avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

"Puis-je sortir de table ?"

Sa mère acquiesça silencieusement. Sirius glissa hors de son siège, la lettre et le sac à la main. Il quitta la salle à manger et remonta à pas brusques l'escalier qui menait à la longue rangée de chambres qui ne servaient jamais.

Personne n'aurait voulu dormir ici, songeait Sirius, gardant les yeux obstinément fixés devant lui pour ne pas avoir à regarder les yeux trop ternes des elfes de maison accrochés au mur et ceux trop vifs de ses ancêtres à jamais enfermés dans des cadres dorés.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre un peu plus brutalement que nécessaire derrière lui et lança le sac de galleons sur la table en ébène, nette et sombre sous la fenêtre au point qu'elle semblait absorber toute la lumière de la pièce.

Exactement comme le reste de la maison, où les vitres ne paraissaient jamais laisser entrer la clarté du jour qu'avec répugnance.

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent brusquement dans le couloir et la porte de sa chambre fut ouverte et refermée avec tant d'enthousiasme que cela fit s'entrechoquer les petits objets posés sur l'étagère au-dessus de son lit.

"Regulus, dit-il sans se retourner.

Regulus rit. Un rire insouciant et heureux qui sonnait déplacé dans la maison biscornue.

"On dirait Père, quand tu parles comme ça !" affirma-t-il sans s'offenser de l'accueil glacial de son frère.

Sirius ne répondit rien : il n'était pas certain de s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou d'une insulte.

Regulus s'approcha et saisit la bourse en velours pour la secouer près de son oreille. Sirius le laissa la dénouer et déverser les larges pièces dans sa main avec une expression de respect presque comique sur son visage enfantin.

Après tout, Regulus n'avait que huit ans.

"Tu vas acheter le Firebolt, hein ?" demanda-t-il, levant la tête vers Sirius d'un air mi-admiratif, mi-suppliant.

Sirius devinait sans peine le reste de la question :

_Et tu me laisseras l'essayer ?_

"Ouais", dit-il, résistant à l'impulsion de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Regulus joignit ses mains avec un distinct "clap", sautillant presque sur place. Sirius cligna des yeux. Par moments, Regulus ressemblait tant à un enfant que Sirius en était dérouté. Aucun autre Black de sa connaissance n'avait jamais été un enfant.

Pas vraiment.

Lui-même n'avait souvenir que de s'être tenu très droit dans des habits formels trop raides et d'avoir participé avec d'autres Black et des Malfoy - qui étaient quasiment des Black de toute façon - à des jeux qui ressemblaient plutôt à de la haine.

Regulus était différent. Il lui arrivait d'être naïf et innocent et parfois, Sirius l'enviait de ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait derrière l'obscurité des couloirs. De pouvoir encore faire semblant de ne pas comprendre d'où venaient les têtes d'elfes de maison accrochées au mur, de pouvoir encore craindre le monstre sous son lit et toutes ces choses imaginaires quand il y en avait tant de réelles prêtes à vous glacer le sang.

D'autres fois, il avait pitié parce que si Regulus ne grandissait pas rapidement, il se ferait dévorer par la meute avant d'avoir posé un pied hors de la maison. Et la pensée de ces yeux encore si brillants devenant gris acier comme les siens provoquait un léger pincement dans le cœur de Sirius : il savait déjà que le voir devenir un Black signifierait regarder mourir Regulus.

"On pourra jouer au Quidditch avec Lucius ? demanda Regulus.

- Peut-être", répondit-il après un silence.

Regulus se pencha pour examiner la lettre que Sirius avait jetée sur son lit, le blason d'Hogwarts clair dans la cire rouge du cachet.

"Tu crois que moi aussi, j'irai à Hogwarts ? interrogea-t-il d'un coup, ses sourcils se fronçant avec inquiétude.

- Évidemment : tous les Black vont à Hogwarts, affirma Sirius.

- Mais si... tu sais..."

Regulus mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à l'oreille de Sirius :

"Si je suis un... _squib_."

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent et il sentit la terreur l'étreindre. Merlin, il n'avait jamais pensé à_ ça _! Mais non, il y avait eu l'incident avec la petite vitrine de Mère quand Bellatrix s'était "entraînée" sur Bianca. Sirius grimaça intérieurement en repensant à la souris que Regulus avait apprivoisée en cachette, la gardant dans une boîte à chaussures sous son lit. Sirius n'avait jamais aimé le petit monstre - et le fait qu'elle ait mordu son pouce jusqu'au sang quand Sirius l'avait attrapée pour la sauver des goûts très particuliers de Kreacher en matière de gastronomie n'avait pas vraiment aidé son cas - mais il se souvenait d'avoir lui-même du ravaler la bile remontée dans sa bouche quand ils avaient arraché l'animal (son corps, vraiment) des mains de cousine Bella.

Penser à Bellatrix faisait courir un frisson le long de son échine et Sirius pensait souvent à elle, lors des longues nuits sans sommeil. Quelques fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que malgré ses douze ans, elle était l'être le plus terrifiant qui ait jamais posé les pieds sur cette terre. Ses yeux...

Sirius secoua la tête pour écarter ces réflexions et revenir à Regulus, dont l'angoisse était à présent presque palpable.

"Pas possible, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Il n'y a pas de squib chez les Black.

- Aucun du tout ? demanda Regulus.

- Aucun du tout", l'assura Sirius.

Regulus eut l'air soulagé mais son sourire disparut tout aussi vite qu'il était réapparu.

"Tu t'en vas, alors ?" dit-il comme si ça venait seulement de lui apparaître.

Connaissant Regulus, c'était bien possible, songea Sirius, déguisant un soupir en bâillement.

"Je vais rester tout seul avec Père et Mère ?" continua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il semblait à Sirius qu'il pouvait _voir_ les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en branle pour tirer toutes les implications de la situation.

"Et Vicky et tous les autres elfes de maison", ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Il se crispa alors que les lèvres de Regulus commençaient à trembler d'une façon qui annonçait des yeux noyés et des joues dégoulinantes.

Une chance que Père soit sorti.

"Je reviendrai pendant les vacances, et tu iras à Hogwarts avec moi dans trois ans", assura Sirius d'un ton ferme.

Il hésita et puis, qu'ils aillent tous se faire maudire, il engouffra Regulus dans ses bras, repensant à Mère toujours si parfaite et froide qui était venue fondre en larmes dans sa chambre la veille.

Il n'avait même pas été certain qu'elle était réveillée : c'était le beau milieu de la nuit et elle portait sa robe blanche sans le châle dont elle couvrait toujours ses épaules lorsqu'elle sortait en vêtements de nuit, comme si quelqu'un risquait de la voir dans cette maison qui n'existait pas aux yeux du monde. Elle n'avait rien dit, demeurant immobile au pied de son lit. La lumière de la bougie que Sirius avait laissée allumée pour lire projetant des ombres la faisait d'un coup paraître petite et pâle telle une fragile poupée de porcelaine.

Et l'idée était risible, mais pas à ce moment-là.

Sirius l'avait appelée, bien sûr, plus effrayé qu'il n'aurait aimé l'admettre. Mais elle était restée là, les bras ballants, le visage aussi inexpressif que celui de ce moldu sur lequel Père lui avait un jour fait une démonstration des effets du sortilège d'imperium.

Et puis le liquide avait commencé à couler jusqu'à son menton - Sirius n'avait pas voulu penser à ce que c'était, à ce que ça signifiait. Exactement comme maintenant, avec Regulus qui trempait sa robe, le visage écrasé contre son épaule pour que Sirius puisse continuer de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Après un moment, Regulus renifla et s'écarta pour essuyer son visage sur sa manche. Sirius lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste embarrassé.

"Je vais dans ma chambre", dit Regulus.

Sirius acquiesça : Regulus restait seul au 12, Grimmauld Place et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire ou dire pour changer ça. Il regarda ce frère qui paraissait sans défense dans sa grande robe sombre alors qu'il était à peine plus haut que la poignée de la porte sortir de sa chambre comme s'il sortait de sa vie à jamais.

Et l'idée était tout aussi ridicule que celles qu'il avait eues au sujet de sa mère, mais elle était là quand même et Sirius avala convulsivement sa salive dans l'espoir que son visage resterait sec.

"Bon anniversaire, Sirius", ajouta Regulus avant de s'en aller, refermant le lourd battant de bois derrière lui avant un cliquetis de porte de cellule.

Sirius saisit l'enveloppe libellée à :

"_M. Sirius Black,_

_12, Grimmauld Place_

_Londres"_

Il la pressa contre sa poitrine, ayant soudain l'impression que son cœur allait jaillir hors d'une cage thoracique devenue trop étroite.

Oh oui, Sirius haïssait la maison.

Et il allait finalement pouvoir en sortir.

* * *

N/A : voilà Sirius ! Ah, Hogwarts dans le prochain chapitre - j'en ai terminé avec ce long "prologue" (et j'espère que tout le monde est toujours réveillé à ce stade).

Dites, est-ce que quelqu'un a saisi l'allusion à Agatha Christie ? Ce n'est peut-être pas évident - simple curiosité.

Sinon, merci à Feasie pour sa très (trop ?) flatteuse review qui m'a poussée à repasser deux nuits sur ce chapitre...

Soyez des lecteurs sympas et commentez ! (coughàvot'boncoeurcough)


	4. Chapitre 2 : Le loup et la bergerie

N/A : mes excuses pour ceux que le changement de titre aurait pu rendre confus. Il se trouve que cette fiction est très peu lue, par rapport à celles que j'ai écrites auparavant. Ma mère a prétendu qu'avec un titre pareil ça ne l'étonnait pas et m'a suggéré d'en bannir le subjonctif à l'avenir.

J'ai décidé de l'écouter, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir lui rire au nez s'il s'avérait qu'elle avait tort (mais je dois avouer qu'elle a souvent raison ).

Voilà, en tout cas, ça ne change rien à l'histoire et merci comme toujours aux reviewers encourageants...

* * *

_"Beaucoup de gens confondent Frankenstein avec sa créature. Parce que la créature n'a pas de nom._

_Quand on y pense, la plupart des monstres n'en ont pas. Pourquoi leur en donnerait-on un ? Après tout, un nom ne sert que lorsque quelqu'un vous appelle. Et quand un monstre s'approche, vous ne l'appelez pas._

_Vous courez."_

Extrait du journal de Remus Lupin

XXX

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Le loup et la bergerie**

Remus sortit une fois de plus l'enveloppe de sa poche et la considéra longuement :

"_M. Remus Lupin,_

_La deuxième pièce du fond,_

_Holy Môn's Cottage_

_Anglesey"_

Voir son nom inscrit sur l'enveloppe d'une cursive élégante et régulière avait été... étrange. Un peu comme de rencontrer par hasard un ami longtemps oublié et de soudain se demander comment on avait pu vivre sans lui toutes ces années.

Évidemment, Remus Lupin savait quel était son nom, mais personne ne l'utilisait jamais. Quand on avait besoin de lui, il était généralement : "Eh, toi là". Seulement, le plus souvent on ne l'appelait pas du tout.

Pas dans les moments dont il pouvait se rappeler, du moins.

Il releva le rabat de l'enveloppe, manipulant le cachet de cire avec délicatesse pour ne pas le briser, et déplia soigneusement la lettre qui commençait à paraître ancienne malgré les précautions avec lesquelles il l'avait maniée.

Après tout, même le meilleur parchemin ne pouvait résister qu'à un nombre raisonnable de lectures.

Et Remus l'avait lu.

Beaucoup de fois.

Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de lignes tracées à la plume et Remus les avait mémorisées dès la deuxième lecture, mais il en avait fallu une cinquantaine d'autres pour qu'il réussît à se convaincre de leur présence. Il avait décortiqué chaque phrase afin de s'assurer de son sens exact avant de conclure qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Lorsqu'il avait tout de même montré la lettre à l'agent Johnston, celui-ci avait éclaté de rire avant de lui dire que c'était une erreur - peut-être qu'avant _ce jour-là_, mais maintenant... non, non, impossible : qui aurait voulu lâcher un loup au milieu des agneaux ? Et il avait jeté l'enveloppe dans le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Même si Remus savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir_ jamais_ pour les créatures comme lui, il avait cru voir son cœur se consumer dans les flammes jaunes et rouges pour reposer là, dans un insignifiant tas de cendres grises auquel ce qui restait de cire rouge donnait l'apparence d'un petit être ensanglanté.

Et si Remus n'avait pas été un loup-garou (parce que les loups-garous n'ont pas de sentiments, aucun, vraiment) il aurait sangloté comme un enfant parce qu'il avait l'impression de contempler le cadavre de ses folles espérances assassinées.

Quand l'agent Johnston lui avait demandé ce qu'il regardait, une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux bleus et la bouche étirée dans un presque sourire qui faisait courir d'imperceptibles frissons le long de l'échine de Remus, il avait dit "rien" et était retourné dans sa chambre.

Ensuite, il avait oublié la lettre, parce que ça aurait été ridicule de s'attarder sur quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été là et dont il ne restait rien.

Les jours s'étaient étirés, longs et monotones. Parfois rouges quand on avait besoin de lui. Il y avait eu d'autres lettres, mais après la troisième, Remus avait cessé de les ouvrir.

Ils les avaient toutes gardées, cependant, les fourrant sous son matelas où elles formaient une bosse de plus en plus inconfortable qui le réveillait quelques fois la nuit quand il roulait dans la mauvaise direction durant son sommeil.

Et puis Dumbledore était venu.

Il était arrivé un soir telle une apparition fantasmagorique à la porte, son immense manteau dégoulinant de la pluie qui inondait les champs alentours depuis quatre jours. Remus s'était demandé pourquoi il n'était pas simplement apparu à l'intérieur, si c'était un si grand sorcier. Il ne lui avait pas posé la question. Il était resté accroupi dans l'ombre près du poêle à le surveiller en silence parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait face à des étrangers.

L'agent Johnston disait souvent qu'il montait la garde comme un chien hargneux, et il lui ébouriffait les cheveux en riant. Remus_ détestait_ ça, cependant il ne changea pas ses habitudes : après tout, il savait ce qu'on pouvait lui faire, s'il n'était pas assez vigilant.

Dumbledore n'avait pas cherché à l'approcher ainsi que le faisaient certaines personnes qui l'obligeaient à gronder sourdement en montrant les dents avant de le laisser tranquille. Il avait seulement souri et l'avait poliment salué, se présentant et l'appelant "monsieur Lupin" avant de s'enfermer avec l'agent Johnston dans son bureau. Pas un seul bruit n'avait filtré et Remus savait qu'ils avaient jeté un sort pour insonoriser la pièce : les gens qui venaient voir l'agent Johnston le faisaient tout le temps.

Mais cette fois, Remus n'était pas retourné dans la pièce du fond. Il était demeuré là où il était, attendant de voir ce que ferait le vieil homme au manteau extravagant quand il ressortirait.

Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé "monsieur Lupin" auparavant.

Quand les deux hommes étaient retournés dans la pièce principale, Dumbledore avait regardé Remus et lui avait demandé si ça lui plairait d'aller à l'école. Le visage de l'agent Johnston était plus inexpressif qu'un mur de briques, mais un vague relent de colère et de défaite se dégageait de tout son être. Remus l'avait entendu marmonner tout bas qu'on ne devrait jamais promettre la lune au loup-garou et il avait senti un éclair de quelque chose d'inconnu traverser tout son être. Quelque chose de chaud et de vicieux comme un animal en cage.

Alors Remus avait lentement hoché la tête.

Le sourire du vieux sorcier s'était encore élargi, au point que sa jubilation en devenait presque effrayante et il avait pris une chaise. Il avait parlé longtemps sur toutes ces choses que Remus pourrait avoir, sur des arbres cachant des passages secrets, de la magie et un château rempli de personnes capables de se rendre aveugles et sourdes aux nuits de pleine lune.

Et si Remus s'était souvenu comment rire, il l'aurait probablement fait, parce que tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Mais quand Dumbledore était parti, il avait pris l'enveloppe posée sur la table, l'avait dépliée et repliée et elle n'avait plus jamais quitté sa poche. Et aujourd'hui, alors que les moldus ignorants se bousculaient les uns les autres pour atteindre de grands monstres de métal censés les aider à fuir le plus loin possible de la grise Londres, il était là avec sa valise et le sac dont la courroie écrasait douloureusement les muscles de son épaule gauche.

Il cherchait le quai neuf trois-quarts et il y avait un chaudron ainsi qu'une _baguette magique_ dans ses affaires. Et si Remus n'était pas certain de comprendre comment par quel miracle il était arrivé là, il était reconnaissant. En quelque sorte.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour repérer les familles déplacées dans le décor ordinaire de la gare - celles qui essayaient trop fort de se fondre dans la masse, au point qu'on ne voyait qu'elles. Il entreprit alors de suivre une femme coiffée d'un chignon dont le nombre d'étages lui donnait le vertige et qui poussait un chariot rempli de bagages. Elle était flanquée de trois enfants dont une fillette aux cheveux tressés qui caressait distraitement un crapaud perché sur sa main droite. Prenant garde à rester suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas attirer leur attention, Remus les regarda avec intérêt disparaître à l'intérieur de la séparation entre le quai neuf et dix. Il attendit qu'ils soient tous passés avant de suivre leur exemple sans se faire remarquer.

Après tout, passer inaperçu était sa spécialité.

Une fois de l'autre côté, il demeura un instant sans bouger à cligner des yeux au milieu de toute l'agitation. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être paralysé par le spectacle qu'offrait ce monde magique dans lequel il vivait depuis si longtemps sans jamais y avoir réellement participé - le bruit assourdissant, le rouge si vif du train que ça lui faisait mal aux yeux et l'agitation dans l'air...

Il resta là, à respirer de grandes bouffées d'oxygène chargé d'anxiété, d'impatience et de millions d'autres choses qui le rendaient si épais qu'il croyait presque pouvoir le saisir, jusqu'à ce qu'un chariot lui rentra dans le dos. Remus s'écarta d'un bond et s'excusa sans regarder la personne qui avait juré à mi-voix derrière lui.

Se réprimandant intérieurement pour sa négligence, il se joignit à la foule d'élèves qui montaient dans le train. Il parcourut le couloir à pas mesurés, évitant de heurter qui que ce soit avant de trouver un compartiment vide qui sentait la moleskine et le sucre. Le mélange d'odeurs provoqua chez lui une crise d'éternuements. Il se concentra afin d'arrêter le bruit : ça n'irait pas d'attirer l'attention de cette façon. Rien n'y faisait, il appuya de toutes ses forces à la base de son nez dans l'espoir de l'arrêter. Un craquement sinistre le fit relâcher la pression d'un coup. Il palpa son nez avec précaution, grimaçant légèrement, avant de conclure qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit cartilage.

Contrôle-toi, se répéta-t-il. Ne sois qu'une ombre - il suffit d'une seconde pour être démasqué et alors tout sera fini, avait dit l'agent Johnston.

Oui, pensa Remus en hochant la tête. En observant avec assez d'attention il n'aurait aucun problème à imiter les autres et à paraître... normal.

Ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Il monta sur une banquette pour hisser sa valise sur le porte-bagages et manqua perdre l'équilibre alors qu'elle était au-dessus de sa tête. Il lui jeta un regard noir et ordonna à ses bras de ne pas lâcher sous la pression alors qu'une vive douleur se réveillait dans son épaule gauche.

Il fit un involontaire pas en arrière et lança presque la valise sur le porte-bagages par réflexe avant de se retrouver accroupi par terre. Tous ses muscles protestèrent sous le choc et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement sous l'effet de sa respiration asthmatique. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que les battements de son cœur ralentissent avant de se lever. Il plia lentement les genoux et frotta son mollet gauche du plat de la main, là où un vif élancement se faisait encore sentir.

Il s'assit ensuite complètement par terre, s'assura d'un coup d'œil qu'il était hors du champ de vision des personnes qui se pressaient à l'extérieur du train et passa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il effleura le bord des bandages légèrement de travers qui couvraient une bonne partie de son torse et vérifia qu'aucune humidité n'avait filtré.

Il n'avait jamais été très habile de ses mains et tremper sa trop large chemise d'hémoglobine dès le premier jour le renverrait automatiquement chez l'agent Johnston.

Et qu'il soit damné s'il laissait faire ça.

Des voix le tirèrent brusquement de sa rêverie et il retira sa main de sous ses vêtements à la hâte, tirant sur le tissu pour s'assurer que bandages et cicatrices étaient bien dissimulées de son cou à ses poignets. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait d'une poussée, heurtant

le mur avec un bruit sourd. Remus tressaillit et leva les yeux vers une fille aux cheveux frisés qui le regardait curieusement depuis le couloir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?"

Remus continua de la regarder, cherchant une réponse appropriée. Les yeux de l'intruse parcoururent rapidement le compartiment.

"Tu es tombé en rangeant ta valise ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Oui", répondit Remus, appuyant sa réponse d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

Sa voix était légèrement rauque, lui rappelant qu'il n'en avait pas fait usage depuis la dernière pleine lune cinq jours auparavant. Mais ça irait, pensait-il, des enfants ne remarqueraient rien.

"Hey, tu comptes rester là toute la journée ?" intervint une voix plutôt sèche derrière la fille.

Elle se retourna brusquement, semblant avoir complètement oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule. Remus en profita pour se relever, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne laisser paraître aucun signe de douleur.

La souffrance était anormale. Elle attirait l'attention et l'attention attirait les questions auxquelles il n'y avait pas de réponse.

Aucune que ces parfaits petits humains aurait voulu entendre, en tout cas.

Il s'assit tout au bout de la banquette, presque collé contre la vitre, et perdit son regard dehors alors que le train démarrait. Les gens dehors agitaient la main et souriaient ou cachaient des larmes derrière leur mouchoir sous le soleil pâle de ce mois de septembre. Remus les regarda disparaître, résistant de toutes ses forces à l'instinct qui lui hurlait de surveiller derrière lui, vers les voix, les bruits de pas, de valises placées en hauteur et de souffles accélérés par l'effort.

Vers la chaleur de corps qui bougeaient et pouvaient l'attaquer à tout moment.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une odeur d'encaustique, de pierre humide et de terreur accompagnée d'une main si pâle qu'on pouvait voir les veines bleues au travers. Il releva la tête jusqu'à croiser un regard gris. Remus se raidit inconsciemment et enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main gauche, ravalant le grondement qui montait dans sa gorge. Gris parlait de mort et de prison et le garçon à l'agitation palpable sentait le poison sans que Remus sache pourquoi. Ce n'était ni une véritable odeur ni une émotion, juste quelque chose de sombre et de terrible dont Remus ne voulait pas s'approcher.

"Sirius Black", annonça le garçon comme s'il le mettait au défi de le contredire.

Remus laissa ses yeux retomber sur la main toujours tendue. Puis il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, ignorant qu'il venait de repousser son premier ami potentiel et que les Black supportaient mal d'être repoussés.

_Ne sois qu'une ombre._


	5. Chapitre 3 : Le garçon aux yeux morts

_"Après la lettre d'Hogwarts, je n'ai plus rien fait d'autre que d'attendre de pouvoir sortir de cette satanée baraque. Je suis resté assis dans ma chambre à regarder le mur pendant des semaines._

_Et c'était débile parce que tout ça n'était vraiment pas une surprise : j'avais toujours su que je partirais pour mes onze ans. Mais le voir sur le papier rendait ça beaucoup plus réel._

_Chaque matin, en me réveillant, je commençais par glisser ma main sous l'oreiller pour vérifier que la lettre était toujours là. Au cas où Kreacher l'aurait mangée pendant la nuit ou un truc comme ça._

_Chaque foutu matin."_

Extrait du carnet de bord de Sirius Black

XXX

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Le garçon aux yeux morts**

Quand ils étaient arrivés sur le quai 9 3/4, toute la famille était déjà là. Les Black et les Malfoy et tous ceux dont on ne prenait pas la peine d'apprendre le nouveau nom accompagnaient leur progéniture, droits comme une rangée de petits soldats en robes de velours. Quelque part, ils donnaient l'impression de ne s'être déplacés que pour pouvoir écraser les autres parents de leur évidente supériorité.

Sirius déglutit et se redressa automatiquement dans cet environnement familier. Jamais au cours des semaines écoulées il ne lui était apparu qu'Hogwarts pourrait être comme Grimmauld Place. Plus père, mère et Regulus, mais Lucius, Bellatrix et Narcissa. Il s'imaginait enfermé avec eux dans une maison sombre et si cachée que personne ne pourrait jamais venir l'en sortir et ne pouvait empêcher la sensation glacée qui se répandait dans ses veines de faire courir un imperceptible frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il se détourna de ses parents etsurveilla la foule sans voir personne ainsi qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire dès qu'il ne s'agissait pas de gens importants.

Les gens importants appréciaient rarement d'être balayés d'un regard vague et oubliés aussitôt - il avait une cicatrice irrégulière sur le dos de sa main gauche pour le prouver.

Une dizaine de minutes avant l'heure du départ, les enfants Black commencèrent à embarquer dans le train après un salut un peu raide en direction de chacun de leurs parents. Sirius les imita par réflexe, puis les suivit après un regard un peu trop long vers Regulus qui paraissait terriblement petit au milieu de cette foule sévère.

L'idée de pleurer ne lui traversa pas l'esprit, cependant,et ce fut avec un peu d'embarras qu'il vit des larmes sur le visage du garçon chétif qui trébuchait en traînant sa valise devant lui.

Aller à l'école n'était pas _triste_, si ?

Il s'arrêta net en plein milieu du passage à la pensée que d'horribles choses dont on avait négligé de l'informer se passaient peut-être entre les murs du château . Mais non, Père le lui aurait forcément dit, et il avait entendu Mère et Tante Cassiopée se plaindre du manque de rigueur d'Albus Dumbledore (il croyait se souvenir que les termes exacts le désignant avaient été : "ce bouffon cacochyme et laxiste"). Et puis quelqu'un le fit avancer d'une poussée en lui criant de ne pas s'endormir là quand des gens portaient trois tonnes de bagages derrière lui et il se remit en marche, faisant de son mieux pour enfouir sa soudaine inquiétude si profondément qu'il pourrait prétendre l'avoir oubliée.

Dans le couloir, il fut soudain rattrapé par Regulus qui le poussa contre la mur entre deux vitres, provoquant des cris de protestation parmi les élèves qui se pressaient dans l'étroit espace à la recherche d'un compartiment.

Il le prit dans ses bras sans prévenir et Sirius sentit chaque muscle de son corps se tendre à en craquer alors que le visage de son frère se pressait contre sa poitrine.

"Regulus ? appela-t-il, mal à l'aise. Tu... voulais quelque chose ?"

Et Regulus rit de ce rire clair comme des clochettes de traîneau de Noël qui rappelait qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant et s'écarta d'un pas pour le regarder de ses yeux si brillants et clairs qu'on en oubliait qu'il étaient gris.

"Écris-moi, hein ?"

Sirius s'esclaffa presque.

"Tu sais que j'écris jamais.

- Oui. Mais..."

Sirius tapota sa tête ainsi qu'il l'aurait fait pour un chien obéissant.

"Je promets rien", dit-il, découvrant les dents en marque d'avertissement au garçon qui commençait à se plaindre bruyamment du couloir encombré en se mettant de profil pour les dépasser.

Regulus lui sourit comme s'il lui avait promis un million de galleons et l'étreignit brièvement une nouvelle fois avant de lui fourrer quelque chose de froid dans la main et de s'écarter.

"Sois le meilleur de toute l'école !" cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître parmi les élèves.

Sirius secoua la tête et ouvrit la main pour y trouver une clef d'argent noircie. Perplexe, il la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon avant d'attraper sa valise et de la traîner en remontant un couloir à présent presque vide avec plus de difficultés qu'il n'aimait se l'admettre. Il jetait au passage des coups d'œil rapides dans les compartiments pour trouver une place. La plupart n'étaient pas pleins, mais il n'avait aucun désir de se mêler à ceux qu'il voyait déjà rire et s'agiter ensemble. Il pouvait chercher les autres Black, évidemment, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser quequelques heures de tranquillité avant d'être enfermé dans le donjon des Slytherins pour les sept années à venir seraient les bienvenues.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il cherchait à se faire des relations ou quoi que ce soit : il se contenterait de s'installer quelque part et d'attendre la cérémonie de répartition qui ferait de lui un Black à part entière - l'un des _leurs_.

Pour toujours.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua percuter une fille blonde affligéed'une impressionnante massede cheveux frisés arrêtée devant la porte ouverte d'un compartiment. Sirius vérifia que personne ne le regardait et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour hasarder un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de la fille. Il aperçut un garçon assis par terre dont la silhouette chétive annonçait "première année" autant que ses larges vêtements criaient pauvreté.

Parfait, songea Sirius, sans faire plus attention au garçon ou à la fille : c'était un compartiment dans lequel on ne l'ennuierait pas.

"Hey, tu comptes rester là toute la journée ?" lança-t-il à la fille.

Celle-ci se retourna pour lui adresser un regard noir plutôt bleu et s'écarta avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

Sirius entra à sa suite dans le compartiment puis l'observa pensivement alors qu'elle se débattait avec sa valise. Il l'aida finalement à la soulever, ce qui lui permit de se faire assister à son tour sans avoir à le demander.

Père disait toujours que la plupart des gens avaient un sens moral ridiculement développé.

Une fois installé, il s'assit sur la banquette à l'opposé de celle où la fille s'était laissée tomber pour fouiller dans un petit sac à dos. Le garçon s'était levé du sol et était à présent recroquevillé à ses côtés mais il s'était tellement aplati contre la vitre vers laquelle il était à moitié tourné qu'il paraissait à des mètres d'elle.

D'ailleurs, à regarder les deux on aurait dit qu'ils venaient de mondes totalement différents accolés un instant par le hasard.

La fille était bien là, à sortir sandwich et carnets de son sac - bruyante et aussi réelle que le siège sur lequel elle était assise.

Elle n'intéressait pas Sirius le moins du monde.

Mais le garçon assis sur sa droite paraissait se fondre dans les ombres projetées sur le mur par le rideau à demi tiré. Il ne faisait rien de particulier et avait pourtant quelque chose d'étrange et de déplacé. Sirius se demandait malgré luice qui passait derrière ces yeux si distants dont il ne parvenait à déterminer la couleur sous cet angle.

Sirius détestait ne pas savoir et même si le train n'était parti que depuis quelques minutes il se sentait déjà submergé par l'ennui au point de pouvoir s'y noyer.

Alors il se leva et se planta devant le garçon. Celui-ci ne détourna même pas les yeux de la vitre à son arrivée, alors il s'éclaircit la gorge. N'obtenant guère plus de résultat, il tendit sa main juste sous le nez du garçon. Celui-ci leva brusquement la tête vers lui, plissant légèrement les yeux dans une expression de vague méfiance. Son visage était émacié, et ses yeux paraissaient anormalement larges au milieu des angles aigus de ses traits, lui donnant un air affamé.Étrangement, même de près Sirius ne parvenait pas à attribuer de couleur à ses yeux - c'était un mélange quasi mordoré qui lui évoquait la pierre ornant l'un des miroirs de sa mère qu'elle appelait "œil de tigre".

Mais surtout, ils étaient vides. Si dénués de la moindre vivacité qu'ils paraissaient vitreux.

Aussi opaques que ceux d'un cadavre. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Sirius espérait de toutes ses forces que ceux qui disaient que les yeux étaient une fenêtre vers l'âme avaient tort.

D'un coup, Sirius se sentait suprêmement mal à l'aise, incapable de décider quoi dire maintenant qu'il avait l'attention de ce garçon qui avait le corps d'unenfant mal-nourri et le visage dequelqu'un qui aurait vécu un million d'années de guerre et demalheur. ll aurait aimé revenir quelques minutes en arrière afin de laisser le garçon tranquille. Mais, ah, il était trop tard pour reculer.

"Sirius Black", annonça-t-il d'une voix claire, se préparant à voir le garçon changer d'expression (si on pouvait considérer que ce qui occupait son visagepour l'instant soit une expression).

Mais il n'y eut rien, pas une lueur de reconnaissance, rien du tout.

Sirius en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces "enfants de moldus" dont les adultes parlaient en fronçant le nez comme s'ils pouvaient encore sentir leur odeur.

Sauf que le garçon n'avait aucune odeur particulière, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger.

Son malaise augmenta encore - il n'avait jamais vraiment approché de_ ce genre_ de personnes. Bien sûr, il était conscient qu'il y en aurait à Hogwarts, ses parents l'avaient prévenus, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à adresser la parole à l'un d'eux. Il continua de soutenir le regard perturbant, cependant.

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête, et c'était presque insultant la façon dont il faisait ça, telle une grande personne acquiesçant pour faire plaisir à un petit enfant. Puis il regarda la main tendue sans la prendre comme s'il s'agissait de quelque étrange objet avant de retourner à la fenêtre.

Sirius demeura un instant là, tellement abasourdi qu'il ne pensa même pas à laisser tomber sa main. Ce fut le ricanement de la fille derrière lui qui le fit revenir à lui et se redresser. Il se tourna vers la fille pour lui lancer un regard menaçant et elle ferma immédiatement la bouche.

Elle au moins savait à qui elle avait affaire - difficile de ne pas le savoir si on considérait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'une première année et que la ressemblance entre lui et Bellatrix était plutôt frappante.

Quand Bellatrix était quelque part, il était difficile de l'ignorer.

Il retourna à sa place, essayant de ne pas y penser, perdant à son tour son regard derrière la vitre. Moins d'une heure plus tard, un homme passa avec un chariot rempli de nourriture. Sirius en acheta suffisamment pour remplir un petit garde-manger et s'occupa durant le reste du voyage en en avalant le plus possible. Il vit l'étrange garçon jeter de rapides coups d'œil en direction de la pile de sucreries, mais Sirius se contenta de la ramener plus près de lui et de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il put.

Après tout, s'il avait faim, il n'avait qu'à en acheter lui-même, non ?

XXX

Sirius était dans la Grande Salle d'Hogwarts, debout au pied de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait "Barkley Margaret". Il la regarda se lever du tabouret et ôter le chapeau qui s'était enfoncé sur son crâne au point de cacher ses yeux pour rejoindre la table des Hufflepuffs, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Puis on appela son nom.

Il déglutit et s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade. Son estomac formait des nœuds et il y sentait battre son sang comme s'il n'avait attendu que le passage d'un gros aimant pour sortir de ses veines par tous les pores de sa peau.

Il reconnaissait la sensation, bien sûr : il avait peur. Ça lui était déjà arrivé - pris la main dans le mauvais tiroir ou seul avec Cousine Bella durant un de ses "mauvais jours", ainsi que les appelait sa mère. Mais jamais comme ça. Dans la maison, tout semblait étouffé et uniforme même...

Même la peur, et quelque part, c'était certainement l'aspect le plus terrifiant du 12, Grimmauld Place.

Et maintenant, face à ces paires d'yeux fixées sur lui, sa peau paraissait trop étroite pour tout contenir. Prête à craquer et à tout laisser s'échapper : la peur, la frustration, la colère et l'espoir qui ne disait pas son nom.

Surtout la peur.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret, gardant son visage le plus inexpressif possible et posant le chapeau sur sa tête. Pendant longtemps, il ne se passa rien.

Sirius sentit la panique se dresser depuis le fond de son estomac tel un long serpent prêt à mordre.

Et s'il était un squib ? Si la lettre d'Hogwarts n'avait été qu'une horrible erreur et qu'il était le premier Black à ne pas être capable de jeter un sort ?

Est-ce que Père le laisserait retourner à la maison ? Est-ce qu'il l'entraînerait à la cave comme les elfes de maison inefficaces pour le faire disparaître à jamais ainsi que Bellatrix prétendait que ses parents l'avaient fait avec son frère dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler ?

Sirius avait toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une histoire qu'elle racontait pour faire peur à Regulus, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait...

Son regard se tourna inconsciemment vers la table située sous la bannière verte, sur les enfants de ces gens qui avaient été à l'école avec ses parents. Et d'un coup, la pensée d'être enfermé dans un donjon avec Bellatrix lui donnait la nausée.

Que faisaient-ils quand elle avait une crise ? Lucius et Narcissa la cachaient-ils dans une pièce en attendant que ça passe ou la lâchaient-ils sur les autres élèves en espérant qu'elle n'irait pas trop loin ? Après tout, Rabastan n'était lui-même pas si calme, et il ne serait qu'à quelques portes de son propre dortoir.

Toutes les nuits.

D'un coup, Sirius n'était plus certain de vouloir être ici, loin de la maison tellement protégée qu'on ne pouvait y faire un "accio" sans que ses parents soient immédiatement au courant.

Il se demandait combien de jours il pourrait tenir sans dormir.

"Voilà, dit soudain une voix tout contre son oreille, le faisant tressaillir. C'est ça. Pas studieux, pas patient ou tolérant - oh, ça non. Noir, oui noir comme tous les Black, mais trop de rouge pour un sang froid. Trop de colère, trop de haine pour le calcul..."

Sirius se sentait pétrifié. Évidemment, il savait que le chapeau parlait - on l'avait prévenu plusieurs fois. Mais on ne lui avait pas dit comment c'était d'avoir l'impression qu'il disséquait votre esprit à la recherche de vos secrets les plus cachés. Il résista à l'envie de jeter l'objet sur le sol et se tint tranquille.

"Comme c'est étonnant, dit le chapeau après un petit rire que Sirius trouva sinistre. Un Black à... GRYFFINDOR !"

Pendant une seconde, Sirius resta là, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur ses cousins et il vit sa propre horreur reflétée d'une façon terriblement claire.

Il était un Gryffindor.

Il laissa ses pieds le guider jusqu'à la table sous la bannière rouge où des élèves applaudissaient encore en lui souriant comme s'il était censé être _heureux_ de se trouver là. Il s'assit, dos à la table des Slytherins et lança un regard noir à un rouquin qui lui avait frappé l'épaule - en signe de camaraderie, supposait-il. Celui-ci recula avec méfiance, levant les mains devant lui en reddition.

Sirius fixa son assiette vide des yeux et attendit, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il soit un squib, finalement.

* * *

N/A : Ah, pas le chapitre le plus fascinant, je suppose, mais nous devions en passer par là... Les ennuis du pauvre Remy commencent au prochain !

Au fait... changer le titre a multiplié mes lecteurs par trois. Moralité, c'est triste à admettre, mais oui : ma mère a toujours raison XD


	6. Chapitre 4 : Parmi les lions

N/A : Plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarquer qu'elles n'avaient pas compris pourquoi Remus se retrouvait chez l'agent Johnston. Eh bien... (*roulement de tambour*) c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas encore dit et vous ne le saurez que si vous continuez à lire (ah, ah, ah ! *rire démoniaque*)

Ravie de retrouver Feasie parmi mes reviewers réguliers et encore toutes mes excuses pour l'avoir perdue en route avec mon changement de titre - un très long chapitre pour la peine (seize pages au lieu de faire mes devoirs ! ).

* * *

_"Étant enfant, j'employais toute mon énergie à me fondre dans les murs, convaincu que cela m'éviterait la plupart des problèmes - que personne n'irait donner de coups de pied dans une ombre indistincte. Monsieur Morris lui-même disait souvent que j'étais si maigre que c'était comme si j'essayais de disparaître. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas tort._

_Ça n'a jamais fonctionné, cependant._

_Et puis, j'ai rencontré Sirius Black. Il était la créature la plus effrayante et la plus fascinante que j'avais jamais eu l'occasion de croiser. Sans le vouloir, sans même m'en rendre compte, je plaçai immédiatement tout ce qui me restait de foi entre ses mains._

_Là où il entreprit de l'écraser jusqu'à la réduire à néant sans y réfléchir à deux fois."_

Extrait du journal de Remus Lupin

XXX

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Parmi les lions**

Remus n'avait jamais été aussi surpris que lorsque l'étrange chapeau râpé qui lui tombait dans les yeux et murmurait des phrases sans signification à son oreille avait clamé qu'il était un Gryffindor.

Un Gryffindor. Un lion.

Remus était beaucoup de choses, et certainement une bête, mais pas un lion. Il n'était pas brave, il ne rugissait pas en plein soleil avant de parader devant les autres occupants de la savane.

Son regard se porta inconsciemment vers le garçon du train - Sirius Black, se souvint-il -, qui observait son assiette d'un air accusateur comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé.

Lorsqu'il avait été proclamé Gryffondor, il avait eu l'air aussi stupéfait et désemparé que Remus se sentait, pourtant _lui_ avait l'étoffe d'un lion. Oh oui, pensait Remus en s'approchant de la table où applaudissaient encore poliment ses nouveaux camarades, un lion sommeillait en Sirius Black et il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour rugir et régner. Alors que lui-même ne serait jamais qu'un loup se faufilant dans le noir, essayant de toutes ses forces d'échapper à la lumière de la lune.

Remus n'avait pas souvent peur - pas pendant la journée, du moins. Pour avoir peur il fallait avoir quelque chose à perdre et d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, ça n'avait jamais été son cas.

Une fois, l'un de ces hommes en robe verte auxquels l'agent Johnston le confiait occasionnellement lui avait affirmé qu'il était impossible qu'il ait peur des aiguilles. Qu'il n'avait pas le _droit_ de ressentir de la peur.

Parce que pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il trouve une chose plus terrifiante ce qu'il était devenu. Alors Remus avait hoché la tête et, au fil du temps, c'était le visage que la peur avait prise.

Le monstre en lui.

La lune.

Le loup.

Les pages blanches dans sa mémoire habituellement si effective et le sang sous ses ongles. Partout....

L'unique terreur de ses onze ans se cachait derrière les traits de Remus John Lupin et il se demandait de combien d'autres il serait l'Epouvantard, se secret viendrait-il à être révélé.

Mais alors qu'il s'asseyait précautionneusement sur le banc à côté d'une fille aux cheveux roux, évitant de justesse les tapes amicales sur l'épaule qui rouvriraient ses plaies et dont la simple idée le faisait se hérisser de façon incontrôlable, il s'aperçut qu'il craignait Sirius Black.

Comme si par un nom prononcé à la façon d'une déclaration de guerre et sa simple présence irradiant la colère le garçon au visage de statue (proportionné, parfait et froid - oh, si terriblement froid) lui avait donné quelque chose qu'il menaçait simultanément de lui reprendre.

Remus fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur son assiette vide, copiant inconsciemment le garçon qui se tenait à quelques places de lui sur le banc opposé.

La voix de Dumbledore le tira de sa rêverie, lui faisant prendre conscience que la cérémonie de répartition était achevée.

"Bienvenue à Hogwarts pour une nouvelle année !"

Remus garda la tête baissée, l'inclinant légèrement pour observer du coin de l'œil l'estrade où se tenaient tous les professeurs. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite alors que l'accès de la Forêt Interdite leur était défendu, tout comme l'usage d'une dizaine de produits dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler mais dont il pouvait déjà jurer qu'il ne les aurait jamais entre les mains (honnêtement, qui voudrait savoir ce que pourrait faire de la "poudre à pleurs" sans parler de s'en approcher ?).

Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que les mots "Saule Cogneur" s'échappaient des lèvres du directeur d'Hogwarts. Il reconnaissait le nom : c'était les "précautions" dont Dumbledore avait parlé pour protéger les humains de ses pleines lunes.

Il serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains jusqu'à sentir la peau se fendre pour résister à la voix qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir en courant tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Tout son corps se tendit, prêt à bondir dès que "loup-garou" serait prononcé.

Dumbledore allait dire à tout le monde ce qu'il était. Ils étaient si nombreux, armés de baguettes magiques dont il était incapable de tirer beaucoup plus qu'une simple étincelle.

Et de couteaux.

Son regard parcourut la table : couteau à pain, couteau à viande, couteau...

Inconsciemment, il commença à calculer à combien d'élèves il pourrait tenir tête avec le gros couteau argenté innocemment posé presque en face de lui en main.

"Bon appétit."

Remus cligna des yeux, tiré de sa torpeur : son assiette était pleine et il était sauf.

***

"Monsieur Lupin ?"

Remus s'arrêta et le préfet qui accompagnait les première année jusqu'à leur salle commune se tut pour regarder la femme arrêtée près de lui d'un air interrogateur. Remus hocha la tête et la femme lui adressa un sourire bref, lissant nerveusement ses cheveux parfaitement tirés d'un geste nerveux.

"Professeur McGonagall ?" demanda le préfet, semblant un peu inquiet.

La femme s'éclaircit la gorge et Remus pouvait sentir le malaise suinter de chacun des pores de sa peau.

"Il y a encore des choses à régler pour l'inscription de monsieur Lupin." Elle agita la main en l'air comme pour évacuer toute objection qu'aurait pu avoir le garçon. "Je l'accompagnerai personnellement jusqu'à son dortoir - vous pouvez y aller, monsieur Longbottom."

L'adolescent acquiesça et jeta un dernier coup d'œil curieux en direction de Remus avant de crier aux autres de le suivre et de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Remus garda la tête rentrée dans ses épaules durant toute l'opération, espérant que les élèves oublieraient rapidement de quoi il avait l'air - rester invisible serait apparemment plus difficile que prévu...

Il se retourna vers le professeur McGonagall. Il savait déjà que ce n'était pas le genre de personne dont on pouvait se moquer - le respect des élèves plus âgés à son égard était presque tangible.

Pourtant, elle avait peur de lui. Du petit maigre et balafré Remus Lupin.

Il fixa sur elle un regard inexpressif et elle s'agita, cherchant des plis dans sa robe parfaitement lisse.

"Le professeur Dumbledore vous a déjà informé de la façon dont votre _problème_ sera pris en charge, je crois", dit-elle finalement, fixant obstinément des yeux le mur au-dessus de sa tête.

Il fit signe que "oui" sans répondre, ne serait-ce que pour la forcer à le regarder, à admettre qu'il était vraiment là. Lui, le loup-garou qui leur donnait des cauchemars.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie en silence, là où une femme un peu ronde à peine plus grande que lui lui fut présentée comme Mme Pomfrey, celle qui s'occuperait de lui durant les pleines lunes et le reste du temps lorsqu'il en éprouverait le besoin. Remus laissa son regard parcourir les lits vides recouverts de draps raides à l'odeur de désinfectant et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce serait vraiment mieux que la cave au moment où ses sens seraient affûtés au point d'en être douloureux et le loup proche de la surface jusqu'à la claustrophobie.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, cependant, promettant bien de venir directement à l'infirmerie une demi-heure avant le coucher du soleil chaque mois - l'heure et la date lui seraient rappelées à chaque fois, qu'il ne s'en inquiète pas.

Il laissa presque échapper un bruit de dérision à ça : comme s'il _pouvait _oublier ce qu'il percevait dans ses os ; ce qui faisait bouillir son sang et imposait une telle pression sur sa peau qu'il pensait la voir craquer d'un instant à l'autre.

L'idée de parler de l'épaule dont il sentait la chair brûler sous ses vêtements ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

Il eut ensuite droit à une rapide visite jusqu'à l'arbre déchaîné qui serait gardien de son noir secret, songeant avec une sombre satisfaction que l'apparence du saule était très appropriée à sa fonction.

"Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre dortoir, monsieur Lupin, dit finalement le professeur McGonagall. Je sais que vous aurez des jours plus difficiles que vos camarades," ajouta-t-elle une fois arrêtée devant le portrait d'une femme de stature imposante.

L'attention de cette dernière se porta immédiatement sur lui, le faisant instinctivement se voûter et baisser la tête pour que ses cheveux cachent son visage.

"Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à un traitement de faveur de la part de vos professeurs - ce serait..."

Remus s'esclaffa alors. Un son dur et amer qu'il ravala comme une quinte de toux dès que le regard choqué de son professeur fut sur lui. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur, les regardant s'élargir démesurément alors qu'elle voyait vraiment pour la première fois le petit garçon flottant dans sa robe noire de seconde-main à l'intérieur duquel se cachait le loup aux grandes dents.

La terreur s'insinua en lui à l'idée qu'elle pouvait le renvoyer. Que l'horreur qu'elle ressentirait en posant les yeux sur lui pouvait la pousser à hurler "au loup" jusqu'à ce qu'on le pousse dehors en fermant les grilles derrière lui.

Ce fut alors que Remus comprit la peur que lui inspirait Sirius Black, cet endroit et toutes ces choses qui lui nouaient l'estomac.

Il était perdu à la seconde où il avait reçu cette feuille de papier pliée en quatre qui lui annonçait qu'il était élève à Hogwarts, doublement au moment où le garçon du train lui avait tendu la main.

Parce qu'on lui avait finalement donné quelque chose. Et après toutes ces années sans rien, c'était ridicule et cruel. Rien d'autre qu'un cadeau qu'il savait empoisonné avant même de l'avoir déballé : Remus avait laissé l'espoir s'immiscer en lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Il pouvait aller à l'école, apprendre et se faire des amis.

Être humain.

Et c'était terrible. Terrible d'oser y croire mais déjà Remus ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

"Ça vous fait rire ? demanda McGonagall, paraissant plus désarçonnée que fâchée.

- Excusez-moi, professeur", répondit-il poliment.

La politesse était bien. La politesse était lisse, facile à oublier. Remus était extrêmement poli quand il réfléchissait avant d'agir.

"C'est juste que... un "traitement de faveur"..."

Il agita ses mains en l'air, mais elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, ne semblant pas comprendre.

"Je suis un loup-garou", expliqua-t-il enfin.

Elle sembla enfin saisir ce qu'il voulait dire et ses joues rougirent alors qu'elle détournait les yeux.

"Oh", marmonna-t-elle.

_Qui ferait une faveur à un monstre ?_

Elle entreprit une fois de plus d'arranger sa tenue impeccable avant de le faire entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffindor. Elle chuchota le mot de passe à la femme du portrait tel un grand secret et insista pour que Remus le retienne bien, le lui répétant quatre fois en articulant très lentement comme s'il était un très petit enfant.

Remus la laissa faire : l'idée d'être traité ainsi durant les sept années à venir avait beau être humiliant, ce serait toujours mieux que chez l'agent Johnston. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il méritait quoi que ce soit de plus, lui le monstre, le...

"Compris, monsieur Lupin ? demanda la voix du professeur McGonagall, interrompant ses pensées.

- Oui... professeur, répondit-il alors qu'elle lui désignait la porte de son dortoir d'un grand geste.

- Bien. Et n'essayez même pas d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles, l'escalier est protégé par un sort", ajouta-t-elle.

Remus sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Entrer dans le dortoir des filles ?

Pour quoi faire ?

"Bien, répéta McGonagall, regrettant clairement d'avoir abordé le sujet. Maintenant, je vais... y aller. Bonne nuit, monsieur Lupin.

- Bonne nuit, professeur", murmura-t-il.

Il entendit le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune se refermer avec un claquement dans son dos, le laissant seul dans le salle commune vide. Il se demanda si tout le monde allait toujours réellement se coucher à l'heure du couvre-feu ou si c'était seulement dû à la fatigue du voyage.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte devant le conduire à son dortoir et marmonna une prière pour que tous ses occupants soient déjà couchés.

_Faites qu'ils dorment. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'ils dorment._

_Ils vont voir que quelque chose n'est pas normal, si je rentre maintenant et s'ils me trouvent bizarre ils poseront des questions et..._

_Je ne sais pas répondre aux questions._

Il ferma les yeux et entra.

_Faites qu'ils dorment, faites qu'ils..._

"Eh, toi, d'où tu viens ?"

Il ouvrit les yeux, prenant garde à laisser son visage le plus impassible possible et observa le groupe de garçons affalés réparti sur deux lits se faisant face qui l'observaient curieusement.

Sirius Black n'était pas parmi eux.

"C'est toi que la prof est venue chercher", dit soudain un garçon aux cheveux noirs incroyablement ébouriffés et aux lunettes cerclées d'acier d'un ton presque accusateur en se relevant.

Remus sentit la panique monter en lui - il n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer les relations avec des êtres humains. Comment avait-il cru qu'il pourrait avoir l'air normal ?

"Hm... Je...

- T'as été puni ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?" demanda-t-il avec excitation.

Remus ouvrit et referma la bouche sans qu'un son s'en échappa autre qu'un vague couinement. Il essuya compulsivement ses palmes trempées de sueur contre son pantalon, ravalant son désir de supplier tous ces garçons d'arrêter de le dévisager de cette façon.

Il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils, remarquant que les rideaux étaient tirés autour de l'un des lits. Le garçon à lunettes suivit son regard.

"C'est Black - il s'est déjà couché, expliqua-t-il, semblant avoir déjà tout oublié de sa question. Il voulait pas parler avec nous : normal, c'est un _Black_. Mon père dit toujours qu'ils sont tous dans la magie noire - et mon père sait ce qu'il dit, c'est un Auror. Les Black sont tous des Slytherins, je sais pas ce que celui-là fait à Gryffindor...

- Peut-être que le chapeau s'est trompé ? hasarda timidement un garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds, blême à en ressembler à ces dessins laissés si longtemps au soleil que leurs couleurs ont pâli.

- Ou alors, peut-être que ses parents ont payé pour qu'il soit avec nous - pour pouvoir nous espionner ou un truc comme ça, suggéra un grand garçon très maigre et bronzé.

- Non, reprit le garçon à lunettes. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais..."

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit brusquement. Quelque chose entre un cri de rage et un coup si cela avait un sens venant de derrière les rideaux étroitement clos.

Sirius Black était réveillé.

"Vous avez entendu ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire triomphant. C'était pas un rugissement ça !"

Quelques garçons se mirent à rire tandis que d'autres avaient surtout l'air embarrassés de savoir comment réagir.

D'un coup, les rideaux du lit s'écartèrent et Remus recula, regardant Sirius Black en émerger tel un menaçant jeune dieu de la guerre. Il était encore tout habillé même si sa chemise était froissée et ses cheveux en désordre. Il traversa la pièce d'un pas raide, exsudant la colère et quelque chose d'autre - de plus sombre.

Sans dire un mot, il marcha droit vers le garçon à lunettes et lui mit son poing dans la figure, produisant un craquement sinistre. Remus s'écarta encore de la scène, se dépêchant de localiser sa valise et de se glisser dans le lit contre lequel elle était accolée. Il referma les rideaux alors que le garçon au visage à présent éclaboussé de rouge se jetait sur Sirius Black avec un cri de guerre pour le rouer de coups au son des encouragements et aux avertissements criés par les autres garçons du dortoir.

Dans la pénombre teintée de cramoisi par la lumière filtrant au travers des épais rideaux, Remus ferma les yeux, prétendant qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir l'odeur ferrugineuse du sang et celle plus amère de la haine, ni entendre les coups et les cris et le préfet en chef qui hurlait plus fort que tout le monde qu'il allait enlever des points et distribuer des retenues et arrêtez-tout-de-suite-sales-gosses-vous-empêchez-tout-le-monde-de-dormir.

Après un moment, des protestations et des pieds traînés en direction des lits à baldaquin, il y eut le silence et l'obscurité.

Alors, le monde n'était en rien différent de ce qu'il était dans la cave, ou derrière les barreaux.

Remus se demanda si tout était aussi difficile pour le garçon aux yeux gris et au visage dur que pour lui. Si peut-être ils pourraient se comprendre, eux qui ne rugissaient pas.

Mais à trois heures vingt du matin, Remus ouvrit les yeux, des visions de crocs acérés et de regards accusateurs d'enfants qui dormaient dans leur lit les nuits de pleine lune faisant encore s'accélérer son souffle.

Oh. Le monstre s'était laissé espérer, oubliant un instant qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Il se souvenait, maintenant, du prix de l'espoir impossible. Un prix qui se payait en couinements mouillés étouffés sous la lourde couverture bordeaux dans la nuit muette du dortoir où reposaient une dizaine d'étrangers capables de rêver à leur famille sans voir les barreaux d'une cage et le sang sur les murs.

* * *

N/A : Pensez aux nuits blanches (quoi ?) de l'auteur après de dures journées de cours pour écrire cette fiction et laissez un commentaire ! Vous avez même droit aux onomatopées (de "wow" à "eugh" ?).


	7. Chapitre 5 : Notre ennemi commun

N/A : Merci comme d'habitude à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter - cookies virtuels à ceux qui savent à quoi fait référence le titre de ce chapitre (mais si, vous le savez : c'est très connu).

* * *

_"Très cher Regulus,_

_j'ai en quelque sorte promis de t'écrire, alors voilà. Mais ne t'habitue pas trop, c'est seulement parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire - j'ai même déjà fini tous mes devoirs pour cette semaine._

_Et la semaine prochaine._

_Je déteste Hogwarts. Ils m'ont mis chez les Gryffindors - combien de temps tu crois que je peux le cacher à Père et Mère ? Sept ans paraît un peu difficile._

_C'est débile, je sais - Bella et Lucius vont cafarder pour sûr._

_Et j'espère vraiment que tu as pensé à attendre d'être dans ta chambre pour lire ça : avec de la chance on ne les verra pas pendant les vacances._

_Ah, j'espère aussi que tu vas bien et tout ça._

_Avec l'assurance de mes sentiments fraternels,_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_PS : t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais remettre ces sales Gryffindors à leur place."_

**XXX**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Notre ennemi commun**

Ça faisait trois semaines que les cours avaient commencé à Hogwarts.

Sirius avait détesté chaque seconde.

Le persécuter semblait être devenu le but de la vie de James Potter et Sirius n'osait pas utiliser les sorts simples mais efficaces et potentiellement hautement humiliants que de longues heures passées dans la bibliothèque lui avaient permis d'apprendre.

Oui, il était intéressé par les livres, et non, il ne se cachait pas dans les jupes de Mme Pince, ainsi que Potter l'avait suggéré à tue-tête pendant l'heure du déjeuner.

Les autres n'osaient pas s'attaquer directement à Sirius, cependant : le nom de "Black" faisait toujours son effet et pour une fois, une petite part de Sirius ressentait un coupable soulagement à l'idée que Bellatrix était sa cousine.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'elle participerait probablement volontiers à son humiliation - pour elle, les gens importaient peu, c'était ce qu'on pouvait leur faire, qui comptait vraiment.

Mais s'ils n'osaient rien faire directement, ils riaient aux tours et aux oh-si-amusantes plaisanteries que James-M.-Populaire-Potter faisait littéralement _pleuvoir_ sur sa personne. Ils murmuraient derrière son dos et lui jetaient ces regards qui étaient presque pires. Des regards de mépris et de méfiance comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il les attaque d'un moment à l'autre alors qu'il avait tout supporté sans bronché depuis son arrivée.

Enfin, à part le premier soir, mais Potter l'avait bien mérité et Sirius ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait - la panique l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Et casser le nez de l'autre garçon avait été étonnamment satisfaisant. C'était un des seuls souvenirs qui pouvait encore amener un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le sale petit rat qui se prenait pour le roi de la jungle.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et resta un instant couché sur le dos dans l'obscurité. Il roula sur le côté pour voir l'heure.

8h45

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de les rouvrir et de s'asseoir si vite que sa vision s'obscurcit.

_8h45 !_

"Bordel de..."

Il sauta hors du lit et tendit la main vers les vêtements posés sur sa malle au pied de son lit.

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

Sirius jura encore à mi-voix, les insultes échappant ses lèvres de plus en plus fort alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement sous son lit, dans la commode et dans la salle de bains avant de trouver son uniforme roulé en boule dans l'une des douches, dégoulinant et exsudant déjà une vague odeur d'eau stagnante.

"Merde !" hurla-t-il.

Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de passer son pantalon mouillé - après tout, il avait déjà près d'une demi-heure de retard pour le cours de McGonagall. Et c'était la troisième fois - _la troisième fois_ qu'il ne se réveillait pas en moins d'un mois.

Potter avait pris l'habitude de lancer un sort sur son lit - un truc qu'il appelait Silencio, ou quelque chose comme ça et qui l'empêchait d'entendre la sonnerie le matin. Il prétendait l'avoir appris en regardant ses parents l'utiliser sur leur chambre. Mais Sirius savait qu'il mentait : pourquoi les parents de Potter auraient-ils insonorisé leur chambre ? Et puis les Potter n'étaient pas _pauvres_ - Sirius se souvenait avoir vu leur nom quelque part sur l'arbre généalogique des Black, même s'ils n'étaient jamais conviés aux réunions de famille - alors personne ne pouvait croire que ses parents en étaient réduit à partager une chambre pour deux.

Oh oui, songeait Sirius, tirant sur la chemise glacée qui collait désagréablement contre sa peau, il aurait voulu jeter des sorts à Potter jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus distinguer ses pieds du paillasson qui lui tenait lieu de cheveux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire : se venger l'enverrait immanquablement dans le bureau de McGonagall, qui préviendrait sans nul doute ses parents.

Et le lion caché dans le nid de serpents serait révélé.

Sirius grinça des dents et descendit les marches de la tour Gryffindor quatre à quatre. Ses chaussures trempées glissèrent sur les dernières, l'envoyant s'écraser en bas de l'escalier.

"Ow", grogna-t-il, frottant son avant-bras gauche avant d'inspecter les paumes engourdies de ses mains qui se teintaient rapidement de rouge.

Il se releva et lissa ses vêtements avant de se rendre compte qu'il étalait du sang sur sa chemise blanche.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira à fond, imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à James une fois ses parents au courant de l'erreur du Choixpeau sénile.

Parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'une erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il courut jusqu'à la salle de classe et s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, appuyant fort sur sa poitrine pour faire ralentir les battements de son cœur avant de frapper et d'ouvrir la porte sans attendre de réponse.

McGonagall s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une explication ayant trait à des allumettes et se tourna vers lui.

"M. Black, comme c'est aimable à vous de vous joindre à nous."

Sirius pinça les lèvres et lutta pour continuer à la regarder dans les yeux sans rien laisser paraître.

_Nous sommes des Black. Nous sommes au-dessus d'eux et nous ne baissons jamais les yeux._

_Nous ne baissons jamais les yeux devant quiconque - est-ce que c'est compris, Sirius !_

Un ricanement le tira de ses réflexions et il s'aperçut que McGonagall le regardait, comme s'il était censé répondre quelque chose.

"Je vous demande pardon ?" questionna-t-il de son ton le plus contrôlé.

McGonagall leva un sourcil.

"Votre excuse, M. Black. La raison pour laquelle vous venez _dégouliner_ dans ma salle de classe avec cinquante minutes de retard et l'air d'avoir été recraché par le Calamar Géant."

Il y eut un éclat de rire dans la classe que McGonagall fit taire d'un coup d'œil menaçant.

"Je ne me suis pas réveillé, expliqua Sirius. J'ai accidentellement allumé l'eau en allant chercher quelque chose que j'avais laissé dans une des cabines de douche et j'ai glissé. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, professeur. Cela ne se reproduira pas."

Il était très clair que McGonagall ne le croyait pas, et qu'elle avait eu vent de ses autres retards. Mais elle choisit de ne pas commenter et le sécha d'un coup de baguette avant de l'envoyer s'asseoir, retirant vingt points à Gryffindor au passage.

Sirius trouva une table libre au fond de la salle. Son regard croisa les étranges yeux mordorés qui suivaient sa progression depuis une place à l'écart, près de la fenêtre.

Pendant une seconde, il crut presque voir du remord sur le visage pâle de l'étrange garçon occupant le lit à droite du sien dans le dortoir. Mais aussi vite que l'expression était apparue, elle avait disparu, laissant le visage de Remus Lupin soigneusement inexpressif.

Et alors que Sirius sortait son livre de Transfiguration et sa baguette, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était à la fois un peu déstabilisant et aussi vraiment intriguant cette façon qu'il avait de sembler si peu_ vivant _par moment. Comme une statue tout juste animée qui aurait seulement cherché à observer de loin sans jamais prendre part à rien.

À la fin du cours, Sirius traîna le plus possible pour ranger ses affaires, espérant que Potter et son petit groupe auraient déjà été distraits par autre chose d'ici qu'il soit sorti de la salle.

"M. Black ?"

Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir McGonagall bien plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

"Oui, professeur ?"

Elle caressa le bois de la table du bout des doigts avant de répondre, paraissant presque gênée.

"Est-ce que... tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, professeur."

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

"Vous savez que si vous avez des problèmes, vous pouvez venir m'en parler."

Sirius cligna des yeux. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Il n'avait pas de ligne de conduite, pas de réplique toute préparée.

"Oui, professeur", répéta-t-il encore, tel un jouet cassé.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Quoi que ce soit... si vous avez besoin de parler, vous pouvez vous adresser à n'importe quel membre du corps enseignant.

- Oui, prof..."

Elle agita une main agacée pour le faire taire.

"Puis-je y aller, maintenant, professeur ?"

Elle soupira.

"Oui, oui, allez-y."

Il balança son sac sur son épaule et remonta le long de la rangée de tables et de chaises vides, songeant que s'il courait, il avait encore une chance d'être à l'heure en Enchantements.

"M. Black !"

Il s'immobilisa sans se retourner.

"Ça va s'arranger. Je suis sûre que les choses vont aller mieux, si vous leur donnez un peu de temps."

Sirius sentit ses lèvres se tordre en un rictus, mais il hocha brusquement la tête avant de partir au pas de course.

Le soir, montant dans le dortoir alors que tous les autres étaient déjà couchés depuis longtemps, il se demanda si McGonagall accepterait de le faire transférer chez les Slytherins s'il venait la supplier à genoux.

Il contempla un instant les rideaux entourant son lit à baldaquins, incapable de décider si les laisser ouverts préviendrait le sort de Potter de fonctionner et si être à l'heure valait la peine de prendre le risque d'être vu par celui-ci dès le matin. Parce que c'était à croire que Potter avait une réaction allergique à sa vue qui le poussait à lui jeter un sort à chaque fois qu'il le croisait.

Il soupira et se coucha, espérant que Potter ne remarquerait rien.

Dans le lit à droite du sien, des yeux d'un doré presque jaune l'observaient dans le noir.

Sirius frissonna et ferma étroitement les rideaux.

XXX

Sirius ne reçut la réponse de Regulus que près d'un mois après avoir envoyé le hibou si foncé qu'il paraissait presque noir en direction du 12, Grimmauld Place. Le parchemin scellé du cachet familial ne contenait que deux mots tracés de l'écriture nette et pourtant ronde de Regulus :

_Ils savent_.

* * *

N/A : Plutôt court et pas beaucoup d'interactions Remus / Sirius, je sais. Ne me tuez pas, ça va venir - c'est promis ! En fait, j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux pour pouvoir poster ça **et **finir mes devoirs (admirez un peu l'organisation !:)

Et maintenant que vous avez lu tout ça, pourquoi ne pas compléter votre B.A. de la semaine en laissant un commentaire, hm ?


	8. Chapitre 5 : Notre ennemi commun 2

A/N : deuxième partie du chapitre. Ah, je n'ai pas voulu vous faire trop attendre alors, j'ai quand même trouvé le moyen de l'écrire avant les vacances (j'espère juste que mon examen de fin d'année ne tombera pas sur l'exposé qui passait pendant que je faisais ça - eh, eh :p)

* * *

**Notre ennemi commun (2)**

Depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Regulus, Sirius passait ses journées à attendre. Une visite, une beuglante ou même une simple lettre suintant la déception. Oui, peut-être une lettre : démonstratifs dans leur gloire et discrets dans leur honte tel avait toujours été le mode de fonctionnement des Black. Et Sirius ne pensait pas que ses parents voudraient crier à la face du monde (ou des occupants de la Grande Salle, du moins) que les insuffisances de leur fils aîné (trop de haine, trop de colère, avait dit le vieux chapeau miteux) lui avait fait briser une tradition centenaire.

Il n'avait même pas osé répondre à Regulus, malgré la terreur qui s'infiltrait chaque jour davantage dans ses os.

Depuis quand savaient-ils ?

Allait-il être puni ?

Puni... Il frissonna et agrippa son sac un peu plus violemment que nécessaire. Ne pas savoir était ce qu'il y avait de pire, et Sirius se demandait s'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès pour le regarder devenir fou. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, se prenant à guetter Baldur, le faucon de son père, pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

Mais le ciel était bleu et vide, comme chaque jour. Tellement que Sirius allait parfois chercher le parchemin presque vierge envoyé par Regulus qu'il gardait dans sa malle pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Merlin, ça faisait moins d'une semaine et il était déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs.

"Hey, Black !"

Il sursauta. Non, pas encore !

Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ? Il fit discrètement l'inventaire des diverses parties de son corps

- cheveux, toujours là ; pas de corne ; pas de membres supplémentaires ; oreilles humaines (difficile d'en être sûr, mais elles _paraissaient _comme d'habitude)... -

gardant le dos résolument tourné à celui qui l'avait interpellé. Il avait l'horrible pressentiment qu'il s'agissait d'un Slytherin. Ils étaient devenus bien plus audacieux depuis qu'ils avaient vu ses propres cousins le dépasser dans un couloir, piétinant les affaires qui s'étaient mystérieusement échappées de son sac sans s'arrêter pour l'aider.

Moins de deux mois à Gryffindor et il n'était déjà presque plus un Black. Seuls ses camarades de chambre refusaient de s'en rendre compte.

Sirius essaya d'envoyer une mèche de cheveux devant son visage pour pouvoir furtivement en vérifier la couleur. Non, tout avait l'air normal. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas encore croisé Potter et Pettigrew aujourd'hui. À la surprise générale, James Potter avait en effet pris en affection le garçon qui semblait sorti d'une campagne d'information sur le rachitisme. Sirius soupçonnait que ça avait à voir avec l'extraordinaire capacité de Pettigrew à être toujours d'accord avec Potter. Pire encore, Sirius avait parfois l'impression que c'était sincère.

"Black, je te parle. Est-ce que t'es devenu sourd en plus d'être un Gryffindor ?"

Oui, un Slytherin pour sûr - peut-être ce type, Note, ou quelque chose comme ça...

Gryffindor.

Sirius renifla - il était un Gryffindor, un membre de la maison du courage.

Il pressa le pas et courut presque jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il se moquait bien d'être lâche si cela lui permettait d'éviter un nouveau séjour à l'infirmerie.

Il s'arrêta devant la table du déjeuner, si bondée que les élèves étaient quasiment assis sur les genoux les uns des autres. Ça ne semblait pas gêner certains, cependant. Il détourna les yeux avec une grimace alors qu'un couple échangeait de la salive avec enthousiasme au-dessus du rôti.

Eugh, pas question qu'il mange de ça, maintenant - il pouvait voir leur langue, pour l'amour de Merlin !

Sirius remonta l'allée à pas lents à la recherche d'une place à l'écart et prenant garde à rester tête baissée au cas où une personne hostile viendrait à remarquer sa présence. Il était rare que quoi que ce soit arrive pendant les repas, maintenant - il arrivait le plus tard possible, une fois que les professeurs étaient installés et restait loin de Potter. Et généralement, _généralement_, tout allait bien. En partie parce que Potter et Pettigrew étaient trop occupés à jeter des regards noirs à la table des Slytherins de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, mais c'était le résultat qui comptait.

Il finit par trouver une place étrangement vaste en bout de table et il se glissa sur le banc face à une silhouette isolée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois installé qu'il leva les yeux vers celle-ci.

Des yeux d'ambre si froids qu'ils paraissaient métalliques rencontrèrent les siens un bref instant, envoyant un incompréhensible choc électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Lupin. Évidemment, dans une salle bondée et bruyante, seul l'étrange (et mystérieux, chuchotait la part traîtresse de son esprit confus) Remus Lupin pourrait être aussi stoïque, droit comme un "i" dans une forêt de "s" se préparant une scoliose. Et seul, bien sûr. Surtout, seul. Parce que si le garçon n'était jamais ouvertement hostile envers qui que ce soit, c'était comme si quelque chose chez lui repoussait toute tentative d'approche. Son apparence elle-même poussait les gens à ne pas savoir comment se comporter - il paraissait à la fois fragile et intimidant.

Et une marque dépassait de sa chemise, près de sa clavicule droite. Une cicatrice ? Sirius plissa les yeux.

Lupin ferma d'un coup le dernier bouton de sa chemise et ramena sa veste plus étroitement autour de son cou, cachant la marque. Ce fut à ce moment que Sirius s'aperçut qu'il était en train de fixer l'autre garçon du regard. Il sentit son visage s'empourprer et s'empressa d'enfourner une cuillerée de purée de pommes de terre dans sa bouche, si violemment qu'il s'étrangla.

Lupin ne releva pas les yeux de son assiette et Sirius s'en sentit irrationnellement irrité.

"M. Black."

Sirius recracha toute l'eau qu'il était en train de boire dans l'espoir de faire passer la purée encore coincée dans des recoins inconfortables entre sa gorge et son estomac.

Sur Lupin.

Celui-ci cligna lentement des paupières et passa une main sur son visage comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la douche tiède qui venait de l'inonder. Puis il prit calmement une serviette et s'essuya, le regard toujours fixé sur la table.

"M. Black", répéta la voix, plus sèchement.

Sirius se retourna après un dernier coup d'œil incertain vers Lupin.

"Professeur McGonagall", salua-t-il.

Elle pinça les lèvres, visiblement peu impressionnée par ses manières - Sirius ne voulait même pas penser à ce que sa mère aurait dit si elle l'avait vu. Après toutes les leçons d'étiquette qu'il avait prises... Il savait se servir de quatre fourchettes différentes, pour l'amour de tout ce qui était magique. _Quatre_ ! Et il venait de recracher le contenu de son verre sans cérémonie sur son voisin de table.

McGonagall parut hésiter à commenter, mais se contenta finalement de secouer la tête et de soupirer.

"Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau, M. Black", dit-elle finalement.

Sirius dirigea automatiquement son attention vers l'estrade sur laquelle la place centrale était effectivement vide.

"Mais, je n'ai...

- Maintenant, M. Black", ajouta McGonagall.

Son ton ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Aussi, après un regard de désolation en direction de son assiette presque pleine, Sirius se leva. Il fourra un petit pain dans sa poche, maudissant son estomac qui resterait vide jusqu'au soir et enjamba le banc. Il surveilla Lupin du coin de l'œil sans raison - juste comme ça, pour vérifier s'il faisait attention à lui, même s'il s'en moquait bien.

Lupin avait sorti un livre de son sac et lisait d'un air concentré, mastiquant pensivement une bouchée de rôti.

Sirius se renfrogna et emboîta le pas à McGonagall.

XXX

Dorea Potter disait à qui voulait l'entendre que son fils était un gentil garçon. Ce à quoi son mari répondait en assénant une tape sur la tête de James, déclarant qu'elle devait avoir une vue encore plus sélective que floue puisqu'il se souvenait pour sa part avoir vu celui-ci chasser la veille les autres enfants du bac à sable de Gotham Park à coups de pelle en plastique après s'en être auto-proclamé monarque absolu.

Évidemment, au fil des ans James avait peu à peu perdu son intérêt pour les bacs à sable. Il avait aussi cessé de porter à sa ceinture la pelle nommée "Rouge" suivant une description assez adéquate de l'objet avec laquelle il avait l'habitude de pourfendre ses ennemis (le-chat-à-un-œil-qui-me-regarde-bizarre-m'man et le-gros-garçon-au-nez-qui-coule-qui-veut-pas-me-laisser-jouer-avec-son-balai, principalement). Cependant, James était toujours prêt à taper sur les autres enfants s'il pensait que ça pouvait arranger la situation.

Même Mme Potter devait avouer que la subtilité n'était pas exactement le point fort de James.

Sirius Black avait été un problème à la seconde où il l'avait vu. Bien sûr, il savait qui il était - après tout, même si leurs parents ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes cercles, il étaient cousins à quelques degrés ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était un Black, et les Black étaient de la _mauvaise_ sorte de sorciers, celle dont son père lui avait dit de se méfier et qui allait chez les Slytherins.

Mais non, Sirius Black avait dû faire tout à l'envers et aller à Gryffindor.

James avait haussé les épaules, supposant qu'en plus de tout, les Black étaient aussi contrariants. Surtout Sirius.

Sirius Black était très intelligent, James en était conscient, et c'était le plus... _joli _garçon qu'il avait jamais vu - tout en traits fins avec des cheveux si impeccables qu'ils semblaient aussi faux que _devaient_ l'être ses dents blanches. Tellement qu'il ressemblait à une fille. James ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais parfois quand la lumière éclairait son visage juste comme il fallait, c'était tellement évident qu'il le pensait avant de s'en être aperçu.

Sirius Black était silencieux, semblant essayer de se fondre dans les murs comme ce gamin bizarre - _Lupus_, ou quelque chose. Mais il n'y parvenait pas, il avait le dos trop droit, la posture trop rigide qui parlait d'années de bonne éducation. Et il y avait aussi la façon dont ses mots d'enfant d'onze ans devenaient d'un coup les phrases toutes faites aux consonances hautaines d'un habitué de cocktails sans qu'il semble s'en rendre compte.

Si Sirius Black, le parfait Slytherin, était aussi un Gryffindor, alors James n'avait plus qu'à rendre sa pelle. Et il l'admettait, il était prêt à se _battre _pour le bac à sable. Mais_ non_, il fallait que Black continue de prétendre être au-dessus de tout ça, se donnant de grands airs. Quoi que James fasse, Sirius continuait de lui tourner le dos trempé, les cheveux vert pomme mais le visage aussi expressif qu'un masque de cire.

Comme si James ne l'entendait pas jurer à mi-voix quand il se croyait seul.

Et James était frustré au point d'avoir envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Black et lui s'étaient battus le premier soir, et après plus_ rien_.

On ne pouvait pas ignorer Black - on était son ami ou son ennemi et si James devait le faire se prendre les pieds dans ses lacets tous les matins dans l'escalier pour que Sirius le maudisse en retour, tant pis.

"James", souffla une voix à sa droite.

Il tourna son regard vers Peter Pettigrew. Il l'avait trouvé un pied enfoncé dans l'une des marches de l'escalier vers le début du mois d'octobre, et une fois qu'il avait cessé de pleuré de terreur, le garçon s'était révélé d'étonnamment bonne compagnie.

"Mm ? répondit James, la bouche pleine de pois cassés et de sauce, dont il soupçonnait qu'elle lui dégoulinait sur le menton.

- Tu baves, remarqua Peter. Et McGonagall est en train d'emmener le Slytherin."

James s'essuya d'un revers de manche et se retourna si brusquement que ses lunettes glissèrent vers le bout de son nez. En effet, Black suivait quelques pas derrière le professeur McGonagall, l'air maussade.

"Je me demande ce qu'il a fait - tu crois qu'il va être puni ?"

James se redressa, soudain intéressé.

"Un seul moyen de le savoir", déclara-t-il, vidant son verre de jus de citrouille d'un trait.

Il se leva, attrapant Peter par la manche et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il se jeta dramatiquement derrière une armure, entraînant Peter avec lui, et pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il saurait ce que Black avait fait, même s'il devait passer deux heures à récurer le sol à la brosse à dents pour avoir filé un professeur.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de se mettre à genoux et de ramper entre les armures à sa suite.

* * *

N/A : Voilà, un peu plus de Remus ! J'ai l'impression que l'histoire ne commence vraiment que maintenant, mais peut-être que c'est juste moi...

Merci à ceux qui reviewent (je sais, que ce n'est pas un verbe !), mais j'ai trois fois plus de story alerts que de commentaires - devrais-je m'en inquiéter ?

Hélière : merci. Ah oui, McGonagall a été pas mal critiquée, la pauvre... Mais elle s'y fera, elle est juste un peu perturbée pour le moment - et franchement, qui peut ne pas aimer Remus ? XD


	9. Chapitre 6 : Le traître et les espions

N/A : Je suis en vacances, je suis en vacances !!!! Bon, plus de temps pour écrire, donc un long chapitre - si long que je n'ai pas mis tout ce que je voulais XD.

* * *

_"Les jours précédant la pleine lune ont toujours été un problème. _**Ça**_ rôdait trop près de la surface, attendant son heure. Sa nuit._

_Tout était distordu, comme de soudain regarder le monde à travers les yeux d'un autre. Ou le corps, plutôt. Le professeur Theron considère que je cesse complètement d'être humain environ 36 heures avant chaque transformation. Au moment où les couleurs se fondent dans un camaïeu de gris, où les odeurs deviennent presque solides et le moindre mouvement menaçant._

_L'agent Johnston n'a jamais su pourquoi je tenais à avoir une couverture colorée près des barreaux de ma cage. Pourquoi j'allumais la lumière à l'instant où je revenais à moi malgré la douleur qui me clouait au sol et faisait pulser mon crâne. Il n'a jamais compris que je vérifiais que les couleurs étaient toujours là - que Remus Lupin n'avait pas été finalement dévoré par _**ça**_ pendant la nuit._

_Il l'avait choisie rouge. La couverture. La seule couleur que je ne voulais pas voir. Celle qui me rappelait que, couleurs ou pas, j'avais laissé mon humanité derrière moi le jour où les corps mutilés de mes parents étaient tombés sur le sol de la cuisine._

_Du moins, c'était ce que disait l'agent Johnston, et 36 heures avant la pleine lune, je devais m'avouer qu'il avait sans doute raison."_

Extrait du journal de Remus Lupin

XXX

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Le traître et les espions**

Suivre McGonagall jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore se révéla étonnemment facile. Personne n'avait semblé remarquer les deux silhouettes filant le professeur et Black, pas même quand Peter avait poussé un bruyant couinement alors que son bras passait au travers du mur de l'alcôve dans laquelle lui et James s'étaient dissimulés.

James nota machinalement l'endroit, décidé à y retourner plus tard pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Son père l'avait assuré que le château regorgeait de passages secrets et de pièces étranges, mais il n'avait encore rien découvert. Il était difficile d'explorer Hogwarts - il y avait trop de monde, trop de professeurs et de préfets pour vous suivre d'un œil soupçonneux dès que vous vous écartiez des salles de classe.

James pensait souvent que ce serait plus simple de chercher la nuit, mais il y avait le couvre-feu et il ne tenait pas à se faire renvoyer après un mois passé dans les murs de l'école. Il résolut d'arracher son secret à son père, qui avait jusqu'ici refusé de rien révéler, se contentant de sourire en secouant la tête. Il finirait par céder, James le savait : sa mère se lamentait souvent que son mari était aussi incapable de résister à l'idée de faire des sottises qu'un enfant de six ans.

McGonagall se pencha vers la gargouille après avoir surveillé le couloir et donna le mot de passe d'une voix claire :

"Chocoballes."

Black, malgré sa visible anxiété, laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant. McGonagall lui lança un regard d'avertissement et l'entraîna par l'ouverture à présent révélée.

James lui-même n'était pas très impressionné, songeant qu'ils auraient pu faire l'effort de trouver quelque chose de plus imposant, comme une phrase compliquée en latin.

Lui et Peter attendirent quelques instants en silence avant d'oser s'approcher de la porte déjà refermée en retenant leur souffle.

"James... Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, on va avoir des tas de problèmes si on se fait prendre."

James se redressa et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Arrête de jouer les poules mouillées, Pete, dit-il de son ton le plus arrogant.

- Oui, mais... tu crois qu'on peut se faire renvoyer ? C'est quand même_ Dumbledore_."

James déglutit bruyamment, mais Peter fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il se tourna vers la gargouille et fit un effort pour ne pas grimacer devant le visage (pouvait-on même appeler ça un visage ?) plein de dents de la statue.

Penser qu'elle allait s'animer et se jeter sur vous si on lui donnait le mauvais mot de passe ne demandait pas un si grand effort d'imagination.

"Ch-chocoballes", dit James, sentant son visage rougir.

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux et James fut soulagé qu'il soit trop fasciné par l'escalier se révélant à leur vue pour commenter sur son bégaiement.

James s'engagea dans l'escalier, agrippant la manche de Peter.

Pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, bien sûr.

La porte du bureau de Dumbledore était légèrement entrouverte et aucune des personnes présentes ne parut s'apercevoir des deux silhouettes pressées derrière le battant. Pas même le sorcier qu'on disait omniscient.

Tout ça était si facile que James trouvait ça presque suspect, mais sûrement personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'un espion aussi talentueux que lui se trouve parmi les élèves.

Sûrement...

XXX

Sirius suivit McGonagall, faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler l'anxiété qu'il sentait grandir à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Il garda les yeux fixés droit devant lui, même s'il avait parfois l'étrange impression que quelqu'un les suivait.

C'était ridicule, bien sûr - tout le monde se trouvait encore au déjeuner et les couloirs étaient déserts. Son estomac gronda à cette pensée et il lutta contre l'instinct qui le poussait à presser ses paumes contre son ventre dans l'espoir de le calmer. Il caressa le pain dans sa poche du bout des doigts, salivant à la pensée qu'il pourrait le manger après... Mais après quoi ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux - inutile d'y penser maintenant, paniquer n'arrangerait rien.

McGonagall donna le mot de passe à la gargouille, d'une voix qui sembla exagérément forte pour quelque chose qu'on était censé garder secret, mais peut-être était-ce juste la nervosité qui lui donnait de fausses impressions. Et après tout, il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre.

McGonagall monta promptement l'escalier qui menait à une porte imposante. Elle leva la main vers le battant, cependant un clair "Entrez !" résonna avant même que son poing ne soit entré en contact avec le bois.

Elle n'eut pas l'air décontenancée. Sirius, lui, sentit un frisson de terreur le parcourir. Est-ce que le vieux directeur sentait tout ce qui se passait dans le château ?

Eugh, quelque part l'idée était peu ragoûtante, surtout si on pensait aux activités auxquelles s'adonnaient les élèves les plus âgés dans les sombres recoins du château et aux rumeurs sur ce qui se passait dans la salle de bains des préfets.

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, que restait-il ? Un genre de super-audition ? La capacité de prévoir l'avenir à court terme ?

Sirius grimaça, tiré de sa rêverie par un rire étrangement calme.

"M. Black, _asseyez-vous"_, ordonna le professeur McGonagall entre ses dents, semblant presque embarrassée.

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire, installé derrière son bureau et toutes sortes de petits objets rutilants qui ressemblaient à la collection de jouets d'un enfant maniaque.

Sirius choisit le fauteuil de droite situé devant la table encombrée et s'assit très au bord de son siège, plantant ses deux pieds dans le sol.

"M. Black", salua Dumbledore, son ton aussi jovial que s'il s'agissait d'une visite de courtoisie.

L'estomac de Sirius choisit ce moment pour se manifester, gargouillant bruyamment. Sirius mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et resta impassible. L'expression amusée sur le visage de Dumbledore était exaspérante.

"Chocoballe ?" demanda-t-il en lui présentant une coupe remplie de chocolats.

Sirius leva un sourcil, incrédule. Est-ce que Potter avait encore glissé une substance non-identifiée dans son jus de citrouille ?

"J'en suis plutôt amateur moi-même", continua Dumbledore, choisissant l'une des sucreries avec soin comme si elles n'étaient pas toutes strictement identiques.

D'un coup, l'idée de cet homme doté de pouvoirs dépassant l'imagination était presque terrifiante.

Qui sait ce que ce cinglé pouvait en faire ?

Dumbledore rit encore et Sirius considéra les chocoballes, le sens des convenances qui voulait qu'on refuse _toujours _ce genre d'offre ("tu ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que tu acceptes la charité, Sirius") se débattant faiblement contre son estomac vide.

Il plongea la main dans la coupe et en retira quatre chocoballes - son sens des convenances pouvait aller se faire Avada Kedavra pour ce qu'il en avait à faire.

Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore et McGonagall le saurait. Et quelque part, il doutait qu'ils iraient le répéter.

Sirius regarda les traces de chocolat sur la paume de sa main, gêné.

"Hm, vous vouliez me voir... monsieur ? interrogea-t-il finalement pour briser l'insupportable silence.

- Ah, oui... Plus que quelques secondes, maintenant."

Dumbledore leva un doigt, comme s'il s'apprêtait à donner le départ pour une course. Un crépitement suivi d'un choc sourd fit sursauter Sirius. McGonagall elle-même tressaillit, quoi qu'elle sembla peu surprise. Il se tourna dans la direction du bruit juste à temps pour voir une silhouette enveloppée dans un épais manteau bleu marine se pencher avec une grâce étudiée et sortir de la cheminée.

Il aurait reconnu cette silhouette n'importe où.

"Mère ?" demanda-t-il avant d'avoir pu ravaler l'exclamation.

Il mordit sa langue et se leva pour l'accueillir convenablement. Elle se redressa et épousseta lentement ses vêtements avant de poser ses yeux si noirs qu'ils semblaient insondables sur lui.

Insondables mais pas indéchiffrables.

_Déception_.

Les yeux de sa mère étaient posés sur lui et il n'y voyait que la déception.

_Traître à ton sang_, disaient-ils. _Comment oses-tu trahir ta mère ?_

Il sentit le goût acide de la honte envahir sa bouche et garda son expression parfaitement neutre, détendant tous les muscles de son visage.

"Sirius, salua Walburga Black. Professeur Dumbledore.

- Mme Black", répondit Dumbledore en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête dans sa direction et tourna ses yeux vers le professeur McGonagall.

"Et ?

- Minerva McGonagall, présenta Dumbledore. Elle remplace le professeur Auriel.

- Auriel, bien sûr", murmura Walburga.

Sirius crut entendre un ricanement dans son dos alors que le nom de McGonagall était prononcé, mais il avait dû rêver.

"Prenez donc un siège, Mme Black", offrit Dumbledore.

Un troisième fauteuil apparut à la droite de Sirius. Il cligna des yeux et banda ses muscles avant de les laisser se relâcher de nouveau.

"Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, professeur, dit Walburga", s'asseyant tout au bord de son siège sans prendre la peine d'enlever son manteau.

Sirius se rassit lui aussi, imitant inconsciemment sa posture.

"Je crois en effet que vous vouliez discuter de la scolarité de votre fils, répondit Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi je l'ai fait venir - je pense qu'il devrait participer à la décision..."

Walburga retroussa légèrement son nez et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de Sirius, qui ravala l'envie de se recroqueviller dans son siège.

"La décision est déjà prise, dit-elle d'une voix contrôlée. Je suis venue préparer son transfert."

Dumbledore secoua lentement la tête.

"La décision de placement dans une maison est irrévocable, madame Black. Elle correspond aux qualités et ambitions inhérentes de chaque élève."

_Les ambitions ?_ songea Sirius avec horreur. _Quelles ambitions ?_

Il ravala ses protestations - jamais il n'avait eu pour ambition d'entrer à Gryffindor, de décevoir ses parents. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu, c'était... _sortir_.

Les implications de son souhait irréfléchi lui apparurent d'un coup, envoyant son esprit dans une frénésie qu'il peinait à dissimuler.

Il avait trahi, et il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

"Ainsi que je vous l'ai déjà dit, Mme Black, le transfert n'est pas..."

Walburga leva une main gantée pour faire taire le directeur.

"Pour Dumstrang."

XXX

Remus contempla un instant la serviette trempée de jus de citrouille posée à côté de son assiette. Une fille assise à quelques places de lui lui adressa un sourire compatissant alors que Black s'éloignait derrière McGonagall. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une première année, mais se trouva incapable de la reconnaître - il n'était déjà pas spécialement physionomiste en temps normal, mais dans un monde de gris, les différences entre les choses et les personnes s'estompaient, ne laissant qu'un flou indistinct.

Il réprima le tremblement qui secouait sa poitrine et essuya discrètement la sueur qui trempait les paumes de ses mains. Il renvoya une mèche de cheveux moite devant ses yeux et se leva lentement, écoutant ses articulations craquer.

Les odeurs étaient insupportables au milieu de tous ces gens, à vous rendre fou et malade à n'en plus pouvoir vous relever.

Il s'éloigna de la Grande Salle à pas mesurés, fourrant dans son sac le livre derrière lequel il avait dissimulé son visage fiévreux durant le déjeuner. Il avait encore une heure libre avant le début des cours. Il hésita un instant à retourner dans le dortoir pour essayer de dormir, mais l'idée de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Potter et Pettigrew ne lui plaisait pas vraiment : les deux le laissaient généralement tranquille, occupés qu'ils étaient à torturer Black, cependant Black était avec McGonagall. Et Merlin savait que les deux garçons s'ennuyaient vite.

D'un coup, il vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes, seule l'habitude lui permettant de continuer à marcher, enfonçant profondément ses mains dans ses poches. Ses yeux parcoururent les couloirs rapidement, alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir d'où se trouvait la salle de bains la plus proche. Un petit groupe d'élèves le dépassa et certains lui jetèrent des regards curieux. Il les ignora et pénétra dans les premières toilettes qui croisèrent son chemin, se concentrant sur ses jambes qui refusaient d'arrêter de trembler. Remus n'était pas habitué à se déplacer autant les jours de pleine lune - l'agent Johnston le laissait généralement couché toute la journée.

Rien que l'idée de prendre des notes en classe envoyait des points noirs danser devant sa vision floue.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et l'odeur âcre qui se dégageait de l'endroit le fit presque suffoquer. Il eut à peine le temps de se pencher devant l'un des lavabos avant d'être secoué par un violent haut-le-cœur.

Il alluma l'eau pour rincer les traces de sa condition et mit sa tête sous le robinet. Il se redressa péniblement et se dévisagea dans le miroir, se sentant fiévreux et affaibli.

Un garçon trop pâle et trop maigre le regardait, les joues grises et des demi-cercles presque noirs sous ses yeux. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, espérant les faire sécher plus vite, et résolut de chercher un charme pour régler le problème de la transpiration avant que quelqu'un ne remarque.

Quelqu'un comme Black, qui l'observait toujours de bien trop près. Les coins de sa bouche s'abaissèrent encore à la pensée de l'autre garçon.

Il laissa son visage retomber contre la froide porcelaine du lavabo, s'étouffant avec les spasmes de son estomac et sentant les premières gouttes de sueur tiède recommencer à poindre sur son front. Son corps entier se contractait de façon saccadée comme si le monstre essayait déjà d'en sortir.

L'agent Johnston avait raison : Dumbledore était fou à lier - garder son secret toute la journée paraissait insurmontable, alors que penser de sept années ?

* * *

N/A : Voilà, voilà, voir autant de reviews se plaignant de n'avoir que huit chapitres a fini par me faire repousser mes devoirs (ah, le mélange de flatterie et de culpabilisation vous mènera toujours très loin avec moi ^^).

Au fait, puisque je ne posterai sans doute pas avant : Joyeux Noël !

Merwen : tu n'auras pas eu longtemps à attendre, comme ça XD. Merci et heureuse que ça te plaise autant. Le titre de départ était "Avant que la nuit ne nous engloutisse".

Tak' : d'accord, ça vient, ça vient... ^^ Je poste généralement environ tous les 15 jours, mais en effet, les commentaires ont tendance à me pousser à m'y mettre plus vite (oui, je suis bassement intéressée, et alors ?)


	10. Chapitre 7 : Durmstrang ?

N/A : Je suis désolée pour le long silence, ça arrivera peut-être encore épisodiquement, mais je promets de ne pas laisser tomber en cours de route. Pardon T_T

Voilà, donc chapitre suivant !

* * *

_"J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les groupes. Les ensembles. Les photographies des équipes de Quidditch où tout le monde porte le même uniforme dans la même couleur, et c'est comme si toutes ces personnes formaient une seule et unique immense... chose._

_Ah, Moony dirait sûrement ça mieux que moi : ce que je raconte n'a souvent aucun sens - du moins, c'est ce qu'il dit._

_Un jour, Oncle Alphard m'a donné un bouquin pour mon anniversaire. J'avais huit ans, je crois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là : Mère ne pouvait pas voir Alphard en peinture._

_Elle n'était pas la seule, pour être honnête : j'ai souvent raconté des craques à Prongs pour le rendre jaloux, mais en vrai, Alphard a toujours été un sale type. Genre grincheux. D'accord il ne détestait pas les moldus, mais c'était pas vraiment une surprise qu'il soit resté célibataire._

_Enfin, je crois qu'il s'était pointé à la fête juste pour voir Mère se mettre en colère et faire pleurer les autres enfants. Pareil pour le livre : c'étaient des contes moldus. D'ailleurs j'ai pu en lire qu'un avant que Père ne le brûle. Je ne me souviens plus du titre - c'était une histoire de canard très moche que tout le monde déteste, et qui finit par se rendre compte qu'en fait, il n'était pas même pas un canard. Non, c'était un cygne. Je crois._

_C'était le truc le plus flippant que j'avais jamais lu. C'est vrai, à la fin, le pauvre type n'est ni un canard ni un cygne. C'est un cygne élevé par des canards qui se retrouve tout seul au milieu d'oiseaux qu'il ne connaît pas et qui le détesteront sûrement parce qu'il a des manières de canard._

_Quand Père a brûlé le bouquin, j'ai été triste parce que j'aurais bien voulu lire la suite._

_Après, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais envie de lire un truc moldu, et j'ai eu la trouille - la trouille que quelqu'un découvre que je n'étais pas vraiment un canard._

_Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'à une époque, j'ai vraiment voulu être des leurs - les pur sang, les Slytherins et les Black. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir l'impression de faire partie de leur petit cercle. Pour pouvoir séparer les _autres_ des _miens_ en deux groupes distincts et bien ordonnés qu'on aurait pu prendre en photo et mettre côte à côte sur un mur._

_Quand je me suis retrouvé chez les Gryffindors, j'ai repensé au canard, et j'en ai ri quelques fois tout seul dans mon lit. Parce qu'il m'était arrivé exactement ce dont j'avais peur, et qu'il vaut toujours mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Non ?"_

Extrait du carnet de bord de Sirius Black

**XXX**

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Durmstrang ?**

"Durmstrang !"

Sirius tressaillit, alors que le professeur McGonagall brisait le silence qui avait suivi cette affirmation.

"M-mais jamais depuis que j'enseigne ici..."

La voix de McGonagall était curieusement haut perchée, et Sirius se sentit presque troublé d'entendre un son aussi contraire à son apparence "nette et ordonnée" passer ses lèvres. Dumbledore la fit taire d'un geste, souriant d'un air affable - Sirius crut pourtant saisir une expression de contrariété passer sur son visage. Si rapidement qu'il était certain de l'avoir imaginé.

Après tout, Dumbledore était le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération, et il avait à sa charge des centaines d'élèves : il se moquait bien de si l'un d'entre eux allait étudier à l'étranger. N'est-ce pas ?

Sirius réprima un frisson à la pensée de l'école qu'on disait dissimulée quelque part en Europe de l'est, là où vos oreilles pouvaient tomber si vous restiez trop longtemps dans la neige, et où les moldus coupaient les bras et les jambes qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à réchauffer pour éviter qu'ils ne pourrissent tout leur corps.

Stupides moldus, même pas capables d'allumer un feu ou de faire apparaître une couverture et qui coupaient des gens _vivants_ avec de grands couteaux.

"Êtes-vous sûre que ce soit la meilleure solution, Mme Black ?

- Insinueriez-vous que je ne suis pas à même de décider de l'éducation de mon fils, _professeur_ ?"

La façon dont sa mère avait sifflé le titre n'annonçait rien de bon. Sirius sentit le regard de Dumbledore sur lui et baissa vivement les yeux - son père l'avait prévenu que le directeur d'Hogwarts était un legilimens accompli, et Sirius n'était pas certain d'être fier de tout ce qui était contenu dans son crâne.

Surtout à présent que le nom de l'école réputée pour ses châtiments corporels exemplaires et ses oreilles gelées avait été mentionné.

Une partie de lui était pourtant soulagée, à l'idée de quitter Hogwarts

- Potter, Pettigrew, les Slytherins, et l'homme effrayant qui semblait n'avoir que deux tenues différentes et qui patrouillait sans cesse dans les couloirs dans l'espoir d'attraper des élèves en train de contrevenir au règlement. Sirius croyait même l'avoir entendu murmurer à propos de fouets et de cordes en le regardant, et ce simple souvenir le faisait frémir -.

Durmstrang ne pouvait pas être pire que ça, si ? Les autres ne connaîtraient rien de son passage par la maison de Godric Gryffindor. Rien d'autre que son nom - Sirius Black, fils d'Orion Black. Ce serait probablement suffisant pour qu'ils lui laissent la paix. Il croyait se souvenir qu'il n'y avait même pas de répartition à Durmstrang - même si c'était le cas, on ne pouvait pas se tromper sur lui deux fois de suite.

Non. Impossible. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête. En fait, aller à Durmstrang vaudrait sûrement mieux que de rester _sept ans_ ici.

Il n'était pas sûr de survivre à sept ans dans la même chambre que Potter et Pettigrew.

"... M. Black ?"

Sirius releva la tête si brusquement que son cou émit un craquement sinistre.

"Huh ?" Il cligna des yeux et, trouvant l'attention des trois adultes focalisée sur lui, il redressa automatiquement sa colonne vertébrale. "Je vous prie de m'excuser, monsieur, j'ai peur de ne pas..."

Sirius se tut, Dumbledore ayant entrepris de choisir une chocoballe après en avoir offert à sa mère. Celle-ci refusa d'un signe de tête qui ressemblait à un sursaut. Sirius dévisagea Dumbledore avec stupéfaction, alors que celui-ci mâchonnait le chocolat sans cesser de sourire.

Pour tout dire, le plus grand sorcier de leur époque avait l'air plutôt stupide, et Sirius n'avait pas besoin de regarder sa mère pour savoir qu'elle en pensait autant.

"Je voulais seulement votre opinion, reprit Dumbledore. Souhaitez-vous poursuivre votre scolarité à Durmstrang ?"

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que oui, bien sûr, tout serait mieux que le dortoir rouge et or rempli de traîtres à leur sang et de garçons dont on ne savait même pas d'où ils venaient.

La pensée de Lupin étouffa les mots dans sa gorge. La pensée de ne pas savoir, de partir et de ne _jamais _savoir, était étrangement déplaisante. Il se retint de s'ébrouer pour écarter cette idée.

Mère disait que c'était disgracieux et _Sirius-pour-l'amour-de-Merlin-tu-es-un-Black-pas-un-animal_.

"Oui, bien sûr", répondit-il avec retard.

"Vraiment ?"

McGonagall ne paraissait pas convaincue et Sirius maudit intérieurement son manque de contrôle. Il risqua un coup d'œil en direction de sa mère, mais elle gardait son propre regard fixé sur Dumbledore, comme si elle craignait qu'il n'attaque si elle le laissait un instant échapper à sa surveillance.

"Vraiment ? Dois-je comprendre qu'Hogwarts ne vous convient pas, M. Black ?" insista Dumbledore.

Sirius se plongea directement dans les yeux de Dumbledore, pensant toutes les insultes dont il pouvait se souvenir. Pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas tranquille ? Personne ne s'intéressait à lui quand Potter l'attaquait dans les couloirs, et maintenant ils voulaient qu'il reste ? Ils auraient dû être _soulagés _d'être débarrassés d'un problème sans avoir à s'en occuper. Sans compter que s'il était plutôt doué en classe (qui ne l'aurait pas été après avoir passé toute son enfance dans la maison des Black ?), il était loin d'être un génie. Non, vraiment, McGonagall n'avait aucune raison de pincer les lèvres comme si quelqu'un essayait de lui subtiliser son manuel de métamorphose préféré.

Sirius respira le plus silencieusement possible, et détendit discrètement ses poings - perdre son calme n'arrangerait rien. Dumbledore rit comme si toute cette réunion n'était qu'une farce, mais Sirius avait l'horrible intuition que ça avait plus à voir avec le contenu de son esprit.

Il se demanda s'il devait se sentir violé, d'avoir eu l'intérieur de son crâne examiné par ce presque inconnu. Car personne ne savait rien de Dumbledore - c'était effrayant en un sens, cet homme qui connaissait tout de tout le monde, et dont on ne connaissait que l'apparence excentrique qui ressemblait à une coquille creuse destinée à dissimuler quelque chose de bien plus sombre.

Les trois adultes s'étaient de nouveau tournés vers lui, et Sirius avait d'un coup l'impression d'être l'objet d'une lutte qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa scolarité.

"Je ferai ce que mes parents estimeront le mieux pour moi", s'entendit-il répondre.

Sa mère hocha la tête avec approbation. C'était ce qu'il était censé dire - il s'en moquait, tout ce qui comptait était ce que ça se termine et qu'on arrête de le regarder comme s'il était censé prendre une décision : il avait onze ans et des parents, il ne voulait_ pas_ prendre de décision.

"Je vois, soupira Dumbledore. Avez-vous déjà organisé le transfert ?

- Nous avons envoyé une demande - la réponse ne devrait plus tarder", répondit Walburga Black.

Dumbledore hocha pensivement la tête et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, bien que Sirius fut certain qu'il savait déjà exactement ce qu'il allait suggérer.

"Dans ce cas, peut-être Sirius devrait-il rester ici jusqu'à ce que le transfert ait été officialisé : inutile qu'il prenne du retard si tôt dans l'année."

Walburga observa longuement Dumbledore, paraissant essayer de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de piège ou d'une offre réellement désintéressée. Dumbledore souriait sans rien laisser paraître, et Sirius songea que s'il n'avait pas le masque inexpressif des Black, sa constante jovialité était largement aussi efficace en terme de dissimulation.

Sa mère sembla finalement prendre une décision et Sirius pouvait voir à l'imperceptible relaxation de sa posture qu'elle était arrivée à la conclusion que Dumbledore était assez stupide pour offrir quelque chose de façon gratuite.

Lui-même n'en était pas si sûr : le directeur d'Hogwarts était trop lisse, trop enjoué. Il y avait dans son ridicule quelque chose de fabriqué qui déclenchait des sonnettes d'alarme tout au fond de son esprit.

"Très bien", dit Walburga.

Elle se leva, son manteau bruissant majestueusement derrière elle.

"Je vous contacterai quand le moment sera venu."

Dumbledore et McGonagall se levèrent pour la saluer. Sirius était déjà sur ses pieds. Il regarda sa mère s'approcher de la cheminée, résistant à l'envie de se retourner - il croyait avoir entendu un bruit derrière la porte. Encore. Mais non, Dumbledore s'en serait aperçu : il avait même détecté McGonagall plus tôt.

"Professeur Dumbledore, Sirius."

Elle adressa un signe de tête au professeur McGonagall. La connaissant, Sirius aurait parié qu'elle avait déjà oublié son nom - Walburga Black n'avait jamais été très douée pour retenir ce genre de choses, et elle gardait toujours Sirius près d'elle dans les soirées pour s'éviter de douloureux impairs.

Il se demandait si Regulus le remplacerait, maintenant qu'il ne vivait plus à la maison.

*******

"James, ils faut qu'on y aille", souffla Peter entre ses dents.

James fit un bruit sans signification et agita sa main en l'air pour le faire taire, toujours captivé par ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte.

"James, on va se faire prendre ! Peut-être qu'on va se faire renvoyer pour avoir espionner Dumbledore. Ou pire, nous mettre en retenue avec _McGonagall_", continua-t-il, tirant l'autre garçon par la manche.

James sortit enfin de sa transe. Il était vrai que McGonagall était effrayante quand elle était en colère, mais...

"Pff, Minerva", ricana-t-il à mi-voix.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Peter, qui articula silencieusement le nom et ravala un éclat de rire. Il y eut un bruit de pas à l'intérieur, et les deux garçons se regardèrent brièvement avant de dévaler les escaliers sans réellement prendre garde au bruit qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivés dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle, hors d'haleine et rouges - de la course ou du pic d'adrénaline résultant de la terreur pulsant dans leurs veines à l'idée d'être pris, Peter n'aurait su le dire.

"Tu... tu crois qu'il va vraiment partir ?" demanda Peter.

Sûr, Black était un sale Slytherin, et il y avait quelque chose de sinistre chez lui, un peu comme chez le garçon bizarre aux yeux jaunes avec lequel ils partageaient leur dortoir, néanmoins Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il allait quand même _changer_ d'école. Parce que Gryffindor ou pas, Black avait dû se plaindre de lui et de James à ses parents. Du moins, Peter l'aurait fait à sa place. Et ça avait dû compter pour quelque chose, non ?

Durmstrang.

Le nom lui-même paraissait lugubre.

"Ah, alors le Slytherin va à Durmstrang ! dit James. Je savais bien que c'était un des_ leurs _!"

Peter fronça les sourcils avec confusion, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches pour se donner une contenance et dissimuler son malaise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea-t-il.

- Durmstrang, c'est là où on étudie la magie noire. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit", ajouta James, comme pour parer à toute objection.

Peter détourna la tête et regarda passer les groupes d'élèves qui revenaient du petit-déjeuner. Il était difficile de croire que toute l'affaire avait duré à peine un quart d'heure : il avait l'impression d'être parti à la suite de McGonagall des heures auparavant.

"Quand même... Je veux dire, c'est rare les élèves qui partent en cours d'année, non ?"

James parut saisir ce qu'il insinuait et carra la mâchoire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant partir les mèches dans tous les sens.

"Ouais, mais il l'a bien mérité, hein ?" dit-il.

Peter vit le doute entrer dans le regard de l'autre garçon pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. C'était presque effrayant, pensa-t-il, de voir une personne si sûre d'elle douter.

Parce que d'un coup, la possibilité qu'ils aient eu tort semblait beaucoup plus probable.

"Et on n'a rien fait de si terrible - il ne peut pas avoir demandé un transfert juste pour ça !"

Merlin, pensa Peter avec horreur, James se sentait responsable. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute : tout était de leur faute.

* * *

N/A : pas mon meilleur chapitre... Mais je vais essayer d'écrire le suivant rapidement et je promets d'y mettre Remus (ne me tuez pas ! il va revenir ! ^^).

Reviews ?


	11. Chapitre 8 : Pleine lune

_"3 octobre 1971, Hogwarts - Dortoir des première année_

_Tante Sally m'a donné ce journal avant que j'aille à Hogwarts. Elle a dit que j'aurai envie d'écrire des trucs pour m'en souvenir plus tard. Moi, je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait que les filles qui faisaient ça, et que je préférais oublier des trucs, plutôt que les autres se payent ma tête. Maman m'a donné un coup de pied sous la table. Elle qui dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas mentir..._

_Je suis un Gryffindor et je suis dans la chambre de Peter, de Black, et du type bizarre qui passe son temps à lire et à se cacher derrière ses rideaux. Je me demande ce que le Choixpeau avait bu avant la répartition._

_Est-ce qu'il boit ? C'est un chapeau, mais il a une bouche - enfin, il parle._

_Je crois._

_Ce serait pas de chance qu'il soit ivre juste le jour où il sert à quelque chose. À part s'il était alcoolique. Mais il n'a pas de main. Est-ce que Dumbledore pourrait lui avoir donné quelque chose ?_

_[Note : demander à papa si le Choixpeau peut avaler des trucs]_

_Andrew, de Ravenclaw, a dit qu'il était peut-être sénile. Le Choixpeau._

_Peut-être que Dumbledore l'est aussi - hier, il avait presque la même robe que Tante Cassiopea pour le bal du Nouvel An de l'année dernière. Mais il fait moins peur que McGonagall [texte rayé]._

_Pourquoi je voudrais me souvenir de tout ça plus tard ? _

_Je m'ennuie._

_De toute façon, c'est un truc de filles, d'écrire dans un journal._

_Je parie que Black en a un. C'est un sale petit..."_

Unique entrée du journal de James Potter, interrompue par l'heure du déjeuner.

**XXX**

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Pleine lune**

Remus Lupin remontait le couloir à pas lents. Si James avait dû le décrire, il aurait dit qu'il avait l'air d'avoir quatre-vingts ans et une prédilection pour les potions rajeunissantes.

Ou de s'être soûlé avec du Firewhiskey au venin de basilic. James le regarda avec une fascination morbide alors que le garçon titubait, une main pressée contre son estomac comme s'il essayait de contenir quelque chose à l'intérieur, l'autre discrètement appuyée contre le mur au niveau de sa hanche. Son visage était pâle et luisait légèrement dans la lumière de ce début d'après-midi pluvieux, sa peau semblant tendue à craquer sur des os plus proéminents que jamais. Remus Lupin paraissait malade et... âgé. Comme s'il avait vieilli de plusieurs dizaines d'années en l'espace de quelques heures. James plissa les yeux, croyant voir des mèches grises dans les cheveux châtains du garçon alors qu'il traversait une zone d'ombre entre deux fenêtres ogivales.

Il cligna des paupières et secoua la tête.

"James ?"

Il se tourna vers Peter dans un sursaut.

"Hein ? Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

Peter observa Lupin à son tour avant de retourner son attention vers lui, une expression concentrée sur le visage. James remarqua que ses joues étaient très rouges, et que sa cage thoracique se soulevait encore irrégulièrement au rythme d'un souffle accéléré par leur course impromptue. Pas comme Lupin. Le souffle de Lupin était presque visible d'ici, remarqua-t-il, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'étrange garçon à présent si près qu'il pouvait voir les plis de sa chemise. Mais c'était l'ahanement souffrant d'un mourant, pas les joyeuses pulsations d'adrénaline qui suivaient un effort physique.

"Wow, Lupin a une de ces têtes. Tu crois qu'il est mort pendant la nuit et que personne ne s'en est aperçu ?"

James força un ricanement hors de ses lèvres. Lupin n'avait pas l'air d'un fantôme, cependant - et c'était presque pire. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors que Lupin relevait les yeux. James réprima un frisson. Lupin avait un regard d'aveugle, flou et pourtant pénétrant au point d'en être glaçant.

Il eut soudain envie d'ordonner au garçon d'arrêter de le regarder. De se tourner et de repartir d'où il venait pour y soigner son corps chlorotique en paix jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de traîner autour de lui l'atmosphère de maladie qui vous donnait l'impression d'être vous-même nauséeux.

Il hésita, ne sachant s'il devait s'écarter du mur pour laisser Lupin passer ou essayer de lui parler. Lui et Peter avaient occasionnellement joué quelques tours à Lupin, quand Black n'était pas dans le coin et que l'ennui devenait si fort que James commençait à penser aux posters de joueurs de Quidditch sur les murs de sa chambre et aux odeurs de brûlé qui venaient invariablement de la cuisine quand sa mère se mettait en tête de faire un gâteau. Mais à présent, l'idée le mettait mal à l'aise, comme de faire trébucher un infirme ou de voler un jouet à un bébé. James n'était pas la personne la plus compatissante du monde, lui-même le reconnaissait avec fierté, mais il ne tirait aucun plaisir de la souffrance d'autrui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'écarter du mur, Peter lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit hoqueter violemment, attirant l'attention de tous ceux qui remontaient le couloir. Il se tourna vers Peter, le poing levé, prêt à lui faire comprendre exactement à quel point il n'aimait pas se faire ridiculiser en public, mais Peter lui indiqua quelque chose d'un signe de tête. Fronçant les sourcils, James jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et se figea un court instant.

Sirius Black avançait en direction de la Grande Salle, peut-être dans l'espoir de terminer son déjeuner interrompu. La tête haute, il avançait en plein milieu du couloir, l'aristocratie émanant de sa personne à vous donner l'envie de lui faire la révérence. Il ne regardait personne, juste le chemin qui semblait s'ouvrir automatiquement devant lui à son approche.

Toute l'antipathie que James avait jamais ressentie à son égard ressurgit aussi rapidement que si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton : si ce n'était pour la cravate rouge et le blason sur son uniforme, Sirius semblait l'incarnation directe de tous les idéaux pur-sang-Slytherin-aristocratique-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde qui faisaient se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque dans une bouffée de haine instinctive à laquelle les discours incessants de son père sur la "mauvaise sorte" de sorciers n'étaient sans doute pas étrangers.

"Hey, Rampant ! Alors, Dumbledore s'est finalement rendu compte que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour Gryffindor ? Tu pars quand ?"

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans même qu'il y ait pensé, mais James supposa qu'il était trop tard pour avoir l'air surpris. Faire marche arrière n'était simplement pas un truc de Gryffindor.

Black s'arrêta net et tourna la tête vers lui. D'un coup, ses yeux gris semblaient étinceler de rage, et James pouvait comprendre les murmures qu'il avait entendus sur la capacité de Black père à terroriser ses interlocuteurs d'un seul regard.

Mais les Potter étaient aussi réputés pour leur complète incapacité à s'extirper à temps d'une situation dangereuse. James pensa malgré lui à la tragique fin prématurée de son grand-père ainsi que celle de l'oncle Caïus, devenue légendaire chez les Potter et dont le récit faisait froncer les sourcils à sa mère avec une tangible désapprobation. James étira ses lèvres en un sourire arrogant qu'il savait moins impressionnant que celui de Black et qu'il se promit de retravailler plus tard devant la glace de la salle de bains, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la partie de son esprit qui lui criait que le courage était affreusement inutile une fois que votre corps avait explosé en petits morceaux.

Parce que si l'expression de Black était une quelconque indication, ce qui allait lui arriver dans les minutes à venir serait certainement de cet ordre-là. À moins bien sûr, que Black ne soit d'humeur à le torturer avant de l'achever.

Pendant une seconde, James envisagea presque de quitter les lieux au pas de course. Presque.

"James", grogna Peter entre ses dents.

Black tira sa baguette de sa poche, les yeux trop brillants et les pupilles aussi dilatées que les grands cousins de James quand ils avaient fumé cette plante à l'odeur bizarre dont ils avaient refusé de lui donner le nom mais dont ils lui avait promis une pleine enveloppe pour ses seize ans s'il se taisait jusque-là.

La rafale de sorts quitta la bouche de Sirius si rapidement que ça ne ressemblait plus qu'à une très longue phrase sans signification dont certaines syllabes paraissaient étrangement familières. James ferma instinctivement les yeux et se tendit, se préparant à l'humiliation et à la possible douleur. Il espérait que Peter ne serait pas trop atteint et pourrait l'aider à atteindre l'infirmerie rapidement. Voire à se cacher des élèves qui n'auraient pas assisté au massacre, s'il était encore capable de bouger suffisamment pour pouvoir marcher. Il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler s'il y avait une foule compacte ou non au moment où Black avait levé sa baguette dans un geste menaçant.

Rien.

Il y eut un silence, puis des voix éclatèrent d'un peu partout dans le couloir et James ne sentait rien. Ni douleur ni ce sentiment d'inconfort qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on se retrouve avec des organes en plus ou en moins.

Précautionneusement, James ouvrit les yeux.

Rien, les autres ne le regardaient même pas. Black fixait le mur de pierre de ses yeux écarquillés comme s'il s'était momentanément déconnecté de la réalité, les épaules se levant et s'abaissant irrégulièrement d'un souffle court. Différent de celui du Peter, songea encore James. Il y avait l'adrénaline, mais rien de joyeux là-dedans.

James tourna à son tour la tête en direction du centre d'attention général et trouva une forme multicolore et vaguement humanoïde entourée de bruyants petits oiseaux prostrée sur le sol sans un son.

"Tu vois, _Potter_, cracha Black. Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir le faire."

Il se fendit d'un sourire méprisant que James se savait incapable de reproduire même en passant des heures devant le miroir et tourna les talons.

James regarda Peter, ne sachant comment réagir. Celui-ci observait la victime de Black avec une fascination non dénuée de crainte.

"Wow, dit Peter. Wow... si on avait su... Tu imagines tout ce que ce type pourrait faire avec tous ces sorts, il..."

Il s'interrompit et James ne put qu'hocher la tête.

"Tous ces sorts." Il pointa au bras qui se gonflait et se dégonflait tel un poumon mal placé, émettant une étrange lueur orangée. "Les possibilités..."

Il craignait un peu Black, il ne pouvait le nier. Le garçon était étrange et avait paru quasiment dément quelques instants auparavant, mais dans ce cas, il valait probablement mieux l'avoir de leur côté, non ?

"Snape", dit Peter, d'un ton révérend. Tu imagines, Snape... ?"

Ça réglait la question. James acquiesça, les yeux fixés sur le garçon qu'un préfet tentait de remettre debout sans se faire piquer par les becs pointus des petits oiseaux pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

"Oh, oui", souffla James.

Oui, oui, il imaginait très bien.

Au moment de quitter le couloir, il songea que le parfait silence avec lequel la victime avait tout enduré était étrange. Tout comme l'était l'impassibilité avec laquelle elle essayait à présent de marcher, titubant malgré l'aide du préfet que son poids faisait trébucher.

Ce fut alors qu'il reconnut Remus Lupin.

Un frisson de malaise passa le long de son échine. Mais après tout, il suffirait sans doute de quelques minutes à l'infirmerie pour le remettre d'aplomb - il avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'y aller de toute façon. Oui, rien que quelques potions au goût amer à avaler. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire toute une affaire.

James hocha la tête pour lui-même et, fort de cette certitude, il suivit Peter à la poursuite de Black. À eux trois, ils seraient la terreur d'Hogwarts. Dommage que Black doive s'en aller si vite.

**XXX**

Sirius monta l'escalier en silence, prenant garde de ne faire grincer aucune des marches sous ses pieds nus. Il resserra son étreinte sur les chaussons qu'il gardait à la main et ses livres de classe, vérifiant que rien ne lui risquait de lui échapper.

Il était tard et la pleine lune éclairait la Salle commune d'une lueur glauque maintenant que le feu de la grande cheminée était éteint. Sirius était presque certain qu'il pourrait voir les elfes de maison se glisser dans la tour silencieuse pour venir s'en occuper s'il restait là suffisamment longtemps. Mais son corps tout entier pulsait d'épuisement et il avait vu des elfes de maison bien trop de fois auparavant pour posséder le moindre intérêt pour leurs occupations.

Il se glissa dans le dortoir, refermant lentement la porte derrière lui, puis s'arrêta un instant pour écouter les souffles réguliers émanant de chacun des lits aux rideaux tirés. Aujourd'hui avait été étrange : d'abord sa mère qui voulait l'envoyer dans une école si lointaine que c'en était presque une autre dimension, puis le couloir... Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de décharger toute sa frustration sur Lupin. C'étaient juste ces maudits yeux vides et hypnotisants, cette façon dont il paraissait toujours ressortir au milieu d'une foule comme s'il était entièrement seul et... différent.

C'était une pensée étrange - évidemment que tout le monde était différent, d'une certaine façon. Mais Lupin... Non, Sirius n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, envoûtant et irritant par sa seule présence.

Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas fait un seul geste pour se défendre ou prononcé un seul mot de protestation. Il avait seulement attendu, ses yeux luisants et flous fixés sur lui et ancrant le sentiment de complète et terrible honte au fond de lui.

Parce que Lupin n'avait même pas paru _surpris_ de ce qui lui arrivait, à lui qui n'avait rien fait.

Ensuite, Potter et Pettigrew s'étaient précipités sur lui, parlant de tours à jouer sur des Slytherins, des professeurs et il ne savait plus quoi d'autre, lui tapant dans le dos comme s'ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis toujours. Ils ne l'avaient pas lâché de la journée. Potter avait même eut l'air étonné et _vexé_ quand Sirius avait essayé d'aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, au bout de la table des Gryffindors, pour le dîner. Après un moment, Sirius avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre, malgré lui assez soulagé de penser que ses derniers jours à Hogwarts pourraient se passer sans qu'il soit obligé de regarder derrière son épaule à chaque instant dans la crainte d'un mauvais tour de l'infernal duo.

À moins bien sûr que tout ça ne soit encore qu'une des plaisanteries élaborées de Potter.

Sirius posa ses affaires sur son lit et soupira, passant les paumes de ses mains sur son visage.

Il hasarda un coup d'œil vers le lit situé à la droite du sien et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Remus Lupin n'était jamais revenu de l'infirmerie, pas même pour se coucher. Et non, Sirius n'était pas demeuré la moitié de la nuit dans la Salle Commune pour l'attendre. Il aimait faire ses devoirs la nuit, c'est tout.

Malgré tout, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir davantage impur et traître devant ce lit vide soigneusement fait chaque matin par le frêle garçon qu'il avait mis à genoux quelques heures plus tôt, que même devant le visage déçu de sa mère.

**XXX**

_"18h, devant l'infirmerie. Ne soyez pas en retard."_

Remus détruisit soigneusement le morceau de parchemin extirpé de la poche de son pantalon avant de plier ses vêtements et monter sur une chaise légèrement bancale pour les poser sur la haute armoire. Hors de portée.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit situé au milieu de la pièce. Il se recroquevilla pour lutter contre la fraîcheur humide qui imprégnait les murs de la cabane et essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui viendrait après. A la douleur et aux hurlements. A la folie et au sang.

Au matin rouge et au garçon aux yeux métalliques (froids de cette beauté empoisonnée qui fascinait Remus au point qu'il peinait à s'en tenir éloigné malgré la promesse de brûlure à venir).

Il attendit en silence, puis les cris commencèrent et Remus disparut, dévoré par le loup.

* * *

N/A : je sais que ça a été long. J'ai eu un travail monstrueux... T_T Mais les reviews que j'ai reçues cette semaine m'ont fait mortellement culpabiliser et bon, j'ai sacrifié mon dimanche à la fanfiction XD. J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine - je ferai de mon mieux pour poster le suivant dans un délai raisonnable (hey, je suis pas la seule : la plupart des fictions que je lis sont postées tous les 3-4 mois...)


	12. Chapitre 9 : Noël

"_Quand j'étais gosse, je ne faisais pas souvent attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. J'imagine qu'on peut dire que je n'étais pas très curieux. Sûrement parce que quand on grandit avec l'idée qu'on peut tout avoir, plus rien n'est vraiment intéressant._

_Mais Remus Lupin m'a fasciné dès la première fois que je l'ai vu. Encore plus quand je l'ai entendu, la nuit - tous les cauchemars et les cris._

_Et les nuits où on ne l'entendait pas._

_Oh oui, Remus Lupin était différent et, même s'il ne le savait pas encore, il avait toute mon attention."_

Extrait du carnet de bord de Sirius Black

**XXX**

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Noël**

Les jours passaient. Les jours passaient et les semaines se fondaient les unes dans les autres. Chaque matin, Sirius ouvrait les rideaux entourant son lit à baldaquins puis se tournait instinctivement vers la fenêtre, s'attendant à y voir Baldur, une lettre cachetée de cire noire attachée à l'une de ses serres. À chaque repas, il guettait le claquement des talons de McGonagall dans son dos ou le bruissement des robes de Dumbledore se rapprochant pour lui annoncer son transfert.

Mais les jours passaient et personne d'autre que Potter n'avait prononcé le nom de Durmstrang devant lui depuis l'impromptue visite de sa mère. Au point qu'il lui semblait parfois qu'il s'était agi d'un rêve étrange. L'idée de partir d'Hogwarts semblait lointaine, irréelle, noyée dans son nouveau quotidien d'excitation et de recherches aux objectifs douteux, mais dont Potter et Pettigrew juraient que le résultat serait "poilant à en cracher de la Bièreaubeurre par les narines".

Potter avait toujours les expressions les plus imagées, ainsi que Sirius l'avait découvert au cours des six dernières semaines. Au point qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant de faire partie "de leur bande", comme le disait McGonagall en secouant la tête d'un air à la fois exaspéré et indulgent.

_Vraiment, M. Black, je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez finalement fait des amis. Mais... vraiment... ceux-là ?_

Sirius laissa échapper un éclat de rire en y repensant.

Les jours passaient, et Sirius se prenait à éviter Dumbledore comme si cela pouvait empêcher la nouvelle de son départ de l'atteindre. Parce que quand James cessait de vous détester, lui et Peter n'étaient vraiment pas si mal.

**XXX**

Retourner à Grimmauld Place avait été plus détestable que Sirius ne se l'était imaginé. Après la vie agitée d'Hogwarts, l'endroit paraissait insupportablement figé. Mort et poussiéreux, malgré les elfes qui se faufilaient dans les ombres pour entretenir la maison à l'abri des regards : Père n'était presque jamais là et Mère ne semblait quitter ses appartements qu'à l'heure des repas. Sirius n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était le changement de lieu qui rendait la maison aussi étouffante ou s'il en avait toujours été ainsi, mais que l'habitude avait fini par estomper la brutalité avec laquelle l'atmosphère malsaine semblait parfois vous prendre à la gorge dans l'espoir de vous étrangler durant votre sommeil.

Sirius secoua la tête et sauta les trois dernières marches de l'escalier. Fléchissant légèrement les genoux pour encaisser le choc, il fit un tour sur lui-même à la recherche d'une occupation, puis il haussa les épaules et monta quatre marches.

_Monter les marches-sauter-monter les marches-sauter-monter..._

Ses genoux devenaient douloureux et la peau de ses talons brûlait sous la semelle de ses chaussures. Il avait failli perdre l'équilibre lors de son dernier saut et n'avait évité la boule d'amortissement en cuivre qu'au prix d'une torsion malhabile qui avait fait craquer quelque chose de profondément ancré dans son épine dorsale.

Un instinct qui ressemblait à une sonnette d'alarme lui souffla d'arrêter avant d'éclater son crâne comme une pastèque trop mûre contre la rampe, le mur ou le grand buffet trônant à quelques mètres de là. Mais l'adrénaline grondait sourdement dans son crâne, étouffant toute autre pensée, et Sirius n'entendait plus que son souffle court. Il songea distraitement qu'il n'était sans doute pas très endurant pour un garçon de plus de onze ans. Que ses mollets protestaient trop à chaque montée d'escalier et que ses poumons contenaient trop peu d'oxygène. Alors il monta une marche de plus, passant en revue les façons dont il pourrait s'entraîner. Avoir une faible constitution physique n'irait pas pour le Quidditch, et James avait l'air de tenir à faire partie de l'équipe des Gryffindors comme s'il s'agissait d'un élément vital de sa scolarité. Peter n'en serait pas, Sirius le savait déjà. Il avait vu le visage du garçon lors de leur unique cours d'initiation au vol et, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas à l'époque, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer son expression de pure panique qui criait au vertige.

Non, Peter Pettigrew ne quitterait jamais le sol, et il en semblait pas s'en chagriner outre mesure.

Mais Sirius... Sirius était bon sur un balai. Peut-être pas un futur Faucon de Falmouth, mais probablement assez bon pour intégrer l'équipe des Gryffindors.

Assez bon pour que James arrête de lui taper sur l'épaule comme s'il était un amusant petit animal et commence à le regarder comme un véritable ami. Un égal.

À moins bien sûr que Sirius ne soit enveloppé dans un manteau en peau de Niffleur à grelotter dans l'une des salles communes de Durmstrang au moment des éliminatoires de l'année suivante.

Sirius fléchit les genoux et regarda en bas, soudain pris de vertige devant la distance qu'il s'apprêtait à parcourir. La vision de son crâne éclaté devint plus nette encore et il posa une main sur la rambarde pour se stabiliser avant de sauter.

"Sirius ?"

Sirius trébucha et avança de quelques marches en chancelant avant de réussir à se rattraper à la rampe. Il se plaqua contre le bois, le cœur battant à tout rompre, puis se retourna vers son frère, sentant l'embarras lui monter aux joues.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, d'un ton trop essoufflé pour être réellement désagréable.

Durant un instant, Regulus eut l'air décontenancé, promenant le bout de sa chaussure ciré contre le parquet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" questionna-t-il enfin.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répliquer sèchement avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Seulement engourdir l'ennui et les idées qui n'avaient pas cessé de tourner dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait quitté Hogwarts : Durmstrang, James et Peter qui n'avaient pas écrit une seule fois même s'ils n'avaient jamais dit qu'ils le feraient, qu'il n'avait pas écrit non plus et qu'écrire des lettres était un truc de fille de toute façon, et Lupin qui ne lui avait pas adressé un regard depuis le jour où il l'avait attaqué sans raison dans le couloir.

Pas même les autres fois - il s'était contenté d'encaisser les sorts, voire de les éviter lorsqu'il pouvait le faire sans difficulté, mais Sirius avait toujours l'impression qu'il n'essayait même pas tant que ça. Comme si ça lui était égal. Comme si Sirius, James et Peter n'étaient pas dignes de la moindre attention. Sirius grinça des dents à cette pensée, ne remarquant pas l'expression un peu apeurée sur le visage de son frère. L'attitude de Lupin lui donnait envie de laisser tomber sa baguette pour le frapper à coup de poings jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse _quelque chose_. N'importe quoi. Qu'il pleure, qu'il crie ou qu'il frappe en retour. Juste qu'il cesse de regarder le monde avec ces yeux de fauve qui semblaient toujours voir à travers vous pour ne contempler que les fenêtres et les murs de pierre.

Lupin était resté à Hogwarts pour les vacances de Noël. Sirius le savait parce qu'il n'était pas dans le train au retour - il ne l'avait pas cherché ou quoi que ce soit, mais s'il avait été là, Sirius l'aurait _su_. Quand il avait mentionné son absence, James n'avait fait que lever les sourcils et hausser les épaules, lui jetant un regard curieux qu'il avait parfois en le regardant.

"Sirius ? appela encore Regulus d'un ton plaintif. Mon verre s'est cassé."

Sirius cligna des yeux puis monta l'escalier jusqu'à son frère. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la manche et l'attira jusqu'à la porte sur laquelle une plaque d'émail annonçait "Chambre de Regulus" en lettres cursives. Sirius se laissa entraîner dans la chambre sans protester, encore un peu étourdi par ses sauts répétés et toute l'inquiétude qui ne disait pas son nom sur Hogwarts, l'étrangeté de Grimmauld Place et le bal de Noël durant lequel il faudrait surveiller chacune de ses respirations de peur de faire quelque chose qui pouvait vous envoyer dans le bureau de Père ou dans votre chambre, volets hermétiquement clos pour le reste des vacances.

Et c'était ironique pour un Black, mais Sirius n'avait vraiment jamais été à l'aise avec le noir.

Regulus tira sur sa manche après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, lui indiquant le pauvre verre gravé écrasé au pied de la table de nuit. C'est alors que Sirius comprit que les vibrations causées par ses sauts avaient dû envoyer par terre le verre généralement posé en équilibre instable sur une pile de feuilles et de livres. Il ressentit une vague culpabilité, et maudit son âge qui l'empêchait de réparer l'objet d'un simple coup de baguette magique.

"Appelle un elfe", dit-il pourtant, indifférent.

Regulus hocha la tête sans rien faire. Sirius le soupçonnait d'être un peu intimidé par les elfes de maison, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

"Vicky", appela-t-il.

L'elfe apparut aussitôt, toute courbette, et empressement craintif. Sirius lui indiqua le verre brisé et Regulus reçut l'objet réparé, remerciant l'elfe avec une sincérité qui mit Sirius mal à l'aise.

Sirius attendit que Vicky ait disparu pour ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Regulus s'était assis sur son lit et tapotait la place à côté de la sienne en guise d'invitation, mais Sirius resta debout.

"Où est Mère ?" demanda-t-il soudain.

Il avait sauté pendant ce qui semblait des heures, si fort que la maison en avait tremblé. Sa mère n'aurait-elle pas dû sortir de sa chambre dans un tourbillon de robe en soie et de désapprobation et _Sirius-arrête-de-te-conduire-comme-un-enfant _?

Regulus leva une épaule, comme s'il hésitait à compléter un réel geste d'impuissance et eut un pâle sourire qui fit frémir quelque chose tout au fond de Sirius. Car ce n'était pas un sourire d'enfant et que ça y était, c'était arrivé.

Regulus avait commencé à mourir. Non, corrigea-t-il mentalement, à_ grandir_. Pratiquement la même chose, mais pas tout à fait pareil - moins affreux à dire. Pas à penser, cependant.

"Dans sa chambre."

Sirius secoua la tête, perplexe.

"Elle dort, précisa Regulus. Elle dort la journée, maintenant.

- Quoi ?"

Sirius essaya de trouver un sens à l'affirmation sans y parvenir. Ça expliquait tant de choses, cependant : la disparition de sa mère de la maison et les bruits parfois derrière sa porte la nuit. Il avait pensé que c'était Kreacher, qui chassait les souris, mais n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller vérifier à la lueur vacillante d'une bougie.

"M. Graves est venu, ajouta Regulus.

- Le guérisseur ? demanda Sirius, soudain inquiet.

- Mh, acquiesça Regulus. Je crois qu'il lui a donné une potion - c'est pour ça qu'elle ne se réveille pas, même quand on fait plein de bruit."

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce que c'était, si c'était grave, et s'il croyait qu'elle allait mourir. Mais Regulus était toujours petit et fragile, et Sirius se contenta de sourire. Il s'assit près de Regulus et tapota son épaule du bout des doigts.

"C'est vraiment bien, Hogwarts ?" demanda Regulus.

Sirius prit alors conscience qu'en quatre jours, lui et son frère n'avaient pas eu une seule véritable conversation. Lui trop occupé à s'ennuyer dans sa chambre, et Regulus n'osant pas déranger son frère qui était à Hogwarts, maintenant, et un Gryffindor, de surcroît. Il se demanda si Regulus avait été aussi déçu que ses parents en apprenant ce qu'il y avait vraiment à l'intérieur de son grand frère. Sirius lui-même se sentait un peu comme un imposteur, de ne pas être un _vrai_ Slytherin. Un vrai Black.

Sirius haussa les épaules et entreprit de lui parler de James, de Peter, du Quidditch dont il racontait les matchs avec tant d'animation qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il y avait participé, et du chaudron de Prewett qui avait explosé partout, répandant une substance collante qu'il avait mis des jours à enlever de ses cheveux. Il ne dit pas que la petite rouquine à côté de lui avait commenté que ça ressemblait à du "chewing-gum", parce que James lui avait dit que c'était "un truc de moldus" et qu'il y avait des choses dont Sirius préférait ne pas encore parler. Pas dans la maison où tous les murs avaient des oreilles plus ou moins littérales. Sirius s'aperçut qu'en parlant d'Hogwarts et en ignorant qu'il ne s'agissait que des six dernières semaines, son quotidien paraissait excitant et _enviable_.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il lisait sur le visage de Regulus.

"Dommage que je sois obligé d'aller à Durmstrang, ajouta Sirius, forçant une expression d'indifférence sur son visage.

- Durmstrang ?" Regulus fronça les sourcils. "Père ne t'a pas dit ?

- Quoi ?"

Sirius se pencha instinctivement vers Regulus.

"M. Ivanoff et Père se sont fâchés, je crois. Et il ne veut plus que tu y ailles, maintenant.

- Fâchés ? À propos de quoi ?"

Regulus haussa les épaules avec des yeux coupables qui firent penser à Sirius qu'il en savait davantage qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Mais peut-être que Père lui avait fait promettre, et au fond Sirius s'en moquait.

Il restait à Hogwarts.

Une vague chaude et incompréhensible s'abattit sur sa cage thoracique et il dut lutter consciemment contre les muscles de son visage pour ne pas sourire comme un idiot.

"Tu es content ?" demanda Regulus.

Sirius appuya son menton sur la paume de sa main et réfléchit jusqu'à ce que Regulus commença à s'agiter à ses côtés.

"Lupin, c'est français, non ?"

***

Le matin de Noël, Remus se réveilla dans un dortoir vide. Comme tous les matins depuis six jours. Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant du calme, du silence et de l'absolue certitude que rien n'allait lui tomber dessus ou lui exploser au visage à la sortie de son lit.

C'était incroyablement relaxant, si un peu ennuyeux, devait-il s'avouer. Le comportement extravagant de Potter et les yeux gris sans cesse posés sur lui étaient certes inquiétants, menaçants parfois, mais ils gardaient son esprit occupé, loin de l'agent Johnston et des hurlements de pleine lune.

Il s'extirpa précautionneusement de ses draps et réinstalla l'édredon qu'il enlevait pour dormir sur son lit. Il avait trop chaud, toujours trop chaud, comme si sa fourrure ne partait jamais réellement après ses transformations.

Il s'approcha de son coffre pour en extirper son nécessaire de toilette avant de stopper net.

Un paquet.

Il y avait un paquet enveloppé dans du papier rouge avec des flocons blancs tombant continuellement et du bolduc doré formant d'élégantes vagues tout autour posé sur _son_ coffre, au pied de _son_ lit. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, se demandant à qui le paquet pouvait réellement être destiné. N'y parvenant pas, il attrapa une boucle dorée du bout des doigts, et chercha au milieu de la masse scintillante jusqu'à trouver une étiquette en papier crème.

Pour : _**Remus Lupin**_

De la part de : **_Sirius O. Black_**

Remus cligna des yeux. Il prit le paquet, doucement, faisant attention à ne pas le secouer, et le posa à terre pour le repousser prudemment sous son lit du bout des orteils. Puis il rassembla ses affaires et alla prendre une douche.

Le soir du 31 décembre, il posa son livre et alla s'asseoir par terre, près de son lit. Il ressortit le paquet et défit le bolduc, lentement. Il posa les mains à plat sur le couvercle de la boîte et se prépara à l'explosion avant d'ouvrir.

Il garda le visage rouge et doré jusqu'au jour où les élèves revinrent de vacances. Quand Sirius Black arriva dans le dortoir, il lui rendit la boîte vide et tourna les talons, visage inexpressif et de nouveau pâle.

Les yeux gris le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il ait refermé les rideaux autour de son lit et même plus tard, durant les heures sombres de la nuit, il lui semblait encore les sentir brûler sa nuque de leur regard perçant.

Remus comprit qu'il venait de commettre sa première erreur.

* * *

N/A : voilà, ça a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu - j'ai quelques problèmes avec internet, et je ne suis pas encore désespérée au point d'oser utiliser les ordinateurs de la fac pour poster ma fiction ^^'. Mais le chapitre _est_ long (*auteur qui cherche à se justifier*)

A partir de maintenant, nous allons avancer dans le temps plus vite - ça n'en a pas l'air, mais en réalité, c'est le dernier chapitre concernant la première année à Hogwarts proprement dite. Enfin, voilà. Merci comme d'habitude à tous ceux qui ont commenté - une partie de mes cours s'est terminée cette semaine et je pense avoir un peu plus de temps à consacrer à cette fiction à l'avenir, les updates devraient donc être relativement régulières.

Voilà !


	13. Chapitre 10 : Les petites huîtres

_"Quand Albus Dumbledore m'a annoncé que j'irais étudier à Hogwarts, j'ai tout de suite compris que ce serait une lutte permanente. Avec les bruits constants, les odeurs étrangères, les autres élèves qui ne devraient ni m'apprécier ni me détester - n'être jamais trop proches ni trop éloignés afin de n'avoir ni les détails ni la perspective qui pourrait leur permettre de voir ce que j'étais en réalité._

_Avec moi-même, qui devrait me retenir de les repousser en grondant sourdement dans ma gorge de demi-humain ou de les attraper. Pour les dévorer ou les supplier de faire de moi l'un des leurs, je ne le savais pas moi-même._

_Je ne le sais toujours pas._

_Je n'ignorais pas que ce serait difficile et que la première année serait la pire. Ensuite, je m'adapterais - après tout, c'est ce que font les animaux : s'adapter ou périr._

_Évidemment, à ce moment-là, je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence de Sirius Black."_

Extrait du journal de Remus Lupin

**XXX**

**Chapitre 10 :**

**L'histoire des petites huîtres et morale subséquente**

Un bruit.

Remus se figea et retint son souffle, la main posée sur le robinet d'eau chaude. Ses yeux parcoururent inutilement la porte coulissante opaque qui dissimulait l'intérieur de la cabine de douche dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Les pas reprirent, rendus inégaux par la fatigue, et quelqu'un utilisa l'urinoir en bâillant. Remus resta complètement immobile, espérant que l'autre garçon retournerait se coucher sans tarder. Il maudit sa malchance - lui qui prenait soin de toujours se laver à l'aube pour être certain de ne croiser personne. L'eau tiède avait quelque chose d'apaisant, dans la lueur grise du soleil levant et Remus avait souvent l'impression que cela endormait la créature qui commençait à s'agiter chaque soir au crépuscule. En un sens, son rituel matinal était une façon de chasser le monstre : c'était le jour, le temps de Remus J. Lupin. Pas l'heure du loup.

Pas encore.

Mais alors que les pas s'arrêtaient de nouveau, Remus sentit le monstre grogner tout au fond de sa poitrine. Il ravala son propre grondement sourd avec difficulté, ne pouvant s'empêcher de découvrir les dents en direction de l'inconnu.

_Va t'en. Retourne te coucher._

_Va t'en, vat'envat'envat'en_.

Remus était nu et couvert d'une pellicule savonneuse qui lui donnait une furieuse envie de se gratter. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vulnérable depuis que le professeur Morris lui avait fait avaler toutes ces potions pestilentielles en juillet dernier et il devait lutter pour ne pas s'accroupir dans une position défensive.

De l'autre côté de la porte, la respiration de l'autre garçon était égale et profonde, comme s'il dormait encore. Il y eut un bruissement mou, et Remus sentit une terreur froide inonder ses veines à la pensée que ses vêtements étaient restés sur le banc en bois faisant face aux deux cabines de douche qui occupaient la salle de bain.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Prendre le risque de laisser quelqu'un le voir juste pour éviter de porter des vêtements mouillés... La pensée révoltante du tissu humide et froid collant contre sa peau le fit frissonner. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de celle du garçon qui examinait ses vêtements de l'autre côté du battant en verre dépoli.

Il résista au désir de coller son œil contre la paroi pour distinguer de qui il s'agissait. De toute façon, l'image aurait été distordue, bien trop pour espérer reconnaître qui que ce soit.

Si c'était Matthews ou Davis, il ne se passerait rien. Même si c'était Pettigrew. Il ne commençait jamais rien seul et, malgré sa participation à toutes les actions de Potter et de Black contre lui, Remus pouvait sentir sa crainte à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait. La voir à la façon dont la peau de ses bras se hérissait de chair de poule quand il posait les yeux sur lui.

Il avait raison d'avoir peur.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez l'agent Johnston pour la première fois, Remus se souvenait s'être planté devant le miroir de la salle de bains et être resté là des heures à contempler ce visage dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. À le craindre. L'agent Johnston disait que c'était ses yeux qui le trahissaient - des yeux d'animal qui faisaient frémir la proie à l'intérieur des êtres humains.

Non, Pettigrew ne tenterait rien dans la demi-obscurité de l'aube.

Potter reconnaîtrait sûrement le pyjama à présent plus blanc que gris et dont l'ourlet de la jambe gauche s'était défait. Cependant, Remus n'était pas réellement inquiet : Potter était rarement opérationnel avant huit heures et une douche brûlante d'une vingtaine de minutes qui faisait grommeler tous ceux qui attendaient encore derrière la porte de la salle de bains. Et si Potter ne trouvait rien plus amusant que d'humilier un autre élève, il n'avait aucun goût pour la torture gratuite : il ne prenait pas la peine de faire quoi que ce soit en l'absence de public.

Potter ne ferait rien non plus, décida Remus. Il n'avait rien contre lui, de toute façon - s'il se trouvait qu'il lui jetait plus de sort qu'à un autre, c'est parce qu'il était _commode_. Là, peu apprécié et assez apathique pour représenter une source d'amusement sans craindre des représailles ou une dénonciation.

Après tout, Remus avait connu pire et s'il attendait en silence, sûrement à un moment leur attention serait attirée par quelqu'un d'autre et tout le monde l'oublierait pour les six années à venir. Remus en était déjà à près du tiers de sa seconde année à Hogwarts et lui-même commençait à douter de la validité de son raisonnement initial, puisque Potter, Black et Pettigrew semblaient être _constamment_ derrière lui, mais il était trop tard pour changer d'attitude. Commencer à répliquer maintenant soulèverait des questions, et à force de chercher ce qui avait changé, quelqu'un découvrirait forcément ce qu'il y avait au départ.

Les cicatrices, les marques sur ses bras n'ayant pas encore tout à fait disparu depuis l'été dernier, et_ ça_.

Oui, ça, évidemment.

"Lupin ? C'est pas la peine de te cacher, je sais que tu es là."

Remus sentit ses muscles se bander involontairement. Black, évidemment. Le seul qui viendrait le chercher même sans aucune autre raison que celle de le persécuter. Il ravala un soupir, incapable de décider s'il valait mieux rester silencieux ou en terminer tout de suite.

"Oui."

Black demeura un instant silencieux et Remus sut qu'il était en train d'évaluer les dégâts qu'il pourrait causer - avec Remus dégoulinant dans la douche et ses vêtements dehors, les possibilités étaient infinies.

Bien plus encore que ce que Black imaginait, puisqu'il tenait non seulement sa fierté, mais aussi sa vie entre ses mains fines de pur-sang.

Et puis un son s'éleva de l'autre côté du battant. Un rire de gorge, profond et dénué de tout humour. Remus croyait déjà sentir ces mains blanches se refermer autour de sa gorge et il songea que s'il avait humain, il aurait sans doute été terrifié.

Des pas, encore.

Remus baissa les yeux vers sa peau savonneuse, songeant vaguement qu'il pouvait encore attraper la serviette posée sur le mur séparant les deux cabines de douche. Mais quel bien cela aurait fait ? Les preuves de la présence du loup étaient _partout_ et le reste importait peu - l'agent Johnston et les hommes en robe verte auxquels il confiait Remus le voyaient nu sans arrêt. Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu'on le voit ? Après tout, c'étaient les _autres_ qui devaient supporter la vue de ce qui faisait de lui un monstre.

Le panneau coulissa brusquement et Remus leva lentement la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux écarquillés. Black resta là à le regarder pendant ce qui aurait pu être des heures. Son visage était entièrement dépourvu d'expression et Remus ne pouvait se décider à bouger de peur de briser la tranquillité surnaturelle de la salle de bains dans la lumière rougissante de l'aube. Remus s'aperçut soudain que Black avait toujours ses vêtements à la main. D'un geste calme, il les lui prit et referma la cabine de douche.

Il ralluma l'eau et se rinça. Il pouvait toujours sentir l'autre garçon derrière le battant, mais il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire.

Remus Lupin n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance, cependant, il était toujours en vie et c'était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer.

**XXX**

Sirius Black était de mauvaise humeur. Il avait fait un rêve dont il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler, mais dont il supposait qu'il était mauvais puisqu'il s'était réveillé haletant et suant à une heure si indécente qu'il ignorait qu'elle eût une autre fonction que celle de permettre aux horloges de fonctionner pour arriver jusqu'au matin. Il se leva, ayant pleinement l'intention de se recoucher immédiatement après être passé par la salle de bains et de profiter pleinement des deux heures cinquante trois minutes de sommeil encore disponible avant de devoir descendre pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il ne pensa à prendre sa baguette pour éclairer le dortoir sombre qu'une fois trop éloigné de son lit pour que ça vaille la peine de tâtonner dans le noir pour retrouver sa table de chevet. Secouant la tête, il fit un pas de côté et se cogna violemment le petit doigt contre le pied du lit qu'il supposait être celui de Lupin. Il ravala un cri et appuya fort sur son pied meurtri avec son talon droit pour étouffer la douleur.

La porte de la salle de bains était fermée et Sirius pensa que Lupin devait être le dernier à s'en être servi : c'était le seul adolescent du monde à faire des choses comme refermer la porte d'une pièce déserte derrière lui. De toute façon, il devait se doucher tard, puisque Sirius ne se souvenait pas l'avoir croisé une seule fois sortant de cette pièce. Il avait un moment considéré l'idée que Lupin avait trouvé un moyen de s'introduire dans la salle de bains des préfets, puis il avait écarté l'idée : Lupin n'avait pas brisé une seule disposition du règlement en un an et demi. Sirius ne parvenait même pas à imaginer Lupin faisant autre chose que contempler un livre, un cahier ou une fenêtre d'un air vague.

Contempler tout et n'importe quoi sauf _lui_. Et quelques fois, dans le noir des rideaux tirés de son lit, Sirius devait s'avouer que c'est bien là ce qu'il haïssait le plus chez Lupin - ce regard froid et perçant au point d'en être effrayant et hypnotisant à la fois qui ne rencontrait jamais le sien.

Sirius se dirigea à pas lents vers l'urinoir, dans un état proche du somnambulisme.

Parfois, il se souvenait de ses propres matins de colère et d'humiliation de l'année précédente. De la fatigue des fins de journée avec des heures passées dans la librairie à chercher un moyen de rendre leur couleur naturelle à ses cheveux, des vêtements déchirés et des affaires mal transformées bavant des substances dont la simple pensée faisait encore passer un long frisson le long de son échine dans son sac. Et quand il voyait la silhouette toujours ramassée et tendue de Lupin, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un l'attaque à chaque instant, quelque chose comme de la honte lui mordait vicieusement l'estomac. Mais ensuite, Lupin se relevait, multicolore, sale ou affublé de membres supplémentaires. Sans rien dire, sans même un regard, il tournait les talons et disparaissait.

Et à cet instant, Sirius sentait la colère empourprer ses joues, noyant la honte. Il se promettait d'oublier Lupin et de se concentrer sur Snape, ce garçon de Slytherin auquel James semblait être allergique, ou même sur le jardin de l'immense gardien d'Hogwarts avec lequel James jurait qu'on pouvait faire des trucs "déments, je te jure".

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius se prenait à recommencer, à surveiller les chemins empruntés par Lupin et ses classes de l'après-midi pour préparer le prochain guet-apens.

Parfois, Sirius pouvait voir Lupin découvrir les dents du coin de l'œil. Comme s'il perdait finalement le combat contre le lui-même et s'apprêtait à enfin,_ enfin_ rendre les coups. Dans ces moments-là, Sirius pensait que si Lupin le lui demandait, il arrêterait. Il ne lèverait plus jamais sa baguette contre lui. Après tout, James et Peter eux-mêmes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils s'attaquaient autant à Lupin, se contentant de suivre Sirius parce que Lupin était _facile_ et que Sirius était toujours au sommet de sa créativité quand il s'agissait de lui.

Mais Lupin ne demandait jamais rien, alors Sirius recommençait encore et encore.

Un jour... Un jour, il finirait par exploser, Sirius en était sûr. Il hocha la tête et se lava les mains. Oh oui, rien que l'idée de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque le faisait trembler d'excitation. Parce que déjà il savait que seule une chose terrible et mystérieuse pouvait se trouver derrière l'extérieur lisse que Lupin présentait au monde.

Sirius éteignit l'eau et fit demi-tour. Soudain, il marcha sur du tissu et manqua glisser. Se rattrapant de justesse à l'un des porte-serviettes, il regarda curieusement la pile de vêtements froissés à moitié tombée du banc. Est-ce que l'un des autres occupants de la chambre aurait laissé là son uniforme hier soir ? Il se pencha et attrapa un pantalon qu'il reconnut presque immédiatement comme le bas de pyjama de Lupin. C'était le seul d'entre eux à porter un pyjama le couvrant des poignets jusqu'aux chevilles toute l'année durant. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que...

Il se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers les cabines de douche. Celle du milieu était fermée et une silhouette sombre et floue était visible au travers du verre dépoli. Sirius ramassa la veste du pyjama et froissa distraitement le tissu.

"Lupin ? C'est pas la peine de te cacher, je sais que tu es là", lança-t-il, se sentant idiot de parler sans voir personne.

Le silence était si complet que Sirius pensa un instant s'être trompé. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une serviette restée suspendue dans la cabine de douche, ou une plaisanterie - James et Peter lui jouaient encore occasionnellement de sales tours. Alors...

"Oui."

Sirius souffla entre ses dents. Ce seul mot prononcé d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil dans cette salle de bains glaciale et grise était presque intimidant. C'était une occasion inespérée d'atteindre Lupin, de le pousser dans ses retranchements, et pourtant Sirius avait soudain peur de ce qui se cachait derrière ce panneau de verre. C'était ridicule - Lupin n'avait jamais fait un geste pour se défendre. Il était si impassible que Sirius se demandait parfois s'il avait déjà entendu parler de testostérone.

Sirius regrettait d'avoir refermé la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui et Lupin n'avait pas de baguette, pas même de vêtements. Nerveux, il força un rire mécanique hors de sa gorge. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il approcha d'un pas décidé et se prépara à il ne savait plus trop quoi avant d'ouvrir la cabine de douche.

Lupin était tordu, une main sur le robinet, l'autre pendant contre son flanc. Ses muscles semblaient frémir sous sa peau, comme s'il avait tenu la pose trop longtemps. Et peut-être était-ce le cas - sûrement, Sirius l'aurait entendu s'il avait bougé depuis qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce, non ?

Lentement, Lupin rencontra son regard. Mais Sirius ne regardait plus son visage. Il parcourut des yeux la peau pâle de l'adolescent devant lui, sentant ses pupilles se dilater alors qu'il prenait conscience de la pensée qui se cognait contre les parois de son crâne tel un papillon dans un bocal.

Ce n'était pas du savon.

Lupin s'agita, réorganisant ses muscles d'une façon imperceptible, semblant essayer de se fondre dans l'ombre de la cabine. Mais les cicatrices étaient toujours là, incroyablement blanches et terrifiantes. Et Sirius était incapable de détourner les yeux ou de poser la question qui martelait son esprit au point de lui donner le tournis.

_Pourquoi ?_

D'un coup, Lupin lui arracha des mains le pyjama dont il avait même oublié l'existence et referma la cabine. Sirius resta là, à écouter l'eau couler sans savoir quoi faire.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire ça ? Qui avait pu faire ça à un être aussi... frêle ?

Sirius prétendit ne pas entendre la voix qui lui murmurait que c'était bien ce que lui-même avait fait, durant tout ces mois, non ? Et tout ça pour un peu d'attention.

L'image des marques blanches et rosâtres barrant des côtes proéminentes lui souleva le cœur et Sirius fit un pas en arrière.

Il attendit.

Enfin, Lupin sortit, habillé et une serviette à la main. Il contourna Sirius sans un mot et accrocha celle-ci à la barre métallique fichée dans le mur au-dessus du banc.

Brusquement, Sirius n'y tint plus. Il saisit fermement le bras de Lupin.

Celui-ci s'arrêta, aussi soudainement que s'il avait été frappé d'un Stupefix. Sirius le dévisagea, mais l'autre garçon continua de regarder le banc en bois avec fixité.

"Lupin ?" demanda-t-il, plus doucement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Celui-ci demeura immobile, sans même essayer de se dégager.

"Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" s'entendit-il dire d'une voix étrangement différente de celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre sortir de sa bouche.

Lupin ne répondit pas. Sirius résista à m'envie de le prendre par les épaules pour le secouer. Il enfonça les ongles de sa main libre dans sa paume, essayant d'étouffer la vague de colère qui montait en lui à une rapidité vertigineuse.

"Lupin ! Merde, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?"

Lupin posa une main osseuse sur celle qui emprisonnait son bras et Sirius le relâcha dans un sursaut. Il avait toujours le visage tourné vers le banc, mais Sirius aperçut l'étrange sourire qui tordait ses lèvres fines.

"Sais-tu... ce qui est arrivé aux petites huîtres trop curieuses ?" demanda enfin Lupin d'un ton mesuré.

Sirius cligna des yeux, trop perplexe pour réagir alors que Lupin le dépassait de nouveau et sortait de la salle de bains.

"Quoi ?"

XXX

Trois jours plus tard, après avoir retourné la bibliothèque sans succès, Sirius se décida à aller voir Mme Pince. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il lui demanda ce qu'elle savait des petites huîtres trop curieuses, adoptant ce que James appelait sa voix de perroquet de réception sans même s'en rendre compte.

Mme Pince le mit à la porte, se croyant victime d'une plaisanterie douteuse impliquant un jeu de mots peu raffiné sur son nom. À la sortie, une fille dont Sirius avait oublié le nom mais qui s'était écrasée sans grâce aucune lors de leur séance d'initiation au vol sur balai, il en aurait juré, le rattrapa. Elle lui expliqua rapidement que les petites huîtres étaient les personnages d'un livre moldu parlant d'une certaine Alice, qui aurait traversé un miroir.

Sur le moment, Sirius fut surtout sidéré à la pensée que le sérieux Remus Lupin put lire ce genre de stupidités. Plus tard, installé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, il repensa à la façon dont l'histoire se terminait et il ne put réprimer un frisson.

_"C'est un morse qui excite la curiosité de petites huîtres pour qu'elles le suivent hors de la mer._

_- Ah ? Et ensuite ?_

_- Ensuite, il les attrape et il les mange._"

Sirius passa pensivement un doigt sur sa propre poitrine et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu essayer de dévorer Remus Lupin.

* * *

N/A : finalement de retour de vacances - internet m'a affreusement manqué pendant ces quinze jours... XD

Bref nous voilà enfin dans la deuxième année de Sirius et Remus - vos impressions sur le sujet ? (eh oui, c'est une demande éhonté pour des reviews ) Pour ma part, j'ai toujours trouvé l'histoire des petites huîtres absolument terrible... ^^'


	14. Chapitre 11 : Potion et punition

_"En deuxième section de maternelle, Roy Abigail me tirait les cheveux tous les matins. Quand nous arrivions en classe, alors que l'institutrice nous tournait le dos, fourrageant dans son sac à la recherche d'un tube de baume pour les lèvres ou occupée à attraper un élève, que ce soit pour le consoler ou le traîner jusqu'au "coin", Roy venait se planter devant moi d'un pas décidé. Ensuite, il disait "bonjour" et, sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapait une poignée de mes cheveux et tirait un grand coup sec. Après ça, il tournait les talons et s'asseyait sagement à sa place._

_Les deux premières fois, j'étais si surprise que je n'ai pas pu prononcer un mot. Je suis restée là sans rien dire à le regarder s'asseoir avant d'en faire autant. La troisième fois, j'ai rapporté à Melle Stillman qui a soupiré, continuant de moucher l'élève qui se tenait devant elle et m'a dit de m'expliquer avec lui. Roy Abigail était ami avec un grand de troisième section et je n'ai pas osé._

_Au bout d'une dizaine d'expériences relativement humiliantes, dont la fois où je me suis pris les pieds dans mon sac "Sandy le chevreuil" en essayant d'éviter sa main, j'ai fini par hurler avant de lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure. Il a beaucoup saigné du nez. J'ai été mise au coin pour la première fois de ma vie, et j'ai pleuré pendant toute la durée de ma punition, cachée derrière les étagères de la bibliothèque en plastique sale. À la fin de la journée, Melle Stillman a parlé à mes parents et j'ai été privée de dessert._

_Le lendemain, Roy m'a donné un dessin représentant une créature à ce jour inconnue (ou ayant subi d'affreuses mutations génétiques) et m'a demandé en mariage. Quand j'ai raconté l'incident à mes parents en rentrant à la maison, mon père m'a expliqué que les garçons vivaient dans la confusion jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de l'adolescence. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire, les deux notions m'étant apparues assez vagues à l'époque. En me resservant de limonade, ma mère s'est penchée et m'a glissé que les garçons étaient surtout très stupides et qu'il faudrait m'y faire._

_Après avoir passé un an à Hogwarts, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : ma mère avait réellement toujours raison._"

Extrait du journal de Lily Evans

**XXX**

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Potion et Punition**

La sonnerie réveilla James en sursaut. Il se frotta les yeux au son des grognements provenant des quatre coins du dortoir, essayant de dissiper les images confuses du rêve qui s'accrochait encore à ses rétines. Il parcourut sa table de chevet à tâtons et attrapa ses lunettes. Il les enfonça sur son nez d'une main encore mal assurée, manquant de peu son œil droit avec l'une des branches métalliques.

Il eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que Peter passait déjà en coup de vent devant son lit, criant "Je prends ma douche !" en guise de salutation avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bains. James grogna et se tourna vers le lit de Sirius, ouvrant déjà la bouche pour se plaindre du temps qu'il allait falloir avant qu'il ne puisse déjeuner, maintenant que cette limace de Peter avait volé sa place. Mais les rideaux du lit à baldaquin étaient encore tirés. Soudain plus alerte, James se leva, sentant un incontrôlable sourire lui étirer les lèvres. Davis, qui était en train de remplir son sac à quelques pas de là, lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et s'écarta de son chemin avec un salut circonspect.

James ne put empêcher un ricanement de fierté - il n'était qu'en seconde année et les garçons de sa promotion avaient déjà appris à se méfier quand ils lui voyaient un air satisfait. Il était certain que son père n'avait pas fait mieux en son temps.

Il attrapa les rideaux entourant le lit de Sirius et les écarta d'un geste brusque, ayant pleinement l'intention de profiter de l'état de léthargie de l'autre garçon. Après tout, Sirius avait beau être un ami, maintenant, il criait comme une fille quand on lui touchait les côtes et quel que soit le nombre de fois où James le faisait, c'était toujours aussi amusant.

Enfin, si on exceptait la fois où le poing de Sirius avait trouvé sa mâchoire. James n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès, mais l'une de ses dents de devant y avait perdu un éclat. Il avait refusé de passer pour une fillette en allant voir Mme Pomfrey, mais il le sentait parfois encore, en buvant son thé trop chaud ou en mangeant de la glace.

Le lit était vide. James s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'observait avant de tâter le matelas découvert par les draps d'un doigt précautionneux.

C'était froid.

Dans un horrible éclair de compréhension, il lâcha les rideaux et avança jusqu'au lit de Lupin.

Net, désert et froid.

James soupira, laissant sa tête basculer en arrière pour regarder le plafond.

"James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec le lit de Lupin ?"

James se retourna si vite qu'il se coinça un nerf dans le cou.

"Ow..."

Il grimaça et massa sa nuque. Peter leva un sourcil, rétablissant sa prise sur ses affaires de douche encore humides de condensation.

"Encore ?" demanda-t-il.

James secoua la tête. Sirius leur faisait jouer bien assez de sales tours à Lupin sans qu'il s'y mette aussi.

"Nan, je cherchais juste Sirius.

- Dans le lit de Lupin ?" interrogea Peter d'un air de doute.

James leva la main avec une exaspération redoublée quand il vit Matthews se glisser dans la salle de bains à son tour et lui adresser un sourire moqueur en refermant la porte derrière lui.

"Le lit de Lupin est vide, le lit de Sirius est vide", dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

À en croire l'expression du visage de Peter, ce n'était pas le cas.

"Euh, je suis pas sûr de suivre."

James soupira encore, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la porte de la salle de bains et se baissa pour ramasser son uniforme, resté là où il était tombé la nuit d'avant. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il décida que prouver qu'il avait raison était plus pressant que de prendre une douche, ce qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien faire le lendemain matin.

"Je sais pas ce qu'il a, mais c'est pas normal, marmonna-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise. D'accord, Lupin est une bonne cible, mais c'est pas une raison pour le suivre_ partout_."

Sans compter que Lupin était juste si... _maladif_, et quelques fois il avait cette façon de se déplacer et ces manches tombant jusqu'au bout de ses doigts qui lui faisaient se demander si d'autres personnes n'avaient pas une façon différente de s'amuser à ses dépends. Mais James préférait ne pas trop penser à ça - c'était le genre d'idée qui lui étreignait la gorge pendant la nuit et l'empêchait de dormir.

"Peut-être que Sirius est juste parti déjeuner", suggéra Peter.

James renifla avec hauteur sans prendre la peine de répondre. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, il se trouva que Sirius était effectivement en train de manger des tartines au-dessus d'un bol d'Earl Grey. James se demandait souvent en le regardant combien d'années d'éducation snobinarde il fallait pour réussir à manger du pain couvert de confiture de fraises sans en faire couler une seule goutte sur ses doigts.

Il localisa presque immédiatement Lupin, quelques sièges plus loin sur le banc opposé et souffla un "Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !" triomphant à Peter, qui ne parut pas vraiment convaincu. James se glissa à côté de Sirius et attrapa un bol.

"Alors, encore après Lupin ?" demanda-t-il avec une désinvolture affectée.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui. S'il n'avait dû boire une longue gorgée de thé pour faire glisser le morceau de toast qui s'était logé dans sa gorge, James n'aurait même pas réussi à détecter la moindre surprise sur son visage.

"Je mange", répondit-il, réussissant le tour de force de regarder James de haut en faisant plus d'une demi-tête de moins que lui.

Et c'était vrai : il mangeait sans même un regard en direction de Lupin. Pourtant, James savait que c'était un mensonge. Sirius le regardait presque trop peu pour que ce soit naturel - habituellement, Lupin attirait son attention comme un aimant. La plupart du temps, c'était imperceptible. Ce n'était qu'au moment où Sirius interrompait leur conversation ou leur partie de bataille explosive par une idée impromptue de sort à essayer sur lui que James s'apercevait que c'était sur Lupin que Sirius avait été focalisé tout du long.

C'était incroyablement frustrant et un peu étrange aussi, la façon dont l'esprit de Sirius semblait tourner sans cesse autour de Lupin comme un animal autour d'un objet dont il n'arrive pas à décider s'il va le détruire ou l'adopter et le défendre jusqu'à la mort.

James jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Lupin avant de se tourner vers ses flocons d'avoine.

"Tu manges", acquiesça-t-il en haussant les épaules.

**XXX**

Un bruit sourd et un cri indigné annoncèrent l'arrivée du "reste de la classe", ou plus exactement de Potter, qui semblait ne jamais devoir cesser de grandir et n'avoir jamais assez de temps entre deux poussées de croissance pour s'habituer à la longueur de ses membres. Remus pensait que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas été retenu pour l'équipe de Quidditch : Potter était à peine capable de traverser une pièce sans trébucher sur quelque chose alors ne parlons pas du désastre que ce serait, suspendu en l'air et poursuivi par une volée de balles vindicatives. Sans compter que si Remus n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'intérêt au sport, il avait vu assez de posters et de Quidditch mag' traîner dans le dortoir pour savoir que l'attrapeur était toujours d'une taille ridicule.

Et pas dans le sens de celle de Potter.

Remus hocha sagement la tête, le regard fixé sur la table blanche devant lui. Si Potter était là, Black aussi. Et Remus n'avait vraiment aucune intention d'attirer son attention sur lui tant qu'il pourrait l'éviter.

Hier...

Il avait été si incroyablement stupide. C'était un miracle que l'autre garçon ne se soit pas précipité sur lui pour obtenir des explications sur... sur tout, vraiment. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que lui et ses deux petits copains lui tombent dessus quand il était retourné dans le dortoir, le plus tard possible, mais rien. Comme si Black n'en avait pas parlé aux autres. Et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça annonçait peut-être quelque chose de pire que les coups et les menaces.

Franchement, les _petites huîtres trop curieuses_ ?

L'agent Johnston devait avoir raison - il était beaucoup plus fou qu'il ne le croyait. Sur le moment, c'était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour éloigner Black, pour lui faire peur en espérant que ça suffirait pour le tenir à l'écart. Ce n'était qu'en apercevant Black retournant la bibliothèque pendant l'après-midi que Remus s'était souvenu que Lewis Caroll était un moldu et que Sirius ne risquait pas d'en avoir entendu parler. Pas avec sa famille - Remus croyait avoir croisé son père, une fois. Ou peut-être son oncle...

Un Black en tout cas.

Remus passa un doigt sur la surface lisse de la table, essayant de bloquer les odeurs venant de cette salle où tant d'ingrédients étaient mélangés quotidiennement pour former des potions aux effluves toxiques avec lesquels il peinait à ne pas s'étouffer. Surtout aussi près de la pleine lune.

Ses poils se hérissèrent d'un coup, alors que le professeur Slughorn entrait dans la salle.

Remus ferma les yeux : Black l'avait vu. Même quand l'autre garçon ne le regardait pas, il pouvait sentir cette terrible attention focalisée sur lui qui lui agrippait l'estomac et lui donnait envie de courir se presser contre le mur sous son lit - là où il ferait sombre et où il pourrait voir venir tout ce qui pourrait vouloir l'attraper.

Il y eut des murmures, des bruits de chaises, et soudain, une présence dans le siège à côté du sien. Remus se figea, sans pourtant ouvrir les yeux. Personne ne s'asseyait jamais avec lui. Le professeur était toujours obligé de lui assigner un partenaire, souvent l'un des Ravenclaws qui composaient la moitié de la classe. Remus s'en moquait : moins il en savait sur son partenaire, moins il était gênant de passer une heure et demie à ne rien dire d'autre que "les yeux de tritons, s'il te plaît". De toute façon, il était trop obnubilé par le moment où la sonnerie lui permettrait de courir dehors respirer de grandes bouffées d'air pour réussir à faire la potion et à parler en même temps. Essayer était une promesse de désastre et Remus était trop incompétent en matière de potions pour s'y risquer.

Il resta le plus immobile possible et attendit, espérant que l'intrus le remarquerait et s'en irait de lui-même. Après tout, tout le monde savait que Black, Potter et Pettigrew avaient quelque chose contre lui et personne ne voulait risquer de devenir une nouvelle cible en se montrant trop amical avec lui.

"Je fais la potion. Toi, tu vas chercher les ingrédients", dit une voix près de lui.

Remus ouvrit involontairement les yeux, mais réussit à s'empêcher de se tourner vers Black. Il garda la bouche résolument fermée et dirigea son regard droit sur Slughorn, ignorant l'attention que l'autre garçon continuait de faire peser sur ses épaules.

Pourquoi...

Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Potter ?

Mais Remus connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, même s'il refusait d'y penser. Peut-être que s'il n'y pensait pas, alors...

"Tu ne vas même pas répondre ? Après ce que j'ai vu..." siffla la voix de Black, près de son oreille.

Remus continua de regarder le dos de Slughorn, qui s'était tourné pour révéler le nom de la potion du jour d'un coup de baguette en direction du tableau noir. Sa vision s'était brouillée d'être demeurée fixe si longtemps et il n'arrivait pas à le lire. Il se demanda brièvement si continuer de provoquer Black en restant silencieux était pire que de confirmer qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher en répondant à la demi-menace.

Optant pour une solution intermédiaire, il tourna un visage dénué d'expression vers l'autre garçon et hocha la tête.

"Et souvenez-vous : si la potion vire au jaune, arrêtez tout et appelez-moi. Commencez !" dit Slughorn.

Remus ouvrit "100 potions pour le jeune sorcier - livre de l'élève, 2ème année", dont la couverture tombait en miettes et qui avait plus de charmes de réparation que de papier à certains endroits, puis se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients requis dans le grand placard du fond. Il entendit Black respirer de façon irritée dans son dos, alors qu'il prenait place dans la queue d'élèves qui y menait.

Après ça, Black n'essaya plus de parler. Il ne le regarda même pas quand Remus revint avec les bras chargés de poudres et de substances plus ou moins répugnantes. En fait, Remus aurait presque pu croire qu'il ne tenterait rien s'il n'avait vu Potter lui lancer un regard circonspect par-dessus son chaudron.

Puis d'un coup, leur potion fut jaune et Black lâcha quelque chose qui se révéla plus tard être un encrier dans le chaudron. Remus s'écarta d'un bond, renversant une chaise au passage, et buta contre un Ravenclaw dont il ignorait le nom. Une épaisse fumée noire s'éleva de leur chaudron avec une rapidité alarmante, et un liquide brunâtre s'en déversa en bouillonnant, recouvrant leur table et tout ce qui se trouvait dessus en quelques secondes.

Remus fut plié en deux par une irrépressible succession de quintes de toux et sortit de la salle au milieu de la confusion et des exclamations de Slughorn pour pouvoir respirer. Il revint plus tard pour trouver son manuel de potions endommagé au-delà de toute réparation possible et la notification d'une heure de retenue jeudi après les cours nettement calligraphiée sur un parchemin beige qui sentait le sucre.

Remus empocha le parchemin et ramassa son sac avant d'aller en classe d'enchantements. À mi-chemin, son sac se déchira, déversant une flaque de bave rose sur le sol. Remus soupira et sortit sa baguette.

Il espérait que la retenue était pour sa disparition et pas pour la potion ratée, parce que dans le deuxième cas...

Remus prit une profonde respiration et entreprit de nettoyer ses affaires : il ne voulait pas penser au deuxième cas.

* * *

N/A : Ce chapitre n'est pas très long (ni très relu, hm...), mais je vais avoir trois semaines d'examens et je ne suis pas sûre de quand je réussirai à travailler là-dessus pendant cette période, alors j'ai préféré poster avant d'être trop débordée. Après... j'écrirai le prochain quand je pourrai, mais donc ne vous affolez pas si je laisse passer 3-4 semaines d'ici le chapitre suivant (ça dépendra de comment je m'en sors, de mon temps de sommeil - coughdunombredereviewscough).

voilà !

PS ; Merci Zachan, au fait, et ton erreur de manipulation m'accorde deux reviews au lieu d'une, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre :p


	15. Chapitre 12 : L'heure la plus longue

"_Bien sûr que j'ai tout de suite remarqué Remus Lupin. Ça aurait été difficile de ne pas le voir : il se conduisait souvent comme un genre d'animal sauvage et il avait ce physique bizarroïde - surtout les yeux et la façon dont il avait l'air de... Comme s'il se vidait de l'intérieur, vous voyez ? De temps en temps._

_Enfin... Une fois par mois, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. (_rires_)_

_Et puis, il dormait dans la même chambre que nous, alors... Mais en fait, je n'ai pas tant fait attention que ça jusqu'à ce que Sirius devienne ami avec nous. James et moi, je veux dire._

_Hein ? Oui, James Potter - c'est ça._

_Enfin, je ne sais pas si ami est exactement le bon mot, mais disons qu'au lieu de nous jeter des sorts les uns les autres, on l'a fait ensemble. Sur des types comme Lupin. Ou Snape._

_Oh. Snape. Severus Snape. Non, James l'aime pas. Il dit qu'il trempe dans des trucs louches - de la magie noire, vous savez ? Et puis, surtout, c'est un Slytherin._

_Oui, oui, je pense aussi. Il suffit de le regarder : rien que la façon dont il s'habille..._

_(_Pettigrew croise et décroise les jambes. Il essuie nerveusement ses mains sur son pantalon_)_

_Bref, Sirius était avec nous tout le temps et il avait cette obsession pour Remus. C'était assez flippant, en fait._

_Quoi ? (_rire_) Oh non, pas _ce genre _d'obsession. Je veux dire, on n'était encore que des gosses. C'était plutôt un genre de... Je sais pas. James et moi, on n'a jamais très bien compris ce que Sirius avait dans la tête. Mais je crois qu'il avait senti que Remus avait quelque chose de spécial bien avant nous. Peut-être pas Moony... Oh, pardon : c'est comme ça qu'on appelle le... vous savez. Le loup, quoi._

_C'est Sirius qui l'a trouvé, ce surnom, et Remus le détestait. Je crois qu'il a fini par s'habituer, mais même aujourd'hui..._

_Ah. Désolé. Donc, Sirius s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'on soit près de Remus. C'était... enfin... on était quelque part, n'importe où, et quand on se retournait, Remus était là. Comme s'il nous suivait. À part que c'était nous qui le suivions. Sirius a toujours eu un genre de sixième sens pour savoir où il était. Et il voulait vraiment, vraiment..._

_(_un silence. Pettigrew se sert un verre d'eau_)_

_Je ne suis pas sûr. Je crois qu'il voulait juste comprendre. Il a passé des mois à faire de sa vie un enfer, mais je crois qu'il voulait seulement être ami avec lui. (_haussement d'épaules_) Sirius est comme ça - tout est toujours compliqué. Je pense même qu'il avait un genre de Grand Plan, le genre qui ne peut sortir que de l'esprit tordu de Sirius. Il ne nous en a jamais parlé, mais il marchait autour de Remus comme sur un terrain de manœuvre et un jour..._

_Un jour, Remus et nous étions amis. C'est tout_."

Témoignage de P. Pettigrew

À verser au dossier - moralité de la partie civile

(Cas n°42377 : Sujet n°58 c. Rookwood Inc.)

**XXX**

**Chapitre 12 :**

**L'heure la plus longue**

"Pssst, Sirius ! Sirius !"

Sirius cligna des paupières et tourna lentement la tête vers James, qui agitait un gant mauve devant son visage d'une façon ridicule.

"Hm ?"

James soupira et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du professeur Kennings avant de se pencher vers lui, écartant sans ménagement l'unique fleur violâtre d'apparence apathique qu'il était censé croquer avec "détails et précision" - tâche que Sirius lui-même avait abandonnée quelques vingt minutes auparavant.

"Tu es bien en colle, après ?", chuchota James, assez fort pour s'attirer quelques regards peu amènes.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il baissa les yeux vers son croquis, dont il était déjà clair, même s'il n'était qu'à demi achevé, qu'il ne ressemblerait jamais à une fleur. Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Lupin, mais celui-ci était trop loin pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit. L'autre garçon semblait tendu, cependant. Ça se voyait à la façon dont il gardait la tête obstinément baissée vers sa planche à dessin, comme s'il était oublieux de tout - de l'heure de retenue à venir et de l'attention de Sirius focalisée sur son dos. Mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge trahi par la rigidité de sa posture et la contraction sporadique de ses épaules sous sa robe trop ample.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié. Sirius lui, y avait pensé toute la journée. Au point qu'il sentait de minuscules impulsions parcourir ses nerfs, lui donnant envie de courir et de sauter et de crier à pleine voix.

Peut-être qu'il avait un peu peur aussi, de ce qui se trouvait derrière ces yeux sauvages et ces silences bien trop calmes. Mais ce soir, dans vingt-huit minutes, maintenant...

Un doigt lui entra soudainement dans les côtes, lui faisant pousser un glapissement qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir ravaler.

"Euh... Sirius ?

- M. Potter ? Quelque chose que vous voudriez partager avec la classe ?"

Pendant une seconde, James eut l'air sincèrement surpris de s'être fait prendre. Il marmonna ensuite une réponse négative et plongea le nez dans son croquis, affectant la plus grande concentration pour dissimuler la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues. Sirius étouffa un ricanement. Pour toutes ses bravades, James supportait étonnamment mal les réprimandes quand il ne les avait pas provoquées à dessein.

Le silence retomba sur la classe et les Gryffindors comme les Hufflepuffs dessinèrent avec diligence des fleurs qui ressemblaient plus ou moins à des taches d'encre noire suivant l'habileté de chacun. Sirius considéra son propre ouvrage et se demanda comment Kennings parviendrait même à distinguer une partie d'une autre. L'incessant va-et-vient de ses yeux entre l'horloge, la nuque de Lupin et sa planche à dessin n'arrangeait rien, mais Sirius ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Voyant arriver la fin du cours, il traça à la hâte quelques flèches à main levée et termina de placer les noms listés par son manuel. Puis il souffla sur son parchemin, le détacha de la planche et attendit, les muscles déjà impatiemment bandés.

À la seconde où la cloche retentit, il sauta sur ses pieds. Il fourra ses affaires dans son sac, écrasant parchemins et plumes de qualité supérieure sans y prendre garde, puis avança d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Kennings pour y déposer son croquis. Le professeur leva un sourcil et sembla s'apprêter à faire une remarque, mais Sirius lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, résolu à ne pas se laisser retenir.

Après tout, il avait une heure de retenue à endurer : il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Un incontrôlable sourire étira ses lèvres, découvrant ses dents.

"Sirius... t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda James, le rejoignant à l'entrée de la serre. Tu as passé tout le cours à regarder l'horloge - on aurait dit un échappé de Mungo. Tu te souviens que tu as une colle avec Slughorn, hein ? ajouta-t-il d'un air incertain. Parce que si c'est ce qui te rend aussi heureux il faut qu'on discute de tes priorités."

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit encore. Une expression incertaine passa sur le visage de James.

"C'était pour rire, tu sais - ah, ah, ajouta-t-il, l'air mal à l'aise. T'as pas sérieusement envie d'aller gratter des chaudrons à la brosse à dents ?

- C'est avec Lupin, pas vrai ?"

Sirius maîtrisa un sursaut alors que Peter apparaissait à ses côtés, l'observant d'un air soupçonneux.

"Et alors ?" demanda-t-il, haussant les épaules.

Le visage de James se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût.

"J'aurais dû le voir venir", maugréa-t-il à mi-voix.

Sirius agita la main avec désinvolture.

"Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais moi j'y vais avant d'attraper une deuxième colle en me pointant en retard. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que Slughorn nous a réservé - des fonds de chaudron pleins d'yeux de tritons et de graisse de troll tout figés ?

- Eugh, et il est impatient, en plus", dit Peter en plissant le nez.

James renifla et enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur sa robe. Sirius se retint de remarquer que celle-ci était encore bien plus sale que les verres, surtout après une heure passée dans la serre, où la terre humide imprégnait l'air au point qu'il paraissait épais.

"Imagine un peu - Slughorn à la vue basse et tout plein de vieilles potions tournées", commenta James, feignant un ton ému. Essaye quand même de garder Lupin en vie - je tiens pas à t'apporter des oranges à Azkaban", ajouta-t-il, ne semblant plaisanter qu'à moitié.

Sirius se contenta de sourire de plus belle.

"T'en fais pas : Lupin regagnera son lit en un seul morceau, parole de Black. Et ne m'attendez pas pour aller dîner !" ajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule, bifurquant abruptement en direction du donjon.

Il n'était cependant pas assez loin pour ne pas entendre Peter glisser : "Parole de Black ? Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas nous inquiéter encore plus ?" et le rire nerveux de James.

_Oh Peter, tu n'as pas idée..._

**XXX**

Remus frappa trois coups secs avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe vide. Slughorn était déjà là, penché au-dessus d'une pile de copies. Il releva brièvement la tête, avant de consulter la montre à gousset posée près de son coude.

"Ah, M. Lupin. Toujours en avance, hein ? Très bien, très bien. Allez-vous asseoir - encore quelques minutes"

Remus acquiesça en silence et Slughorn retourna à ses copies pendant qu'il gagnait le siège le plus proche. Il lutta contre le besoin de se cacher tout au fond de la classe, sachant que c'était inutile : si Black était bien en retenue avec lui, il n'y aurait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'empêcher de s'approcher. Et à la façon dont ce dernier avait surveillé l'heure toute la journée en lui lançant des sourires triomphants, il avait à présent peu d'espoir d'échapper à sa présence. Ses craintes furent confirmées quelques instants plus tard, alors que Sirius Black pénétrait dans la salle de classe, le souffle court.

Slughorn reposa sa plume son encrier et adressa un sourire à Black, roulant la pointe de sa moustache entre ses doigts comme pour s'assurer quelle était encore là.

"Bien, très bien. Nous pouvons commencer. La porte, je vous prie, M. Black ?"

Black referma la porte sans protester et vint s'asseoir près de Remus sans lui jeter un regard. Celui-ci retint une grimace : la façon que Sirius avait de l'ignorer était peut-être encore plus perturbante que ne l'était l'attention appuyée qu'il faisait d'ordinaire peser sur lui.

Remus pouvait presque flairer la catastrophe, et pas seulement parce que la pleine lune était le lendemain.

Il se trouva soulagé lorsque Slughorn leur demanda simplement de trier les ingrédients sains des produits gâtés dans un stock oublié trop longtemps au fond de la réserve au lieu de les plonger au milieu de restes de potions refroidies.

Il n'était pas certain que son estomac l'aurait supporté.

Slughorn semblait avoir choisi la tâche la plus aisée, s'excusant presque d'avoir donné une retenue à l'héritier des Black, insistant plusieurs fois qu'il n'était pas fâché, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire de protocole scolaire et que tout cela serait vite terminé.

Remus se demandait s'il n'aurait pas encore davantage hâté la fin de leur punition s'il avait été conscient de s'être volontairement enfermé avec un lycanthrope. Mais bien sûr, il n'en savait rien. Personne n'en savait rien si ce n'était pour le professeur McGonagall et l'infirmière scolaire.

De l'avis de Remus, c'était déjà trop. Parfois il se prenait à regarder les étagères de la Réserve, se demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour apprendre le sortilège d'amnésie. On disait que c'était un sort difficile, mais sûrement avec une motivation suffisante...

Remus regarda Black du coin de l'œil et approcha discrètement les baies de son nez. Il respira à fond et les jeta avec les autres ingrédients corrompus. Le silence régnait dans la salle, brisé seulement par le bruit de la plume de paon sur les copies, la main de Slughorn fourrageant dans un petit sac que Remus supposait être rempli de sucreries, et les ingrédients passant d'un récipient à un autre.

Pas une seule fois Black n'avait essayé d'attirer son attention.

Remus résista à l'impulsion qui le poussait à surveiller le garçon au lieu de regarder les baies. De toute façon, le camaïeu de gris ne lui permettait guère de déterminer leur stade de fraîcheur - si ce n'était pour son odorat, il n'aurait pas été capable de remplir la tâche qui lui avait été assignée aussi près de la pleine lune.

Il secoua la tête et ravala un spasme nauséeux alors qu'il approchait de son visage une nouvelle poignée de baies aux effluves doucereux, maintenant qu'elles avaient dépassé le stade de la maturité. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et distinguer les baies elles-mêmes devenait difficile.

Il se frotta les yeux, retenant une exclamation de consternation alors qu'il étalait du jus sur son visage, rendant l'odeur plus prégnante encore.

Il sentit encore quelques poignées de baies, les triant distraitement en se tordant le cou pour distinguer les aiguilles de l'horloge suspendue près de la porte.

Encore vingt minutes. Presque rien. Ensuite, il pourrait aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes sans avoir à répondre à aucune question. Celles du deuxième étage, peut-être - on les disait hantées et personne ne s'y rendait jamais. Oui, là il pourrait récurer ses mains et son visage jusqu'à avoir effacé l'odeur de pourriture et de sucre, et se rouler en boule en attendant que son estomac cesse de se contracter comme si un animal furieux essayait désespérément d'en sortir.

Mais après tout, c'était le cas, en un sens.

Il frotta instinctivement son visage de sa main propre jusqu'à ce que sa peau lui fasse mal et réprima un grondement sourd. Se débarrasser du jus de baies aussi irrépressible que le désir de mordre et griffer lorsqu'il était... l'Autre.

Puis, d'un coup, il remarqua le silence : les œufs séchés que Black triait avaient cessé de tomber dans la bassine. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la droite et rencontra son regard.

Gris. Quelque soit le jour du mois, les yeux de Black étaient toujours du même insoutenable gris. Remus se souvint d'un coup que les baies étaient toujours pressées sous son nez - il avait de plus en plus de mal à déterminer lesquelles étaient encore fraîches, avec l'odeur de la salle imprégnée de relents de potions, celle des œufs gâtés et des baies pourries.

Il laissa vivement sa main retomber et jeta les baies dans une bassine au hasard. Black baissa les yeux et Remus se prépara aux questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre, aux accusations ou même à ce rire qui passait parfois les lèvres de l'adolescent quand il se sentait d'humeur cruelle. Mais Black se contenta de plonger la main dans la bassine. Il saisit précautionneusement les baies que Remus venait d'y ajouter et les jeta dans l'autre.

Elles étaient pourries.

Remus sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Il agrippa le rebord de la paillasse. La tête lui tournait et il se demanda brièvement s'il serait capable de se lever à la fin de l'heure, sans parler de regagner le dortoir.

Black laissa son regard tomber sur sa main, dont les jointures blanchissaient déjà, puis le fixa sur un point situé quelque part aux alentours de son épaule. Remus lâcha la table comme si elle l'avait brûlé et resserra sa robe autour de lui, incapable de déterminer si sa peau avait été visible à un moment ou à un autre.

Sa peau qui trahissait tant de choses.

Son estomac se souleva et il attrapa une poignée de baies. Quelques instants plus tard, le bruit mat des œufs heurtant la bassine reprit. De temps en temps, la main de Black retournait au milieu des baies pour en écarter.

Il ne prononça pas un mot.

Une fois l'heure écoulée, Remus demeura un instant les yeux fermés à écouter Slughorn les assurer qu'"allons, allons, ce n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas M. Black ?" avant de leur donner congé. En les rouvrant, il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le dos de Black qui fuyait la salle comme s'il avait eu un monstre à ses trousses.

Remus se leva lentement, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

_Une question de temps, Remus_, avait dit l'agent Johnston.

_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, avant qu'ils découvrent ce que tu es._

* * *

N/A : ça y est, mes examens sont enfin presque tous passés. Donc, il ne devrait plus y avoir d'attente trop longue pour les chapitres à venir avant un moment. Merci comme d'habitude à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter ^^


	16. Chapitre 13 : Le Saule Cogneur

_"Pap [texte rayé]_

_Je vais bien. J'adore la Métamorphose même si McGonagall donne un million de fois trop de devoirs : j'ai été le premier à réussir à changer mon bouton en scarabée et Sirius a boudé toute la journée._

_**James E. Potter**_

_PS : J'ai entendu quand tu t'es disputé avec maman au sujet de tu-sais-quoi pour mon anniversaire. Maintenant que je le sais, c'est plus la peine d'attendre jusqu'en juin. Si tu pouvais l'envoyer tout de suite, ce serait bien : Georges, de septième année, nous a dit comment aller aux cuisines. J'espère qu'il a pas raconté des craques parce qu'il m'a piqué jusqu'à ma dernière choco-grenouille._

_PPS : N'écoute pas Yuckley, il me déteste et il cherchait juste une excuse pour me punir : c'était pas exprès [texte rayé] ma faute pour les Bandimons."_

_"Cher James,_

_Que c'est généreux de ta part, ô fils surchargé de travail, d'avoir sacrifié de ton précieux temps pour m'écrire trois lignes et demie après seulement deux mois de silence ! Vraiment, si j'avais su que tu y consacrerais tant d'efforts, j'aurais empêché ta mère de te faire __**promettre **__de nous donner des nouvelles __**régulièrement**__._

_Je te félicite pour la Transformation : continue de montrer à Black de quel bois les Potter se chauffent._

_Ton père qui te pardonne (dans sa grande bonté)_

_PS : Ah, ah, bien tenté. Non._

_Et si tu ne m'écris pas tout de suite deux rouleaux de parchemin à ta mère pour lui dire que tout va bien, ne compte pas sur le tu-sais-quoi avant ton __**trentième**__ anniversaire._

_PPS : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Bandimons ?!"_

Échange de hiboux entre James et Charlus Potter

Les 26 et 27 novembre 1972

**XXX**

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Le Saule Cogneur**

"Lupin était vraiment à côté de ses pompes aujourd'hui", remarqua brusquement James, l'air dégagé.

Ils cheminaient sans rien dire depuis plusieurs minutes et personne ne lui répondit, comme s'ils craignaient de briser le silence de cathédrale qui régnait dans Hogwarts après le couvre-feu. Le bruit des semelles de leurs chaussures claquant contre les dalles de pierre froides résonnait étrangement dans le passage vide.

"Tu lui as pas vraiment fait boire le fond d'un chaudron, hein ?" reprit-il finalement, se tournant vers Sirius.

Celui-ci ravala un reniflement méprisant. Oh non, il n'avait rien fait boire à Lupin. Il n'avait même pas été capable de mettre son Grand Plan de Maître à exécution. Mais Lupin était si... Il avait eu l'air _malade_, plus blême à chaque seconde qu'il passait noyé sous toutes ces baies. Et ses yeux ne bougeaient plus, comme s'il était soudainement devenu aveugle. C'était ridicule, mais il lui avait presque semblé que les étranges iris bronze et fauve étaient voilés par la fine pellicule laiteuse qui recouvrait les globes oculaires des elfes de Grimmauld Place quand ils étaient "mis à la retraite", comme disait Père.

Avant qu'ils ne soient emportés chez le magidermiste, bien sûr. Lorsqu'ils revenaient, leurs yeux étaient de nouveau brillants. Brillants, froids, durs et tous parfaitement identiques.

Sirius avait pourtant tout prévu - les menaces, l'expression intimidante qu'il avait élaborée devant le miroir de la salle de bains, les sorts... Il avait même emporté une dose de cette potion que James et lui avaient concocté l'autre jour derrière la maison du géant qui s'appelait Haggis ou quelque chose comme ça.

Enfin, en tout cas, James disait que le type était aussi peu ragoûtant que le plat.

Sirius n'était pas très sûr de ce que la décoction brunâtre à la vague odeur d'œuf pourri était censée faire - Peter avait trouvé les instructions dans le carnet où sa grand-mère gardait toute sortes de notes bizarres, du remède contre les verrues à la recette du gigot d'agneau. Le nom de la potion aurait probablement réglé le problème, seulement, la grand-mère de Peter écrivait aussi très mal.

Sirius avait pensé que c'était une excellent occasion de résoudre ce mystère. Après tout, peu de potions n'avaient pas d'antidote _du tout_, et qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver de pire ?

Si seulement Lupin n'avait pas été aussi stupidement _pâle_, et couvert de cicatrices.

Oui, Sirius avait tout prévu. Sauf la panique qui lui avait écrasé la cage thoracique alors que les mains trop-fines-pour-un-adolescent de Lupin triaient les baies avec hésitation et... Ses mains _tremblaient_, pour l'amour de Salazar !

Alors, Sirius s'était sauvé. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre ?

Et le lendemain, Lupin s'était traîné dans le réfectoire avec des airs de chien empoisonné et on avait chuchoté qu'il avait eu une colle avec _Sirius Black_ la veille. D'ailleurs, on n'avait vu aucun des deux au dîner (ce qui était faux, même si Sirius était arrivé en retard). Sirius avait écouté les rumeurs et s'était contenté d'étirer ses lèvres dans un rictus énigmatique sans rien dire.

Lupin n'avait rien dit non plus.

Sirius soutint le regard inquisiteur de James et haussa les épaules.

"Non, sérieusement. Je veux dire, il avait l'air..."

James secoua une main en l'air. Sirius soupira.

"Nah, rien du tout. On a trié des ingrédients et ensuite on est parti chacun de notre côté : il s'est rien passé."

Il appuya son affirmation d'un regard torve en direction de Peter au cas où l'envie de le contredire lui prendrait. James le dévisagea encore un instant.

"OK, dit-il finalement, se détournant pour se remettre en marche. Bon alors, vous venez ?" lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors que son dos se fondait déjà dans les ombres du couloir.

Ce fut comme si un sort venait d'être levé et Peter et Sirius se précipitèrent à sa suite à la lueur vacillante de leurs baguettes.

"Tu es sûr que ça conduit dehors, hein ? demanda Peter après quelques mètres de couloirs silencieux qui paraissaient s'étendre à l'infini.

- Évidemment que je suis sûr - c'était dans la liste de Pa... de mon père."

Peter hocha la tête, semblant rassuré. Après tout, la liste de M. Potter ne leur avait jamais fait défaut. Il l'avait remise à James au début de l'année, et même si les problèmes à résoudre pour obtenir chaque passage étaient souvent salement casse-pieds, - au point que James avait refusé de parler à Sirius pendant tout un après-midi après que celui-ci ait affirmé qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que son père ait été un Gryffindor - , c'était quand même plus cool qu'aucun cadeau que Sirius avait jamais reçu.

"Ah !"

Sirius releva la tête au son de l'exclamation triomphale, juste à temps pour voir une partie du mur pivoter pour révéler une ouverture qui lui arrivait à peu près aux genoux. Sirius leva un sourcil.

"Et maintenant ?

- Ben, on sort - qu'est-ce que tu crois ?"

Sirius laissa ses lèvres se tordre dans une expression désapprobatrice qui croisait souvent le visage de sa mère.

"Oh, je vois, dit James. L'héritier des Black a peur de se salir. T'as raison, ça pourrait te décoif..."

Sirius était à quatre pattes et hors du château avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Il prétendit ne pas voir l'air supérieur qu'avaient adopté James et Peter quand ils le rejoignirent.

"Tu vois, simple comme un troll : on a plus qu'à aller chercher les balais", affirma James.

Peter eut un geste d'impuissance dans son dos, se tournant vers Sirius pour lever les yeux au ciel. Quand James avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de l'en détourner : il avait décidé qu'ils devaient s'entraîner pour les éliminatoires de Quidditch de l'année prochaine. Peu importait que le terrain ne soit jamais libre dans la journée ou qu'ils puissent passer le reste de leur vie en retenue s'ils se faisaient prendre - il restait la nuit.

Sirius réprima un bâillement et pensa au cours d'histoire de la magie en première heure le lendemain. Il avait déjà du mal à garder les yeux ouverts après une nuit de sommeil décente, alors après une nuit de Quidditch...

Ils n'étaient cependant qu'à mi-chemin du terrain de Quidditch quand Peter s'arrêta brusquement, faisant buter Sirius contre son dos.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

- Shhhhh", siffla Peter, se baissant d'une façon assez ridicule.

Sirius se tourna vers James et fronça les sourcils, prêt à faire une remarque bien sentie sur ses choix en matière de meilleur ami. Mais une main attrapa sa robe, le projetant à terre avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prononcer la première syllabe.

"Là-bas", indiqua James, tendant dramatiquement un doigt devant lui.

Sirius leva la tête pour voir le Saule Cogneur agiter ses branches. La lumière de la pleine lune lui donnait un aspect étrangement éthéré et à vrai dire plutôt inquiétant. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire : l'arbre était loin et d'ailleurs presque tous les élèves avaient essayé de toucher le tronc au moins une fois avant que Gudgeon ne se fasse attraper par l'une des branches. Sirius réprima une grimace à ce souvenir : son front s'était enfoncé comme du papier mâché et Dumbledore avait dit que si la branche avait dévié ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, Gudgeon n'aurait plus eu qu'à aller choisir la couleur de son œil de verre. Il en avait gardé un drôle de visage, avec ce genre d'asymétrie imperceptible qui vous fait frissonner sans que vous sachiez réellement pourquoi.

Enfin, depuis les élèves qui osaient encore s'approcher du Saule en avaient été découragé par les punitions de plus en plus sévères infligées par les professeurs : peu d'acrobaties étaient suffisamment excitantes pour valoir deux semaines de soirées passées en compagnie de Filch.

Sirius se demandait souvent pourquoi ils ne déplantaient pas simplement le Saule, puisqu'il était si dangereux. On disait qu'il valait cher, mais il n'était même pas vraiment joli et, même si Sirius ne l'aurait jamais admis, il n'aurait pas volé dans son périmètre si on lui avait promis son poids en réglisse.

"Oui, le Saule et alors ?"

La voix de Sirius se perdit dans un murmure tandis que le Saule se figeait.

Il passa rapidement les hypothèses les plus ridicules en revue. Est-ce que le Saule était_ mort_ ? Si c'était le cas, mieux valait ne pas se trouver sur les lieux. Avec cette idée en tête, il s'apprêtait à suggérer une rapide retraite quand quelque chose d'autre bougea dans l'ombre.

Soudain, une silhouette émergea, trop lointaine pour qu'il soit possible de distinguer seulement s'il s'agissait d'un adulte ou d'un élève.

"Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" demanda Peter à personne en particulier.

Sirius haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur l'inconnu qui traversait à présent le parc à pas rapides, apparemment en direction du bâtiment principal.

James se mit instantanément à quatre pattes et commença à avancer avec une surprenante agilité pour ses membres dégingandé le soupçonnait d'avoir plus d'entraînement qu'il ne le devrait dans cette discipline en particulier.

"Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il sans oser élever la voix.

- Ben on le suit, évidemment, répondit James sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Dépêchez-vous ou on va le perdre."

Peter soupira mais secoua la tête, ayant appris il y a longtemps qu'il était inutile d'essayer de discuter. Sirius était ami avec eux depuis près d'un an, mais la dynamique du groupe et la spontanéité maladive de James parvenaient toujours à le prendre de court.

Ils suivirent donc la silhouette de loin, Sirius réprimant un ricanement nerveux face au ridicule de leur posture. Il l'a perdirent à l'entrée du château : le temps qu'ils rassemblent suffisamment leur courage pour pousser la porte d'entrée principale, l'inconnu avait depuis longtemps disparu dans le bâtiment obscur.

James haussa les épaules et annonça qu'il restait encore largement assez de temps pour aller s'entraîner. Dehors, le Saule Cogneur agitait de nouveau ses branches dans l'espoir semblait-il d'écraser une chauve-souris imprudente.

Après leur séance de Quidditch nocturne, les trois garçons rangèrent les balais et regagnèrent la Tour Gryffindor. Mais, alors qu'il se glissait dans le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, Sirius pensait toujours à l'inconnu aperçu dehors. Il entendit James et Peter en discuter longtemps, échafaudant les théories les plus farfelues à la lueur d'une baguette une fois qu'ils furent dissimulés derrière les rideaux du lit de ce dernier.

Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua que le lit de Lupin était de nouveau vide.

Sirius n'en souffla mot.

**XXX**

Remus passait généralement les lendemains de pleine lune dans la Cabane Hurlante. Le plus souvent il y demeurait toute la journée et réapparaissait au milieu des autres élèves au moment du petit-déjeuner du jour suivant - comme s'il ne s'était jamais absenté. Parfois, il retournait en classe dès le lendemain après-midi, quand rien de trop visible n'était cassé et que ses jambes ne se dérobaient pas sous lui.

Quand il réussissait à tenir une plume et que sa vue ne refusait pas de revenir, comme après certaines lunes. Il passait alors la journée immobile dans le lit saccagé telle une statue de petit garçon trop maigre à guetter les bruits de ce qu'il ne pouvait voir.

Aucun livre ne parlait du _noir_ après les pleines lunes et Remus refusait de se demander si ça venait des choses que lui avaient fait essayer les amis de l'agent Johnston. D'un autre côté, aucun ne parlait de douleur non plus.

De la solitude, de la terreur et du froid qui s'infiltrait dans ses os quand les premiers rayons de lune touchaient la Terre.

Aujourd'hui, Remus était à l'infirmerie. Ça avait été une mauvaise lune - une de celles que l'agent Johnston appelait les lunes rouges en plaisantant.

La douleur était présente, bien sûr, mais après deux jours, elle pâlissait presque comparée à l'ennui. Mme Pomfrey n'apparaissait guère que pour l'examiner, ce qu'elle faisait trois fois dans la journée avec la régularité d'une horloge, et l'elfe de maison qui lui apportait ses repas n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

Pour autant que ce soit le même elfe, ce dont Remus n'était pas sûr. S'il n'avait craint de faire une remarque affreusement raciste (ce qui aurait été plutôt hypocrite de sa part), il aurait été jusqu'à dire que les elfes se ressemblaient tous.

Une heure plus tard, Remus regrettait amèrement l'ennui qui venait de se dissiper alors que Sirius Black faisait irruption dans sa chambre, émergeant de la portion du mur que Remus n'avait jamais pris la peine d'examiner et d'où arrivait toujours l'elfe. Black se redressa d'un mouvement qui aurait été bien plus dramatique, songea Remus, s'il n'avait eu une toile d'araignée coincée dans les cheveux et les joues cramoisies. Sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, Black avança vers le lit.

"Je sais ce que tu caches", affirma-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Ce fut comme si le temps passé si lentement s'arrêtait tout à coup. Remus sentit le cœur qui avait subi tant de transformations et résisté à tellement de séjours au Ministère de la Magie manquer un battement avant de se mettre à palpiter si fort qu'il paraissait devoir exploser.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots refusèrent d'en sortir. Des points noirs brouillèrent sa vision et un spasme contracta son estomac. Il vit les lèvres de Black bouger, mais son sang bourdonnait trop fort pour qu'il puisse entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il demeura immobile, se demandant si l'autre garçon finirait par partir s'il continuait à ne pas réagir suffisamment longtemps. C'était à ça, songea-t-il, que devait ressembler la fin du monde : un adolescent aux yeux gris poison qui le dévisageait, un rictus découvrant ses dents comme s'il s'apprêtait à le dévorer.

L'ironie de la situation lui fit perdre connaissance, ou peut-être était-ce la douleur - rien n'était plus très clair, au milieu des taches qui obscurcissaient sa vision. Rien à part l'idée qu'il allait devoir rentrer_ à la maison_, et que quand l'agent Johnston le saurait, il rirait à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

* * *

N/A : voilà, j'espère que ça répondra aux questions de certaines sur le manque de réaction de Sirius pendant son heure de colle. Le pauvre a juste paniqué au dernier moment ^^ Eh, après tout, il n'a que douze ans...


	17. Chapitre 14 : Le marché

_"Sirius Black a toujours été le genre de personne à arrêter votre cœur de façon impromptue. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il le fasse consciemment : il est si imprévisible que même le savoir n'empêche jamais d'être surpris, et je le soupçonne d'être parfois surpris lui-même. Ceux qui le connaissent mal le pensent souvent cruel, héroïque, ou même arrogant au point de la démence. Et c'est peut-être un peu de tout cela et tout autre chose à la fois._

_C'est juste le genre de personne à s'accrocher au bord d'un précipice pour aller vous cueillir un bouquet de fleurs. Beaucoup penseront que c'est le signe de sa dévotion envers la personne à qui il l'offre, alors qu'en réalité, l'idée qu'il pourrait tomber et se rompre le cou ne lui a à aucun moment traversé l'esprit. Cela ne fait de lui ni la meilleure ni la pire des personnes. Seulement Sirius Black._

_Et même après avoir rencontré des savants capables de décortiquer mon ADN pour étudier le moindre recoin de l'Autre qui se tapit dans mon esprit, le plus grand sorcier de notre temps dont la compassion m'avait permis d'avoir accès à l'éducation, et les deux enfants qui devaient devenir mes meilleurs amis, je savais que Sirius Black serait toujours _cette personne_ - quoi que ça veuille dire._

_Parce que Sirius Black est le seul pour lequel mon cœur s'est jamais arrêté."_

Extrait du journal de Remus Lupin

**XXX**

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Le marché**

Sirius était un Black. Son sang était pur, il avait de l'argent, de bonnes notes et il pouvait affirmer sans fausse modestie qu'il n'avait pas été défavorisé au niveau physique non plus - son père lui-même avait affirmé avec un raisonnable degré d'approbation qu'il pensait pouvoir conclure pour lui un contrat de mariage tout ce qu'il y avait d'honorable. Cependant, il avait déjà expérimenté deux ou trois situations difficiles. Comme d'être déclaré un Gryffindor, ou de partager un dortoir avec James Potter.

Il était quasiment certain que se retrouver seul avec un Remus Lupin évanoui dans le pièce de l'infirmerie réservée aux blessés graves en ajoutait une à la liste.

Il tiqua, contemplant la forme immobile gisant au milieu des draps avec tant de naturel qu'on aurait cru la scène arrangée par quelque peintre avant de sortir sa palette de couleurs et ses pinceaux. Il secoua la tête et s'approcha du lit à pas lents. Il tendit la main avec hésitation et poussa l'épaule de l'autre garçon du bout des doigts.

Lupin ne frémit pas.

Sirius laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et soupira. L'air était saturé d'une odeur qui rappelait la salle de potions après le cours des septième année - une odeur de plantes presque poisseuse qui semblait s'immiscer partout et imprégner vêtements et robes. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la petite porte par laquelle il était entré, se demandant s'il aurait le temps de prendre une douche avant de retourner en classe. Personne ne saurait qu'il était venu. Bine sûr, Lupin l'avait vu, mais il ne le dénoncerait pas : pour tous les ennemis qu'il s'était fait, ce n'était certainement pas en _parlant_ qu'il s'était attiré leur animosité. À vrai dire, il paraissait presque muet la plupart du temps. Après plus d'un an passé dans la même chambre et dans chacun de ses cours, Sirius lui-même n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce à quoi sa voix ressemblait.

Si on exceptait les bruits étranglés qui sortaient parfois de son lit la nuit, évidemment. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment compter ça comme le fait de parler.

Sirius recula vers la porte, tirant avec indécision sur sa manche avant de consulter la montre de poche qu'il avait eu pour son dernier anniversaire. Son heure libre serait bientôt terminée et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il serait en retard en potions.

"Ah... merde !"

Sirius ébouriffa ses cheveux et retourna au chevet de Lupin. Il saisit l'autre garçon par les épaules pour le secouer avant de le relâcher brusquement. Ses épaules étaient...

Il écarta le col de son pyjama avec hésitation pour découvrir l'épaisseur de bandages blancs déjà tachés de substances grasses et rouges par endroits

"Qu'est-ce..."

Il souleva le bas de la chemise du garçon, révélant plus de bandages serrés autour de son torse. Il repensa aux cicatrices qui parsemaient toute sa peau et frissonna. L'odeur était plus forte encore ici, et Sirius se demanda si, sous les bandes, la peau de Lupin était couverte de potions, multipliant les cellules et refermant la peau sur d'irrégulières lignes blanches.

Était-ce vraiment lui l'autre nuit, près du Saule Cogneur ? Et combien de temps avait-il pu rester près de l'arbre pour être dans un état pareil ? Non, vraiment, ça n'avait aucun sens, et la personne qui avait regagné le château avait le pas trop leste pour avoir été réduite en purée par le belliqueux végétal quelques instants auparavant.

Un bruit de pas.

Sirius se figea, écoutant un claquement métallique résonner dans ce qu'il supposait être l'infirmerie. Après tout, il n'était venu dans ce que Peter appelait la PMP (la Pièce des Mal en Point, d'après James) qu'une fois, après que l'une des plaisanteries les moins inspirées de James l'ait envoyé en bas de l'un des escaliers. L'un de ses pieds s'était enfoncé au passage dans une marche et... Sirius grimaça au souvenir du craquement qu'avait émis le membre qu'il ne pouvait plus voir quand son dos avait heurté les marches de marbre. Même James avait paru passablement paniqué, alors qu'à cette époque, faire souffrir l'héritier des Black avait été sa seule obsession.

La voix de Mme Pomfrey s'éleva, étouffée par le mur.

Le regard de Sirius passa de la porte à la forme étendue sur le lit et il sentit la panique monter en lui comme les bulles d'un mauvais champagne, empêchant son esprit de fonctionner clairement.

Il fit alors ce que toute personne paniquant sur les lieux de son délit aurait fait.

Il fit disparaître les preuves en les emportant avec lui.

**XXX**

La douleur dans ses articulations et le picotement cuisant de la peau déchirée qui accueillirent Remus à son réveil n'étaient guère surprenants. Remus était accoutumé à la douleur - elle était sa compagne de chaque lendemain de pleine lune depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir. La nausée et le mal de tête étaient aussi relativement fréquents. Tout comme l'était l'obscurité grise. Après tout, certains mois n'avaient été qu'un brouillard de souffrance rouge et d'estomac contracté sur du vide, lorsqu'un traitement s'était révélé particulièrement mauvais.

Se réveiller plier en deux dans un étroit conduit, un souffle court à la vague odeur de réglisse chatouillant son oreille, était en revanche une expérience inédite. Il papillonna des paupières et remua discrètement ses poignets et chevilles pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas retenu prisonnier de quelque sort.

L'odeur, derrière celle des potions désinfectantes et cicatrisantes, du sang, de la sueur et de tout ce qui suivait généralement un séjour dans la Cabane hurlante, était familière.

Ah.

"Black ?" appela-t-il.

Ce fut alors que le souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans l'infirmerie lui revint en mémoire.

"Pas trop tôt, entendit-il la voix de Black grommeler près de son oreille alors que l'autre garçon remuait sur place à la recherche de sa baguette. Lumos."

Remus protégea instinctivement ses yeux du revers de son bras alors que la lumière envahissait ce qui se révéla effectivement être un conduit peu adapté pour deux adolescents de taille décente.

"Qu'est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on est dans le conduit des elfes de cuisine ? dit-il avec incrédulité, baissant son bras.

- Euh..."

Remus décida de prendre ça pour une réponse affirmative. Il étouffa un soupir de lassitude, se concentrant pour empêcher ses yeux de se fermer de nouveau.

"Tu t'es évanoui", dit Black d'un ton accusateur.

Il semblait attendre une réaction. Remus, ne parvenant à décider laquelle était appropriée, garda le silence.

L'agent Johnston disait toujours que mieux valait ne rien dire du tout plutôt que d'en dire trop.

"Tu t'es évanoui et Mme Pomfrey arrivait et elle aurait _su_ que c'était ma faute, alors je t'ai traîné dans le conduit."

Il plissa les yeux, comme s'il le mettait au défi de le contredire.

"Il y a combien de temps ? demanda Remus.

- Ah." Black consulta quelque chose dans sa poche. "Dix minutes ? Peut-être quinze ?"

Il jura à mi-voix.

"Elle doit me chercher, remarqua Remus.

- Qui ça ?

- L'infirmière."

Black garda le silence mais même dans la pénombre, Remus crut le voir blêmir.

"Je peux y retourner, maintenant ?"

Avec de la chance, Black aurait oublié. Ou il aurait peur... Il comprendrait soudain ce que c'était que d'avoir un monstre si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle, et il cesserait de le suivre de façon incessante. Peut-être qu'il faudrait inventer une excuse pour changer de chambre, mais peu importait si...

"Non."

Remus ferma les yeux.

"Quoi, alors ?"

Le silence se prolongea et il ouvrit un œil pour regarder Black. L'autre garçon contemplait le mur, l'air profondément mal à l'aise.

Mais pas effrayé.

Oh.

"Tu ne sais rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, plus sûr de lui à chaque mot.

- Non, admit Black, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire dépourvu d'humour.

- Comment tu as trouvé la chambre ?"

Black haussa les épaules et s'appuya plus confortablement contre le mur pour lui faire face.

"Je cherchais les cuisines. Georges Reilly nous a fait un plan et j'avais faim. Mais il s'est fichu de nous : quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait qu'un mur avec un genre de nature morte. Et puis, j'ai vu un elfe alors je l'ai suivi - je pensais qu'il irait jusqu'à la cuisine, mais en fait..."

Il laissa sa tête rouler contre le mur, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Remus.

Il résista à l'envie de s'enfuir en rampant le plus vite possible. Après tout, il retournerait dans le dortoir ce soir et il faudrait bien affronter Black à un moment ou à un autre : ce n'était pas le genre de personne à renoncer quand il avait quelque chose en tête. Oui, mieux valait savoir dès maintenant... Sûrement, dès qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il le laisserait tranquille.

"Savoir. Je veux savoir ce que tu caches."

Remus avala sa salive et s'obligea à regarder dans les yeux gris.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je cache quelque chose ?

- Tu t'es évanoui quand...

- Je suis malade - je ne me suis pas évanoui à cause de toi."

Black leva un sourcil.

"Malade ? Tu as l'air d'avoir été mâché par le morse et recraché", dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Un morse ?

Oh. Les petites huîtres. Remus ravala un soupir.

"J'ai été...

- Je m'en moque, coupa Black.

- Quoi ?

- Un jour, je saurai. Pour le moment... ça suffira."

Il releva la tête pour toiser Remus d'un regard hautain.

"Suffira ? répéta Remus.

- Ça." Black agita la main qui tenait la baguette entre leurs deux corps, faisant trembler des ombres fantasmagoriques sur les murs. "Personne ne nous ignore. Les Black. Parce qu'on est... importants, tu vois ? Tu ne peux plus m'ignorer, maintenant."

Remus garda le silence. C'était la requête la plus étrange qu'il avait jamais reçue. Il chercha vaguement les implications - les humiliations et la douleur qui ne pouvaient que venir. Mais son cerveau était encore embrumé par les potions, la nausée et le sang qui battait contre ses tempes comme s'il essayait de s'en échapper.

"D'accord ?"

Et c'était le fin mot de la discussion. Pas une question, malgré la façon dont la voix de Black s'était levée sur la dernière syllabe comme s'il n'était pas certain.

Alors qu'il l'était.

Remus hocha la tête dans un geste oblique qui pouvait passer pour un acquiescement. Il était trop fatigué pour tout ça - il n'était pas renvoyé pour l'instant et c'était tout ce qui comptait : il serait bien temps de s'inquiéter plus tard.

"La sortie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Uh ?

- Il faut que je retourne à l'infirmerie. Je dirai que j'ai pris l'air... Ou quelque chose."

Black acquiesça et le saisit par le bras, tordant le membre dans une position qui tirait sur les muscles nouvellement déchirés en le traînant à sa suite dans le boyau.

Remus garda le silence et le suivit, trébuchant un peu alors qu'ils émergeaient dans un couloir, à quelques pas de la peinture d'une coupe de fruits étonnamment réaliste.

Il serait bien temps de trouver quelque chose plus tard, songea-t-il, se glissant de nouveau dans le lit dont l'odeur brûlait son nez sous les réprimandes de l'infirmière. Et parfois, il était plus facile de se laisser faire en attendant la catastrophe.

Après tout, il aurait dû la voir venir : il y avait bien longtemps qu'il savait que les miracles n'existaient que dans les livres et jamais au bénéfice du loup.

* * *

N/A : je sais, je sais... ça a été long. Mes parents ont eu la grande idée d'installer l'ADSL dans notre maison de campagne et par conséquent, nous nous sommes retrouvés sans internet ni téléphone pendant trois semaines. ^^' Bref, c'est passé et le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas autant se faire attendre.

EstePix : si tu as eu une mauvaise note en histoire - géo, je décline toute responsabilité vis-à-vis de tes parents :p


	18. Chapitre 15 : Découverte et explications

"Objet de la punition : _**2 heures de retenue**_

Sous la surveillance de : _**Pr McGonagall, M. Filch**_

Le : _**14/10 à 19h00**_

Nom de l'élève : _**James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin**_

Motif de la punition : _**badigeonnage d'une substance collante d'origine inconnue sur l'un des bancs (Slytherin) de la Grande Salle d'où sont résultés un grand désordre, la détérioration de la propriété de l'établissement, de la tenue réglementaire des Slytherins précités ainsi que quarante-trois minutes de retard sur la première heure de classe de la journée**_.

_**Professeur M. McGonagall,**_

_**le 12/10/1973**_

_**à Hogwarts**_"

**XXX**

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Découverte et explications subséquentes**

"C'était une bonne blague, hein ?" murmura James après un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Le professeur McGonagall avait gardé un œil de lynx sur chacun de leurs mouvements pendant près de quarante minutes, mais après ça, même sa volonté d'infliger un châtiment exemplaire sur les fauteurs de troubles n'avait plus été suffisante pour combattre l'ennui d'observer deux adolescents en train de briquer des trophées. James avait vu ses paupières papillonner de façon de plus en plus fréquente avant qu'elle n'abandonne et ne sorte un paquet de copies. Depuis lors, elle soupirait plus fréquemment encore, le visage appuyé contre son poing, alors qu'elle barrait les parchemins à coups de plume d'oie trempée dans de l'encre rouge.

Elle avait cessé de faire attention à eux.

Remus leva un visage fatigué vers James et celui-ci fut une fois de plus frappé par la façon dont la peau semblait tirée sur ses os, dont ses lèvres exsangues se fondaient dans son teint blafard et dont ses yeux paraissaient fixes et ternes. Certains jours... certains jours, on aurait cru Remus mourant et s'il jurait toujours qu'il allait parfaitement bien, ils étaient presque toujours suivis par un séjour à l'infirmerie. Ou ailleurs. Ce n'était jamais très clair, mais c'était certainement fréquent. Assez pour paraître presque régulier.

"Oui. J'imagine", répondit-il.

James se renfrogna. Il avait _horreur_ de la façon dont Remus répondait quand on demandait son avis. Comme s'il n'avait d'idée sur rien - James avait surtout l'impression que Remus se moquait de lui de cette façon compliquée qu'il avait de faire les choses les plus simples.

"Tu imagines ? Du pur génie, voilà ce que c'était ! Ces moldus sont des génies ! Franchement, j'ai bien cru que même _Dumbledore_ n'arriverait pas à dissoudre la blu.

- Un problème M. Potter ?"

James tourna vivement la tête vers le professeur McGonagall, conscient d'avoir parlé trop fort et que Remus le regardait de nouveau comme s'il était idiot. Du moins, il imaginait que c'était ainsi que Remus devait regarder ceux qu'il considérait comme mentalement déficient, parce que Remus n'insultait jamais personne. Ça aussi, c'était agaçant : comment pouvait-on savoir ce qu'il aimait quand il ne disait jamais ce qu'il n'aimait pas ? Et même si Sirius affirmait qu'avec Peter, ils étaient tous les quatre meilleurs amis jusqu'à ce que la Terre explose, James ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de malaise en présence du trop-calme-trop-silencieux-trop-studieux-trop-souvent-hors-de-son-lit Remus Lupin. Sirius disait qu'il était stupide et se cramponnait à Remus avec la ferveur d'un enfant à une vieille peluche qu'il refuse de laisser ses parents jeter malgré les germes que tout le monde la sait contenir.

"Non, professeur."

Le professeur McGonagall soutint son regard quelques instants avant de retourner à ses copies.

Remus travaillait avec diligence à frotter ses trophées. James soupira et haussa les épaules. Ils ne s'en tiraient pas trop mal : après tout, Peter et Sirius étaient avec Filch, probablement à nettoyer le sol à la brosse à dents ou quelque chose de tout aussi répugnant. Il soupçonnait McGonagall d'avoir choisi Remus parce qu'il semblaient prêt à s'évanouir à chaque pas et d'avoir ensuite tiré au hasard entre lui et Peter.

Sirius était bien sûr hors de question : il était intenable quand Remus était dans la pièce. Sirius supportait mal d'être ignoré, et l'expression lointaine sur le visage de Remus le lançait presque systématiquement dans une quête désespérée pour son attention.

James lança encore un coup d'œil du côté de Remus, mais celui-ci se concentrait sur son nettoyage comme s'il avait rêvé de faire ça toute sa vie.

_Cinglé_, pensa James avec humeur.

Remus trébucha soudain et se rattrapa de la justesse à l'étagère. James s'approcha, les yeux écarquillés.

"Ça va ? T'as l'air...

- Ça suffira pour ce soir, Messieurs, dit McGonagall, se levant de son siège. Je vais vous accompagner chercher vos deux camarades et M. Filch vous emmènera jusqu'à votre dortoir."

James commença à sourire, se disant qu'ils avaient de la chance d'avoir avec eux un Remus Lupin qui avait souvent l'air sur le point de mourir d'épuisement. Les punitions étaient certainement plus légères depuis qu'il était impliqué. Mais Remus laissa échapper un souffle tremblant qui contracta son estomac et il se demanda si l'autre garçon n'aurait pas davantage sa place à l'infirmerie que dans le dortoir pour la nuit.

"M. Lupin ? Vous voulez voir Mme Pomfrey ?

- Non merci, professeur, répondit Remus. Je suis seulement fatigué - j'ai sûrement attrapé un rhume ou quelque chose comme ça."

McGonagall acquiesça, semblant peu convaincue, mais elle leur rendit leurs baguettes avant de les entraîner en dehors de la salle.

Plus tard, alors que Remus revenait de la salle de bains dans laquelle il s'était enfermé, déclarant qu'une douche chaude lui ferait sûrement du bien, James ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de suivre ses mouvements d'un œil inquiet. Ce n'était sûrement rien de grave - que pouvait-on avoir de grave à _treize_ ans ?-, et pourtant il était tellement...

Il croisa le regard de Sirius, posé lui aussi sur l'adolescent. Les yeux gris se détournèrent immédiatement et Sirius arrangea son uniforme pour lendemain avec ostentation.

Parfois, James avait le sentiment qu'on lui cachait plus de choses qu'il ne le croyait.

XXX

Remus avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le genre de pressentiment qui compressait son estomac presque autant que la potion contre la douleur que l'infirmière lui avait fait avaler quelques heures auparavant.

Expliquer ses "absences" de nuit de pleine lune était de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient. C'était inévitable. Avoir des "amis" rendait tout plus compliqué. Il fallait être normal en permanence, au point qu'il avait parfois le sentiment de ne plus passer ses journées qu'à surveiller chacune de ses actions, essayant de se conformer au comportement habituel d'un adolescent de treize ans qui n'avait jamais goûté à la tiédeur du sang de ses propres parents ou été enfermé derrière des barreaux d'argent.

S'associer avec James, Sirius et Peter avait été stupide à plus d'un titre. Le risque d'être découvert s'était multiplié par trois et parfois, leur constante présence était si réconfortante que sa vigilance s'évaporait jusqu'à lui faire oublier exactement qui il était.

Ce qu'il était.

Le faux pas qui ferait s'écrouler le château de cartes qu'il avait méticuleusement construit au cours des deux années précédentes ne saurait tarder. Il en était conscient à un point douloureux. Mais s'éloigner maintenant était trop risqué. Impossible, peut-être, avec Sirius toujours derrière lui. Remus se demandait parfois si l'autre garçon n'attendait pas lui aussi ce faux pas. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions. Pas depuis le jour où Remus avait tacitement accepté de devenir son ami. Il le regardait partir durant l'après-midi et revenir un, parfois deux jours plus tard, suivait ses mouvements raides sous d'amples vêtements et avait certainement vu le sang se répandre plus d'une fois à la suite d'un geste trop brusque ou d'un bandage trop lâche, mais il n'avait jamais fait le moindre commentaire.

Le silence était inquiétant, mais une plus grande part de lui songeait que connaître la réponse à cette énigme serait sans doute bien plus angoissant.

En retour, Remus prétendait ne pas remarquer les lettres de plus en plus fréquentes qui lui étaient adressées, l'expression proche de la panique sur son visage quand arrivaient les vacances ou les demi-cercles violâtres sous ses yeux lorsqu'il en revenait.

La façon dont le petit Regulus, qui était rentré à Hogwarts cette année, s'accrochait à son frère lors du voyage dans l'Hogwarts Express et semblait par la suite avoir été avalé par la maison de Salazar Slytherin.

Non, les regards de James étaient lourds de soupçons, mais personne ne demandait rien : James et Peter parce qu'ils ne pouvaient concevoir ce qui se cachait derrière les uniformes bien repassés, Sirius et Remus parce qu'ils ne le pouvaient que trop.

Mais ce soir, l'air était épais, chargé d'appréhension. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que le voile qui semblait s'abattre sur le monde pour chaque pleine lune.

Remus secoua la tête et se glissa dans le dortoir silencieux. Il rejoignit son lit sur la pointe des pieds. La nuit dernière n'avait pas été trop mauvaise. Peut-être le loup avait-il était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit, après la soirée précédente passée à nettoyer des trophées et la journée de classe.

Un souffle s'échappa d'entre ses dents avec un sifflement lorsqu'il écarta les rideaux entourant son lit pour faire face aux visages sérieux et plein d'appréhension de James, Peter et Sirius. James tapota le matelas du plat de la main et Remus s'installa à ses côtés, laissant avec réticence le rideau retomber autour de son lit.

"Alors, où t'étais ? T'as raté le cours d'astronomie", dit James à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres garçons qui occupaient la chambre.

Remus se figea à la mention de la leçon d'astronomie. Qui aurait pu manquer la lune encore pleine de la veille ?

"À l'infirmerie. Je ne me sentais pas si bien que ça, en fait, répondit-il, concentrant toute son attention sur sa propre gorge pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- Ah. Encore, dit James. Parce que tu sais, tu a déjà raté la fête bizarre qu'a organisée Rei le mois dernier. Otsuko, ou je sais pas quoi - le truc pour la pleine lune."

Il s'arrêta brusquement et Remus retint son souffle.

"Ah, tient, c'est marrant : deux pleines lunes de suite."

Remus réalisa avec incrédulité que James n'avait pas encore compris. Il croisa les yeux écarquillés de Sirius et se demanda si lui était arrivé aux bonnes conclusions. Peter l'observait, les sourcils froncés comme lorsqu'il calculait les ennuis que leur causerait une certaine plaisanterie.

"Ah !"

Les yeux pâles de Peter (mais pas comme ceux de Sirius, rien n'était de la couleur_ lunemortdangerviens! _des yeux de Sirius Black, même ceux de son frère n'étaient en rien comparable, insistait le loup) s'étaient posés sur lui et Remus baissa la tête. Il observa avec détachement la tache rouge qui s'élargissait sur son pantalon. Après tout, le corps n'était pas vraiment le sien - en temps normal, il aurait dit qu'il ne lui appartenait qu'à cinquante pour cent, et juste après la pleine lune... _Ça_ l'avait abîmé, que ça le garde : il n'en voulait guère à cette période du mois.

Il vit James se pencher trop tard.

"Je croyais que tu étais malade, pas blessé, dit celui-ci, levant sa baguette pour éclairer plus clairement la tache compromettante.

- Non, ça c'était dans l'escalier, quand..."

Ses excuses furent interrompues par un sifflement de douleur. Remus n'aurait pas davantage pu s'empêcher d'arracher la chaîne en argent qui venait d'effleurer la peau de son bras et de la jeter hors du lit qu'il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de respirer. L'autre était trop proche de sa conscience pour qu'il puisse réfléchir clairement avant d'agir.

Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il se dit par la suite.

James se figea. Sa main se porta à sa gorge, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que la chaîne ne s'y trouvait plus - Remus pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Mme Potter, mais il n'en était pas certain. James racontait tellement de choses qu'il était difficile de se souvenir de tout en détails.

Remus regarda les yeux bruns aller de son visage à la marque sur son bras, qui paraissait presque brune à la lumière de la baguette. Il lui semblait presque voir les rouages tourner à l'intérieur du crâne des trois autres garçons : absent durant les pleines lunes, blessure, brûlure d'argent, il ne pouvait être qu'un...

"Non", souffla Peter.

James battit des paupières, comme sorti d'une transe et tout son corps se tendit. Remus songea qu'il ressemblait à un animal prêt à bondir - pour se sauver ou pour attaquer, il n'aurait su le dire.

Remus garda le silence, mentir n'aurait fait que retarder l'inévitable. James se leva abruptement et s'écrasa sur le sol en se prenant les jambes dans le rideau dans sa hâte.

Personne ne rit.

Remus le regarda se sauver du dortoir avec détachement. La catastrophe était arrivée et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Peter se leva et sortit à son tour après avoir murmuré quelques mots rassurants à Matthews, que le bruit avait à demi-réveillé.

Ce n'était pas surprenant, pensa Remus. Après tout, c'était toujours JamesetPeter. Si James se sauvait, alors Peter en ferait autant, même si ces derniers temps ça avait parfois été plus SirusetJames. Et se sauver devant quelque chose d'effrayant était une réaction normale, maintenant qu'ils savaient...

Oh, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de dire le mot. Lycanthrope, loup-garou, monstre.

Il suffisait de voir l'horreur et la peur sur leur visage. La façon dont Peter avait écarté le rideau pour pouvoir s'extirper du lit sans le toucher et dont James avait trébuché hors de la chambre comme si la mort avait été à ses trousses.

Et Sirius...

Sirius était toujours là, assis à côté de lui, silencieux. Le visage sombre à la lueur de la baguette que James avait oubliée.

Remus sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Il était soudain plus effrayé encore qu'il ne l'avait été en réalisant que James et Peter _savaient_ et qu'il devrait sans doute quitter Hogwarts au matin sous les regards de terreur et de dégoût de ses camarades de classe.

Sirius était toujours là.

* * *

N/A : Argh, je me suis dépêchée de terminer ce chapitre il y a deux jours et après ça, impossible de le poster ! Enfin, ça a l'air réparé ^^'

Vous avez remarqué ? On est passé en 1973, soit la troisième année de Remus et Sirius à Hogwarts. Je pense que le tout deviendra davantage AU, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés au passage obligé de la découverte de la "maladie" de Remus.


	19. Chapitre 16 : Derrière le masque

"_Je savais._

_Bien sûr que je savais, après avoir suivi Remus foutu Lupin partout pendant des mois. Je savais ce qu'il mangeait quand il revenait, faible et ensanglanté de ses escapades mensuelle, mais aussi durant les jours les précédents. Je connaissais la façon dont il avançait les mains devant lui quarante-huit heures par mois, comme un aveugle s'assurant de ce qui se trouvait devant lui ; le rythme de sa respiration la nuit et la façon dont elle s'accélérait jusqu'à ressembler à celle d'un asthmatique dans une mine de charbon quand il faisait un cauchemar._

_Aussi la façon qu'il avait de frotter sa joue contre son oreiller comme un petit animal avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve quand on le grattait doucement derrière l'oreille. Pas que j'aurais admis ça, mais je le savais._

_Le bruit de ses pas, la façon dont il tenait sa plume entre ses doigts comme s'il craignait de la réduire en poussière rien qu'en l'effleurant, ses sursauts face aux sons inattendus ou trop aigus... Remus était une créature d'habitude, aussi régulière qu'une horloge. Mais, à l'instar de l'horloge, le moindre grain de poussière suffisait à faire dérailler toute la mécanique. Un son, une odeur, une réaction trop violente et vous pouviez voir la bête tapie derrière l'écolier studieux et effacé._

_J'adorais ça._

_Je passais des heures à le suivre dans l'espoir que quelque chose se passe juste pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil derrière la façade. Je n'étais pas trop fier pour le provoquer moi-même si besoin était._

_Alors, bien sûr que je savais que Remus Lupin était un loup-garou_."

Carnet de bord de Sirius Black

**XXX**

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Derrière le masque**

Remus leva les yeux, comme si un temps réglementaire connu de lui seul s'était écoulé. Son visage était complètement dénué d'expression, de quoi faire douter que son secret le mieux gardé venait d'être découvert. Il regarda Sirius, de ce regard mordoré, sauvage et vide qui faisait courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et couvrait sa peau de chair de poule alors qu'il avait soudain pourtant plus chaud que froid.

Mais après tout, beaucoup de choses ne s'expliquaient pas, quand il s'agissait de Remus Lupin.

"Tu étais déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sirius hocha la tête et Remus parut résigné. Il parcourut les abords de son lit d'un œil attentif, semblant chercher à mémoriser chaque détail du dortoir sombre aperçu dans l'entrebâillement des rideaux.

"Tu es toujours là", remarqua-t-il enfin, comme s'il pensait sincèrement que Sirius avait seulement oublié de prendre ses jambes à son cou et qu'il suffisait de le lui rappeler pour y remédier.

Sirius renifla avec hauteur. Aucune chance.

"Tu vas derrière le Saule Cogneur, non ? demanda-t-il. On t'a vu, un soir - les branches ont complètement arrêté de bouger. On a même pensé qu'il était mort."

Remus ne demanda pas qui était "on". Peut-être qu'il s'en moquait, ou qu'il savait déjà que quand Sirius parlait au pluriel, il s'agissait toujours de James et de Peter. Bien sûr, d'autres élèves lui parlaient, maintenant que James et Peter ne s'attaquaient plus à lui comme s'il était une sorte de paria affligé de maladies infectieuses. Surtout, depuis que James était finalement parvenu à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch. Peter disait souvent en plaisantant qu'il avait presque l'impression d'avoir été promu mascotte de l'équipe avec tout ce que les autres Gryffindors venaient lui parler "sport" ces temps-ci. Quand ce n'étaient pas les Hufflepuffs ou les Ravenclaws...

Il menaçait souvent James de devenir agent double et de révéler toutes les tactiques secrètes de l'équipe aux Slytherins qu'il allait parfois espionner quand James le suppliait suffisamment, pour obtenir le dernier muffin. James riait, évidemment, mais il finissait toujours par lui laisser le gâteau quand même.

Et maintenant...

Sirius aurait voulu pouvoir revenir une demi-heure en arrière. Quand les choses n'avaient pas encore changé pour toujours et qu'il était le seul au monde à connaître Remus. Enfin, au moment où il pouvait encore le croire, du moins. Remus. Pas son affliction - sa maladie, sa lycanthropie, quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne -, juste Remus. Parce que le loup était trop présent dans chaque geste, chaque grondement sourd, pour qu'il puisse le considérer comme un simple parasite. Le loup faisait Remus Lupin et les autres facettes de sa personnalité semblaient toutes si liées à lui que Sirius se demandait parfois s'il ne s'agissait pas en réalité de la partie prédominante de son être.

"Depuis combien de temps ?" le questionna-t-il.

- Huit ans."

Sirius refit le calcul trois fois. Huit ans ?

"Tu avais cinq ans", s'entendit-il murmurer d'une voix plate.

Le charme que James avait jeté sur les rideaux du lit pour étouffer le bruit devait s'être évaporé depuis longtemps, songea Sirius en contemplant la baguette abandonnée sur le lit lors de sa fuite. Il baissa la voix, de peur de réveiller les deux garçons qui dormaient encore dans la chambre, complètement inconscients de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres d'eux. À cette nuit qui ressemblait à ces moments qui changent tout pour le reste de votre vie sans qu'on sache trop pourquoi - seulement, que c'était à ce moment là que....

"Je veux voir, dit-il brusquement.

Remus cligna des paupières, décontenancé.

"Excuse... ?

- Le loup, je veux le voir", déclara de nouveau Sirius.

L'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit auparavant. Il y avait Remus, et certes Remus était un loup-garou mais Sirius n'avait jamais pensé à l'Autre de la pleine lune comme à une entité à part entière. Qu'on pouvait voir et toucher. Mais à présent, la pensée était claire et il pouvait à peine contenir son impatience.

"Pourquoi ? demanda Remus, semblant plus abasourdi que furieux. Pourquoi quiconque voudrait voir _ça_ ?"

Sirius n'avait rien à répondre. Il ne pouvait expliquer avec des mots à quel point l'idée que la part de lui-même qu'il gardait cachée derrière des cheveux châtains trop communs pour qu'on s'y fie et des yeux changeants soit visible une nuit par mois l'excitait.

Il haussa les épaules.

"Tu ne peux pas, reprit Remus, d'un ton défensif. Je te tuerais."

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas songé à ça.

Il devait pourtant bien y avoir un moyen. Remus se leva souplement et avec la fausse tranquillité qui lui était coutumière. Sirius le regarda s'agenouiller devant la malle, au pied de son lit, et l'ouvrir pour en extirper un livre. Puis un autre. Un à un, tous les manuels de Remus vinrent augmenter la pile s'élevant sur le parquet. Sirius ne pouvait que le regarder sans comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Remus leva vers lui un visage inexpressif.

"Je n'en aurai plus besoin. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient aller dans la bibliothèque."

Son visage était si impassible que Sirius ne put empêcher un sentiment de panique de l'envahir. Remus avait tendance à effacer toute expression de ses traits quand il allait mal. Le jour précédent la pleine lune, un masque de cire semblait avoir été apposé sur son visage. C'était un masque que Sirius aurait voulu pouvoir craquer d'un coup de baguette - une cachette derrière laquelle Remus semblait emmuré, aussi incapable d'atteindre le monde que d'être atteint par lui.

Mais c'était un mensonge. Derrière son masque, Remus souffrait tant que ses pupilles semblaient se dilater et se rétracter au rythme d'une invisible douleur.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il.

Puis, soudain, il comprit.

"Tu t'en vas, dit-il, élevant la voix, accusateur.

- Ce n'est qu'une question d'heure, répondit Remus d'une voix si égale que cela fit se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Sirius. Maintenant que James et Peter savent... Dumbledore et ses belles idées ne vaudront rien contre des dizaines de parents venant demander mon expulsion."

Sirius eut l'impression d'entendre quelque chose d'appris par cœur à force d'avoir été trop entendu. Mais sûrement, personne n'aurait dit ça à Remus, ou peut-être le professeur Briggs qui était un sale hypocrite et méchant comme une teigne...

C'était ce qui arriverait, bien sûr. Remus, avait raison. Il partirait et Sirius ne le reverrait plus jamais. Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il ignorait même où ses parents vivaient. Quand était arrivé l'été, Remus avait murmuré qu'il n'écrivait pas et Sirius avait été tellement pris de court par sa réponse qu'il avait laissé Remus descendre du train et disparaître dans la foule sans protester.

Sirius se leva, serrant les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles courts pénétrer dans la chair de ses mains.

"Tu ne pars pas.

- Non ?"

Remus parut vaguement amusé, et Sirius sentit sa détermination flancher face à l'expression inconnue sur le visage de l'autre garçon.

"Recouche-toi. Je m'occupe de ça - ils diront rien."

Remus le dévisagea comme s'il cherchait à jauger le sérieux de ses déclarations, puis il se releva et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit tel un enfant obéissant. Il croisa les mains sur ses genoux et attendit. Il ne ferait rien pour arranger la situation - si Sirius échouait, il resterait là, préparerait sa valise quand on le lui demanderait et partirait sans un mot.

"Oui. Juste... attends juste ici et... je m'en occupe."

Sirius sortit du dortoir à la hâte, décidé à retourner chaque pièce du château s'il le fallait pour retrouver James et Peter.

Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

N/A : Je sais que ce n'est pas très long - en réalité, il ne s'agit que de la première moitié du chapitre. La deuxième moitié est déjà écrite, mais j'étais en vacances sans ordinateur et il faut que je recopie ce que j'ai écrit à la main T_T.  
Je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait presque un an que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction - un an, c'est dingue !

Blabla de l'auteur qui se sent coupable pour l'attente entre les chapitres... 

Pour le rythme d'écriture des chapitres à venir, il risque d'être un peu chaotique. Je l'ai déjà dit à certain(e)s d'entre vous, mais je ne sais plus ce que j'ai raconté dans mes N/A alors je vais le dire une fois pour toute (si vous vous ennuyez déjà, vous pouvez arrêter de lire ici, parce que je raconte ma vie XD) : j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction il y a un an quand je n'avais pas grand chose à faire. En même temps, j'ai écrit un roman pour moi (la fac laisse vraiment beaucoup de temps libre en début d'année ^^') dont je ne pensais pas faire grand chose. Il se trouve qu'il a été acheté par un éditeur par miracle et que celui-ci a décidé d'en faire une série de quatre volumes minimum. Donc (voilà mon excuse pour les chapitres à venir), je suis en ce moment en train de relire les corrections sur le tome 1 (qui fait quand même 500 pages) et de terminer d'écrire le tome 2 (terminer étant un grand mot, parce que je suis en fait assez en retard). Je ne compte _pas_ arrêter cette fiction que j'aime beaucoup écrire, mais il est évident que mes romans auront la priorité à certains moments, sachant que j'ai des délais à tenir et... que je suis payée (oui, je sais, c'est moche, mais j'aime bien aussi traîner sur e-bay de temps en temps). donc, je ferai de mon mieux, mais ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a parfois un mois ou deux entre deux chapitres - éventuellement, envoyez-moi un message pour râler et la culpabilité me fera m'y remettre.  
Voilà, je promets de ne plus parler de moi après ça. Promis juré.

Shizuka21


	20. Chapitre 16 : Derrière le masque 2

**Chapitre 16 : **

**Derrière le masque 2**

En réalité, James ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux loups-garous. Rien de plus que ce que disait son manuel de Défense contre les forces du Mal, et les histoires que lui avait racontées l'oncle Ariel, qui prétendait que la dent qu'il portait en pendentif venait d'un authentique loup-garou d'Amazonie. L'histoire de la chasse au loup et de la façon dont la Bête avait été abattue avait été passionnante et effrayante à la fois. Même si sa mère lui avait ensuite affirmé qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une dent de requin achetée chez les moldus quand il n'arrivait plus à s'endormir, de peur que le Grand Garou ne vienne le dévorer dans son sommeil. Il n'avait jamais su quelle version de l'histoire était la bonne.

James n'était au final sûr que de trois choses : les loups-garous se changeaient en créatures assoiffées de sang à chaque pleine lune ; sous l'uniforme à la chemise jaunie de Remus Lupin se cachait un loup-garou ; Remus Lupin dormait dans la même chambre que lui.

Remus avait toujours été bizarre, avec des réactions tellement brusques que Lily Evans, la jolie rouquine du cours d'Enchantements, avait une fois dit qu'il lui faisait penser à un certain Mougly ou quelque chose comme ça. Peter avait prétendu que c'était un type élevé par un ours, un loup et un éléphant, mais James ne l'avait pas cru. Franchement, n'importe qui savait qu'un loup et un ours aurait _mangé_ le type sans se préoccuper de son éducation.

Franchement, sur le moment, James avait trouvé tout ça stupide. En quoi Remus avait-il l'air d'avoir été élevé par un éléphant ? Il ne l'avait jamais entendu barrir, en tout cas.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, ça avait davantage de sens. Remus n'avait pas été élevé par un animal : il en était un. Et c'était tout à coup si évident que James pensait mériter le premier prix d'idiotie pour pas avoir compris avant. Deux et demi durant lesquels il avait regardé Remus partir à chaque pleine lune et revenir sentant le désinfectant, le visage fermé de douleur et les yeux jaunes.

Les yeux jaunes, par la barbe de Merlin ! Comment n'avait-il pas compris ?

Et Sirius, qui le regardait de si près, comment...

Un doute s'immisça insidieusement dans son esprit. Sûrement, Sirius n'était pas au courant. Il les aurait prévenus, n'est-ce pas ?

Un bruit de pas précipités et un souffle rauque se fit soudain entendre dans son dos, résonnant étrangement contre les pierres du vieux château. Sa première pensée fut que l'autre - le_ loup-garou _- l'avait suivi. Il se colla, dos au mur, et porta la main à sa ceinture pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait oublié sa baguette sur le lit de...

"Ah !"

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

"C'est moi, idiot ! Arrête de crier ou tu vas faire venir Filch !"

James prit une inspiration sifflante et se tut. C'était Peter. Il hocha la tête et Peter retira lentement sa main, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que James le morde ou un truc dans le genre. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il avait quitté la salle commune pour s'enfoncer dans les couloirs menant à la Tour Gryffindor sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il dévisagea Peter, désemparé. La seule pensée qu'il avait eue en sortant de la chambre avait été de s'éloigner du loup-garou au plus vite, mais il n'avait rien envisagé concernant la suite des opérations.

"James. Où est-ce qu'on va dormir ?" demanda Peter, toujours pragmatique.

La situation frappa alors James de plein fouet avec la rapidité d'un balai de course.

"Remus est un loup-garou, dit-il à voix haute. On a dormi dans la même chambre qu'un loup-garou. On est _amis_ avec un loup-garou, Pete !"

Peter hocha la tête sans rien dire et James sut qu'il n'y avait rien à attendre de son côté : Peter était tout aussi perdu que lui.

"On devrait... On devrait en parler à quelqu'un. Demander à changer de dortoir ou un truc dans le genre."

James hocha la tête avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Oui, aller chercher un adulte était la meilleure solution. Même s'il aimait prétendre le contraire, James n'avait que treize ans. Et à treize ans, on n'affrontait pas de loups-garous en pleine nuit.

Il se tourna vers Peter pour lui faire part de ses réflexions, déjà soulagé à l'idée d'aller voir un professeur et d'envoyer un hibou à sa mère, qui avait toujours réponse à tout. Mais il y eut de nouveaux pas dans l'obscurité. James garda on calme : Peter était avec lui et Filch traînait sûrement dans le coin, son vilain petit chien roux derrière lui. La pensée qu'il espérait que le gardien le trouverait bientôt l'aurait fait rire si un souffle rendu rauque par l'effort ne s'était pas fait entendre dans le noir.

Sirius sembla émerger de nulle part. Il se pencha en avant, les mains appuyées sur les genoux et haletant comme le gros berger allemand des grands-parents de James après une séance de "Va chercher !".

"James, dit-il, le souffle encore court. On retourne dans la chambre."

Il n'aperçut Peter qu'après coup et l'inclut dans l'ordre d'un impérieux signe de tête.

"Quoi ? Tu es malade ! Je vais en parler à Dumbledore", protesta James.

Sirius l'attrapa par la veste de son pyjama. Ses lèvres se tordirent pour découvrir ses dents en un rictus menaçant qui fit reculer James d'un pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que Dumbledore pourrait ne pas être au courant qu'un élève qu'il laisse partir tous les mois est un loup-garou ?"

James se figea. C'était vrai. Comment Dumbledore pouvait l'ignorer, lui qui savait tout ?

Il regarda Peter, qui le dévisageait en retour avec de grands yeux pâles. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas y avoir songé. Il essaya sans succès de se dégager de l'étreinte de Sirius d'une bourrade.

"Lâche-moi !

- Tu viendras avec moi ? demanda Sirius avec un regard qui rappelait à James ce qu'il avait vu de Black senior à un point effrayant.

- Non. Je vais envoyer un hibou à mes parents, répondit James. Tu le savais déjà, c'est ça ?

- Évidemment que je le savais ! Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'il dort dans notre chambre.

- Que tu le suis partout, tu veux dire", intervint Peter.

James dévisagea Sirius avec incrédulité.

"Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit ?"

_Tu ne m'as rien dit !_ pensa-t-il. _Tu ne m'as rien dit à moi !_

"Non, et tu ne vas rien dire non plus, répondit Sirius, implacable.

- Je dirai ce que je veux à qui je veux, répliqua James. C'est pas parce que tu suis Lupin partout comme un petit chien que tu..."

Le poing dans sa mâchoire le prit par surprise, même s'il songea ensuite qu'il aurait dû le voir venir. Sirius agisait généralement avec la circonspection attendue d'un pur sang habitué aux soirées mondaines. Mais pas quand ça concernait Remus. Jamais.

James tituba en arrière, se demandant brièvement si Remus n'avait pas lancé à son meilleur ami un de ces sorts dont on pouvait acheter les incantations pour une poignée de Galleons dans les recoins sombres de l'Allée des embrumes. Sirius ne pouvait pas être aveugle à ce point-là !

Soudain, les bruits de pas recommencèrent et James pensa que ça y était. Que le loup était finalement venu le chercher. Il attrapa Peter par le bras, si violemment que l'autre garçon laisser échapper un couinement de surprise - ou peut-être de douleur, James n'aurait su le dire.

Sirius regarda par-dessus l'épaule de James.

"C'est pas fini, Potter, murmura-t-il. Si tu caftes, tu vas avoir à faire à moi. Et crois-moi, je te ferai regretter de ne pas avoir été attrapé par un loup-garou."

Il détala sans demander son reste avant que James n'ait pu répliquer.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? M. Potter, M. Pettigrew, que faites-vous en dehors de votre chambre à une heure pareille ?"

James se tourna. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de voir le professeur McGonagall.

XXX

"Un seul à la fois. Et tentez d'articuler, je vous prie. Que signifie ce remue-ménage ?"

Le professeur McGonagall massa ses tempes d'un geste las. James jeta un coup d'oeil à Peter, qui hocha la tête. Il reporta son attention sur McGonagall, qui les observait toujours d'un air mi-agacé mi-curieux depuis l'autre côté de son bureau en merisier.

"Il y a un loup-garou dans notre chambre", annonça-t-il finalement.

La réaction de McGonagall ne fut pas celle qu'il avait escomptée. Il y eut un "oh" plus exaspéré qu'épouvanté et les indexs et majeurs du professeur retournèrent immédiatement à ses tempes, comme pour éloigner un imminent mal de tête.

"Combien d'entre vous sont au courant ?" demanda-t-elle après un soupir.

James la dévisagea, bouche bée.

"Mais... Vous... vous le saviez vraiment ? Je veux dire, vous nous avez fait dormir avec un loup-garou et vous ne nous avez même pas prévenus ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Pour que vous puissiez courir dans les couloirs en pleine nuit en criant comme des banshees dans un hospice ?

- Mais... répéta James. Vous imaginez ce qu'il aurait pu faire pendant qu'on dormait ?"

McGonagall leva un sourcil.

"Dites-le moi donc ? Qu'aurait-il pu faire ?"

James ouvrit et ferma la bouche.

"Nous infecter, intervint Peter, s'attirant un regard de gratitude de la part de James.

- En dehors des soirs de pleine lune ? Même_ vous_ devriez savoir que la lycanthropie n'est en aucun cas contagieuse lorsque la personne atteinte se trouve sous forme humaine. N'était-ce pas dans l'interrogation du professeur Stiller de la semaine dernière ?"

Peter rougit et marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un acquiescement.

"Ecoutez. Je ne suis pour rien dans la décision d'accueillir ce garçon à Hogwarts. C'est celle de votre directeur. Pensez-vous pouvoir remettre son jugement en question ?" demanda-t-elle, haussant le ton.

James se retrouva à secouer négativement la tête avant même d'y avoir réfléchi.

"Bien. Je..." McGonagall soupira et haussa les épaules. "J'admets que je n'étais pas moi-même très _enthousiaste_, au départ."

Peter laissa échapper un bruit de dérision qui lui valut un regard impérieux.

"Cependant, je dois avouer que ce garçon est l'un des plus placides que j'ai vu de toute ma carrière. Enfin, jusqu'à ce soir du moins..."

James cligna des yeux, surpris de se sentir soudain examiné. Comme répondant à un stimulus invisible, le contour de son oeil droit se mit à pulser douloureusement, envoyant une vague de chaleur dans son visage.

"Oh,_ ça_ ! Non, ça c'est Sirius, s'entendit-il répondre.

- Je vois, dit McGonagall, qui ne semblait pas voir du tout. J'imagine que lui aussi, est au courant ?"

James renifla. Sa peur était retombée, maintenant qu'il était assis dans le bureau d'un professeur. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver en compagnie de l'une des seules sorcières du monde à être un Animagus ? Tout loup-garou qu'il était, même Lupin n'en menait pas large face à elle.

"Au courant ? Il nous le cache depuis des mois, ce sale rat ! s'écria-t-il avec indignation. Je suis son meilleur ami, mais non ! Il n'a pas pensé à me le dire !"

McGonagall hocha la tête, l'air perdu.

"D'accord. Donc, si j'ai bien saisi, M. Black vous a infligé cet oeil au beurre noir...

- Il ne voulait pas que j'en parle, dit James, buté. Il voulait que je garde ça_ secret_. Comme si on pouvait faire comme si tout était comme avant !

- C'est le cas, pointa McGonagall. Il a été infecté par la lycanthropie longtemps avant que vous ne le sachiez, bien avant que vous ne fassiez sa connaissance, en réalité."

James devait convenir que c'était vrai. Mais si votre ami était un assassin et que vous le découvriez brusquement, le fait qu'il l'ait été avant que vous ne le sachiez ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de meilleur. N'est-ce pas ?

Il se demandait si Remus avait déjà mangé quelqu'un.

Et si le type avait eu très mal. Il paraît qu'on s'évanouit quand on a perdu trop de sang, mais Remus aurait pu commencer par un endroit qui ne saignait pas beaucoup, comme le pied. Une fois, James avait marché sur un grand clou rouillé dans la cabane de jardinage et quand sa mère le lui avait enlevé, grimaçant comme si le seul fait de le regarder lui était douloureux, il n'y avait pas eu une seule goutte de sang. Seulement un grand trou et de la peau presque transparente qui laissait une sensation de brûlure derrière elle.

Il se demandait si les dents du loup étaient comme autant de clous enfoncés dans la chair encore et encore, et il frissonna à la pensée de cet imbécile de Sirius, probablement retourné dans le dortoir. Tout seul, avec Remus.

"Il faut qu'on aille le chercher", déclara-t-il, se levant d'un bond.

McGonagall sembla un peu confuse.

"Qui donc, M. Potter ?

- Sirius ! Il est tout seul avec...

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, remarqua McGonagall. Franchement, M. Potter. Je comprends que cette nouvelle soit un peu difficile à accepter, mais songez bien que si quelque chose devait vous arriver, il y a longtemps que ce serait fait. Vous ne croyez pas ?"

James devait convenir que c'était censé. Peter dodelinait pensivement de la tête, semblant trouver cela plausible.

"Doit-on aller voir le professeur Dumbledore ?" interrogea finalement McGonagall.

James cligna des paupières. Dumbledore ?

"Quoi ? Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il va partir ?" demanda-t-il au moment où Peter demandait s'ils étaient punis.

Ils échangèrent un rire nerveux et le professeur McGonagall ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur un petit mouchoir brodé.

"Non, dit-elle. Je veux seulement savoir si je dois vous emmener chez le professeur Dumbledore ou si vous pensez pouvoir tenir votre langue. Personne d'autre ne sait ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, personne, dit Peter. Seulement nous trois.

- Bien, dit McGonagall avec signe de tête. Bien... Et puis-je compter sur vous pour que personne d'autre ne l'apprenne ?

- Je..."

James jeta un regard d'impuissance à Peter, qui haussa les épaules.

"Je ne vous demande pas d'être amis avec lui. Seulement de lui laisser la chance de bénéficier d'une éducation."

James se retint de commenter qu'il aurait pour sa part apprécié d'avoir la chance d'échapper à l'éducation. Franchement, rester chez soit ne pouvait pas être si mal. Et Lupin lisait tout le temps, de toute façon : il apprendrait probablement autant de choses chez lui et il pourrait jouer au Quidditch toute la journée et ne pas se lever tôt le matin... En réalité, la position paraissait même plutôt enviable.

"Je... commença-t-il de nouveau.

- D'accord", dit Peter.

James se retourna vers lui, étonné et vaguement trahi.

"Je suis fatigué, dit simplement Peter. Il ne nous a jamais rien fait et s'il ne nous laisse pas tranquille, on pourra toujours aller voir Dumbledore. De toute façon, on est six dans la chambre et il ne pourra pas nous attaquer tous les cinq en même temps."

L'explication semblait logique. McGonagall adressa à Peter un sourire reconnaissant.

"Exactement, confirma-t-elle. Je ne l'aurais pas mieux exprimé moi-même."

James essaya de réfléchir, mais c'était comme si son cerveau restait bloqué sous le regard impatient de McGonagall et de Peter. Il songea distraitement que le nom de Remus n'avait pas été mentionné une seule fois au cours de la conversation et il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que McGonagall n'essayait pas elle aussi de protéger le loup-garou. Cette pensée lui faisait tourner la tête à lui en donner mal au coeur. Il acquiesça finalement à contrecoeur et McGonagall les raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre à pas pressés. Elle repartit dès qu'ils eurent posé le pied sur l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons et James regretta qu'elle ne soit pas restée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans son lit.

Il n'osa pas demander. De quoi il aurait eu l'air, treize ans et l'un des plus grands troisième année d'Hogwarts exigeant d'être bordé comme un petit garçon effrayé par le noir ?

La chambre était sombre et silencieuse. Les rideaux étaient tirés autour du lit de Lupin, et Sirius se tenait assis sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur ceux-ci comme un sculptural vigile.

Il ne se détourna pas. Pas même lorsque James et Peter rejoignirent chacun leur propre lit après un "Bonne nuit" échangé dans un murmure nerveux.

James se demandait si Sirius surveillait le loup pour vérifier qu'il n'attaquerait personne pendant la nuit, mais aussi réconfortante qu'était cette idée, il avait peine à la croire.

Connaissant Sirius, il cherchait sans doute plutôt à le faire sortir de sa cachette par la force de sa pensée.

James laissa le tissu pourpre retomber autour de son lit. Il l'arrangea jusqu'à ce qu'aucun interstice ne soit plus visible, regrettant de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller chercher sa baguette et se demandant comment il pourrait bien la récupérer le lendemain. Peut-être que McGonagall accepterait de le faire pour lui ?

Il pensa à Lupin, tapi dans son lit, et à Sirius, les yeux rivés sur les rideaux de Lupin comme s'ils dissimulaient la chose la plus précieuse du monde.

Et il se demanda duquel il devrait avoir le plus peur.

* * *

N/A : cette fin de chapitre est un peu en retard et un peu bâclée à cause d'une malencontreuse coupure de courant, qui a duré deux jours. Je vous assure que manger un dîner froid éclairé à la bougie et se coucher à huit heures et demi parce qu'il fait trop noir pour lire vous fait reconsidérer le confort de la vie moderne ^^. Enfin, j'ai (à peu près) tenu ma parole, Jubei-Kazuki ! Je relirai tout ça un peu plus tard pour éliminer les fautes que j'ai laissé échapper.


	21. Chapitre 17 : Le jour d'après

"_Euh... accepté ? J'imagine. Enfin... C'était pas évident - je veux dire, on n'avait que treize ans._

(Potter se gratte la tête et essuie ses lunettes)

_C'est Peter qui vous a dit ça ?_

_Ouais. Enfin, je veux dire oui. Oui, Pettigrew. Ah, vous ne pouvez pas me le dire. Je comprends - influencer le témoin et tout ça. Oui, oui, j'ai vu des tas de films avec des flics, alors je suis calé, côté interrogatoires. Vous savez que les moldus vous appellent des poulets ? Si, si, c'est vrai. Enfin, pas vous, mais leurs flics à eux. Ils sont tordants ces moldus, non ? Non ? _(rires)

_Ah, les films ? C'est moldu. C'est... Lily qui m'a montré comment ça marche, la télé. C'est super facile en fait, une fois qu'on connaît les bons boutons. Bah, je dis toujours qu'avec une bonne vieille incantation c'est plus simple, mais..._

_Lily ? Ah oui, pardon : c'est ma petite amie. Oui._

_Je suis un sacré veinard. D'ailleurs, Sirius - hein ? Black, comme enfin, vous savez... Orion et tout ça. Il n'y a qu'eux qui auraient l'idée de donner un nom pareil à leur fils. Vous savez qu'ils ont même des Pégasus dans leur tapisserie._ Plusieurs_ ! Famille de tarés - donc, je disais que Sirius dit toujours qu'un jour, Lily va se réveiller et s'apercevoir que Remus vaut bien mieux que moi._

_Oh ? Oui, le l... enfin, Remus, quoi. Ah, non, on ne prononce pas ce mot-là : Sirius m'arracherait les yeux._

_Revenir au sujet. Ah, pardon. Je sais, je parle trop. C'est quand je suis nerveux et tout ça. Dites, je peux avoir du jus de citrouille ? Non, parce que l'eau c'est pas mon truc._

_Le l... Remus ? Oh non, jamais. En six ans, je ne l'ai jamais vu levé la main ou la baguette contre qui que ce soit. Même pas contre Snivellus - enfin, je veux dire Snape. Severus Snape - ou Sirius._

_Oui, oui, ils sont... euh... amis. Enfin. Ouais, amis. Je crois. Non, non, je suis sûr je veux dire. Mais bon, Sirius, vous comprenez... (_rires)

_Même dans ses bons jours... Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est dingue, mais..._

_Pas loin. Vraiment pas loin. Surtout quand il s'agit de Remus."_

Témoignage de J. H. Potter

À verser au dossier - moralité de la partie civile

(Cas n°42377 : Sujet n°58 c. Rookwood Inc.)

**XXX**

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Le jour d'après**

Remus se réveilla à l'aube. Comme tous les matins. Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla les ombres épaisses créées par les rideaux sur le plafond blanc. Comme tous les matins.

Mais lorsqu'il sortit de l'obscurité rassurante de son lit, les autres étaient déjà debout. Rassemblés sur le lit de Sirius comme une meute de loups attendant patiemment que le lapin sorte de son terrier pour l'attraper et le dévorer.

Remus se figea et ravala un hoquet qui aurait pu être de la dérision à cette idée ou peut-être...

Non. Pas de terreur pour le loup.

S'il ne les regardait pas. S'il faisait comme si rien n'était différent de d'habitude et qu'il allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour prendre sa douche, ils le laisseraient peut-être tranquille. Ensuite, il descendrait se mêler aux autres

- le loup se dissimulant dans la bergerie, gardant la tête basse, attendant sournoisement l'heure de frapper -

et tenterait de se perdre entre les lignes de son manuel de potions. S'il se comportait suffisamment normalement et qu'ils n'étaient plus jamais obligés de lui adresser la parole, peut-être feraient-ils semblant qu'ils ne savaient pas. Il se fondrait dans les ombres et tout redeviendrait comme avant, lorsqu'on ne lui prêtait guère plus d'attention qu'aux tapisseries qui s'agitaient de cette façon déroutante sur les murs du château.

Pouvait-il les persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion ? Que la nuit précédente n'était jamais arrivée et qu'il était toujours Remus Lupin, l'adolescent chétif dissimulé derrière la taille ridicule de James et captif du regard de Sirius ?

Non, bien sûr. C'était impossible.

Il chercha malgré lui les yeux gris et laissa échapper un tremblant soupir de soulagement en les trouvant fixés sur lui. Comme d'habitude.

James, lui, regardait Sirius, la posture rigide, et Peter gardait la tête obstinément baissée vers le couvre-lit.

La peur empuantissait la chambre au point que Remus devait appuyer ses deux mains contre son ventre pour contenir le grognement de contentement de l'_Autre_. Ses côtes, dont les éclats avaient été péniblement réarrangés la veille, semblaient prêtes à éclater de nouveau sous la pression de ses doigts. Remus aurait eu mauvaise conscience de détruire le travail de Mme Pomfrey, qui avait passé près d'une heure sur ce puzzle morbide, les sourcils froncés et les mains dégoulinantes de _mauvais_ rouge. Le rouge de Remus qui mettait l'Autre en colère et lui donnait envie de dévorer jusqu'à la dernière phalange de ces mains qui irritaient ses nerfs et touchaient toutes les parties vulnérables de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus contrôler les tics nerveux qui agitaient ses membres.

Cependant, s'il laissait le grognement échapper, il n'y aurait plus de doute - les autres sauraient que le monstre était là, juste sous la surface.

Il avait mal à l'épaule et sa jambe avait recommencé à saigner.

Remus résista à l'envie de tremper sa main dans son sang et de lécher.

Il voulait être dans la salle de bains. La salle de bains fermée à l'abri des regards accusateurs et de Sirius qui le fixait des yeux comme s'il voyait tout - lui, les chairs torturées sous son pyjama en coton et le loup.

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une impression. Si cela avait été le cas, il serait parti en hurlant comme les autres ou il aurait lancé sur lui ce sort qu'il avait dissuadé James d'utiliser sur Snape en affirmant qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour Azkaban.

Sirius bougea la main. Remus demeura immobile.

Oh.

Il lui faisait signe de s'approcher.

_Plus près. Plusprèsplusprèsplusprès._

Mais pourquoi ?

Remus piétina nerveusement, tâtant ses flancs à la recherche de sa baguette par réflexe.

S'ils décidaient d'attaquer...

Mais la baguette était restée sous son oreiller. Et quel droit avait-il de se défendre ? Après tout, il avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait, murmurait une voix qui ressemblait furieusement à celle de l'agent Johnston. Il s'était montré arrogant, se mêlant à de véritables êtres humains comme s'il en faisait encore partie.

Alors il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et il avança jusqu'au lit, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas boiter.

Quoi qu'ils lui fassent, il espérait qu'ils auraient encore assez de compassion pour le faire rapidement.

XXX

James garda les yeux fixés sur le dessus de lit cramoisi alors que Remus - le_ loup-garou_ - approchait du lit à pas lents. Il surveilla du coin de l'œil la façon dont il se tenait, la position anormale qui trahissait la bête en lui et lui donnait l'air prêt à bondir d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais peut-être que c'était seulement parce que James _savait_, maintenant. Le professeur McGonagall avait raison : Remus n'avait pas changé pendant la nuit. Il était le même qu'hier, même s'il était difficile de garder ça à l'esprit alors qu'il était si _près_.

James voulait se lever. Se lever et partir en courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettraient.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. D'abord parce qu'ainsi que Peter l'avait fait remarqué lorsqu'il s'était glissé dans son lit le matin-même, Remus était un Gryffindor, et qu'ils leur restait encore cinq ans à partager une salle de classe, une table dans la Grande Salle et un dortoir avec lui. Fuir était impossible : autant régler la situation tout de suite.

James avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer que la voix de Peter tremblait un peu. En échange, Peter n'avait pas mentionné la façon dont James avait sursauté en criant quand Peter avait touché son épaule pour voir s'il s'était rendormi quand il n'avait plus répondu pendant trop longtemps.

Peter était un bon ami. Vraiment un bon ami. Et jusqu'à la veille, James aurait inclus Remus et Sirius dans cette affirmation mais à cet instant, tout ressemblait à un énorme mensonge et peut-être que les créatures qu'on étudiait en Défense contre les forces du Mal et les Black auraient vraiment dû être avec les Slytherins.

Parce que que pouvait-on faire de pire que de mentir à son meilleur ami ?

Donc, James restait pour parler avec Remus Lupin.

S'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, sa présence avait aussi à voir avec la main de Black, dissimulée sous la robe de chambre de snob dont il était accoutré, et qui agrippait sa jambe si fort que James croyait sentir ses ongles transpercer sa peau.

- Vous la fermez et vous répondez "oui" à tout ce que je dis, grinça Sirius entre ses dents.

Remus vacilla sur ses jambes et James aurait juré qu'il avait entendu. Est-ce que les loups-garous n'avaient pas une super ouïe ou un truc dans le genre ?

Il regretta un moment de n'avoir pas mieux écouté le cours du professeur Stiller sur "Le loup-garou : mythes et réalités". Peut-être que ça aurait empêché toutes les vieilles histoires de l'oncle Ariel de lui revenir en mémoire.

Est-ce que Sirius accepterait de le lâcher s'il disait qu'il devait aller vomir ?

Il sembla s'écouler une éternité avant que Remus ne soit devant le lit. Et lorsque James le regarda enfin, il ressentit un soupçon de satisfaction devant la façon dont le regard de l'adolescent semblait passer d'une chose à l'autre comme un papillon affolé.

Remus Lupin avait peur.

James se détendit, ayant l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer librement.

Sirius tapota le couvre-lit pour inviter Remus à s'asseoir, mais l'autre garçon se contenta de piétiner. Maintenant que James y pensait, Remus n'avait jamais été très enthousiaste vis-à-vis des contacts physiques et tout ça.

Après tout, ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce. Est-ce que ça le dégoûtait de les toucher ? Est-ce que leur parler était comme d'essayer d'avoir une conversation avec son assiette de pancakes ? Parce que pour les loups-garous, les êtres humains étaient bien de la nourriture, non ?

James secoua violemment la tête et Sirius lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

Il devait arrêter de penser à ça ou il allait paniquer.

Remus Lupin ne s'asseyait pas. Il restait là debout, muet et le visage inexpressif, semblant s'attendre à un coup ou à un mauvais sort.

Comme si cela avait été possible avec Sirius prêt à crever les yeux du premier qui oserait toucher son protégé.

James pensait que c'était bien son genre, de désirer un animal de compagnie qui pouvait se retourner à tout moment pour arracher la main du maître qui le caressait. Si cela n'était été un loup-garou, ça aurait probablement été un hippogriffe ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

- Ça va, dit Sirius. Ils ne diront rien - ça ne les dérange pas. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Remus laissa échapper un léger bruit et James songea que si le son était dépourvu de toute joie, c'était la première fois que ce qui ressemblait à un rire passait ses lèvres. Sirius devait le penser aussi parce qu'il fixa des yeux écarquillés sur lui, les lèvres entrouvertes.

James détourna la tête avec malaise. La façon dont Sirius regardait Remus était parfois si intense qu'il avait l'impression d'assister à quelque chose qui aurait dû demeurer caché.

Mais c'était ridicule. C'était juste Sirius, observant son nouveau jouet comme s'il voulait le réduire en miettes et le reconstruire de ses mains jusqu'à en contrôler les moindres rouages.

C'était juste Sirius. Et tout le monde savait que les Black étaient tous dingues. Même le petit Regulus avait ce sourire qui vous donnait envie de courir chercher un professeur. Pas que James l'aurait jamais admis.

Et c'était sans parler de Bellatrix, qui n'était qu'en quatrième année et sur le passage de laquelle même les Slytherins de septième année s'écartaient précipitamment. Certains murmuraient qu'il était inutile de chercher plus loin que son dortoir pour trouver les restes de l'elfe de maison disparu pour lequel Dumbledore avait organisé une battue dans la Forêt interdite l'année précédente.

James l'avait cru aussi. Mais bien sûr, maintenant, il y avait aussi Remus.

Il glapit alors que les ongles de Sirius perçaient la peau de sa jambe.

- N'est-ce pas, _James_ ? répéta Sirius d'un ton menaçant.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...

Puis James vit Peter, blême et articulant silencieusement "oui" dans sa direction, Remus Lupin toujours debout devant le lit et il se souvint.

- Oh, oui. Bien sûr. Pas de problème, dit-il, espérant que sa voix ne chevrotait pas autant qu'il le pensait.

- Tu vois. Aucun problème, dit Sirius. Ne t'inquiète pas : je m'occupe de tout.

James crut voir un éclair de quelque chose ressemblant à de la panique dans les yeux froids de Remus.

À sa place, il aurait eu peur aussi.

- Est-ce que je peux aller prendre ma douche, maintenant ? S'il vous plaît ? demanda Remus.

Et c'était si ridicule que James manqua éclater de rire. Sirius l'y autorisa sans se troubler et regarda avec concentration le dos de Remus disparaître dans la salle de bains.

À peine fut-il sortit de la pièce qu'il se leva et commença à se déshabiller.

- Euh, Sirius ?

James avait été furieux au départ. Il avait eu l'intention de crier sur Sirius et peut-être même de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure pour lui avoir menti - bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit à proprement parler mais omettre était mentir, ainsi qu'aimait à le répéter sa mère quand James protestait qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Seulement, maintenant, ça paraissait absurde. Sirius était trop obnubilé par Remus Lupin pour avoir seulement pensé à ses autres amis. Il n'avait pas cherché à mentir, l'idée de les informer ne lui avait probablement même pas traversé l'esprit. Et Sirius était amusant, il connaissait des sorts dont personne n'avait entendu parler et c'était un sacrément bon batteur - James n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il soit pris dans l'équipe des Gryffindors l'année suivante.

Sirius était aussi puissant, instable et dans le lit qui faisait face au sien. Alors James ravala sa rancœur et garda ses poings dans ses poches.

- Dis, où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Peter alors que Sirius attrapait son sac.

- À la bibliothèque, dit Sirius.

- À cette heure-ci ? demanda James avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Pour quoi faire ?

Sirius hésita visiblement à lui répondre, puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la salle de bains, sourit et quitta le dortoir sans un mot.

- Oh, Merlin, souffla Peter. Je sais pas pour toi, mais je la sens très mal, cette histoire.

James s'ébouriffa nerveusement les cheveux. Il était incroyable que les deux autres occupants de la chambre aient continué de dormir malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Pour eux, le monde serait exactement pareil en se réveillant ce matin qu'il l'était la veille au soir - sans loup-garou ni projets insensés de Sirius Black. Pour une fois, James aurait vraiment voulu être à leur place.

- Ouais, moi aussi, marmonna-t-il.

Mais après tout, Sirius n'avait que treize ans. Aussi en avance qu'il soit pour son âge, il ne pourrait rien faire de réellement dangereux.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

N/A : Ah, je parie que vous ne pensiez plus avoir la suite, à ce stade !

Je suis désolée pour le long (long, long ^^') silence. J'ai passé une année horrible, avec des problèmes familiaux à la pelle et des préparations de concours à n'en plus finir. Le chapitre suivant est déjà en partie écrit et je compte profiter de ces vacances pour me rattraper un peu. Comme je l'avais dit (mais personne ne doit s'en souvenir depuis le temps XD), mon principal problème (?) est que j'avais commencé à écrire un roman à côté, qui a été publié et qui s'est transformé en série. Je viens de terminer le deuxième tome, mais il faudra que j'écrive le troisième, ce qui ralentira sans doute aussi ma progression sur cette fiction. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne plus laisser d'aussi longue période de blanc, mais bon, je ne suis pas superwoman non plus...

Comme certains m'avaient demandé d'en mettre les références, voici donc mon chef-d'oeuvre (quoi ? Je viens de passer six mois sur le tome 2, j'ai bien le droit de crâner un peu :p) qui me servira de mot d'excuse pour ces mois d'absence (pardon TT_TT):

http:/livre (*point* fnac).com/a2794221/Apparitions-T1-Le-couloir-des-esprits-N-M-Zimmermann?Fr=0&To=0Μ=-13Ν=3&from=1&Mn=-1&Ra=-1

(euh, oui, l'adresse refuse de s'afficher en entier quand .fnac est inclus - soit internet est contre moi, soit je ne sais pas m'y prendre... je soupçonne que je suis victime de ma propre incompétence ^^')

Shizuka21


	22. Chapter 18 : Bellatrix

"_Je voulais Remus Lupin._

_Peut-être depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu._

_J'avais toujours eu tout ce que je voulais, parce que j'étais un Black, qu'on foutait la trouille à tout le monde et qu'on était bourrés de fric. Mais Remus était différent. _

_Bien sûr, j'aurais pu le forcer à faire ce que je voulais la plupart du temps - il n'était pas le genre à résister. Mais je savais que tant que le loup ne se serait pas incliné devant moi, Remus Lupin m'échapperait._

_Il me fallait tout et pour ça, j'étais prêt à n'importe quoi, même aux pires conneries. Je pourrais dire que c'était parce que j'étais qu'un gosse et que je savais pas ce que je faisais - les risques, Azkaban et tout ça._

_Mais je savais, et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais sans hésiter."_

Extrait du carnet de bord de Sirius Black

**XXX**

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Bellatrix**

Sirius ne prit pas la peine d'aller à la bibliothèque. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait retourné chaque rayon à la recherche de la moindre mention de lycanthropie. Le résultat avait été exactement celui auquel on pouvait s'attendre de la part d'une bibliothèque scolaire : fortement édulcoré et sans portée pratique. Sirius n'avait que faire d'une liste de signes pour reconnaître un loup-garou ou de l'histoire des créatures magiques à travers les âges. Et il voulait dompter la bête, la plier à son moindre caprice jusqu'à ce que le loup en Remus soit à peine reconnaissable, pas l'éliminer.

Cependant, tous les livres n'étaient pas dans la bibliothèque. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de la Réserve et de ce qu'elle contenait. Certains murmuraient même qu'on y trouvait des manuels de magie noire et des rituels sanglants hérités de la collection personnelle de Salazar Slytherin. Si quelque chose d'intéressant se trouvait à Hogwarts, ce serait là.

Ne restait qu'à trouver quelqu'un qui y avait accès et qui accepterait de laisser Sirius y pénétrer.

Sirius connaissait _quelqu'un_.

Il ralentit le pas en traversant la salle commune des Gryffindors. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Irrité, Sirius mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec détermination, pas assez fort cependant pour la faire saigner. Laisser le sang couler n'était jamais une bonne idée quand on approchait Bellatrix.

Sirius ferma brièvement les yeux et s'efforça de presser le pas. Les couloirs étaient encore déserts en cette heure matinale, mais il savait exactement où se trouvait la salle commune des Slytherins : cette information avait été fournie par l'une des énigmes du père de James. Remus l'avait résolue, se souvint Sirius avec un sentiment proche de la fierté. À ce moment-là, James aurait été prêt à prendre dans ses bras celui qu'il traitait aujourd'hui de monstre à mi-voix si Remus n'avait pas esquivé l'étreinte avec une expression rappelant la terreur.

Sirius respira à fond, s'efforçant de détendre les muscles de son visage pour en effacer trace de peur. Ça se passerait bien - il avait de quoi faire pression sur Bellatrix. Et puis, ils étaient cousins. Sûrement, elle n'était pas assez folle pour éliminer une personne dont le nom se trouvait à côté du sien sur la grande tapisserie des Black.

Mais Sirius était tout sauf sûr de cela. Bellatrix était comme une potion instable -vous ne saviez jamais si elle allait vous exploser entre les mains sans prévenir ou rester sagement dans son chaudron à dégager des odeurs de catastrophe.

Oui, Bellatrix était une fille et Bellatrix n'avait que quatorze ans.

Elle le terrifiait au-delà de toute raison.

Sirius eut un rire sec en pensant à James et Peter qui avaient si peur de Remus, alors que la jolie poupée de cire qui lui servait de cousine n'avait jamais attiré plus qu'un regard mi-admiratif mi-hautain de leur part. À leurs yeux, ce n'était qu'une représentante de la maison de Salazar Slytherin qui se trouvait être jolie à regarder.

Mais James et Peter ne lui avaient jamais parlé. Ils n'avait jamais été enfermés dans la même salle de jeux à rester assis dans un coin de la pièce des heures durant, priant Merlin lui-même pour que l'ennui ne la gagne pas.

Sirius s'arrêta devant le mur. Celui qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune des Slytherins. À cette heure-ci, Bellatrix devait toujours dormir. Même s'il avait pu entrer, Sirius ne serait pas allé la réveiller lui-même pour tout l'or de Gringotts.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur qui faisait face à l'entrée et attendit, laissant le froid des dalles traverser le tissu de son uniforme et le transir peu à peu.

S'il était suffisamment engourdi, peut-être cesserait-il de trembler.

Il devait le faire. À part Bellatrix, seul un professeur pourrait lui accorder l'accès à la réserve. Pour autant que l'un d'entre eux acceptent de laisser l'un des amis de James Potter y pénétrer, cela soulèverait trop de questions embarrassantes. Sirius ignorait qui savait pour Remus, il ne pouvait pas risquer de le faire renvoyer. Sans compter que s'il voulait approcher le loup, les préparatifs devraient être fait dans le plus grand secret. Les autres voudraient l'en empêcher, c'était couru d'avance.

Il renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, décidé à attendre toute la matinée s'il le fallait. Il ne devait pas bouger avant d'avoir vu Bellatrix ou il n'aurait plus le courage de l'approcher.

Non. Il ne devait pas y penser. Tout irait parfaitement bien tant qu'il garderait son calme.

_En 375 après Merlin, Bulk le Chauve assassinat sa mère, Taram la folle, qui complotait alors..._

C'était ça. Il fallait respirer, détendre ses muscles comme son père le lui avait appris avant son premier dîner officiel, l'obligeant à effacer toute expression de ses traits jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reconnaisse même plus son propre visage dans le pantin qui le dévisageait depuis le miroir du salon.

Un pantin qui souriait et fronçait les sourcils sur commande. Mais qui ne pleurait pas. Non, jamais de larme.

_... Puis Bulk le Chauve mourut dans des circonstances non élucidées en 383..._

_... 84 ?_

D'autant que Sirius s'en souvenait, pleurer brûlait les yeux et n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Les rires stridents de ses cousins et le mépris de ses parents.

_... 86 ? Peut-être assassiné, en tout cas. Sa femme, Shalot l'Excentrique, lui succéda, ayant pour ambition d'annexer les terres de la tribu des Gobelins de... Neward ?_

_Newark ?_

Aujourd'hui, des larmes seraient sans doute sans conséquence. Père n'était jamais là pour les voir, après tout. Sirius se demandait s'il s'était finalement installé chez cette femme aux coiffures compliquées et robes bruissantes qui venait parfois aux soirées organisées par les Black. Adhara, que Sirius croyait être une cousine au second degré.

Mère, pour sa part, ne posait plus qu'un regard vacant sur ce qui l'entourait. Les potions qu'elle prenait, peut-être. Elle voyait sans doute trop flou au travers ses propres larmes pour distinguer encore celles des autres.

Mais parfois, elle se mettait à crier, arrachant ses cheveux et convulsant comme la grenouille sur laquelle Lucius avait lancé ce sort bizarre qu'il disait avoir appris d'un type qui s'appelait Tom ou quelque chose comme ça. Le guérisseur Graves avait laissé un flacon d'urgence à lui faire avaler quand la crise durait trop longtemps. Sirius espérait que la situation n'en arriverait jamais là en sa présence. Juste l'idée de lui faire ouvrir la bouche pour verser le contenu du flacon faisait remonter des frissons de terreur le long de son échine.

De toute façon, Regulus savait le faire. Il était habitué, maintenant. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup non plus, et Sirius avait parfois l'impression de le voir aussi peu que Père.

Il glissa la main sous la chemise de son uniforme et caressa distraitement la clef que son frère lui avait donnée, la première fois qu'il avait embarqué dans le Hogwarts Express. Il n'avait jamais demandé ce qu'elle ouvrait. Il avait oublié, et à présent il semblait être bien trop tard pour poser la question.

_... Et sa fille._

_Ou était-ce sa belle-fille ?_

Sirius soupira. Il ne connaissait plus rien. Les dates des Grandes Guerres Gobelines se mélangeaient et les membres de son propre arbre généalogique lui échappaient.

À croire que Remus avait pris tellement de place que le reste du monde se fondait dans un brouillard indistinct.

Un bruit de frottement lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. La porte s'ouvrait.

Sirius se releva d'un bond, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Un garçon au visage pointu et aux cheveux bruns émergea du mur tel un spectre. Sirius croyait se souvenir qu'il s'agissait d'un Wilkes ou une de ces familles obscures que les Black ne prenaient jamais la peine d'inviter aux soirées mondaines.

Un première année en tout cas. Parfait.

- Hé, toi ! appela Sirius d'une voix assurée.

Le garçon frotta ses yeux et se désigna stupidement d'un doigt. Sirius eut un mouvement de tête sec et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, espérant qu'il se laisserait suffisamment aveugler par le fait qu'il était un Black pour oublier qu'il était aussi un Gryffindor.

Il croisa les bras, masquant discrètement le blason rouge et or sur son uniforme.

- Euh...

- Va me chercher Bellatrix Black ! ordonna Sirius, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains pour ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.

- Bellatrix Black ? répéta le garçon.

Sirius vit la lueur d'effroi dans le regard du garçon - au moins, il savait de qui il s'agissait.

- Oui. Dis-lui que son cousin veut lui parler.

Le garçon hésita un instant, semblant essayer de déterminer quel Black il devait craindre davantage. Sirius plissa les yeux et laissa le rictus qu'il avait vu tant de fois sur le visage de Lucius lorsqu'il tyrannisait Regulus pendant que Cygnus Malfoy "parlait affaire" avec Père, découvrir ses dents.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon fit un pas en arrière, puis se retourna et murmura rapidement le mot de passe avant de disparaître derrière le mur.

_Medusa._

Il faudrait que Sirius le retienne. James adorait avoir ce genre d'informations. Ça aiderait sans doute à dissiper la tension qui s'était installée entre eux.

Du moins, si Sirius revenait entier de la bibliothèque.

Il jeta un regard inquiet sur le mur. Il espérait que le gamin était vraiment allé chercher Bellatrix et qu'il ne se planquait pas juste dans leur salle commune en attendant que d'autres élèves sortent déjeuner.

James disait que les Slytherins faisaient ce genre de choses, mais Sirius n'en était pas si sûr. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de Père, ni de Bellatrix ou de Lucius.

Ça faisait trop longtemps. Le gamin s'était dégonflé à la pensée de parler à Bellatrix et Sirius ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Il étouffa un soupir de soulagement et tourna les talons.

Il lui parlerait plus tard. Ça attendrait. Ce n'était pas comme si le contenu de la Réserve allait disparaître pendant la nuit.

Il avança jusqu'au bout du couloir, les jambes flageolantes.

Puis une main se posa sur son épaule.

Sirius s'immobilisa, bandant ses muscles pour s'empêcher de bouger. C'était comme avoir une Acromantula sur son épaule, songeait-il. Ne pas bouger, ne pas la provoquer et attendre qu'elle descende d'elle-même sans être tentée de mordre.

- Tu voulais me parler,_ cousin _?

La main bougea, effleurant son cou et Sirius mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas entendu le mur s'ouvrir ?

- J'ai un service à te demander.

Il y eut un silence et la main se resserra brièvement sur son épaule. Sirius se demanda si elle allait broyer ses os, là maintenant, au milieu de ce couloir. Non, c'était impossible. Bellatrix faisait encore presque une demi-tête de plus que lui, mais ce n'était qu'une fille aux mains fines et blanches d'aristocrate cloîtrée dans une maison si emplie d'émanations magiques qu'on manquait s'y étouffer.

Exactement comme celles de Sirius. À part que Sirius était un homme. Bellatrix n'avait pas la force de lui faire du mal. Pas tant que sa baguette resterait dans sa poche, du moins.

- Oh, un service ?

Sirius se retourna, lentement, faisant glisser la petite main de son épaule.

Bellatrix pencha la tête de côté, l'air curieux.

- Mais d'abord, je pense qu'il faut que tu saches que c'était moi, le chat du bal du Nouvel An.

Bellatrix cligna des paupières.

Il la tenait.

- Dans l'arrière-cuisine, insista-t-il. Je détesterais avoir à envoyer un hibou à Sir Bulstrode - je suis certain qu'il serait très fâché d'apprendre ce qui est vraiment arrivé à Caspar.

Sirius attendit le coup. Les insultes et la protestations.

Bellatrix sourit.

Sirius avait si peur qu'il manqua se mettre à rire. Il devait réellement avoir perdu l'esprit pour être allé lui demander son aide.

Mais quoi qu'il en coûte, Remus finirait par se soumettre.

Tôt ou tard.

XXX

- Arrête de te débattre !

Remus se figea, bloquant instinctivement sa respiration. Qu'est-ce que Sirius faisait là ?

Remus remua malgré lui, essayant de déloger le bras qui enserrait sa taille comme un boa constrictor n'attendant qu'un instant de faiblesse pour l'étouffer.

- Tiens-toi tranquille ! ordonna Sirius.

Le bras se resserra encore et Remus s'immobilisa. Il aurait voulu se retourner, mais le regard qu'il sentait vriller son crâne le lui interdisait.

- Tu faisait un cauchemar, expliqua la voix contre sa nuque, radoucie.

Remus se demanda s'il n'était pas plutôt en train de faire un cauchemar, avec cette chaleur, et cette odeur d'_humain_ et de savon qui brûlait son nez trop sensible deux jours seulement après la pleine lune.

Peut-être que s'il restait suffisamment immobile, Sirius finirait par regagner son propre lit.

Sirius ne bougeait pas, les bras entourant possessivement sa taille d'une façon qui donnait envie à Remus de se débattre en hurlant comme un animal pris au piège.

N'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'il était ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu rêves ? demanda soudain Sirius, trop près de son oreille pour que Remus puisse retenir une grimace.

Il fallait qu'il le lâche. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne personne ne l'avait touché à part pour soigner ses blessures, injecter un produit dans ses veines ou lui rappeler qu'il devait rester assis-couché-pas bouger suivi d'éclats de rire.

Les hommes du laboratoire trouvaient tous amusants de le traiter ainsi.

Sirius devait le lâcher avant qu'il ne grogne et rue comme un animal enragé.

Une odeur épouvantable avait envahi le lit, couvrant celle du savon. Une odeur de peur, de douleur et de chair torturée.

Remus s'agita. Elle ne venait pas de lui.

- Sirius ? murmura-t-il.

L'autre garçon l'agrippa plus fort encore et Remus laissa échapper un grondement sourd.

Sirius rit doucement, envoyant des bouffées d'air tiède dans l'oreille de Remus. Il se débattit, essayant d'y échapper et Sirius rit de plus belle.

Remus grogna et montra les dents. Il était inutile d'essayer de dissimuler ce qu'il était - Sirius le savait déjà, de toute façon.

Il le savait et il était toujours là.

- Est-ce que tu as peur ?

- Non, répondit Remus par habitude.

C'était _lui_, le loup-garou. Pourquoi Sirius posait-il une question pareille ?

- Tu mens, souffla Sirius. Tu es terrifié.

L'une des mains relâcha son emprise et s'enfoui dans les cheveux de Remus, les caressant brutalement.

De la manière dont on aurait caressé une bête rétive, songea Remus. Il grogna de nouveau.

- Oui, comme ça, souffla Sirius. Exactement comme ça.

Remus avait peur.

Il avait peur et ses paupières se fermaient malgré lui, déclenchant de douloureuses sonnettes d'alarme tout au fond de son esprit.

Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules et ouvrit ses yeux le plus largement possible.

L'index de la main qui le retenait était tordu et le poignet qui dépassait de la robe de chambre en soie était noir dans l'obscurité.

Quelqu'un avait joué avec Sirius Black et la douleur semblait palpiter tout autour de lui.

- Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher ? demanda Remus, doucement, tout doucement.

Hurler et se débattre n'amenait jamais que les coups, les chaînes et les aiguilles.

- Non.

Remus se demanda si c'était vraiment ses cauchemars à lui qui avaient attiré Sirius dans son lit. La main dans ses cheveux continuait de tirer, de gratter et de presser au point que Remus en oubliait son nom. Il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, l'obscurité s'était évanouie. Remus était seul, dans le lit à baldaquins.

Il faisait froid.

* * *

N/A : j'ai été très heureuse de reconnaître dans les noms de reviewers beaucoup de lecteurs des premiers chapitres. Merci d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps (*larmes de reconnaissance*). Pour la peine, voici le chapitre suivant. Il est même plus long que le précédent (alors arrêtez de vous plaindre sur la longueur, hein ! Ils ne s'écrivent pas tous seuls :p). Euh, il me faudra une nouvelle relecture parce que ma toute nouvelle beta (on n'arrête pas le progrès ^^) est en vacances sans ordinateur et que j'ai relu très... sommairement.

Je sais, je suis paresseuse et c'est inexcusable. Mes excuses.


	23. Chapitre 19 : Résolution

_Il était effrayant. Vraiment effrayant._

_Ils l'étaient tous les deux, mais lui..._

_Sirius Black._

_Je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé, au début. Il a fallu plusieurs années pour que nos interactions dépassent le stade du "Passe-moi le sel, rouquine !". Enfin, Sirius n'aurait jamais parlé de cette façon : il se prenait pour un rebelle mais sa bonne éducation avait été tellement imprimée au plus profond de lui qu'elle semblait s'être incorporée à son ADN. Bien sûr, avec le temps, il a changé. Mais il est difficile de se défaire des vieilles habitudes._

_Et Sirius n'a jamais fait suffisamment attention à sa propre personne pour la modifier. Beaucoup de gens pensent que c'est un Héros avec un H majuscule. Un de ces êtres mythiques et mystèrieux qui attirent les autres comme une bougie attire les insectes et qui font ployer le monde au gré de leurs désirs. Il aurait pu l'être. Sans doute. Il était assez intelligent, assez beau et assez charismatique pour cela. Il avait le nom de famille, le sang, l'éducation et cette démarche princière qui le distingue de tous les autres, même au milieu d'une foule._

_Un potentiel effrayant - de ceux qui font les tyrans et détruisent des empires._

_Mais Sirius n'a, paradoxalement, jamais été une étoile. Juste un satellite. D'abord celui de la famille Black, puis celui de Remus Lupin. Et, en tant que tel, il était tout aussi redoutable. Plus, peut-être._

_Oui, sûrement plus. Après tout, Remus tenait les rênes de son propre monstre ainsi que de celui de Sirius et il n'en avait pas conscience._

_J'ai mis longtemps à le voir, mais je crois que James avait instinctivement compris depuis le début que Remus était le plus dangereux d'entre nous. Pas à cause du loup, de Johnston ou de toutes ces choses que les gens de la Rookwood Inc. lui faisaient faire. Seulement parce qu'il avait Sirius Black entre ses mains, tel le boîtier de commande d'une bombe nucléaire et qu'il jouait avec les boutons sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait._

_De ce que Sirius pourrait faire, s'il appuyait sur le mauvais bouton. _

Extrait du journal de Lily Evans Potter

**XXX**

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Résolution**

-Tch...

Sirius grinça des dents et se tordit pour essayer d'apercevoir la plaie qui palpitait douloureusement au niveau de son omoplate dans le miroir. Ça laisserait une cicatrice, c'était certain. Il avait réussi à arranger son doigt, retenant un hurlement de douleur quand il l'avait remis en place, mais s'occuper de son dos était plus délicat.

Il leva la main pour observer son index. Il était toujours rouge et grotesquement boursouflé, mais il était de nouveau droit : l'angle étrange qu'il avait trouvé attaché à sa main à son réveil lui avait soulevé le coeur. Qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué avant d'aller se coucher était presque effrayant.

Quel genre de sorts utilisait Bellatrix ? Elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui. Une seule année. Et pourtant, des siècles semblaient les séparer quand elle utilisait sa baguette. Il y avait une telle expression sur son visage... Elle n'avait plus rien d'un être humain.

Sirius passa une main sur son visage.

Son dos saignait.

Il n'avait même pas entendu le sort arriver. Peut-être que Bellatrix avait déjà maîtrisé un de ces sorts sans parole qu'on enseignait aux septième année. L'idée était terrifiante, mais Sirius n'en aurait pas été étonné : elle avait toujours été extraordinairement précoce lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire souffrir son prochain.

Ou peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, seul avec elle dans la réserve, il avait été si obnubilé par son rire qu'il n'avait plus rien perçu d'autre.

_Ce rire..._

Il frissonna et se tordit davantage, essayant de mettre sa baguette dans l'alignement de la plaie. Il devait trouver un moyen de la refermer ou le sang finirait par tacher son uniforme. Si un professeur s'en apercevait, il risquerait de gros ennuis.

Et ce n'était pas Dumbledore qu'il craignait le plus.

_Tu crois pouvoir me menacer ? Ah, le petit Sirius veut entrer dans la cour des grands ? Tu sais ce qui va arriver, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tu penses pouvoir te servir de moi sans rien donner en échange ?_

Sirius secoua la tête dans l'espoir d'enfouir ce souvenir au plus profond de sa mémoire. De préférence dans un recoin où il ne parviendrait plus à le retrouver.

C'était inutile, bien sûr. Il était évident que ce que Bellatrix lui avait fait hier n'était que le premier versement de ce qu'il lui devait. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle tiendrait à lui faire payer le service qu'elle lui avait rendu en paiements échelonnés et avec les intérêts. Oui, elle prendrait sans doute son temps. Après tout, les occasions ne manqueraient jamais : il y aurait des rencontres dans un couloir désert du château, ou de longs moments de tête-à-tête pendant les vacances d'été.

Rien que d'y penser lui faisait regretter qu'elle l'ait autant épargné la veille. L'idée d'attendre qu'elle vienne le trouver, n'importe quand, pour réclamer son dû...

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'elle s'était retenue. Bellatrix était folle, mais elle était loin d'être stupide.

- Epis...

- J'éviterais, à ta place, prévint un murmure dans son dos.

Sirius glapit et son cou se coinça dans une position douloureuse avec un craquement menaçant.

- Ow, _ow_ ! protesta-t-il, pétrissant son épaule dans l'espoir de remettre le nerf en place.

Remus se tenait devant lui. Aussi impassible que d'ordinaire.

Non.

Sirius pouvait distinguer une lueur d'appréhension dissimulée tout au fond de ses yeux fauves. À cause de la nuit précédente ?

Il ne put retenir un frémissement d'excitation à cette pensée. Provoquer Bellatrix avait été téméraire. Pour ne pas dire complètement suicidaire. Cependant, il n'était pas assez naïf pour penser que le moyen de voir le loup -de le toucher, de le restreindre, de le_ soumettre_ enfin - allait tomber du ciel.

- Ça saigne toujours, remarqua Remus d'une voix plate.

Il fixait des yeux le miroir, derrière Sirius. Ce dernier se demandait s'il évitait de croiser son regard. Il sentit un sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

- Oui, répondit-il.

Remus ne posa pas de question, contemplant obstinément le miroir. Il n'aimait pas regarder les gens dans les yeux. Sirius croyait se rappeler avoir lu quelque part que pour les animaux, croiser le regard d'un semblable revenait à lancer un défi. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que les yeux de Remus étaient toujours fixés sur le sol, ou derrière les gens, comme s'il se trouvait quelque chose de fascinant dans leur dos. Sirius pensait parfois qu'il s'imaginait que ceux qu'il ne voyait pas ne le voyaient pas non plus. Comme si éviter de regarder qui que ce soit directement les empêcherait de lui porter la moindre attention. Il avait tort, bien sûr. Sirius ignorait pourquoi, mais Remus attirait irrésistiblement son regard, quoi qu'il soit en train de faire. Chaque mouvement prenait un sens nouveau lorsqu'il était effectué par ces mains pâles et ces membres délicats derrière lesquels se tapissait un danger insoupçonnable.

- Ça a l'air profond, remarqua Remus. Il vaudrait mieux laisser Mme Pomfrey s'en occuper avant que ça ne s'infecte.

- Non, dit Sirius. Il ne vaut mieux pas.

Il eut une soudaine inspiration.

- Toi, tu dois pouvoir le faire.

Il lui tourna le dos.

- Vas-y, commanda-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Remus. J'ai vu comment l'infirmière fait, mais je n'ai jamais essayé.

- Jamais ? demanda Sirius, surpris. Et après la pleine lune, tu es bien blessé, non ? Tu n'essayes pas de te soigner ?

L'idée était risible. Pourquoi attendre que quelqu'un vienne en laissant son sang s'échapper goutte à goutte de ses veines quand on pouvait y remédier d'un simple coup de baguette ? Et Remus était doué, pas comme Rodolph Lux ou Ignacia Hemmington, une Hufflepuff, qui auraient pu faire exploser un chaudron avec un _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver de si terrible, de toute façon ? S'il se trompait, l'infirmière réparerait son erreur, comme elle l'avait fait quand Lily Evans avait fait tripler de volume le visage d'Alice Prewett en essayant de la débarrasser de son acné avec un sort tiré de _Sorcière Magazine_.

- Je ne garde pas ma baguette avec moi, répondit Remus. Je risquerais de la casser.

Sirius l'imagina un instant gisant sur le sol, impuissant, attendant que quelqu'un – n'importe qui - vienne à son secours.

Il voulait le voir. Pas seulement le loup, mais _après_ aussi. Quand le monstre repartait, laissant derrière lui Remus Lupin, privé de baguette et faible comme un nouveau-né.

Il trouverait un moyen de suivre Remus pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Quel que soit le prix à payer.

- Essaye quand même, demanda-t-il.

Remus hésita. Il se demandait visiblement si l'ordre renfermait une menace. Sirius chercha son regard dans le miroir vers lequel il s'était tourné, mais à peine leurs yeux se furent-ils croisés que Remus baissa les siens. Sirius retint un sourire triomphant.

Il se moquait que Remus sache ou pas utiliser ce sort : il semblait soudain important que ce soit lui qui le lance. Qu'il concentre toute son attention sur Sirius et referme la plaie qui avait été infligée à cause de lui.

C'était normal, en un sens, raisonnait Sirius. Sans Remus, jamais il ne serait allé voir Bellatrix. Il était logique qu'à partir de cet instant, il prenne en charge les conséquences que cela entraînerait. Il était en quelque sorte responsable.

Il tira sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et la pointa vers Sirius dans un geste posé. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais Sirius sentait la nervosité émaner de lui en vagues grisantes.

Il ouvrit la bouche et attendit encore un instant avant de prononcer la formule, sans doute pour donner à Sirius le temps de l'arrêter s'il changeait d'avis.

Comme s'il pouvait laisser échapper cette opportunité. Si cela fonctionnait, il cesserait de souffrir sans que personne n'ait à savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Bellatrix. Et ce serait la magie de_ Remus_ qui aurait refermé sa chair. S'il ratait...

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Sirius avait le sentiment que voir Remus échouer serait encore _mieux_. Comment réagirait-il s'il commençait à se vider de son sang sur le carrelage de la salle de bains ? Paniquerait-il ? Ressentirait-il de la culpabilité ? Ou continuerait-il de le regarder avec ce visage impassible avant de tourner les talons sans rien dire, ainsi qu'il le faisait quand quelque chose le contrariait ?

Remus croisa volontairement son regard pour la première fois dans le miroir.

- Episkey, dit-il, d'une voix plate.

Remus répéta le sort plusieurs fois, pointant la baguette vers différents endroits de son dos. Tout d'abord, Sirius ne sentit rien du tout. Vaguement déçu, il s'apprêta à dire à Remus d'arrêter.

Puis, une terrible sensation l'envahit. Il se figea, ignorant si sa chair était en train de se reconstruire ou de fondre cellule par cellule.

Ça le démangeait tant qu'il aurait voulu que Remus sorte de la pièce afin de pouvoir se gratter à son aise. Jusqu'au sang s'il le fallait, jusqu'à cette chair, sous sa peau, qui semblait le supplier de l'arracher de ses nerfs surexcités.

Il avait mal.

- Sirius ? appela Remus, d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

Sûrement, il s'était trompé. Avait-il bien prononcé le sort ? Ou peut-être son mouvement de poignet avait-il été trop brusque ? Sirius attrapa le rebord du lavabo, résistant au désir de lacérer les milliers de fourmis qu'il croyait sentir parcourir son dos.

- Sirius, est-ce que ça va ? insista Remus.

Il approcha. Sirius releva la tête pour le regarder dans la glace, la vue brouillée de larmes.

- Sirius !

Une main froide et osseuse se posa sur son épaule. Mais Remus la retira immédiatement, comme brûlé par le bref contact. Il détestait qu'on le touche. Sirius savait ça. Mais il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il avait peur ou si cela le dégoûtait. Était-ce à cause du loup ?

Dans tous les cas, il finirait par s'habituer. Il s'y ferait, même si ça devait prendre des années.

Sirius s'en assurerait. Parce que ça en valait la peine. Les années, la douleur dans son dos, Bellatrix et les semaines qu'il faudrait pour lire les grimoires auxquels elle lui avait donné accès. Tout. _Remus_ en valait la peine. Rien que le souvenir de son corps secoué de spasmes de terreur contenue entre ses bras lui donnait envie de courir en tous sens en criant son euphorie à tue-tête.

- Arrrrrrgh ! Ça fait _mal_ ! protesta-t-il.

- Sirius ? répéta encore Remus.

Il avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir, agitant nerveusement les pieds comme si ne pas courir vers la porte de la salle de bains lui demandait un effort surhumain.

C'était peut-être le cas. Remus ne paraissait jamais à l'aise quand il s'agissait de sang, ce qui était vraiment étrange si on considérait qu'il faisait partie des plus redoutables carnivores sur cette terre.

Le miroir s'obscurcit soudain.

- Sirius. Sirius ? Sir...

Sirius s'était évanoui.

* * *

N/A : Vous ne l'attendiez plus, hein... Horrible, horrible année avec d'horribles horribles examens, très peu d'heures de sommeil et... voilà.

Bref, ce sont bientôt les vacances (*verse une larme à l'idée de ce temps mythique et un peu oublié depuis l'été dernier*), donc je n'aurai plus d'excuses et la suite devrait être postée bientôt. Si, si. Du moins, en théorie (on ne peut jamais jurer de rien).

Merci à ma beta pour avoir relu ce chapitre (et remis les accents).


	24. Chapitre 20 : Observations

_Cher__ (mot rayé) Sirius,_

_Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je t'écris encore. Il faudra que je brûle cette lettre dès que j'aurai fini, de toute façon. Ça ne sera pas difficile, il faudra juste attendre que Lucius soit monté. Il y a toujours ces septième année __stupides__ (mot rayé) qui restent dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit couché pour pouvoir se vanter d'être restés debout toute la nuit (même si ce n'est pas vrai - je les ai vus en allant chercher le livre que j'avais oublié : ils retournent dans leur chambre dès que tout le monde est parti, c'est pour ça qu'ils me regardent méchamment quand je traîne trop longtemps en bas), mais ils jouent aux bavboules. Ils ne font pas attention à moi : ils ne remarqueront pas que je jette quelque chose dans la cheminée._

_Enfin, l'important c'est que Bella ne trouve pas cette lettre._

_Ou Lucius. Ou Rodolphus, de cinquième année - il est vraiment bizarre, tu sais. Il ne fait pas partie de la famille, pourtant, lui aussi, il raconte toujours tout à Bella. D'un autre côté, même Severus le fait._

_Je pense que c'est ce que Père appelle "son talent"._

_Parfois... __(mot rayé)_

_Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je t'écris. Les autres se moqueraient s'ils l'apprenaient. Ou peut-être qu'ils diraient que je suis un traître, comme toi. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu me manquais ou quoi que ce soit. En fait, je ne pense jamais à toi. Parfois, j'oublie que tu existes._

_Un peu comme Mère. Mais ça, tu ne peux pas le savoir. Tu ne reviens jamais à la maison. Tu n'as pas vu comment elle est, maintenant qu'il n'y a que Kreacher avec elle. Des fois, Tante Druella vient lui rendre visite avec le guérisseur Graves, mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle empire les choses._

_Je parie que tu t'en fiches._

_De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien qui t'intéresse à part ce garçon bizarre qui ressemble aux enfants de l'hospice Merlin de quand on était petit. Tu te souviens ? On allait essayer de leur lancer des sorts quand Mère rendait visite à Mme Duval et qu'on s'ennuyait à mourir dans le parc._

_Ils étaient pâles et maigres et affreux. Comme s'ils allaient mourir d'un coup si le vent soufflait un peu trop fort. Lupin est pareil, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner._

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi._

_Je ne comprends pas ce que tu penses. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es à Gryffindor et pas chez les Slytherins, avec notre famille. Avec moi._

_Lucius et Bella ont dit que ça ne faisait rien, qu'ils allaient s'occuper de moi._

_Je te déteste. Je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole._

_Tu n'es même plus un Black. Plus personne ne veut de toi dans cette famille._

_J'ai peur._

_Parfois, je voudrai que tu sois là. Surtout la nuit._

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

Lettre de Regulus Arcturus Black à Sirius Orion Black, rédigée et jetée dans la cheminée de la salle commune des Slytherins le 15 octobre 1973

XXX

**Chapitre 20** :

**Observations**

Peter n'avait jamais été un garçon particulièrement observateur. Du moins, c'était généralement ce qu'on disait de lui. Peter pensait que le problème tenait surtout au fait que la plupart des gens n'étaient pas particulièrement intéressants à observer. S'ils avaient été comme une partie d'échecs, alors là... Mais ils étaient en général aussi excitants qu'un cours du professeur Binns sur la généalogie royale gobeline. Ça avait toujours été le cas, bien sûr. Cependant, le peu d'éclat de ses contemporains lui apparaissait plus cruellement encore depuis qu'il était à Hogwarts. Quand on avait des gens comme Dumbledore, probablement la seule personne au monde à oser porter des robes qui semblaient avoir été taillées dans du papier cadeau, Hagrid, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'ogre dessiné dans le livre de contes que sa mère lisait à Peter lorsqu'il était petit, ou même James Potter, le reste du monde se fondait dans une masse indistincte. Comme si la présence d'êtres aussi éclatants jetait une ombre sur celle des autres.

Non, Peter n'était pas un garçon très observateur et ni Remus ni Sirius n'étaient particulièrement éclatants. Sirius aurait pu l'être, sans doute. S'il avait fait quelques efforts, s'il n'avait pas été façonné par les années d'éducation rigide qui dictaient jusqu'à son moindre souffle, et si les trois-quarts de son attention n'avaient pas été en permanence braquées sur Remus Lupin.

Cependant, Peter remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez ces deux-là.

Pas qu'ils aient été très normaux habituellement, mais ils avaient changé. Surtout Sirius. Après tout, peut-être Peter ne trouvait-il Remus différent que parce qu'il _savait_, maintenant. Il remarquait davantage les petites choses. La façon dont Remus s'affaiblissait graduellement à l'approche de la pleine lune, les efforts démesurés qu'il déployait pour continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était le jour même alors qu'il était à présent évident qu'il était à peine en état de rester allongé sur son lit en attendant la transformation.

_L'Autre_, comme il l'avait dit avec l'expression impassible la plus effrayante que Peter ait jamais vue quand il avait essayé d'en parler avec lui. Parce que Remus était toujours Remus, et que Peter en avait déduit qu'il fallait sans doute discuter de ce qu'il était au moins une fois. Il avait peut-être envie d'en parler. Il aurait semblé impoli de découvrir un secret d'une telle envergure et de prétendre que c'était insignifiant sans s'y être intéressé un peu. Ensuite, on pourrait estimer le sujet clos et faire comme si James et lui n'avaient rien découvert.

C'était donc exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Mais Remus n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir très envie de parler de sa lycanthropie. Il avait répondu aux questions par monosyllabes, fixant des yeux indéchiffrables (et bronzes et _bizarres_ - tellement que Peter ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas les remarquer plus tôt) sur le couvre-lit rouge.

Quand Peter avait demandé ce que ses parents pensaient de tout ça, Remus avait haussé les épaules. Il n'avait pas osé insister, mais il devait admettre qu'il était curieux, maintenant.

Il n'avait pas non plus osé demander comment Remus était devenu... ça. Bien sûr, il était évident qu'un loup-garou l'avait mordu. Mais comment ? Les loups-garous ne couraient pas les rues. Du moins, Peter l'espérait, parce que si Remus était un loup-garou, alors ça pouvait être le cas de n'importe qui. Peut-être même que l'école regorgeait de créatures dont Peter n'avait jamais remarqué l'existence.

Cette idée le faisait frémir et James avait dû le sauver de l'agressivité de plusieurs garçons qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer d'un peu trop près depuis qu'il savait ce qui se cachait derrière Remus.

À sa décharge, la voix d'Ethan Witherhangs n'avait vraiment rien d'humain.

En fait, en y repensant, c'était normal que Remus soit un peu bizarre.

Il était généralement impassible. Qu'on le moque, qu'on le complimente, qu'on soit un ami ou un ennemi, un couvercle solide semblait maintenir toutes les émotions du garçon bien scellées à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique osseuse. Au point que Peter s'était parfois demandé s'il était possible qu'il ne ressente réellement rien du tout. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir blâmer toute son inaptitude sociale sur sa nature de loup-garou

Depuis qu'il _savait_, il l'avait regardé de plus près. Pas consciemment. Pas non plus comme James, qui avait passé des semaines à l'observer pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas se transformer d'un moment à l'autre ou leur sauter à la gorge en bavant pour les mordre. Parce que de ce point de vue, Peter se serait davantage méfié de Sirius.

Non, c'était juste une question de curiosité. Avant, Remus était sans doute la personne la moins exaltante qu'il connaissait. Maintenant, Remus était une bête, un monstre, un dissimulateur hors pair, et un secret tout à la fois.

Remus était devenu intéressant.

Mais le plus fascinant chez lui était la façon dont, sans qu'il semble en avoir conscience lui-même, il _réagissait_ face à Sirius. Il faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer que l'autre garçon scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements, une expression de fascination qui confinait parfois à de l'adoration sur le visage. Cependant, une lueur d'inquiétude s'allumait dans ses yeux à son approche. La méfiance confinant à la terreur troublait ses traits, et il ne parvenait pas à réprimer tout à fait les tics nerveux qui l'agitaient.

Quoi que Sirius lui ait fait, il avait trouvé le moyen de forcer Remus Lupin à tenir compte de son existence. Et ce n'était pas un mince exploit. En réalité, Remus ne paraissait jamais si humain qu'en sa présence. Ce qui était de l'avis de Peter, plutôt paradoxal si on considérait que les Black étaient probablement les sorciers les moins humains qu'il connaissait.

Qu'est-ce que Sirius avait bien pu faire ?

Il avait une personnalité un peu renfermée, lui aussi, même s'il s'était détendu au contact de James. Mais ces derniers temps, c'était à peine s'il parlait. Il était constamment plongé dans ses pensées. Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps dans son lit, rideaux tirés, à faire on ne savait quoi. En tout cas, il se couchait beaucoup trop tôt pour que ce soit honnête.

Même la cape d'invisibilité que James avait finalement extorquée à son père durant les vacances n'avait pas vraiment semblé retenir son attention.

Peter aurait juré que l'indifférence avec laquelle il avait accueilli ce nouveau jouet avait blessé James encore plus que le fait qu'il leur ait caché ce qu'il savait sur Remus.

- Peter !

Tiré de ses pensées, il leva la tête vers James, qui le regardait avec une exaspération visible.

- Ça fait des heures que je t'appelle : ne me dis pas que tu vas t'y mettre aussi !

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour demander de quoi il parlait, puis il remarqua qu'il avait eu les yeux rivés sur Remus tout du long. Il réprima un ricanement. James se comportait presque normalement, maintenant. Cependant il subsistait des traces de son animosité de départ envers le "vrai" Remus. Peter n'était pas certain de devoir les attribuer entièrement à la peur. Parfois, James paraissait presque jaloux que Remus soit quelque chose qu'il n'était pas. Quelque chose d'assez spécial pour fasciner l'héritier de l'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers jusqu'à l'obsession.

James était le plus grand d'eux quatre, le meilleur joueur de Quidditch, le meilleur en transfiguration et le plus inventif lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer un sale tour à quelqu'un.

Mais James n'était pas un loup-garou. Il n'était qu'un sorcier tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Sans doute savait-il qu'il devrait en être heureux, mais les faits étaient là : Remus avait quelque chose de plus que lui. C'était le genre de choses que James avait du mal à accepter.

Peter jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Remus, comme toujours suivi de près par Sirius. Ce dernier semblait préférer marcher légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui. Comme s'il ressentait le besoin de surveiller chacun de ses gestes en permanence. Si le contraire n'avait pas été évident, Peter aurait pu croire qu'il avait peur de lui.

En réalité, Remus semblait bien plus effrayé par Sirius que l'inverse et Peter n'aurait pas pu affirmer qu'il avait tort.

- Tu ne trouve pas qu'ils sont bizarres, ces derniers temps ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers James.

- Non, tu crois ? demanda James en haussant le ton. Remus est seulement un...

- James ! coupa Peter.

Il sembla se souvenir qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un couloir bondé.

- Enfin, tu sais, termina-t-il en baissant la voix. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être plus bizarre que ça.

- Sirius ? hasarda Peter avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

- Sirius ? répéta James.

Il fronça les sourcils et avança le cou pour scruter le dos de l'autre garçon. C'était un tic qu'il devait sans doute en partie à sa vue déficiente et qui accentuait encore la façon dont il se voûtait. Il était de plus en plus courbé au fur et à mesure que les centimètres qui le séparaient du reste de sa classe se multipliaient. Peter se demandait parfois s'il finirait par être aussi bossu que le vieil homme qui tenait la boutique d'antiquités à Hogsmeade.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de plus bizarre que d'habitude, dit James après un instant de réflexion.

Peter haussa les épaules.

- Tu as sûrement raison, dit-il.

Quoi que Sirius fasse durant ses heures de solitude, peut-être valait-il mieux que James ne s'en mêle pas : il savait transformer en cataclysme le plus innocent des passe-temps. Peter le soupçonnait secrètement de faire partie de ces cas d'hyperactivité non détectée dont parlaient les brochures qui traînaient dans la salle d'attente de St Mungo. Son incapacité à demeurer concentré sur une seule chose plus d'une vingtaine de minutes d'affilée faisait de lui le plus instable des composants chimiques : du moment que ça l'occupait, peu lui importait que tout explose autour de lui.

James continua de regarder les baldaquins du lit de Sirius longtemps après qu'il eût disparu derrière l'épais tissu cramoisi.

Était-il plus étrange qu'avant ?

Il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser depuis que Peter l'avait suggéré. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne pouvait nier que quelque chose avait changé depuis que lui et Peter avaient appris la condition de Remus.

Il en était lui-même surpris, mais cette révélation n'avait pas bouleversé leurs rapports avec Remus lui-même. Ils avaient toujours eu vaguement conscience qu'il était _spécial_. En quelque sorte. Ainsi que Peter l'avait fait remarquer, Remus était un loup-garou longtemps avant de les connaître, alors en un sens savoir qu'il en était un ne changeait pas grand-chose. Et il était tellement difficile d'imaginer le faible, maigre et maladif Remus en bête assoiffée de sang bavant et hurlant à la lune que James se prenait fréquemment à oublier ce qu'il était.

Certes, il l'avait trahi en lui cachant ce qu'il était. Mais il en voulait plus à Sirius. Après tout, c'était le secret de _Remus_. Il devait le protéger. James le comprenait. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il était son meilleur ami ou quoi que ce soit. Remus était simplement là. C'était comme si, un matin, James s'était retourné, et son groupe d'amis n'en comptait plus deux mais trois sans que personne sache exactement comment c'était arrivé. Il n'avait jamais osé poser la question, mais il soupçonnait Sirius de lui avoir forcé la main.

D'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit sur le loup. C'était bien le genre d'un Black, d'utiliser le secret le plus terrible de quelqu'un pour l'obliger à devenir son ami. Cependant, Remus n'avait jamais paru particulièrement ennuyé par la situation. Ni particulièrement ravi non plus.

Il était difficile de savoir ce que Remus pensait. S'il pensait quoi que ce soit.

James ramassa un magazine qui gisait au pied de son lit pour le feuilleter. Peter avait pris la cape d'invisibilité pour aller dans la cuisine, dont ils avaient enfin percé le secret le mois précédent, et Remus était parti "à l'infirmerie".

Incapable de se concentrer assez pour lire, James reposa le magazine. Il leva la tête vers la pleine lune qui brillait dans le ciel sombre.

Il n'en voulait pas à Remus. Pas vraiment. Il avait été très en colère, et il avait eu peur, mais le temps avait émoussé ses émotions au point qu'il semblait un peu ridicule de continuer à camper sur ses positions.

Et ainsi que le lui avait rappelé le professeur McGonagall quand elle l'avait convoqué pour lui reparler de la "condition" du "camarade" qu'elle n'avait pas nommé une seule fois, il leur restait quatre ans à vivre dans la même chambre. Il ne pourrait pas lui battre froid aussi longtemps.

James n'était plus un enfant. Il avait vu des hippogriffes de près et failli perdre un œil pendant le match de Quidditch de l'année dernière. Ce n'était pas un loup-garou d'un mètre soixante qui allait lui faire peur.

Le mobile repoussant les forces du mal qu'il avait acheté dans le Chemin de Traverse et installé au-dessus de son lit n'avait rien à y voir. Il était joli, c'est tout, même si Sirius n'avait pas voulu le croire et s'était moqué de lui à n'en plus finir.

Il regarda de nouveau le lit de Sirius et se mordit les lèvres.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'aller se coucher aussi tôt. Certes, Remus n'était pas là, mais le couvre-feu n'était que dans une heure.

Il se leva et fit un pas vers l'autre lit.

Quel mal y avait-il à jeter un coup d'œil ? Si Sirius lui cachait quelque chose, il ne pourrait pas le blâmer de se montrer curieux, et s'il dormait vraiment, il ne saurait jamais que James avait regardé.

Rassuré, James hocha la tête et s'approcha du lit à pas furtifs. Il saisit un coin du baldaquin entre son pouce et son index et tira d'un coup sec.

Sirius ne dormait pas.

* * *

N/A : voilà - pour une fois l'attente n'a pas été trop longue (quoi ? Si, si, c'est vrai !). Je vais essayer de continuer à écrire cette fiction tout en avançant sur mon propre roman, que j'ai promis de rendre à mon éditeur en septembre, parce que c'est le troisième et dernier tome d'une série et que mes autres lecteurs m'en voudront si je suis en retard sur le planning (ils ne sont pas aussi indulgents que vous XD).

Merci à tous ceux (je devrais peut-être dire "celles", en fait, parce que le lectorat est apparemment complètement féminin... ^^) qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent et à ma beta qui a tout relu très vite !


	25. Chapitre 21 : Bientôt

"_Sirius a toujours été un garçon intelligent. Peut-être même brillant. James a des facilités. Une mémoire d'éléphant et un sens inné de ce qui entre dans une potion, du mot qui sonne juste dans une incantation et de ce qui conduit à la catastrophe._

_J'ai toujours trouvé dommage qu'il n'applique pas cette intuition à sa vie quotidienne. Parce que question catastrophe, je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait pu mettre de pire que moi et Sirius dans le même chaudron._

_Peter a pour sa part un pragmatisme qui relève pratiquement du génie. C'est le genre de personne qui survit à tout le monde sans même y penser. Le genre de personne qu'on ne remarque qu'à la fin parce qu'il ne reste plus que lui._

_Mais Sirius, c'est tout autre chose. Je pense que ça lui aurait fait du bien d'être moins intelligent. Plus normal. Peut-être que si son cerveau n'avait pas tourné à plein régime en permanence, il n'aurait pas autant ressenti le besoin de faire des choses épouvantables en permanence._

_Des choses qui ont failli tous nous tuer plus d'une fois et pour lesquelles nous ne pouvons même pas lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il est Sirius et que son esprit fonctionne d'une façon qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est capable d'appréhender._

_D'une façon que lui-même est incapable de contrôler."_

Extrait du journal de Remus Lupin

**XXX**

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Bientôt**

James resta debout devant le lit, ne sachant s'il devait relâcher le rideau et faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu ou courir à l'infirmerie chercher madame Pomfrey en priant pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit expulsé.

Parce qu'il était presque certain qu'avoir l'air aussi calme quand on avait les jambes arquées et couvertes de poils gris tressautant sur son couvre-lit devait être illégal.

- Sirius ? appela-t-il finalement d'un ton incertain.

Le garçon leva la tête de l'un des livres ouverts qui recouvraient littéralement son lit et lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

- Quoi ? répondit-il.

- Euh... Tu...

James désigna les membres déformés d'un geste fataliste, essayant de ne pas remarquer la façon dont ils bougeaient comme si tous les nerfs avaient été déconnectés et rebranchés dans le mauvais ordre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- J'essaye de me transfigurer, répondit Sirius, comme si c'était la chose le plus naturelle du monde. Mais le contre-sort ne marche pas.

James se sentit blêmir.

- Je vais chercher quelqu'un. Pomfrey, McGonagall ou...

Sirius écarta une pile de livre. Tous sur la lycanthropie.

Évidemment, pensa James. Il fallait que ça ait un rapport avec _Remus_.

- Ramène-toi et ferme le rideau, commanda Sirius.

James n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se glisser sur le lit. Il laissa le rideau se refermer derrière lui, mais il prit garde à ne pas toucher les membres poilus dont les soubresauts menaçaient de faire tomber _Créatures sauvages du XXème siècle tome IV : le loup-garou, ce monstre inconnu_ de la pile à l'équilibre précaire sur laquelle il reposait.

James lança un _silencio_ sur le lit. Sirius se moquait peut-être de ce que ses camarades de chambre pensaient de lui, mais ce n'était pas son cas.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta James, essayant d'imprégner sa voix de tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

Sirius désigna de sa baguette le livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

James se pencha, évitant un tibia poilu de quelques millimètres, et tourna le livre vers lui.

- Hmm, tu sais que ce sort est fait pour transformer une table en loup.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux brillants, presque fiévreux.

- Oui, dit-il.

- Et l'idée t'es venue de lancer ce sort sur tes jambes parce que...

- Ça aurait dû marcher, dit Sirius. J'avais altéré légèrement le sort, tu vois ? Là, juste cette partie.

Il poussa un morceau de parchemin vers James. Une partie de l'incantation était raturée. James soupira. Au milieu de ces livres et de ces parchemins, Sirius ressemblait d'un coup à l'un de ces sorciers fous sorti tout droit d'un livre pour enfants. Un de ces sorciers qui passaient leur vie à rechercher le secret de la vie éternelle, de la pierre philosophale ou d'une autre de ces âneries avant de mourir pauvre et seul entouré de sang de dragon et de rates de lama.

Quoi qu'il ait essayé de faire, il était évident que Sirius ne reconnaître jamais qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée.

- D'accord, dit James d'un ton apaisant. On va arranger ça.

Il leur fallut près de deux heures pour trouver le contre-sort. Ils avaient manqué l'heure du dîner. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, ils pouvaient toujours aller à la cuisine plus tard. Néanmoins, James aurait apprécié un mot de remerciement pour ses efforts. Au lieu de quoi, Sirius recommença à farfouiller fiévreusement dans ses livres dès qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de ses deux jambes.

- Sirius, commença prudemment James. J'ai compris que tu essayais de te changer en loup. Mais pour quoi faire ?

C'était encore un de ces trucs pour essayer de rentrer dans la tête de Remus, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

- Pour voir le loup, dit Sirius. J'ai étudié la question et le loup attaque tous les êtres humains, sans exception. Remus me réduirait en une bouillie sanglante et lécherait mes restes du sol même si on était mariés.

James essaya de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette dernière phrase, qui contenait deux des idées les plus perturbantes qui avaient jamais atteint ses oreilles.

- Mais d'après les spécialistes, le loup peut parfaitement cohabiter avec un autre animal.

- Donc, tu essayes de te transformer en loup pour rendre une visite de courtoisie à Remus à la pleine lune, reprit James, lentement.

Sirius le regarda sans cligner des yeux durant un temps qui parut infini à James. Il choisit de prendre cela pour une affirmation.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais de la part de Sirius, essayer de voir le loup était assez logique. Cohérent avec la façon dont il s'enroulait autour de chaque aspect de Remus comme certaines plantes rampantes envahissent des arbres pour en extraire la moindre goutte de substance vitale.

- Et après ? demanda James.

- Après quoi ?

- Quand tu auras vu le loup, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

Sirius haussa élégamment les épaules et renvoya une mèche de cheveux un peu trop longue derrière son épaule. Il ne prenait jamais la peine d'entretenir sa coupe de cheveux pendant l'année scolaire. Au lieu d'aller la faire rafraîchir chez "Magistyle - coupe expresse" à Hogsmeade comme la plupart des garçons de leur année, il se contentait d'attendre les vacances dont il revenait toujours avec une coupe courte et une robe neuve,.

Sirius se pencha soudain vers James, chuchotant avec excitation.

- Je veux le voir, James. Je veux vraiment, _vraiment _le voir.

James s'humecta les lèvres, mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne peux pas te transformer en animal comme ça, dit-il. McGonagall nous a dit que c'était impossible quand elle nous a fait son truc d'animagus, tu te souviens ?

Il s'arrêta. C'était ça la seule solution. Et c'était impossible. Voilà qui serait sûrement un soulagement pour Remus Lupin.

- En fait, il n'y a que l'animagus, dit-il.

Il ne savait pas si c'était par pure méchanceté ou juste pour voir jusqu'où Sirius était capable d'aller qu'il continua à parler.

- Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas ?

- L'animagus ? demanda Sirius.

Il secoua la tête.

- Trop long, dit-il. Des années. Des années, James !

Il se retourna vers James et le regarda avec solennité, comme s'il lui faisait une promesse.

- Je n'attendrai pas des années, dit-il.

Et malgré toute la terreur que ce serment inspirait à James, il le crut sans difficulté.

Il frémissait jusque dans la moelle de ses os à l'idée de ce dont Sirius était capable quand il voulait quelque chose avec autant de désespoir qu'il voulait Remus Lupin.

Il tapota le couvre-lit avec une bonhomie feinte.

- Bon, je meurs de faim. On va à la cuisine, avec la cape ce sera du gâteau. C'est le cas de le dire !

Sirius ne rit pas. Il se leva et le regarda sortir la cape d'invisibilité de sa malle avec un air pensif qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il avait une idée.

James voulait bien être piétiné par un dragon s'il lui demandait laquelle.

**XXX**

Sirius regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois. L'aiguille n'avançait pas. Il aurait juré qu'elle était cassée s'il n'avait pas déjà vérifié six fois.

Ses mains tremblaient. Elles tremblaient depuis la veille au soir et il n'arrivait pas à retrouver la maîtrise de son corps. Il avait fini par arrêter d'essayer.

Aucune importance. La nuit tomberait dans deux heures et vingt-trois minutes.

C'était encore trop long.

Il avait regardé sa montre, avait tremblé et s'était agité dans sa chaise toute la journée, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un amas de membres animés de tics. Remus ne l'avait pas regardé, bien sûr. Remus ne le regardait jamais quand il n'y était pas obligé, encore moins les jours de pleine lune où il trébuchait jusqu'à sa transformation comme un aveugle lâché en terre inconnue. Mais il avait eu une façon de ne pas faire attention à lui qui suintait la méfiance. Quand Sirius s'était assis à côté de lui au déjeuner, il avait presque tressailli. Ça avait été quasiment imperceptible, à peine un frémissement de ses muscles sous sa robe élimée et trop grande.

Cependant, Sirius l'avait senti. Il avait eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se débatte, griffe et morde, de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il serait là ce soir. Qu'il verrait le loup. Qu'un jour, il le dominerait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir, il balança plus fort ses jambes dans le vide. Il gardait les yeux fixés dehors, sur le ciel trop clair, ne s'en détournant que pour regarder avancer les aiguilles dorées de sa montre de poche.

Tous les autres avaient quitté la chambre quand il était revenu de ses cours de la journée. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Ça arrivait quelquefois. Quand il avait une idée en tête, les autres l'évitaient.

Il s'en moquait, trop occupé par ce qui bourdonnait et chantait tout au fond de sa poitrine.

_Bientôt._

_Bientôtbientôtbientôt._

Il lui semblait déjà voir les yeux mordorés de Remus devenir sauvages et _jaunes_. Il avait étudié les étapes de la transformation dans les livres de Bella, vu le corps humain se tordre et se fondre dans celui du loup sur d'innombrables pages jaunies.

Il pouvait à peine contenir son impatience à l'idée de ce à quoi la transformation de Remus ressemblerait.

De la façon dont le loup hurlerait à la lune.

Deux heures plus tard, il se leva, les jambes pétrifiées de crampes et un coude couvert d'ecchymoses. Il traversa le dortoir et ouvrit le coffre de James.

Il ressentit pincement de remord à l'idée d'emprunter son bien le plus cher sans permission. Il se rappela fermement qu'il pourrait remettre la cape à sa place le lendemain matin.

Elle ne manquerait pas à James. Et Remus ne risquait pas de l'abîmer, puisqu'il ne pourrait la voir.

Il hocha résolument la tête et empocha le tissu si lisse qu'il paraissait liquide.

Il sortit du dortoir.

_Bientôt._

* * *

N/A : il m'a fallu énormément de temps pour m'y remettre (les examens prennent un temps épouvantable, c'est moi qui vous le dit). Enfin bref, je suis maintenant presque en vacances et j'ai décidé de terminer cette fichue fiction une bonne fois pour toute (sentez tout cet esprit combatif !). J'ai écrit quelques chapitres d'avance, il n'y aura donc normalement plus d'interruption intempestive avant la fin. J'espère juste que mes aptitudes fanfiction-esques n'ont pas trop rouillé durant ces longs mois d'absence...


	26. Chapitre 22 : Les yeux du loup

"_J'ai toujours été considéré comme un gamin fichtrement malin. J'avais de bonnes notes, je savais me conduire comme un adulte miniature à la sortie du berceau, je lisais de gros bouquins quand ça me prenait... Enfin, ce genre de trucs._

_Pourtant, des fois, je pouvais aussi être salement stupide. Le genre de stupidité qui déclenche des guerres et tout ce qui va avec._

_Enfin bon, je suppose que je n'étais qu'un gosse_. _Mais un gosse sacrément destructeur, je dois le reconnaître. Un vrai cauchemar de bonne d'enfants._

_Et quand je décidais quelque chose, rien ne pouvait m'arrêter, pas même moi._"

Extrait du carnet de bord de Sirius Black

**XXX**

**Chapitre 22 : **

**Les yeux du loup**

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose était terriblement anormal et Remus avait l'impression de suffoquer, étouffé par l'odeur de catastrophe qui planait sur cette fin d'après-midi.

Sirius avait agi étrangement toute la journée. Agité et impatient comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup. Il n'avait même pas essayé de lui parler ou de le _toucher_, comme il tentait sans cesse de le faire depuis la nuit où il s'était glissé dans son lit.

Remus frissonna à ce souvenir.

Jamais il n'aurait crû venir le jour où être ignoré par Sirius Black l'effrayerait davantage que le constant harcèlement que l'adolescent lui faisait subir.

Remus avait peur. Plus peur encore que d'habitude. Le loup s'agitait au fond de lui. Il croyait presque sentir le bruissement de sa fourrure tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans sa prison de chair.

Attendant son heure.

Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Mais Remus avait du mal à se déplacer et son estomac vide se contractait jusqu'à faire danser des étoiles aveuglantes devant sa vision grise.

Alors il suivit l'infirmière sans rien dire jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Il lui remit sa baguette et il se glissa sous les racines imposantes de l'arbre tétanisé, alors qu'elle observait sa descente en pinçant les lèvres.

Il se retint de regarder derrière lui.

Rien n'était différent, se répétait-il en comptant les pas qui le menaient à la Cabane Hurlante. Le sol de terre battue, l'obscurité grise, la nausée, et la promesse de douleur à venir qui vibrait jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, tout était conforme à la lune précédente. À celle d'avant. Et à toutes les pleines lunes dont Remus se souvenait.

Bien entendu, il ne gardait en mémoire que quelques fragments flous de la plupart d'entre elles. Il avait les idées beaucoup plus claires lors de l'avant et de l'après transformation depuis qu'il était à Hogwarts.

Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. C'était seulement un fait. Encore une de ces choses qu'il fallait accepter et avec laquelle il fallait vivre.

Car bonne ou mauvaise, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Submergé par une vague de nausée, il alla s'asseoir au bord du petit lit dès qu'il arriva dans la chambre. La nuit ne tomberait que d'ici quarante-cinq minutes : il avait encore tout le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui avant l'arrivée de l'Autre.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas chasser de son esprit qu'un minuscule détail, juste là... Une anomalie, quelque chose de dangereux se balançait avec précarité au seuil de sa conscience et...

Des pas. Il entendait des pas.

Les yeux écarquillés (et jaunes, jaunes mangés par une pupille noire dilatée tels qu'il pouvait les imaginer sans les avoir jamais vus), il se leva. Il avança à pas vacillants vers la porte d'entrée.

Le bruit était proche, de plus en plus proche, et il ne voyait rien venir.

Sa vision était grise et distordue mais la pièce était vide.

Remus se ressaisit et claqua la porte de toutes ses forces. Il sentit les enchantements dont le vieux Dumbledore avait gavé le bois s'activer.

Quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne pourrait rentrer ou sortir de cette pièce avant le lever du soleil.

Remus recula lentement, sans quitter la porte des yeux.

Mal à l'aise, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. C'étaient les mêmes murs striés de profondes griffures, la même odeur de sang, le même...

Remus s'accroupit brutalement et alla plaquer son dos au mur, dans une marche simiesque, presque rampante.

Il cala son dos contre le bois jusqu'à sentir distinctement sa rugosité à travers ses vêtements et un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il découvrit les dents dans le vide, aussi incapable de s'arrêter que d'empêcher la transformation à venir. Il crut entendre un souffle moqueur et ricanant.

L'air ne _sentait_ pas normal.

Il sentait autre chose que le sang, Remus, l'infirmière, les potions, le ragoût froid et la magie.

Il sentait...

_Chair-chaleur-dîner-shampoing-encre-lessive-herbe-sueur-peur_

D'un coup, il y eut un miroitement devant la petite fenêtre. Un éclair mouvant là où mouraient les rayons du soleil couchant.

Remus s'élança avec un grognement féroce. Il heurta violemment un corps dur, souple et lisse tout à la fois.

Par terre, alors que ses genoux vibraient encore du choc, il saisit une poignée de la chose à l'aveugle et tira.

Des jambes émergèrent avec un cri.

- Mes cheveux ! glapit une voix. Lâche-moi ! Lâche.

Remus lâcha et se redressa.

Une main attrapa quelque chose et soudain, Sirius Black apparut, tenant un long morceau de tissu chatoyant entre ses mains.

La cape d'invisibilité de James.

Remus ravala l'envie de renverser la tête en arrière et de pousser un long hurlement de frustration.

La porte était fermée : Sirius Black était mort.

**XXX**

Sirius n'avait pas eu de mal à suivre Remus. Habituellement, il semblait toujours sentir où vous vous trouviez, mais la lune faisait des ravages sur ses sens des heures avant de se lever. Il avait jeté quelques coups d'œil derrière lui et Sirius avait cru être découvert plusieurs fois. Cependant, si Remus avait soupçonné quelque chose, il était visiblement trop préoccupé par la transformation à venir pour y faire quoi que ce soit.

Sirius s'était glissé sous le Saule Cogneur derrière lui, puis il avait attendu qu'il se soit éloigné avant de le suivre. L'endroit était trop étroit et il ne voulait pas risquer d'être repéré.

Quand Remus avait disparu depuis assez longtemps dans le noir, Sirius était parti sur ses traces, bouillant d'excitation.

L'heure était si _proche_.

Il se retint de courir cependant. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être vu par Remus et jeté dehors avant la transformation.

Il passa les doigts sur le tissu chatoyant de la cape d'invisibilité. Une invention de génie - même si le loup sentait quelque chose d'anormal, il ne pourrait pas le voir.

Au bout du tunnel, Sirius monta un escalier de bois vermoulu. Il ralentit encore, posant ses pieds à plat sur chaque marche.

En haut, une porte était ouverte sur un minuscule palier. À l'intérieur de la chambre, Remus Lupin était assis sur un lit étroit qui semblait avoir été mâché puis recraché par une créature dotée d'une monstrueuse dentition.

La vision de ce lit et des murs sillonnés de marques de griffes si profondes qu'on s'attendait presque à les voir saigner le fit frémir tout entier. Il retint un rire d'extase.

C'était ça. Exactement _ça_. C'était comme d'être soudain à l'intérieur même de Remus Lupin.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ressenti une telle joie. Les larmes lui en montaient aux yeux.

Soudain, Remus se leva.

Il s'approcha de la porte à pas mal assurés de presque aveugle. Sirius s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Remus roulait des yeux affolés, comme s'il essayait de discerner quelque chose d'invisible dans l'air de la pièce. Sirius enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains et ravala l'hilarité qui le secouait.

Puis Remus claqua la porte et Sirius sentit la magie _vibrer_.

La porte ne se rouvrirait pas, il en avait la certitude. Il avait réussi : le loup ne lui échapperait pas.

Remus s'accroupit. Surveillant la chambre, il alla coller son dos contre le mur. Il avançait à la manière d'un animal, étrangement gracieux et alerte dans son corps malhabile d'être humain.

Il se mit à gronder et à montrer les dents. Il menaçait à l'aveugle, tel un animal acculé qui essaye de faire fuir d'éventuels agresseurs.

Sirius adorait ça. Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Ce qu'il désirait tant qu'il en perdait le sommeil était juste là, devant lui. Il avait le sentiment qu'il lui suffirait d'étendre les doigts pour toucher enfin le monstre derrière Remus Lupin.

Il voulait attraper cette bête sauvage, menaçante, à deux mains et ne plus jamais la relâcher.

Tout à coup, Remus s'élança vers lui. Sirius n'avait pas vu venir l'attaque et il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter.

Il tomba à la renverse, écrasé par le corps frêle et pourtant compact de l'autre garçon.

Remus attrapa la cape et la chevelure de Sirius avec.

- Mes cheveux ! glapit-il. Lâche-moi ! Lâche !

Remus lâcha et se redressa.

Retenant un soupir, Sirius écarta la cape. Il avait été découvert : essayer de dissimuler encore son identité n'avait pas de sens.

Cependant, sa déception fut atténuée par l'expression sur le visage de Remus. Il avait l'air furieux. Terrifié. Sirius prit quelques instants pour savourer cette attention braquée sur lui. Oh oui, même si la transformation n'avait pas encore eu lieue, le loup était déjà là. Il transparaissait dans les yeux jaunes aux pupilles dilatées, dans la façon dont Remus se tenait ramassé sur lui-même et dont tout son être se hérissait.

Sirius se releva et s'épousseta, rempochant la cape.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda finalement Remus.

Sa voix était un grondement en elle-même et Sirius se retint de fermer les yeux pour mieux l'écouter.

- Je suis venu voir, dit-il. Avec la cape, le loup ne s'apercevra même pas que je suis là. C'est infaillible !

Il s'autorisa un sourire. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, des mains enserraient sa gorge. Les yeux terrifiés de Remus plongeaient dans les siens pendant qu'il broyait son cou comme s'il essayait de fondre ses vertèbres avec ses cordes vocales.

- Espèce d'imbécile, répétait Remus. Espèce de pauvre... Bien sûr que le loup va savoir que tu es là. Tu es tellement...

Sirius s'étouffait, toussait et ahanait. Sa salive coulait le long de son menton et des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Mais il ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager.

Il se demandait combien de temps la marque des doigts de Remus resteraient imprimées dans son cou, témoignage de la myriade d'émotions qui agitaient son visage habituellement impassible.

Soudain, Remus le lâcha. Sirius hoqueta. Il tomba à genoux, toussant et prenant de grandes inspirations sifflantes.

Sa gorge le brûlait. Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait prononcer un mot le lendemain.

Il essuya son menton du revers de la main. Il se sentait soudain dépossédé du contact. C'était la première fois que Remus le touchait de lui-même.

Il se demandait s'il pouvait comptabiliser cela comme un progrès dans leurs relations.

- Il n'y a pas de sortie, murmura Remus.

Toute colère avait disparu de son visage. Il ne restait que cet air de résignation abattu et _triste_ auquel Sirius avait été confronté de nombreuses fois au cours des trois années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble.

Remus regarda par la fenêtre, puis il enleva sa robe et la plia d'un geste fluide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me prépare, répondit Remus. Le soleil se couche dans une dizaine de minutes.

- Et moi ? demanda Sirius

Il observa Remus alors que celui-ci enlevait le reste de ses vêtements et montait sur une chaise bancale pour les déposer sur une grande armoire. Le manque d'oxygène et la vision de toutes ces cicatrices blanches et rosâtres sur cette peau pâle lui donnaient le vertige.

Remus descendit et replia la chaise sur elle-même avant de la fourrer dans l'armoire avec des gestes lents et délibérés.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement. La porte ne s'ouvrira pas avant le lever du soleil, et la cape ne l'empêchera pas de te voir. Ça ne marche pas sur les animaux. Même si c'était le cas, il te sentirait.

- Tu vas me manger ? demanda Sirius.

Il ne put empêcher le sourire qu'il sentit découvrir ses dents dans la pénombre. Il ne voulait pas mourir, bien sûr, mais...

Soudain, Remus secoua violemment la tête, tel un chien de retour de baignade. Un tremblement parcourut les pleins et les creux de sa colonne vertébrale et elle craqua sinistrement comme si un être cherchait à l'écarter pour s'échapper de sa prison de chair et d'os. Sirius en eut le souffle coupé.

- Dans l'armoire, dit Remus.

Il rouvrit le meuble.

- Vite. Il n'y a plus de temps.

Avant d'avoir compris exactement ce qui se passait, Sirius avait été poussé dans l'armoire avec une force surprenante. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui et il entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure.

- Prie pour que ça tienne, dit la voix de Remus, sépulcrale à travers le bois.

Sirius se pelotonna dans l'armoire. La chaise rentrait dans son côté et l'étagère au-dessus de lui l'obligeait à courber la tête. Il ne chercha pas à sortir. Le loup savait qu'il était là, et, malgré son désir de le voir, il n'était pas assez stupide pour le laisser le mettre en pièces.

Puis les cris commencèrent.

Des sons effrayants retentirent de tous côtés. Des craquements et un raclement, comme si Remus était traîné dans toute la chambre, les ongles plantés dans le sol.

Tout d'un coup, il n'y eut plus que le silence. Alors que Sirius se disait que quelque chose avait mal tourné de l'autre côté de la porte, le loup se mit à hurler.

Il hurla encore et encore. Il grondait et geignait tour à tour. Sirius l'entendait renifler.

_Plus_ _près. Plusprèsplusprèsplusprès..._

Sirius osait à peine respirer.

Puis le loup se mit à gratter à la porte. Ses griffes raclaient frénétiquement le bois, tandis qu'il poussait des couinements entrecoupés de grognements..

Sirius ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré de toute sa vie.

Le loup était là, si près qu'il aurait pu le toucher en tendant le bras si l'armoire avait été ouverte, et il ne pouvait pas seulement le _voir_.

Au bout de quelques heures, le loup sembla se désintéresser de l'armoire. Sirius l'entendait s'agiter et hurler et cogner contre les murs.

Et lui demeurait là, écoutant en retenant son souffle, fermant les yeux pour mieux imaginer la scène. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse consulter sa montre de poche et il ignorait quand le soleil se lèverait.

L'ennui alourdissait ses paupières, mais il était incapable de s'endormir, parcouru par un frisson électrique à chaque bruit que faisait le loup - l'_Autre_ - à l'extérieur de l'armoire.

Il sut exactement quand Remus se transforma. Les hurlements du loup se transformèrent en cris rauques, humains et faibles.

Sirius attendit que Remus vienne ouvrir l'armoire.

Le temps passa et personne ne vint. Il essaya de l'appeler, mais l'autre garçon ne lui répondit pas. Irrité, Sirius sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

- _Alohomora_, souffla-t-il.

La porte céda en grinçant et Sirius se prit les pieds dans sa robe en sortant. Ses muscles étaient raides et courbatus d'avoir été maintenus si longtemps dans une position aussi peu naturelle. Il tomba et la chaise s'abattit sur son dos. Il poussa un grognement et écarta le meuble pour se relever.

Du sang.

Il y avait du sang partout.

Et le corps nu et rouge de Remus effondré telle une poupée de son au milieu de ce désastre d'éclats de bois et d'hémoglobine.

Un sentiment inconnu agrippa l'estomac de Sirius. Il frotta son ventre d'une main sans parvenir à le dissiper.

Il voulait le loup. Il savait qu'il serait magnifique.

Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que l'Autre laissait derrière lui.

Il s'approcha à pas lents du corps immobile et s'accroupit. Il eut à peine le temps de poser la main sur lui que des pas retentirent dans la maison.

Il sortit la cape d'invisibilité de sa robe en toute hâte et s'en couvrit alors que les marches de l'escalier grinçaient.

L'infirmière entra. Elle soupira et secoua la tête, puis elle commença à ausculter Remus sans prendre la peine de le ranimer.

- Mauvaise lune, ce mois-ci, murmura-t-elle. Je me demande ce qui l'a mis dans un état pareil.

Sirius hésita un instant sur le seuil de la pièce, puis il partit en courant.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque la femme obèse du portrait lui demanda le mot de passe. Il avait hésité à rester cacher sous la cape et à attendre que d'autres élèves sortent de la salle commune pour s'y glisser sans être repéré. Mais c'était encore l'aube et il était incapable d'attendre aussi longtemps.

Il avait donc glissé la cape sous ses vêtements et il était entré dans la salle commune comme si de rien n'était. Il espérait que la femme du portrait ne cafarderait pas. Elle l'avait observé d'un drôle d'air, mais elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Elle avait paru un peu éméchée. On racontait qu'elle avait un penchant pour la bouteille. Alors peut-être oublierait-elle même qu'elle l'avait vu.

Sirius alla directement dans le lit de James. Il se glissa derrière le baldaquin et saisit l'autre garçon par l'épaule pour le secouer.

- Quoi ?

James s'était assis d'un seul geste, droit comme un piquet.

Il cligna des yeux et tâtonna quelques instants pour retrouver ses lunettes parmi l'amas de choses qui couvraient sa table de nuit. Il les glissa sur son nez et plissa les yeux.

- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Je vais le faire, répondit celui-ci. Je vais devenir un animagus.

- Quoi ? répéta James.

Soudain, il eut un sursaut.

- Où tu étais ? demanda-t-il, semblant plus réveillé. Est-ce que c'est du sang ?

Sirius baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Elles étaient collantes, encore tachées du sang de Remus.

- J'étais... J'ai vu Remus, dit Sirius. Tiens.

Il s'essuya les mains sur sa robe et en sortit la cape. Il la tendit à James. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il soupira et se frotta le front.

- OK. Remus, je vois. Mais devenir animagus ? Je me foutais de toi, tu sais ? Il te faudrait trente ans pour y arriver et... tu te souviens des horribles accidents dont McGonagall nous a parlés ?

- Je vais devenir un animagus, dit encore Sirius. _Maintenant. _Et toi et Peter aussi.

Ses mains tremblaient et l'horrible chose rampant dans son estomac refusait de lâcher prise.

- Le loup n'est pas fait pour être enfermé, dit-il. Remus va finir par se tuer.

Ce matin, en voyant le corps rouge et immobile, il avait bien cru que Remus était mort. Qu'il lui avait échappé pour de bon. Et cette simple idée était intolérable. Sirius ne le laisserait pas faire. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

- Mais, on va l'en empêcher, dit-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux de James. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça. Et quand je contrôlerai le loup...

Il hocha la tête, ignorant la façon dont les doigts de James s'étaient convulsivement crispés sur la cape.

- Tout ira bien. Tu verras, conclut-il.

* * *

N/A : et un long chapitre en célébration des jours fériés et de la fin des présidentielles (il reste les législatives, mais bon...) ^^.


	27. Chapitre 23 : Le nid de serpents

_" Le 13 Juillet 1974,_

_Londres,_

_Chers James et Peter,_

_je vous invite bien cordialement à venir passer la semaine prochaine chez moi._

_Vous arriverez par la cheminée à 11h tapantes lundi. Ne soyez pas en retard ou vous serez réduits en poudre par les sorts de sécurité._

_Ce n'est pas la peine de répondre à ce message - tout est déjà arrangé avec mes parents._

_J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien et tout ça. Et aussi que vous avez lu les livres que je vous ai envoyé. Sinon, vous avez encore jusqu'à lundi._

_Avec l'assurance de mes sentiments amicaux,_

_Sirius Orion Black._

_PS : prenez les bouquins avec vous._

_PPS : Remus vous a donné son adresse ?"_

Lettre de Sirius Black à James Potter et Peter Pettigrew

**XXX**

**Chapitre 23 :**

**Le nid de serpents**

Peter tassa ses affaires dans une vieille valise et appuya de toutes ses forces sur le couvercle pour réussir à la fermer. Il soupira une nouvelle fois alors que le déclic se faisait entendre dans la petite chambre.

Bien sûr, tout le processus de la préparation de la valise et de l'empaquetage du cadeau pour Mme Black aurait été beaucoup plus facile avec un coup de baguette. Mais il était hors d'Hogwarts, loin de l'âge légal, et ses parents pensaient que ce qu'il ne faisait pas lui-même n'avait pas de valeur.

Au final, la valise était trop pleine. Les vêtements étaient froissés et il avait dû renoncer à emporter le tube moldu dans lequel on pouvait voir des formes et des couleurs qui changeaient tout le temps que son père lui avait rapporté d'un voyage d'affaire dans le sud.

L'emballage du cadeau était tordu et on voyait le revers brun du papier à l'endroit où il l'avait attaché.

Mais, comme le disait toujours sa mère, c'était l'intention qui comptait. En plus, tout le monde se moquait du papier : c'était ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur qui comptait.

Et il avait tout fait lui-même. Enfin, à part choisir et payer le cadeau. C'était sa mère qui s'en était chargé. Elle avait acheté un genre de boîte en métal argenté, rougissant et marmonnant que ce n'était sans doute pas assez bien pour les Black.

C'était peut-être le cas. Sirius respirait et pensait tellement _Remus Lupin_ sans arrêt qu'avec le temps, il semblait en être devenu un simple satellite de l'autre garçon : Peter avait parfois du mal à se souvenir que c'était un riche pur-sang. Et s'il avait voulu lui faire un cadeau, il lui aurait probablement offert une photographie de Remus. Il était presque certain que Sirius aurait apprécié au point de l'enfermer dans son coffre à Gringotts sans même qu'il ait besoin de lui ajouter un cadre.

Il pensa pour la première fois qu'il ne savait même pas quand était l'anniversaire de Sirius. Ce qui était bizarre. Il savait quand était celui de James, qui en faisait toujours tout une montagne et ouvrait ses cadeaux dans la salle commune avec tant d'exubérance qu'on aurait cru qu'il y avait là un Noël pour une personne.

Peter ne savait pas non plus quand était celui de Remus, à bien y réfléchir.

Il haussa les épaules et ramassa valise et cadeau pour les descendre dans le salon. Il était midi moins dix et il n'avait aucun doute que les menaces de Sirius se réaliseraient s'il n'arrivait pas à midi tapante.

Il eut un reniflement moqueur. L'aristocratie de Sirius lui était revenue en mémoire en recevant sa lettre d'un hibou morose, cinq jours plus tôt. James et lui avaient été sommés de venir participer à ce projet dément qui obnubilait Sirius depuis maintenant des semaines. Il les obligeait à venir comme il les avait obligé à lire tous ces bouquins sur la métamorphose de l'homme en animal.

Comme si c'était normal. L'idée que lui et James pouvaient ne pas avoir envie de se mettre en danger mortel pour aller contempler le loup de Remus au clair de lune ou de passer une semaine dans un véritable nid à Slytherins ne semblait même pas lui être venue à l'esprit.

Ni lui ni James n'avaient pensé à refuser. Refuser d'aider Sirius dans sa quête pour atteindre Remus aurait donné l'impression à Peter de lui lancer un _cruciatus_ dans le pied. De toute façon, Sirius ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

Et c'était intéressant, en quelque sorte.

Même si Peter ne parvenait pas à décider si c'était le processus de l'animagus ou le simple fait de regarder Sirius sombrer dans cette tentative désespérée de s'approprier le loup qui l'intéressait. Peut-être les deux.

Il embrassa ses parents et jeta une poignée de poudre verdâtre dans l'âtre, se préparant déjà aux secousses intempestives du voyage par cheminée.

Il arriva quelques secondes avant James. Sirius les attendait, faisant les cent pas dans ce qui devait être le salon.

Il se précipita tout de suite vers eux, touchant les valises sans vraiment aider à les pousser hors du passage. Plutôt comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là.

Peter le laissa lui frôler l'épaule et pousser sa valise du pied sans rien dire. Après tout, Sirius faisait plus bizarre que ça presque tout le temps.

Il ne ressemblait pas au Sirius de Hogwarts. Peut-être à celui qui y était arrivé trois ans plus tôt, mais plus maintenant. Il avait une de ces robes bien coupées qui criaient famille riche, propre et repassée, et ses cheveux étaient si lisses et brillants que Peter aurait juré pouvoir distinguer son reflet dans ce casque de soldat des bonnes manières.

En un sens, c'était presque effrayant. Comme d'arriver chez un complet inconnu qui ressemblerait vaguement à quelqu'un que vous connaissiez.

- Venez, ma chambre est en haut, dit Sirius, partant déjà. Les elfes s'occuperont des bagages.

- Ah ! J'ai ça pour ta mère.

Peter tendit le cadeau qu'il avait apporté pour madame Black. Il l'avait gardé à la main, s'attendant à voir les parents de Sirius à la sortie de la cheminée. Le papier orné de sapins verts était parsemé de suie. C'était un reste du papier cadeau de Noël, mais Peter n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller en acheter un autre rouleau - et pourquoi gâcher un papier parfaitement utilisable ? Après tout, les sapins ne l'empêchaient en rien de remplir son office.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Elle dort, répondit-il. Tu n'auras qu'à lui donner plus tard.

- Elle dort ? répéta James. À midi ?

Sirius eut un nouveau haussement d'épaules et personne n'insista. Peter était quasiment certain qu'il ne voulait pas savoir la véritable raison de l'absence de la mère de Sirius.

Ils suivirent Sirius dans l'escalier, puis dans des couloirs étroits dont les murs étaient tapissés de tableaux qui murmuraient sourdement à leur approche. Peter ne les vit pas vraiment : il gardait les yeux baissés depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard vitreux d'une tête d'elfe dans l'entrée.

La maison des Black était sombre, et l'air était étonnamment froid pour un mois de juillet.

Peter ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il passèrent devant un garçon planté devant une porte entrouverte. Une réplique de Sirius en plus jeune, plus maigre et plus triste. Regulus Black. Peter l'avait croisé dans des couloirs à Hogwarts, mais il n'y avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir la moindre interaction avec lui. Ils étaient après tout dans des maisons et des années différentes.

Sirius ne s'arrêta pas pour présenter ses amis à son frère. Ils le dépassèrent sans rien dire et Regulus les regarda s'engouffrer dans la chambre de Sirius sans réagir.

Peter se sentait un peu coupable de laisser le garçon seul dans le couloir, comme un enfant perdu demeuré ignoré au milieu d'une foule de passants. Mais Regulus était un Slytherin et Peter préférait ne rien avoir à faire avec eux.

Et c'était le frère de Sirius, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Peter referma la porte derrière lui.

La chambre de Sirius était exactement telle qu'il l'avait imaginée : richement meublée, et pourtant étrangement vide. Comme une chambre d'invité bien tenue dans laquelle personne n'aurait jamais vécu.

Sirius les entraîna vers un grand bureau de bois foncé sur lequel reposaient des livres ouverts et des rouleaux de parchemins. Tous vierges.

Sirius murmura quelques mots indistincts et l'écriture devint apparente sur le papier. Il croisa le regard perplexe de James et eut un sourire féroce.

- Papier à reconnaissance vocale. On ne sait jamais qui fouille dans vos affaires, ici, dit-il en guise d'explication.

Il agita la main.

- Prenez une chaise, je vais vous montrer ce que j'ai fait.

Sirius avait déjà fait beaucoup de recherches. Il avait résumé toutes les étapes à accomplir, les matériaux à se procurer et le temps nécessaire à chaque étape.

- J'ai déjà commencé à rassembler les ingrédients de la potion préparatoire, dit-il.

- Mais, on ne pourra jamais se procurer tous ces trucs, intervint James. Certains ne sont vendus que sur autorisation.

- Mon père garde plein d'ingrédients dans son bureau. Vicky en empruntera pour moi.

- Vicky ? répéta Peter.

Il ne pouvait imaginer aucun membre de la famille Black aidant un enfant de treize ans à voler des ingrédients au chef de la famille pour créer la potion instable qui permettrait à Sirius de voir un loup-garou de près.

- Oh, un elfe de maison.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Mais... Elle va supporter de voler son maître ? Celui de ma tante s'est ébouillanté les oreilles parce qu'il avait confondu le sucre et le sel en faisant son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Malgré lui, Peter fut presque impressionné par sa désinvolture.

Il continua ensuite de leur expliquer le processus. Il espérait terminer la première potion avant la fin de la semaine et commencer les exercices de méditation et la mémorisation des formules juste après.

Son long monologue fut heureusement interrompu par les gargouillements du ventre de Peter. Ils descendirent déjeuner, mais ils ne furent rejoints par personne d'autre.

- Mon père est sorti, ma mère dort, et Regulus n'a sûrement pas envie de manger à une table de Gryffondors, expliqua Sirius sans cesser de manger sa purée.

Peter avait envie de se retourner au moindre bruit. N'avoir parlé à aucun des Black était effrayant. Un peu comme d'être dans une histoire d'horreur - les parents de Sirius pouvaient être des monstres cachés dans la cave, ou être morts sans que personne ne le sache depuis des années...

Non, Peter les avaient vu venir chercher Sirius à la sortie du train quinze jours plus tôt.

Il avait peur quand même.

Une fois le déjeuner il retournèrent dans la chambre au grand soulagement de Peter. Ils étudièrent le plan encore un peu.

Peter se demandait si Sirius avait l'intention de les laisser faire autre chose que d'étudier les animagi pendant leur séjour. Il était presque certain qu'à ce rythme, il donnerait tout pour pouvoir faire ses devoirs avant le lendemain.

James fronça le nez, partageant visiblement son sentiment.

- Dis, ce n'est pas que le fait de devenir animagus ne soit pas cool, mais ce ne serait pas plus simple de chercher un moyen de soigner Remus.

- Soigner ?

Sirius paraissait stupéfait.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Il croisa les bras et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, paraissant soudain aussi défensif que si on attaquait son premier né.

- Parce que la lycanthropie est une maladie, dit James, comme s'il s'adressait à un très jeune enfant. Qu'il a une transformation horrible tous les mois et qu'il risque de manger des gens...

- Non ! s'exclama Sirius. Le loup n'est pas une maladie, c'est... Remus.

Peter se demanda vaguement si l'ardeur avec laquelle Sirius défendait le loup ne découlait pas de son désir de mettre Remus en cage.

Après tout, ce serait facile avec un loup-garou. Peter lui-même avait fait quelques recherches. Pas aussi poussées que celles de Sirius, bien sûr, mais assez pour savoir que Remus ne pourrait jamais s'insérer dans la société. Et que personne ne lèverait le petit doigt s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Pour un riche Black, garder un loup-garou dans une vitrine serait un jeu d'enfants, une fois qu'ils seraient tous adultes et loin de la vigilance omnisciente de Dumbledore.

Peter ne doutait pas que Sirius en était conscient. Remus aussi, probablement.

Ni lui ni James n'insistèrent. De toute façon, d'après leurs lectures, trouver un remède contre la lycanthropie était impossible.

_Presque autant que de devenir animagus à presque quatorze ans_, pensa Peter avec mauvaise humeur.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils parvinrent finalement à arracher Sirius à ses papiers. Il effaca les notes qu'il avait prises de quelques mots et ils jouèrent aux bavboules jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Un elfe vint les prévenir. Il devait s'agir de Vicky, puisque Sirius lui fourra la liste d'ingrédients dans la main avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce dans un craquement sonore.

Sirius et James sortirent immédiatement de la chambre. Peter hésita un instant, avant de ramasser le cadeau pour Mme Black, posé au pied du lit. Il descendit l'escalier à pas mesurés.

Dans la salle à manger, Regulus était déjà attablé, à la gauche d'une femme au visage pâle et aux traits tirés. Peter pensa que la mère de Sirius n'avait pas l'air très reposé pour quelqu'un qui dormait toute la journée. Sirius lui présenta James et Peter d'un ton formel et attendit une réponse, droit comme un piquet. Elle se fendit à peine d'un signe de tête à leur approche avant de commencer à se servir dans un plat de métal argenté.

Le siège situé à sa droite était vide.

Peter piétina un peu et s'approcha de la table à pas lents. Il tenait le cadeau derrière son dos, hésitant toujours à le laisser tomber sous sa chaise et à faire comme s'il n'avait rien apporté. Mais bien sûr, ça aurait été malpoli. Et qu'auraient pensé les Black en trouvant le paquet sous une chaise plus tard ? Comment l'expliquerait-il ?

- Bonjour, Madame, mâchonna-t-il. Ma mère m'a... Pour vous, dit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

Elle regarda le cadeau, cligna des paupières et fronça le nez. Peter vit Regulus se crisper du coin de l'œil, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose explose. Peter résista à l'envie de se justifier et d'assurer qu'il n'aurait jamais joué un tel tour à une femme qui invitait le premier ministre à déjeuner quand cela lui chantait.

Madame Black garda le silence, considérant toujours le paquet comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de sale ou de dangereux.

Regulus se leva brusquement. Il prit la boîte des mains de Peter.

- Vous transmettrez nos remerciements à votre mère, dit-il.

Et c'était si étrange de voir un gosse de onze ans aussi raide que Peter en aurait ri dans d'autres circonstances. Mais à ce moment-là, il était seulement reconnaissant de son intervention.

Il humecta ses lèvres.

- D'accord, dit-il.

Sa voix craqua sur la deuxième syllabe. Il prit place près de Sirius, face à la place vide. Personne n'ouvrit la bouche de tout le dîner.

Il aurait déjà voulu être à la fin de la semaine.

**XXX**

James se réveilla en pleine nuit.

Il s'était souvent réveillé durant les trois nuits qu'il avait déjà passées dans la maison des Black. L'endroit était inquiétant, et il lui semblait entendre des bruits parfois, dans les couloirs ou peut-être ailleurs. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Sirius, mais celui-ci avait dit qu'il s'agissait sans doute des elfes avant de changer de sujet.

James avait tout de même du mal à se rendormir. Il avait autrefois pensé que dormir dans la même chambre qu'un Black et un loup-garou était angoissant, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de cette maison qui sentait la vieille magie, le renfermé, et dont on ne pouvait pas sortir.

Sirius et Regulus et leur mère du moins, ne semblaient jamais en sortir. Et en trois jours, James n'avait pas vu le père de Sirius une seule fois. Sa mère, elle, n'apparaissait qu'à l'heure du dîner, pâle dans ses robes de soie noire telle une apparition fantomatique.

James s'assit dans son lit et tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendait rien. Il alluma une bougie et regarda l'heure.

Il était près de trois heures du matin.

Il avait faim.

Il hésita un instant. Sûrement, personne ne s'en rendrait compte s'il allait prendre quelque chose dans la cuisine. À cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait, et les elfes de maison étaient toujours ravis qu'on vienne manger ce qu'ils préparaient. Du moins, tous ceux que James connaissait.

Il sortit de la chambre, pieds nus et la bougie à la main, et il alla directement dans la chambre de Peter.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur, bien sûr. Mais l'idée de circuler seul à la lumière blafarde de la bougie ne lui disait rien.

De toute façon, Peter ne se faisait jamais prier pour venir manger un morceau.

Il rentra dans sa chambre sans frapper pour aller le secouer. Mais cela se révéla inutile. Peter était lui aussi déjà réveillé, assis sur son lit.

- T'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda James.

Peter haussa les épaules. Il semblait mal à l'aise depuis leur arrivée et James ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il avait plus l'habitude des familles de pur-sangs que lui et il trouvait les Black particulièrement bizarres. En plus, cette histoire d'animagus ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Bien sûr, ce serait super de pouvoir se transformer en animal, mais c'était illégal et beaucoup de choses pouvaient mal tourner.

La première potion était terminée. Sirius la laissait reposer et ils étaient tous censés en boire un verre le lendemain matin. James avait pensé à la garder dans sa bouche et à la recracher, ou à la jeter discrètement pendant que Sirius ne regarderait pas. Mais il était certain que Sirius _saurait_.

Et James était un Gryffondor. Il n'allait pas se dégonfler : si Sirius le faisait, il pouvait le faire aussi. Sans doute.

- J'ai faim, reprit James. On va à la cuisine ?

Peter accepta avec empressement. James pensa qu'il devait en avoir assez d'attendre là dans le noir que le jour se lève.

Ils se glissèrent tous les deux hors de la chambre et descendirent l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds. James envisagea de réveiller Sirius aussi, mais s'il l'avait fait il aurait vraiment eu l'air d'avoir peur et c'était stupide. Il allait seulement chercher à manger dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas comme si lui et Peter faisaient quelque chose de mal.

Le rez-de-chaussée était sombre et désert. Ils ne furent suivis que par les murmures des tableaux et les yeux de verre des têtes d'elfes accrochées dans la cage d'escalier. James posa sa bougie au centre de la table de la cuisine et commença à ouvrir des placards au hasard. Il trouva bientôt des toasts et un gros pâté à la croûte dorée qu'il posa sur la table pendant que Peter fouilla les tiroirs à la recherche d'un couteau.

Ils se préparèrent des sandwichs et James mordit dans le sien avec satisfaction.

D'un coup, Peter s'immobilisa.

- T'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

James, la bouche pleine, arrêta de mâcher. Il y avait un bruit. Des pas ? Lui et Peter se regardèrent, figés.

Le premier réflexe de James fut de penser à remettre le pain et le pâté dans les placards et de faire disparaître toutes les preuves de leur casse-croûte nocturne.

Une forme fantomatique apparut dans la cuisine avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire.

Un cri étranglé sortit de sa gorge et il toussa pour déloger les miettes qui s'étaient égarées dans le mauvais conduit. Puis il reconnut madame Black, en chemise de nuit blanche. Ses cheveux habituelles relevés en un chignon sévère flottaient autour de ses épaules.

- Madame Black, dit-il enfin. Vous m'avez drôlement fichu la frousse !

La femme les considéra un instant sans rien dire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Quoi ? dit James.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans ma maison ? dit-elle plus fort.

James recula d'un pas, soudain horriblement conscient du sandwich au pâté dans sa main.

- Mais, madame Black... C'est James et Peter, dit-il.

- Qui ? Sortez de chez moi tout suite !

La femme continua de crier, sourde aux exhortations de James, puis à celles de l'elfe de maison aux oreilles abîmées qui était sorti d'une espèce de placard au fond de la cuisine.

Bientôt, ses hurlements se fondirent en un torrent d'insultes et en bribes de phrases incompréhensibles. Ses bras s'agitaient et ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites comme ceux d'un pantin désarticulé.

D'un coup, James entendit quelqu'un courir et descendre l'escalier.

Madame Black se tut tout aussi subitement et tomba à genoux. Son corps était agité de convulsions. Elle attrapa sa longue chevelure noire à pleines mains et tira avec tant de force que plusieurs mèches partirent d'un coup. James les regarda flotter mollement jusqu'au sol avec terreur. L'elfe de maison criait d'une voix étonnamment aiguë et sembler danser tout autour d'elle sans oser la toucher.

Une forme sombre déboula dans la cuisine. Elle se pencha vers Madame Black et la maîtrisa d'une façon qui dévoilait une longue habitude. Puis, l'individu pencha la tête de Madame Black en arrière et versa le contenu d'une fiole dans sa bouche, malgré ses protestations éraillées. Elle se calma immédiatement.

Puis leur sauveur se releva. C'était Regulus Black.

James ne put empêcher un frisson d'horreur devant le spectacle de cet enfant de onze ans soutenant sa mère, dont les yeux fixes ne semblaient pas le voir. Comme s'il avait fait cela des centaines de fois.

- Merci, Kreacher, dit-il à l'elfe. Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre.

Il se tourna vers James et Peter.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Ma mère est... indisposée. Nous vous ferons envoyer vos bagages demain matin.

James et Peter s'entre-regardèrent. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de passer une nuit de plus dans cette maison.

Pourquoi Sirius n'était-il pas descendu ? Il devait bien avoir entendu sa mère crier !

Peter hocha la tête.

- D'accord, dit James.

- Kreacher va vous aider, dit Regulus.

Puis il remit sa mère debout et il traîna plus qu'il ne soutint son corps hors de la cuisine. James se demanda comment un enfant aussi maigre pourrait la porter jusqu'en haut.

Il se sentait un peu coupable en mettant les pieds dans la cheminée. Il aurait pu proposer son aide à Regulus. Et dire au revoir à Sirius.

Mais il était trop soulagé à l'idée de partir de la maison.

- Pas étonnant, dit Peter quand ils arrivèrent chez les Potter.

Oui, pensa James, pas étonnant que Sirius soit comme il était.

Le lendemain, à midi, le hibou qui avait apporté la lettre d'invitation se posa sur la table du salon des Potter. Il portait deux fioles d'un liquide violâtre et un morceau de parchemin replié.

"_Buvez toute la fiole. Commencez la méditation._

_Remus ne doit rien savoir._

_Sirius"_


	28. Chapitre 24 : Faits divers

"_Je garde beaucoup de souvenirs de mes années à Hogwarts. En vérité, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je me souvenais d'autant de semaines de suite. Mais il y avait aussi les vacances d'été. Le retour chez l'agent Johnston - les tests, les injections, les questions..._

_Et les trous noirs, bien sûr._

_C'était les pleines lunes les pires. Évidemment, je ne me souviens jamais de ce que l'Autre fait pendant la pleine lune. Cependant, à Hogwarts, je savais ce qui se passait. Je tournais en rond, me cognant dans les meubles et rongeant mes os jusqu'à en détacher la chair. Jusqu'à vaciller sur mes pattes et me vautrer dans mon propre sang._

_Ce n'était pas plaisant, mais je savais. Je pouvais laisser l'Autre vaquer à ses occupations sans me demander ce que je découvrirais en rentrant le lendemain._

_Lorsque j'étais avec l'agent Johnston, je m'endormais et je me réveillais toujours dans une cellule_. _Parfois à la Rookwood Inc., parfois à Holy Môn's Cottage._

_Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que, malgré les plaies, il n'y avait pas de sang sur les murs. _

_Et je ne savais jamais ce que l'Autre avait fait._

_Ce qu'on nous avait fait faire."_

Extrait du journal de Remus Lupin

**XXX**

**Chapitre 24 :**

**Faits divers**

Remus ferma les yeux, bercé par le doux roulis du train au démarrage. La sueur qui couvrait son corps refroidissait d'une façon qui lui donnait envie de se gratter convulsivement.

Il avait mal.

Il pensait que sa cheville s'était probablement brisée durant la dernière lune, trois jours auparavant. L'homme en blouse blanche qui l'avait bandée ne lui avait rien dit.

Remus pensait qu'il avait dû se mettre dans un très sale état, sans quoi l'agent Johnston n'aurait pas pris la peine de faire venir quelqu'un juste pour le soigner. Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient eu besoin de recueillir des données. Remus avait été à peine conscient pendant les deux jours suivant la pleine lune. Il ne gardait qu'un souvenir brumeux de douleur perçante et de réveils penchés par-dessus le bord du matelas à vider la bile qui remplissait son estomac sur le plancher.

De sang et d'os qui semblaient tous vouloir traverser sa peau pour atteindre les couvertures tachées de substances nauséabondes.

Oui, tout était flou. Il ignorait même comment il avait réussi à porter sa valise de la cheminée le plus proche de la gare jusqu'à la plate-forme 9 3/4. Une fois parvenu dans la dernière cabine, il l'avait laissée par terre, gisant à ses pieds comme un témoignage de sa faiblesse. Il tremblait trop la soulever et ses muscles l'avaient trahi avant d'arriver jusqu'au dernier compartiment : il avait dû traîner l'horrible chose tout le long du couloir. Les autres s'étaient plaints, bien sûr. Il avait presque été soulagé quand celui qui le suivait l'avait poussé vers l'avant, l'éclaboussant de sa mauvaise humeur et de quelques invectives.

Sans cette bousculade, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait réussi à franchir les derniers mètres.

Il entendit des pas et des voix familières dans le couloir. Mais il était trop épuisé pour s'en préoccuper. Il garda les yeux fermés alors que la porte du compartiment coulissait et que les intrus entraient.

Il entrouvrit les yeux quand James et Peter le saluèrent. Ils s'installèrent, semblant mal à l'aise. Remus ne pouvait pas les blâmer : il devait probablement avoir l'air à moitié mort. La mort mettait toujours les gens mal à l'aise. La maladie, le sang, la douleur... C'était comme une promesse qui faisait trembler les vivants et les poussaient à s'écarter.

Remus était tout ça à la fois et plus encore.

Sirius ne dit rien. Il ramassa vieille valise couverte de toile élimée et la hissa sur le porte bagage. Puis il s'assit à côté de Remus comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Comme si sa place se trouvait là.

Remus n'avait de toute façon pas la force d'y penser. Il commença à fermer de nouveau les yeux quand Sirius posa les mains sur lui. Il sursauta avec un glapissement et se tassa contre la fenêtre malgré la douleur. Sirius refusa de le laisser s'échapper. Ignorant le grognement sourd qui s'échappait de sa gorge, les coudes et mains qui volaient en tous sens tels des oiseaux affolés, il se pencha vers lui. Il tâta ses membres par dessus sa robe à la manière d'un guérisseur cherchant une blessure.

- Sirius... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda James.

Il semblait à la fois fasciné et horrifié. Comme s'il regardait un extraordinaire accident, dont il était incapable de détourner les yeux. Sirius ne répondit pas. Il effleura l'avant-bras bandé, la morsure sur le côté de Remus et la cicatrice qui avait marqué la naissance de l'Autre. À la fin, lui ayant arraché un couinement de douleur en effleurant sa cheville du bout des doigts, il se redressa. Satisfait.

Il se leva et sortit du compartiment. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard et lâcha une pluie de gâteaux et de bonbons sur les genoux de Remus. Celui-ci se recroquevilla brutalement, envoyant les victuailles voler aux quatre coins du compartiment. Son torse lui faisait mal et il aurait juré avoir rouvert la plaie qui se trouvait là.

Sirius se pencha et ramassa les friandises. Il les posa une deuxième fois sur les genoux de Remus.

- Mange, ordonna-t-il. Il y a à peine assez de graisse sur tes os pour lustrer le manche d'un Nimbus.

Remus continua de fixer les friandises, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elles l'attaquent. Sirius attrapa un Fondant du chaudron et le déballa avant de le lui fourrer d'autorité dans la main.

Quand le train arriva à Hogwarts, un tiers de la pile avait disparu. Remus avait mal partout, la nausée, et sa peau était traversée de milliers de petites aiguilles là où Sirius l'avait frôlée.

Au moins, il avait le ventre plein.

**XXX**

Remus se sentit nerveux tout le long du dîner. Son estomac lui paraissait près d'éclater et il n'avait de toute façon plus faim longtemps avant d'avoir pris sa place à la table des Gryffindors.

Il avait essayé de ne pas y penser pendant tout le voyage, mais à présent il n'arrivait plus à ignorer l'évidence : il n'avait pas ses manuels.

Les années précédentes, Dumbledore les avait envoyés avec sa lettre durant l'été. Mais pas cette année. Il ignorait s'il avait simplement oublié ou si cette omission cachait quelque chose d'autre.

Peut-être avait-il décidé que lâcher un loup-garou dans une école n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait appris ce qu'il était et l'avait fait renvoyer. Peut-être...

- Remus ?

Il cligna des yeux, tirés de sa rêverie, et s'aperçut qu'il serrait et desserrait tour à tour sa main autour de sa fourchette depuis plusieurs minutes. Il la reposa et leva les yeux vers James.

- Ça va ? T'as l'air dans les vapes, commenta celui-ci.

Remus haussa les épaules et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore était en grande conversation avec le professeur McGonagall et rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Remus passa le reste du dîner à pousser la nourriture tout autour de son assiette jusqu'à ce que l'ensemble ressemble vaguement à un de ces tableaux new-age que peignait parfois Lovegood de sixième année dans la salle commune des Gryffindors.

À la connaissance de Remus, Lovegood n'était pas un Gryffindor, ce qui rendait cette occurrence plus étrange encore que l'harmonie douteuse des couleurs qu'il étalait sur la toile avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et, apparemment, le premier outil qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda soudain Sirius.

Quelques personnes se retournèrent pour voir à qui il s'adressait et Remus se voûta dans son siège, ployant sous leur attention.

Il essaya d'ignorer la question, mais les yeux gris poison étaient posés sur lui et semblaient décidés à rester là aussi longtemps que ce serait nécessaire.

- J'ai déjà beaucoup mangé. Dans le train, dit-il.

Sirius lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil mécontent avant de se remettre à parler du prochain championnat de Quidditch avec James.

Remus attendit que les préfets commencent à rassembler les premières années pour les guider jusqu'à leur salle commune. Puis il posa ses couverts et se leva de table.

Sirius interrompit sa conversation au milieu d'une phrase et lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, malgré les protestations de James. Remus accéléra. Il était impatient de refermer le baldaquin de son lit et de demeurer seul dans le noir pour le reste de la nuit.

- Monsieur Lupin ! Attendez !

C'était la voix du professeur McGonagall. Remus s'arrêta à regrets et regarda le professeur s'approcher à petites enjambées rapides.

Elle semblait agitée.

- Monsieur Black, allez dans votre chambre, dit-elle dès qu'elle les atteint.

- Mais, professeur...

- Pas de "mais", j'ai quelque chose à voir avec Monsieur Lupin. Allez l'attendre dans votre chambre !

Sirius paraissait sur le point d'insister, mais il était évident qu'il ne pourrait gagner McGonagall à sa cause. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, exsudant le dépit.

- Monsieur Lupin, veuillez me suivre, reprit McGonagall.

Remus hocha la tête et la suivit en silence. Le moment qu'il avait tant redouté était finalement arrivé. Et il ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène, impuissant.

McGonagall traversa les couloirs, houspillant les élèves au passage pour qu'ils rejoignent leur salle commune. Tous jetaient des regards curieux à Remus, qui baissa résolument la tête. Peu importait qu'il se fasse remarquer si c'était sa dernière nuit ici.

Il se demandait s'il pourrait dormir dans le château ou s'il devrait repartir immédiatement chez l'agent Johnston.

Cette pensée le faisait frémir. Rien n'était comme de dormir dans la cave de Holy Môn's Cottage, enveloppé par l'odeur de loup et de sang.

L'odeur de l'Autre et de sa propre terreur.

- Nougat, dit McGonagall.

Remus releva la tête, interloqué. La grande gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore tel un Cerbère pétrifié s'écarta. Remus suivit McGonagall jusqu'en haut du petit escalier. Elle frappa à une grande porte en bois.

- Entrez ! dit une voix forte.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Dumbledore était installé de l'autre côté d'un grand bureau, devant une pile de papiers surmontés d'un journal. Il semblait surpris en plein travail, comme s'il se trouvait ici depuis des heures, alors que Remus l'avait vu quitter le Grand Hall moins de dix minutes auparavant.

- Asseyez-vous, monsieur Lupin. Chocolat ?

Il tendit une petite boîte de métal remplie de chocolats vers lui.

Remus secoua la tête, la gorge nouée.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore. Dans ce cas... Vous avez peut-être remarqué qu'il vous manque vos livres de cette année.

Il souleva quelques papiers et en extirpa cinq volumes qu'il lui tendit par-dessus la table. Remus se leva pour les prendre puis resta debout, ne sachant pas si l'entretien était censé se prolonger.

Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! répéta Dumbledore.

Remus serra les dents et retourna à son siège, pressant la pile de livres contre lui.

- Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? demanda le vieil homme d'un ton neutre.

Et Remus pouvait _sentir_ McGonagall se crisper dans son dos.

- Bien, dit-il.

- Rien de particulier dont vous voudriez me parler ?

- Non, dit Remus avec conviction.

Il n'y avait rien dont il avait envie de parler avec qui que ce soit, moins encore avec le vieux professeur. Les aiguilles, les examens, les pleines lunes, et les hommes qui passaient voir l'agent Johnston et le regardaient comme s'il était quelque chose de répugnant... Personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il aurait aimé penser, comme les autres, qu'après Hogwarts il aurait la liberté de partir et de faire sa vie dans le monde des adultes. Mais il ne serait jamais libéré de l'agent Johnston. Sans lui, il aurait déjà été exécuté pour ce qu'il avait fait presque dix ans auparavant.

Il lui appartenait. Pour toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'une expérience de trop ait raison de son corps abîmé de loup-garou ou qu'il se révèle inutile et qu'on le fasse disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

- Avez-vous lu les journaux, récemment ? demanda Dumbledore, interrompant ses sombres réflexions.

Remus secoua de nouveau la tête. La douleur était plus forte que jamais et il mourait d'envie de se coucher.

- Je pense que vous devriez lire celui-ci, dit le vieil homme.

Il rassembla les feuillets du journal ouvert sur son bureau et le lui tendit. Remus l'ajouta à la pile de ses livres et la pressa contre son abdomen pour soulager la douleur logée là.

- Je peux aller me coucher ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

Dumbledore paraissait sur le point d'insister, puis il le regarda.

- Oui. Bien sûr. Allez vous reposer.

Remus cligna des yeux et ravala un bâillement, soudain épuisé. Il tourna les talons.

- Si vous avez besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je serai toujours prêt à vous écouter, monsieur Lupin.

Remus retint un reniflement moqueur. À quoi bon en parler ? Quoi qu'il arrive, les gens pour lesquels l'agent Johnston travaillaient étaient haut-placés. Des Black, des gens dont Remus entrapercevait les photographies en noir et blanc dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

Des gens contre lesquels Dumbledore était impuissant.

**XXX**

Remus monta directement se coucher. Il avait prévu de jeter le journal le lendemain matin. Ou de le laisser traîner par terre quelque part : les elfes le ramasseraient certainement.

Une heure plus tard, ses yeux étaient toujours grands ouverts, tandis qu'il écoutait les autres rire et parler fort un étage en dessous de la chambre. Il murmura un "Lumos" avec un soupir et alla chercher le journal dans sa valise. Il retourna sous les couverture et cala son dos contre son oreiller.

Les Faucons de Falmouth faisaient la une, levant les bras en l'air tandis que leur attrapeur brandissait le Vif d'or d'un air triomphant.

Remus regarda les petits encadrés tout autour. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'information qui s'étalait sur le tiers inférieur de la page.

_Carnage à la pleine lune !_

_Une famille d'opposants au gouvernement massacrée pendant la nuit de mardi dernier. Les autorités restent prudentes, mais la piste du loup-garou semble d'ors et déjà privilégiée_.

La photographie d'un couple d'allure sévère entouré de deux enfants endimanchés illustrait l'entrefilet. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il tenu à ce qu'il voit ça ?

Pourquoi ? Pensait-il que...

Le monde sembla brusquement s'incliner. Remus n'eut que le temps de se pencher en avant et toutes les sucreries que Sirius avait forcées dans sa gorge dans l'après-midi remontèrent dans un magma poisseux et sucré.

Remus continua d'être secoué par les hauts-le-cœur encore plusieurs minutes. Puis il s'essuya la bouche et il fit disparaître la preuve de sa panique d'un coup de baguette.

L'odeur ne partit pas totalement.

Il alla se rincer la bouche dans la salle de bains et retourna au lit à pas lents. Il hésita longuement avant d'ouvrir le journal à la page à laquelle l'encadré renvoyait.

Les Preston avaient de longue date dénoncé de prétendues opérations secrètes du gouvernement : des assassinats, des expériences militaires menées par des entreprises privées pour le compte du Ministère de la Défense pour développer des créatures de combat...

Et, durant la pleine lune, un loup-garou se serait introduit dans leur villa de la banlieue de Londres pour les massacrer, eux et leurs enfants.

Tous les dossiers qu'ils devaient sous peu communiquer à la presse pour étayer leurs accusations avaient disparu.

Remus referma le journal. Il voyait trop flou pour réussir à discerner encore les mots, de toute façon.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière pleine lune. Il y avait tous ces bleus et ces marques sur son corps, comme s'il s'était battu contre quelque chose.

Ou quelqu'un.

Puis, une pensée plus épouvantable encore l'assaillit.

Les Preston avaient raison. Et pour cause : il était une expérience militaire.

Tous ces test, ces potions et ces sorts, tous ces gens liés au gouvernement chez l'agent Johnston... Tout à coup, c'était évident. Personne n'irait réclamer Remus, une créature des ténèbres sans famille. Il était un cobaye idéal : s'il mourrait, ils n'auraient qu'à le remplacer. _Quand_ il mourrait.

Son premier geste fut de jeter le journal. Puis il changea d'avis. Il arracha soigneusement la page sur le meurtre des Preston et le plia en huit avant de le glisser dans la taie de son oreiller.

Il alla jeter le reste du journal et retourna se coucher.

Une heure plus tard, les cinq garçons qui partageaient sa chambre montèrent, poussés par les préfets qui tentaient encore de garder un semblant d'ordre en ce premier jour de fonction. Remus écouta les autres se coucher, entouré par les épais rideaux de son lit.

Plus tard, le rideau s'écarta et un poids créa une dépression déplaisante dans son matelas.

Il sentit le corps chaud derrière lui se rouler en boule le plus près possible de lui, tel un animal cherchant le contact d'un congénère pour se rassurer. Remus garda les yeux fermés, étouffant peu à peu dans l'odeur de velours, shampoing parfumé, humidité, magie et _poison_ que Sirius rapportait toujours avec lui des vacances.

Puis une main passa par-dessus sa taille et attrapa son poignet.

Remus ouvrit les yeux. Il pensa à sortir du lit et à aller dormir en bas, sur le canapé de la salle commune.

Sirius ne bougeait plus. Après quelques secondes, Remus ferma de nouveau les paupières.

Il n'avait plus la forcer de protester contre l'intrusion. Il était trop fatigué, endoloris et hébété pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que dormir et espérer voir le matin.

Il lui semblait toujours voir la photographie des Preston, leurs silhouettes presque immobiles et leurs regards graves tournés vers lui.

* * *

N/A : remarquez que malgré un examen ce matin, j'ai quand même trouvé la force de relire et de poster ce chapitre. Je pense que cela mérite beaucoup de commentaires élogieux.

Quoi ? :p


	29. Chapitre 25 : Confession

"_Le 25 février 1975,_

_Hogwarts,_

_Chers Papa, Maman, Wendy et Woofy,_

_Tout se passe bien. Les cours sont durs, mais mes notes sont assez bonnes. James et Sirius m'aident. McGonagall a été tellement impressionnée par mon devoir sur les animagus qu'elle a cru que j'avais copié sur eux._

_Je l'ai fait tout seul, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'a pas cru._

_C'est rien, je ne me serais pas cru non plus._

_Oh, et depuis la rentrée James n'arrête pas d'embêter cette fille, Lily Evans. Je crois qu'il en pince pour elle, même s'il dit que non et qu'il a rendu Tucker Prewett violet avec d'horribles boutons quand il l'a accusé de vouloir sortir avec elle._

_Tucker a dû aller à l'infirmerie. Alors, je crois que je vais attendre que James se rende compte de ce qu'il fait tout seul._

_En plus, je suis sûr qu'il sera encore plus insupportable quand il le saura._

_La pauvre. Elle est assez gentille, même si je crois qu'elle ne nous aime pas beaucoup Sirius, James, Remus et moi, je veux dire. Mais je crois que c'est surtout la faute de James._

_Sirius, lui, est... Sirius. Maman, tu avais raison, toutes les filles le regardent cette année. Enfin, pas Lily Evans, mais elle ne regarde pas grand-chose d'autre que son hibou et... Pas grand-chose._

_Mais bon, c'est Sirius. Lui non plus ne s'intéresse pas à beaucoup de choses, alors je ne crois qu'il ne se rend compte de rien._

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Embrassez tante Alberta et grattez Woofy derrière les oreilles pour moi._

_Peter_

_PS oui, Remus va bien. Comme d'habitude._

_PPS merci pour le pull, Maman, il est très beau."_

Lettre de Peter Pettigrew à sa mère, son père, Wendy et Woofy

**XXX**

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Confession**

Sirius était allongé sur son lit, observant discrètement Remus qui semblait plongé dans une sorte de transe. Cet état semi-contemplatif était devenu habituel au cours des dernières semaines. Depuis la rentrée, en fait. Sirius avait essayé de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, mais la vieille valise grisâtre de Remus ne contenait rien de plus que les années précédentes, au point que Sirius s'interrogeait sur les finances de M. et Mme Lupin. Il avait à cette occasion résolu de renouveler lui-même sa garde-robe pour Noël tourner sur trois pantalons était déjà à la limite de la décence, mais avoir les mêmes sous-vêtements depuis la première année passait les bornes.

Ça avait juste été une idée comme ça, perdue quelque part entre essayer de deviner ce qu'il y aurait pour le dîner et la potion (dangereuse, rare et _interdite_) dont il était fait mention dans l'un des ouvrages empruntés à Bella en échange d'une vingtaine de bleus marrons et de côtes qui semblaient bouger à chaque mouvement (et qui faisaient _mal, mal, mal_ au point que Sirius avait volé un peu du contenu de cette fiole que l'infirmière avait remise à Remus l'année dernière et il espérait que Remus ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais il s'apercevait toujours de tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, au fond, il ne disait jamais rien).

Puis Sirius y avait repensé et l'idée lui avait plu. Il avait déjà commencé à amasser des choses plusieurs semaines auparavant, même s'il n'y aurait aucune occasion de les offrir avant des mois.

Et il pouvait déjà imaginer le visage de Remus quand il s'apercevrait que sa valise, tout ce qu'il possédait, était remplie de choses achetées et choisies par lui. Mais ce serait trop tard, bien sûr. Remus n'était pas du genre à jeter quelque chose d'utile, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Sirius avait commencé à lui acheter des fournitures scolaires la semaine précédente. Il se demandait si Remus le laisserait choisir ses meubles quand ils auraient quitté Hogwarts.

Enfin, il n'y avait rien dans la valise et Sirius ignorait à quoi Remus pensait. C'était exaspérant.

Tout à coup, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en grand. Peter entra, suivi de James.

Ou du moins, Sirius supposa qu'il s'agissait de James. D'une version suintante de lui, en tout cas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? Tu t'es fait casser la figure par un escargot ? demanda Sirius.

- Evans, grogna James. La sale petite fouine...

Il continua de marmonner des insultes et attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main pour s'essuyer. Sirius regarda Remus, qui, tiré de sa rêverie par les derniers événements, observait James avec autant de perplexité que Sirius en ressentait.

Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, James était obsédé par Lily Evans. Il passait désormais ses semaines à lui lancer des sorts et à se faire maudire en retour. Il prétendait que ses réactions étaient intéressantes.

Sirius n'y comprenait rien. C'était toujours la même chose l'insipide rouquine devenait rouge comme une écrevisse, ce qui jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux, et quittait la pièce en murmurant des imprécations.

De l'avis de Sirius, il n'y avait vraiment là rien d'intéressant.

- Hé, c'est mon pull ! protesta Peter.

James grimaça et lui tendit le vêtement imprégné d'un fluide transparent et visqueux. Peter eut un mouvement de recul.

- Non, ça va, dit-il. Garde-le. Ça fait rien il était moche, de toute façon.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie, suggéra Remus.

Ses lèvres se relevèrent très légèrement. Sirius songea que si on le regardait en plissant les yeux, on aurait presque dit un sourire. Remus ne souriait jamais, bien sûr, il était à la hauteur de son statut de monstre et ne se fendait jamais que d'une grimace mécanique démentie par ses yeux froids.

Sirius se demandait si la gueule du loup souriait parfois, comme celle de certains chiens.

Il observa le visage de Remus plus attentivement tandis que ce dernier continuait de parler d'Evans avec James. Est-ce que le loup était là, épiant chaque geste, chaque parole ? Ou le loup et l'adolescent maigre formaient-ils Remus à tout moment un seul esprit, un seul instinct. La pleine lune n'était qu'à six jours de là et Sirius commençait déjà à voir des signes de l'_Autre_ que Remus essayait avec tant de violence de réprimer.

Un jour, Sirius trouverait le moyen d'ouvrir la cage. De laisser à l'Autre la place qui lui revenait. Parce que, quelle que soit la façon dont il tournait la chose, le loup était Remus Lupin et personne d'autre.

James s'assit sur une chaise, suintant toujours. Il assurait que le sort se lèverait tout seul s'il attendait assez longtemps. Et n'était-ce pas un sort génial ? Il se demandait où Evans l'avait trouvé. Il prévoyait déjà de retrouver le livre d'où elle le tenait pour en trouver un pire et l'infliger à la rouquine en mesure de rétorsion.

Sirius eut un reniflement moqueur.

- Tu t'entends ? demanda-t-il. Evans-ci, Evans-ça tu ne penses plus qu'à elle tout le temps ! Tu es sûr qu'on ne t'a pas jeté un sort pendant les vacances ? C'est vraiment pénible, ajouta-t-il en fronçant le nez.

James s'apprêtait sans doute à faire une répartie cinglante, mais Peter éclata inopinément de rire. James referma la bouche. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bains d'un pas lourd.

- Espèce de taré, lâcha-t-il juste avant de claquer la porte.

Sirius cligna des yeux, un peu surpris par sa réaction. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était _lui _qui était obsédé par une fille caractérielle. Ou par quiconque, d'ailleurs.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Remus, qui avait sorti son manuel de Défense contre les forces du Mal, et il tira le rideau autour de son lit. Personne ne lui fit de réflexion il s'isolait souvent, ces temps-ci. Il extirpa ensuite l'un des livres de Bella de sous son matelas et retrouva la potion qu'il avait commencé à étudier la veille. Certains ingrédients seraient difficiles à obtenir, mais avec l'aide de Vicky et une visite à l'allée des embrumes pendant les prochaines vacances, ce serait sans doute possible.

Le processus de transformation en animagus était interminable ça pouvait prendre des années et Sirius refusait d'attendre jusque-là.

Oui, la potion était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Sirius sortit un rouleau de parchemin et commença à faire la liste de ce dont il aurait besoin.

Il ne lut pas le paragraphe sur les effets secondaires s'il y en avait, il le saurait bien assez tôt.

**XXX**

- Ah, Sirius. Tu es venu !

Cette affirmation semblait exprimer simultanément une terrible exultation et une profonde terreur. Sirius considéra un instant la fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui le regardait d'un œil étonnamment brillant.

Il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais son visage lui était vaguement familier, ce qui indiquait qu'elle était sans doute à Gryffindor. Ou dans un de ses cours.

Il agita le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait trouvé sur son bureau en Potions le matin-même.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

Un sourire qui ressemblait à un spasme musculaire s'afficha sur le visage de la fille. Elle tritura sa robe et fit quelques pas vers lui. Sirius la considéra avec désintérêt.

- Oui, dit-elle.

Puis elle se tut, comme si elle attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Agacé, Sirius retint un soupir. Il continua cependant poliment de la regarder en face. Alors, elle commença à parler. Il était question d'un espoir qu'elle entretenait depuis longtemps. Son visage s'était empourpré et elle butait sur certains mots. Elle oubliait des bribes de phrases et se reprenait sans cesse, trébuchant vers une requête qui ne venait pas.

Sirius n'avait pas vu Remus depuis le déjeuner. Il se demandait où il était passé. Il lui arrivait de disparaître ces derniers temps et lui n'avait pas l'excuse de chercher à devenir un animagus. Sirius l'avait cherché partout sans succès. Il avait envisagé de lancer un sort de pistage sur lui, mais il lui aurait fallu un moyen pour suivre le sort.

Peut-être une carte ?

Existait-il une carte de Hogwarts quelque part ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Bella.

Il imaginait déjà le visage de Remus, alors qu'il surgirait toujours là où il se trouverait. Où qu'il se trouve. Il faudrait bien cacher la carte, bien sûr. Remus était beaucoup trop observateur, parfois.

Soudain, Sirius prit conscience que la fille s'était tue. Elle le regardait à présent avec une expression d'espoir terrifié qui lui aurait fait froncer le nez s'il n'avait vu trop souvent une réaction similaire chez sa propre mère.

- Excuse-moi ? demanda-t-il.

Il espérait à moitié qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de répéter son monologue et qu'ils en resteraient là. Si Remus n'était pas revenu dans le dortoir, il pourrait à tout le moins travailler sur l'étape suivante du processus de la transformation en animagus. Ça progressait. Lentement, mais il lui semblait de plus en plus souvent sentir un frémissement de... quelque chose. La créature, la bête à l'intérieur de lui.

Le loup qui pourrait mâter celui de Remus. Saisir la fragile peau de son cou entre ses dents et lui faire baisser la tête jusqu'à la terre.

C'était égal la potion qui résoudrait bientôt ses difficultés serait prête dans quelques semaines.

La fille piétinait. C'était agaçant. Puis, d'un coup, elle s'élança vers lui et attrapa son visage à deux mains. Elle se pencha vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de considérer ce qu'elle allait faire avant même d'avoir pris conscience de ce qu'il se passait, il l'avait violemment repoussée à deux mains. La fille bascula en arrière. Elle trébucha et tomba d'un coup. Puis, assise sur le sol, elle le regarda de ses grands yeux flous comme si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre exactement ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça _? demanda Sirius.

Il ne put réprimer l'expression de son visage, cette fois. Le nez froncé, les yeux plissés... Mais cette fille... D'un coup, le visage hagard de la fille se transforma. Ses lèvres disparurent en une fine ligne pale et elle plissa les yeux à son tour.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il d'un ton accusateur. Tu passes tout ton temps avec Potter, Pettigrew et... l'autre là. Tu n'as jamais regardé une seule des filles de cette école. J'aurais dû...

Elle secoua la tête et se releva, le toisant d'une façon que Sirius aurait pu qualifier de haineuse si la situation n'avait pas été aussi absurde.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle épousseta sa robe.

- Laisse tomber. Je suis débile d'avoir voulu sortir avec un type comme toi.

Elle eut un geste vers lui, comme si elle hésitait entre le frapper, lui cracher au visage ou se jeter de nouveau sur lui.

- Homo ! cracha-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un s-sale... _homo_ !

Puis soudain, elle partit en courant. Sirius était presque certain qu'elle pleurait.

Il se souvint d'elle tout à coup, en regardant ses épaules tremblantes et ses cheveux brun disparaître à l'angle de la serre. C'était Rachel Banks, sa partenaire de projet d'Arithmancie du début de l'année. Sirius aurait voulu le faire avec Remus, il n'avait d'ailleurs choisi ce cours que parce que Remus le suivait aussi, mais ce dernier avait inexplicablement réussi à obtenir du professeur Hyun de pouvoir effectuer le travail seul.

Sirius demeura frotta distraitement le dos de sa main droite. Homosexuel ? Il avait entendu parler de ces gens-là, bien sûr. Il n'en avait jamais rencontré, mais c'était le genre de choses dont les adultes parlaient parfois à mi-voix, sur un ton désapprobateur. Le genre de sujet devant lequel _tout le monde_ fronçait le nez.

L'idée d'appliquer le terme à sa propre personne ou à quiconque de sa connaissance ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Il secoua la tête, perplexe. Quelle curieuse idée.

N'ayant plus de raison de rester dehors, il retourna dans son dortoir. Le trouvant désert, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur son lit et attendit que Remus revienne, pianotant avec impatience du bout des doigts sur le couvre-lit.

Quand Remus entra dans la chambre, près d'une heure plus tard, il dut voir quelque chose dans son expression car il recula instantanément d'un pas. Sirius prit un instant pour s'émerveiller de l'acuité de son instinct. Puis, soudain décidé, il se leva. Il traversa la pièce à pas rapides. Remus fit mine de se retourner pour fuir hors de la chambre, mais il l'attrapa par les épaules. Puis il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Remus rua comme un animal affolé et recula précipitamment jusqu'à buter contre la porte en bois. Il enfonça ses doigts, recourbés comme des serres, dans la poitrine de Sirius et poussa. Sirius lâcha une de ses épaules pour attraper ses cheveux. Il les tira d'un coup sec en guise d'avertissement et Remus se figea.

Sirius n'était pas un expert en ce qui concernait le côté pratique des choses. Il n'avait bien entendu aucune expérience dans le domaine, à part les baisers secs et précautionneux que sa mère laissait parfois tomber sur sa joue ou ses cheveux. Mais il avait vu suffisamment d'élèves des années supérieurs s'adonner à ce type d'activités dans les couloirs du château pour savoir exactement de quoi il retournait.

Remus sembla sentir sa distraction. Il retrouva ses esprits et se débattit de plus belle, grondant sourdement. Il lui griffa la joue d'un geste maladroit qui fit ravaler un éclat de rire à Sirius. Puis, ennuyé par les lèvres sèches et immobiles sous les siennes (mais tièdes et émaillées de petites gerçure qui faisaient trembler ses genoux), il darda sa langue hors de sa bouche.

Remus sursauta. Puis, d'un coup, une fulgurante douleur poussa Sirius à le lâcher. Remus montra les dents, grondant toujours. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage empourpré et les pupilles si dilatées que ses yeux paraissaient noirs. Sirius cligna des yeux, la lèvre inférieure palpitant un mélange de douleur et de chaleur. Semblant émerger de sa terreur, Remus l'écarta d'une bourrade. Il attrapa la poignée de la porte et se sauva hors de la chambre en courant.

Sirius ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Il écouta ses pas précipités dans l'escalier et leva la main jusqu'à son propre visage pour essuyer le sang qui gouttait de sa lèvre meurtrie. Il contempla pensivement ses doigts rouges et un sourire releva le coins de sa bouche.

Il ignorait encore à quelle conclusion cela devait le mener, mais une chose était certaine quoi que cela signifie, il était infiniment plus excité à l'idée de se faire mordre par Remus Lupin qu'à celle d'être embrassé par Rachel Banks.

Il retourna à son lit et sortit le livre de Bella. Il ne pouvait plus attendre lui fallait cette potion, et vite.

* * *

N/A voilà, je ne sais pas si ça va vous rassurer beaucoup sur les intentions de Sirius, mais bon...

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter mes examens se terminent demain, alors ça devrait aller même si parfois je me demande moi-même où tout ça nous conduit...^


	30. Chapitre 26 : Secrets 1

"_Non, je pense que Sirius serait bien. Pour Remus, je veux dire._

_Je sais que ça a l'air bizarre. Enfin, Sirius n'est pas du genre à se mettre en quatre pour les autres. Quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide avec Lily... oui, Evans. Ma petite amie, vous vous souvenez ? Bref, il n'a pas levé le petit doigt. Il est du genre à vous regarder mettre le truc qui va tout faire exploser dans votre chaudron sans rien dire. _

_Hein ? Oh, non. Enfin, peut-être aussi. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il aime bien faire exploser des trucs mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Le truc c'est que s'il passe à côté de Peter coincé dans une des marches de l'escalier - à Hogwarts, l'escalier, vous savez ? Une vraie saloper... enfin, un sale truc je veux dire, on arrête pas de coincer ses pieds dedans quand on ne fait pas attention..._

_(Potter rit. Il pose les pieds sur la table, puis les remet par terre sur une remarque de l'Aurore Gyffs)_

_Enfin, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il va passer à côté, peut-être même dire "salut", et ne rien faire. Parce que ça ne l'intéresse pas, vous savez ? Juste comme ça : il s'en fiche, alors il ne fait rien._

_Alors que pour Remus... Si vous saviez l'état dans lequel il s'est mis pour la potion d'A... Enfin, en cherchant une solution._

_Pour que ça s'arrange._

_Pour Remus, je veux dire._

_J'ai cru qu'il allait y rester. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. D'ailleurs ce sale corniaud nous a obligé à aider. Il..._

_Bref, je ne crois pas que ça vous intéresse, hein ? Mais ce que je peux dire, c'est que Sirius fera le maximum pour garder Remus. Remus n'aura pas une chance d'échapper à sa surveillance. Jamais._

_(Potter garde le silence un instant, puis se racle la gorge)_

_Croyez-moi si vous voulez, mais je vous jure que s'il y a une personne au monde pour savoir où est Remus à chaque seconde de chaque jour et contrôler tout ce qu'il fait, c'est Sirius. Et même si ça paraît dingue, je pense que c'est une bonne chose._

_Parce que du coup, ça garde aussi Sirius sous contrôle. Et c'est mieux. Pour vous, moi et tout le monde en fait._

_Même pour Sirius."_

Témoignage de J. H. Potter

À verser au dossier - moralité de la partie civile

(Cas n°42377 : Sujet n°58 c. Rookwood Inc.)

**XXX**

**Chapitre 26 :**

**Secrets (1)**

- Tu as vu Sirius ?

Peter secoua négativement la tête sans se détourner du jeu d'échecs qu'il disputait avec Remus. James jeta un nouveau regard circulaire dans la salle commune, comme si Sirius allait soudain apparaître par magie entre deux fauteuils.

Ces derniers jours, Sirius avait arrêté de suivre Remus comme son ombre. James aurait pensé que cela le soulagerait, mais en réalité il trouvait cela plutôt inquiétant.

Si un _loup-garou_ n'arrivait plus à retenir son attention, qu'est ce que ce serait la prochaine fois ?

Et c'était bizarre. Au cours des derniers mois, Sirius avait passé de plus en plus de temps sur son projet pour devenir animagus. Il méditait pendant des heures et les obligeait à faire pareil.

Ils avaient dû raconter aux autres qu'ils s'étaient convertis à un de ces trucs moldus qu'on appelait "bouddhisme". Remus avait levé les sourcils, les considérant avec ce regard vide qu'il posait sur la plupart des choses, mais il n'avait jamais posé de questions. Les deux autres occupants de la chambre n'avaient rien dit non plus : ils partageaient une chambre avec eux depuis suffisamment d'années pour savoir qu'il était inutile d'essayer de comprendre ou d'arrêter un projet conduit par James ou Sirius. Ou pire encore les deux à la fois.

James avait fini par s'habituer à tout ça. Aux potions répugnantes que Sirius leur faisait boire, aux raids sur le cabinet d'ingrédients du professeur Slughorn et à la méditation. C'était même devenu assez excitant. L'idée qu'ils avaient un secret, qu'ils étaient spéciaux et que s'ils arrivaient à se transformer ils feraient partie d'une petite élite de sorciers capable de devenir animagi. Plus encore, des animagi _non déclarés_.

Mais les mois passaient et aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore réussi à apercevoir le bout de la queue de son animal intérieur. James passait les séances de méditation à deviser de nouvelles stratégies pour l'équipe de Quidditch et, pour être parfaitement honnête, à s'ennuyer ferme.

Et puis, une semaine auparavant, Sirius avait commencé à disparaître. Dès que les cours étaient terminés il s'évaporait entre la salle de classe et le dortoir sans que personne ne sache où il allait, parfois jusque tard dans la nuit. Il lui arrivait de sauter le dîner, ce qui était, d'après James, le signe que quelque chose de très grave se profilait.

Si c'était le cas, Sirius avait intérêt à lui dire de quoi il s'agissait et plus vite que ça, parce que James avait horreur qu'on fasse des choses intéressantes sans lui.

Les heures passèrent et il fut bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Les élèves remontèrent tous dans leur chambre, chassés comme des volailles éparpillées vers leur poulailler par les préfets de Gryffindor.

Sirius n'était toujours pas revenu.

James demeura éveillé, assis sur son lit. Il avait laissé les baldaquins entrouverts. Sirius entra dans la chambre vers une heure du matin. James ne le vit pas, bien sûr, puisqu'il lui avait emprunté sa cape d'invisibilité sans lui demander son avis. Encore une fois. Mais il vit distinctement la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Puis la cape glissa, révélant Sirius, ses chaussures à la main, à la lueur de sa baguette. La clarté blanche d'un _Lumos_ ne vous donnait jamais un teint radieux, mais James ne se souvenait pas avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre que Remus avoir aussi mauvaise mine.

Sirius replia la cape et la fourra dans la malle de James. Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à signaler sa présence et à soumettre l'autre garçon à un interrogatoire en règle, Sirius jeta ses chaussures sur son lit et se précipita vers la salle de bains.

Il repoussa la porte derrière lui. James écouta un instant le bruit qui s'échappait de l'autre pièce et qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce que Sirius faisait. Il attrapa ses lunettes et se leva. Il passa le lit de Remus. Aucun bruit ne filtrait des baldaquins. Il aurait juré que l'autre garçon était lui aussi réveillé. Mais lui ne se lèverait pas, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas son genre, de se mêler de ce que les autres faisaient en pleine nuit.

James poussa la porte de la salle de bains d'une main incertaine. Sirius n'avait pas eu le temps d'allumer la lumière et il faisait sombre. James leva sa baguette pour éclairer les alentours.

Sirius toussait, à genoux devant les toilettes, le front pressé contre la cuvette de porcelaine.

- Ça va ? demanda James.

- Ouais, dit Sirius d'une voix rauque. Retourne te coucher.

James plissa les yeux. Quoi que Sirius leur cache à tous, ça avait l'air plutôt moche. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais après tout, Sirius était un _ami_, il l'obligeait à faire ce truc d'animagus - à avaler des potions répugnantes, à risquer l'expulsion, et à _méditer_. James avait le droit de savoir ce que Sirius fabriquait avec _sa _cape d'invisibilité au beau milieu de la nuit. Ce qui le faisait vomir à une heure du matin.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Sirius se pencha une nouvelle fois vers la cuvette, agité de soubresauts de pantin désarticulé, puis il releva la tête. Il s'essuya la bouche de la main et James crut voir une trace sombre sur sa peau à la faible lueur de son _Lumos_.

- Rien. Un truc est mal passé, c'est tout.

Il se redressa et tira la chasse d'eau. Il alla jusqu'au lavabo d'un pas chancelant et ouvrit le robinet.

- Du dîner ? insista James. T'étais même pas là !

- J'ai mangé à la cuisine après, dit Sirius. Je sais pas, j'ai peut-être attrapé un truc. Laisse tomber, je te dis : j'ai juste besoin de dormir.

James eut un grognement réservé. Cette histoire ne lui disait rien de bon. En quatre ans, il n'avait jamais vu Sirius malade.

Sirius éteint l'eau après s'être rincé la bouche et lavé le visage. Il dépassa James, le forçant à s'écarter de la porte. Il sentait... James n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi exactement, il n'était pas comme Remus, qui semblait pouvoir analyser n'importe quelle odeur d'une seule respiration. Mais c'était sans doute un truc de loup-garou. L'odeur était étrange. Malsaine, presque lourde. Comme la limaille de fer qu'on mettait parfois dans les potions ou le passage secret caché au milieu de cette allée remplie de vieilles armures.

- J'irai à l'infirmerie demain matin si ça va pas mieux. Va te coucher, James, dit Sirius d'un ton soudain glacial.

Puis il regagna son lit en titubant et il tira les baldaquins derrière lui.

James hésita avant de faire un pas vers la chambre. Il faisait nuit et il commençait à avoir froid. Après tout, il n'était pas la mère de Sirius et il n'avait aucune obligation de se préoccuper de ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais Sirius lui cachait des choses et James détestait qu'on lui cache des choses même s'il aurait préféré parfois ne pas voir certaines d'entre elles

- comme la façon répugnante dont Sirius collait Remus quand il ne disparaissait pas, ou le fait qu'il sortait des baldaquins de Remus au moins trois matins par semaine, ou la façon dont Lily Evans fraternisait avec l'affreux Severus Snape de Slytherin comme si les serpents n'étaient pas tous des ennemis, ou les beuglantes incohérentes que la mère de Sirius lui envoyait quelques fois, dans lesquelles elle semblait hurler et pleurer et rire tout à la fois et qui faisaient des nœuds dans l'estomac de James même si ce n'était que des lettres et que ce n'était pas sa mère et qu'il était trop grand pour avoir peur d'elle -.

Mais ça c'était différent. Sirius se moquait de lui et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire.

Il retourna dans la salle de bains et avança jusqu'aux toilettes. Il leva sa baguette au-dessus de l'eau stagnante dans la porcelaine blanche. Rien, bien sûr.

Il regarda derrière lui, soudain saisi par l'idée de ce qui arriverait si on le prenait à inspecter les toilettes en pleine nuit. Il secoua la tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux. C'était stupide, il fallait qu'il retourne se coucher.

Il dépassa le lavabo. Puis il se retourna. Il y avait une trace sur la porcelaine. Une trace sombre comme celle qu'il avait cru voir sur le poignet de Sirius. Il leva sa baguette et l'essuya du bout des doigts.

C'était rouge.

Il porta ses doigts à son nez et reconnut soudain l'odeur, celle qui se dégageait de Sirius en effluves oppressants. C'était l'odeur de Remus après les pleines lunes.

C'était du sang.

**XXX**

Peter était en train de nager dans le lac. Il faisait chaud et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il entendait des gens rire et parler quelque part dans le lointain, mais il ne pouvait pas les voir.

Il s'en moquait.

Peter rêvait. Une partie de son cerveau en était parfaitement consciente, mais c'était un rêve agréable et il s'en contentait en attendant les beaux jours de la dimension réelle, qui n'arriveraient pas avant des semaines (et certainement pas au point de rendre l'eau aussi bonne, considérant qu'en Écosse, l'été se révélait toujours aussi décevant que bref).

Puis, d'un coup, quelque chose le secoua, le réveillant d'une façon fort désagréable.

- Allez-vous en, marmonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il essaya de se dégager des mains qui étreignaient inconfortablement ses épaules pour s'enfoncer de nouveau dans les couvertures et les vapeurs du sommeil.

- Peter ! Peter, réveille-toi ! Peter, tu m'entends !

Il geignit, mais l'autre refusa de le laisser tranquille.

Peter soupira. Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa, papillonnant des paupières devant la lueur émanant de la baguette posée sur ses draps.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Quelle heure il est, d'abord ?

James haussa les épaules, ne feignant même pas la contrition.

Peter poussa un nouveau soupir.

- D'accord, je suis réveillé, dit-il. Alors, quoi ?

- C'est Sirius, il faut que je sache ce qu'il fabrique.

Peter se demanda pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas attendre une heure décente. Après tout, ça faisait des semaines que Sirius se comportait bizarrement. Enfin, plus bizarrement que d'habitude. Mais il suffisait que les interrogations de James l'aient tenu éveillé pour qu'il ait eu l'impression d'avoir le droit de réveiller les autres. James était comme ça, il était inutile de discuter, il n'aurait pas compris où était le problème.

- De la méditation ou je ne sais quoi, non ? répondit-il.

Il avait lui aussi remarqué les absences prolongées de Sirius. Sa récente tendance à sauter des repas et la façon dont son teint que certaines filles qualifiaient de "porcelaine" en gloussant derrière leurs romans à l'eau de rose avait tourné crayeux.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait aucune envie de savoir de quoi il retournait. Mais maintenant que James s'y intéressait (et qu'il prenait sans nul doute ce tour des événements comme une insulte personnelle), il n'avait plus d'espoir de rester dans sa confortable ignorance.

Il saurait tout tôt ou tard, tout ce que Sirius faisait. Et Peter soupçonnait que c'était sans doute quelque chose de vraiment tordu. Parce qu'en un sens, même si Sirius était son ami et que Peter l'aimait bien, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas franchement le genre de type dont il voudrait connaître les pensées les plus intimes. Sirius ne se confiait pas beaucoup et Peter pensait que c'était très bien comme ça.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de James.

- Il prépare un truc ! dit James, les sourcils froncés. Je veux savoir ce que c'est.

- Ben, on peut lui demander demain matin, suggéra Peter avec espoir.

James secoua la tête avec une détermination qui ôta à Peter tout espoir de pouvoir se rendormir pendant que ses membres étaient encore tièdes et détendus par le sommeil.

- Il m'évite, dit James. Il ne veut pas qu'on sache ce qu'il fait : il prend même ma cape pour qu'on ne puisse pas le suivre.

- Cache la et demande lui pourquoi il la veut.

James se renfrogna encore davantage.

- J'ai déjà essayé et il a presque démonté mon lit. Il a fini par la trouver : il n'y a pas des centaines de cachettes dans le dortoir, et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais la laisser n'importe où. Si quelqu'un d'autre la trouve...

Peter devait se rendre à la logique de cet argument.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, alors, dit-il. S'il ne veut pas qu'on sache...

James tapota son menton de son index.

- Il nous faudrait quelque chose pour le suivre. Comme ces sorts traqueurs qu'ont les Aurores pour suivre les criminels.

- Tu crois qu'on trouverait ça dans la bibliothèque ? demanda Peter, sceptique.

- Peut-être, dit James. Ou on pourrait essayer de modifier un sort existant. Un de ces trucs anti-vol qu'on met sur les balais, par exemple. Non, le problème c'est qu'il nous faut un support : une carte. Je n'ai jamais vu de carte du château, même pas dans "L'histoire de Hogwarts".

Visiblement frustré, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, écrasant la cheville de Peter sans paraître s'en apercevoir.

Peter savait qu'il allait regretter ce qui allait suivre, mais il était tard, il était fatigué, et faire sortir James de son lit était à présent une priorité. Et avec Sirius qui formait sans arrêt dans le lit de Remus, il n'était pas certain que voir James sortir de _son_ lit le lendemain matin aiderait leurs relations avec les deux autres garçons qui partageaient leur chambre. Peter avait remarqué qu'ils ne leur adressaient plus vraiment la parole, cette année. Sans doute parce que Sirius et Remus étaient trop bizarres. Du moins, c'était ce que Peter soupçonnait.

- Il y a une carte, dit-il.

- Ah oui ? Tu en as une ? demanda James, se redressant brusquement.

Peter se recula prudemment pour éviter d'être mis K.O. par l'un des membres de l'autre garçon.

- Non, pas moi, dit-il. _Sirius_.

- Quoi ?

James paraissait encore plus indigné à cette nouvelle.

- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé ! Une carte de Hogwarts ? Où il la cache ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ai vu la mettre dans son sac un matin, mais il doit la garder dans sa malle.

- À quoi ça lui sert ? insista James. Où il l'a eue ?

- Je sais pas, avoua Peter. Je ne lui ai pas demandé - je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se soit aperçu que je l'avais vue.

- Je vais la chercher, annonça résolument James.

Il s'extirpa hors du lit d'un bond. Peter remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Il avait envie de se recoucher, mais il savait qu'il serait inutile de tenter de se rendormir avant que James ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il soit revenu le lui montrer. Il était d'ailleurs lui aussi assez curieux de savoir à quoi cette carte pouvait bien servir. Il écouta donc James fouiller dans les affaires de Sirius d'une oreille distraite. À coup sûr, ça avait dû réveiller Remus, mais celui-ci ne se mêlait jamais de rien : il ne se lèverait pas tant qu'aucun danger mortel ne se profilerait et James n'aurait jamais osé le réveiller, _lui_. Bien sûr, James s'était habitué à toute cette histoire de loup-garou, mais Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que James continuait de se comporter différemment vis-à-vis de Remus. Il ne savait s'il devait attribuer ce comportement à la nature de l'autre garçon ou à l'effet qu'il avait sur Sirius. James semblait parfois se demander si c'était contagieux.

La quête de James ne prit qu'une dizaine de minutes, ce qui indiquait que Sirius avait dû dissimuler sa carte dans la cache secrète située au fond de sa malle dont tout le monde connaissait l'existence depuis leur troisième année. À son insu, bien sûr. Même James savait garder un secret quand cela lui bénéficiait.

James se glissa de nouveau dans le lit de Peter, qui cligna des yeux alors que la lumière revenait. James étala le rouleau de parchemin sur le couvre-lit avec une expression triomphante qui se transforma en grimace quand son regard tomba sur la tour Gryffindor.

C'était bien une carte de Hogwarts. Elle semblait très complète, même s'il manquait sans doute beaucoup de choses : Peter n'était même pas certain qu'il fut possible de représenter l'intégralité d'un château aussi capricieux. Cependant, la carte ne contenait pas que des salles. Non, le nom de "Remus Lupin" se détachait nettement en écriture cursive violette à l'endroit où Remus dormait à présent.

- Le... le... j'y crois pas, balbutia James. Il a...

Peter hocha gravement la tête.

Sirius avait eu la même idée qu'eux, seulement ses motivations étaient différentes. Peter aurait parié sa baguette qu'il voulait simplement savoir où Remus se trouvait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Il ignorait s'il devait être davantage effrayé par cette idée ou par le fait qu'il s'était si bien habitué à l'obsession de Sirius que cette idée ne l'étonnait pas assez pour l'ébranler réellement. Car si on voyait les choses du point de vue de Sirius, lancer un sort traqueur sur Remus semblait assez logique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda finalement Peter, espérant qu'il pourrait faire sortir James de sa stupeur indignée, et de son lit par la même occasion. On la duplique ? S'il sait qu'on lui a pris la carte, il va se douter de quelque chose.

James acquiesça. Peter se contorsionna pour attraper un rouleau de parchemin vierge dans le sac posé près de la tête de son lit. Il en déroula une quantité suffisante et étendit le parchemin sur la carte. Il saisit sa baguette et murmura un sort de duplication.

Une fois la carte copiée, James alla la remettre à son emplacement initial après que Peter ait promis de l'aider à trouver un sort traqueur le lendemain.

Peter put enfin se laisser glisser tout au fond de son lit et fermer les yeux. À peine quelques minutes lui semblèrent s'écouler avant que la sonnerie matinale ne retentisse, marquant le début d'une nouvelle journée.

Parfois, il détestait profondément ses camarades de chambre.

**XXX**

Trois jours plus tard, la carte était modifiée. Peter avait l'impression de n'avoir pas eu une nuit de sommeil complète depuis des lustres et il était en retard pour rendre son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, mais il devait admettre que la nouvelle version du sort traqueur était une réussite.

James, caché à ses côtés derrière le baldaquin de son lit, lui jeta un regard triomphant alors que le petit point libellé "Sirius Black" s'éloignait de la bibliothèque où il était censé rester jusqu'au dîner pour écrire sa dissertation sur les Grindylows.

Il était temps de se mettre en chasse.

* * *

N/A : je sais, je sais, il n'y a pas d'interaction Sirius / Remus. Mais c'est un passage obligé, désolée ^^. Je voulais en mettre, mais le chapitre aurait été trop long et je n'aurais jamais pu le terminer dans les temps. Ils reviennent tous les deux dans le chapitre suivant, juré craché.  
En attendant, merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté la semaine dernière et à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre (saleté d'examens !).


	31. Chapitre 26 : Secrets 2

**Chapitre 26 :**

**Secrets (2)**

Avec la carte, trouver où se cachait Sirius fut un jeu d'enfant. James s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un couloir désert, les yeux rivés sur la carte où grouillaient des dizaines de petits points auxquels étaient accolés des noms rédigés en écriture cursive. Pas de doute, ce charme traqueur avait été sacrément amélioré, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. Peter avait été très utile : il avait l'air si innocent qu'aucun professeur n'hésitait jamais à répondre à ses questions. Enfin, James était sûr que la carte servirait de nouveau : elle offrait une vue parfaite du donjon des Slytherins. Voir les autres arriver élargirait considérablement leurs horizons - leur potentiel de nuisance, aurait dit Remus avec cet air mi-réprobateur mi-envieux qu'il avait parfois en les regardant.

- Alors, où il est ? demanda Peter.

Il se pencha lui aussi vers la carte. James la lâcha d'une main et lui indiqua_ Sirius Black_, immobile à quelques mètres d'eux sur le parchemin.

- On y va ?

James acquiesça. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la carte pour vérifier que personne d'autre ne traînait dans les parages, puis il replia la carte et la fourra dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Il espérait trouver un moyen la rendre plus discrète. Se la faire confisquer, ou pire, voler par un Slytherin, friserait la tragédie.

Il s'approcha de la porte derrière laquelle se cachait Sirius, Peter sur ses talons. Quoi que ce traître soit en train de faire, il lui ferait avouer de quoi il retournait - cela même s'il avait le vague sentiment que ça devait avoir un rapport avec Remus et être conséquemment assez écœurant.

Il posa la main sur la poignée métallique de la porte, ne pouvant réprimer un léger frémissement d'appréhension quand il appuya. Après tout, il s'agissait de Sirius : avec lui, on devait toujours s'attendre au pire.

Il ouvrit la porte d'une poussée et entra, ravalant un cri de triomphe. Sirius avait cru pouvoir jouer au plus malin et James l'avait trouvé en moins d'une semaine. En utilisant sa propre carte à son insu, de surcroît.

Mais, alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'immense salle encombrée de tables, de cartons et d'un chaudron dont se dégageait une vapeur grise et étouffante, son exultation se changea en perplexité.

Sirius n'était pas là.

Peter se tourna vers lui.

- Euh, James ? Tu crois que la carte s'est trompée ?

- Impossible, répliqua James. Elle fonctionne au poil.

Il repoussa la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du chaudron.

- En plus, cette potion est encore chaude : il ne peut pas être très loin.

Peter hocha distraitement la tête, furetant parmi les rouleaux de parchemin et les flacons d'ingrédients. Il désigna le contenu du chaudron.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, à ton avis ? demanda-t-il.

James haussa les épaules. Il tendit la main vers le liquide, ayant à demi l'intention d'y plonger le doigt et de goûter, mais le noir du liquide visqueux l'en dissuada.

Il contourna le chaudron pour s'approcher d'un plan de travail encombré et sale.

- Eh, le prof de potions aurait une attaque s'il voyait dans quel état il a laissé ses instruments, dit-il. Il...

Son pied buta contre quelque chose. Quelque chose de dur et mou qui lui fit baisser les yeux.

Sa respiration s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Pendant un instant, rien de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne fit plus sens. Aussi myope qu'il fut sans ses lunettes, il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus flou.

Ou de plus rouge.

- Oh Merlin, James ! s'écria soudain Peter.

Sa voix tira James de sa stupeur. Il regarda l'autre garçon, puis baissa de nouveau les yeux vers... Sirius, c'était le corps de Sirius couvert de rouge et de noir. Une louche reposait près de sa tête - il avait dû la lâcher en tombant.

Peter se rapprocha de lui d'un pas et il l'entendit distinctement déglutir.

- Tu crois qu'il est...

- Non. Bien sûr que non, le coupa James d'un ton glacial.

Mais ses genoux refusaient de se plier pour le laisser s'agenouiller et poser la main sur le corps pour être certain que son cœur battait encore.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Peter. J'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

James reporta son regard sur la flaque rouge et épaisse à ses pieds. Il n'y avait pas de plaie visible sur le corps. Sirius avait sans doute vomi, comme ce jour, dans la salle de bains, presque deux semaine auparavant.

Et James n'avait rien fait. Il avait voulu trouver ce que Sirius faisait par lui-même pour prouver à l'autre garçon qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Il ne l'avait même pas vraiment interrogé.

Il avait vu Sirius vomir du _sang _et il l'avait laissé continuer ce qu'il faisait comme s'il ignorait que Sirius était dingue et irresponsable et qu'il se croyait immortel comme s'il avait détenu des coffres de pierres philosophales.

Mais Sirius avait quatorze ans et il était trempé de sang.

- Attrape ses pieds ! lança James.

Il prit Sirius par les épaules, n'osant pas chercher son pouls, pendant que Peter l'attrapait par les pieds. Ils le portèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. À l'arrivée, James avait une crampe horrible dans le bras gauche, un point de côté et il était couvert de sang. Ses genoux cédèrent et il tomba à quatre pattes à l'entrée de l'infirmerie tandis que Madame Pomfrey faisait léviter le corps jusqu'à un lit d'un coup de baguette.

James prit soudain conscience qu'il avait oublié qu'il était un sorcier. Qu'il n'avait pas lancé d'appel à l'aide ou utilisé un simple_ mobilicorpus_ de première année pour porter le corps sans risquer d'aggraver son état.

Il prit conscience de la terreur qui lui faisait claquer des dents et oublier jusqu'à son nom.

Quand il eut repris ses esprits, après un quart d'heure passé à regarder l'infirmière agiter sa baguette et attraper des potions dans un placard, Peter se tourna vers lui depuis là où il était assis.

- On devrait aller nettoyer, non ? dit-il. La pièce, je veux dire. Ça n'avait pas l'air très légal comme truc.

James acquiesça. Ils se levèrent silencieusement et ils allèrent nettoyer les restes de potion à grand coup d'_evanesco_.

Ils prétendirent avoir trouvé Sirius évanoui dans un couloir. Personne ne pouvait prouver le contraire. Mais James ne parvint pas à effacer ce chaudron de substance noire et si épaisse qu'elle paraissait devoir vous avaler tout entier de sa mémoire.

**XXX**

Remus lisait quand James et Peter pénétrèrent dans le dortoir avec autant d'empressement que s'ils avaient été poursuivis par une armée de professeurs en colère.

Ce qui était loin d'être improbable.

Il serait retourné à sa lecture si les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas précipités vers lui pour lui exposer une histoire confuse de potion, de sang et d'infirmerie qui aurait concerné Sirius.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de parler en même temps et de s'interrompre, ils demeurèrent devant son lit, à le regarder comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il fasse _quelque chose_.

Alors, Remus referma son livre à regrets. Il lisait beaucoup depuis que Sirius l'avait remarqué. Il avait découvert que la couverture d'un épais volume était souvent le meilleur rempart contre l'intrusion d'autres personnes dans son espace vital, ou l'horrible propension de certains élèves à poser des questions dont ils ne voulaient pas connaître la réponse.

Mais cette fois-ci, il était clair que le livre serait inutile : Peter avait sauté le déjeuner, ce qui indiquait que l'état de Sirius était sans doute assez grave, et James le regardait comme s'il détenait les secrets de l'univers.

Remus le dévisagea en retour et attendit. Si on attendait assez longtemps, il arrivait que les gens s'en aillent d'eux-mêmes, parfois, et James n'était pas spécialement patient.

Mais il resta.

- Il faut que tu y ailles, dit-il finalement.

- Où ? demanda Remus.

- Voir Sirius, dit James. Ce qu'il a fait a un rapport avec toi et il refuse de dire ce que c'est : quand il s'est réveillé, ce débile a prétendu qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

Remus essaya de ne pas modifier son expression faciale.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ça a un rapport avec moi ? Je croyais que Sirius n'avait rien dit.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça a _toujours_ un rapport avec toi : Sirius n'a pas besoin de l'avouer.

Soudain, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une ligne sombre et James le regarda avec un sérieux que Remus ne l'avait jamais vu arborer auparavant.

- Écoute, je sais que ça n'est pas de ta faute, mais il faut que tu ailles lui parler. Il va rester à l'infirmerie quelques jours, mais après il va sortir et on ne pourra pas le surveiller. Tu sais qu'il recommencera s'il a l'impression que ça l'aidera à atteindre je ne sais quel but tordu. Il a failli mourir - l'infirmière a dit à McGonagall que si on l'avait trouvé dix minutes plus tard...

Il frissonna visiblement. Remus essaya d'imaginer la mort de Sirius. D'imaginer le trouver froid, les yeux vitreux, baignant dans une mare de son propre sang. Il considéra cette idée avec un certain détachement. Plus de détachement en tout cas qu'il n'arrivait à en éprouver quand il repensait à ce jour dans le dortoir, où Sirius l'avait attaqué tel un loup déguisé en sorcier. À la façon dont il avait été si horriblement proche et vivant. À son cœur palpitant, et à la façon dont Remus aurait voulu mourir sur place pour arrêter cette chaleur insupportable.

- Tu es le seul qu'il écoute, intervint Peter. Il faut que tu ailles lui parler.

Il paraissait désolé pour lui. Remus aurait voulu l'étrangler de ses mains.

Il avait sûrement raison, bien sûr. Même Remus n'avait pas un instinct de conservation assez fort pour prétendre le contraire.

Il posa le livre sur son lit et se leva, contenant un soupir.

James hocha la tête, sans doute pour éviter d'avoir à dire "merci" et Remus quitta le dortoir.

Il parcourut le château, l'esprit étonnamment vide. Quand il pénétra dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfrey n'était nulle part en vue. Remus pensa qu'elle devait être allée faire un rapport de la situation à Dumbledore. Ou peut-être contactait-elle les parents de Sirius. Après tout, ce qui était arrivé semblait sérieux.

Il parcourut l'infirmerie des yeux puis s'approcha à pas mesurés des rideaux tirés autour du lit du fond. Là où reposait Sirius, sans nul doute.

Il attrapa le rideau et l'écarta pour entrer. L'odeur de sang, de potions et de mort le frappa de plein fouet. Déséquilibré, il fit un pas en arrière, puis il baissa les yeux vers le lit.

Sirius était bien là, pâle mais éveillé.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, dit-il.

Remus regarda autour de lui. Il ressortit de l'horrible cocon de maladie chercher une chaise et l'installa au chevet du lit avant de s'y asseoir sans rien dire.

Sirius lutta pour se redresser et Remus se leva presque pour l'en empêcher. Mais il se souvint à temps qu'il ne fallait jamais approcher Sirius - il trouvait toujours suffisamment de moyens de faire ça par lui-même.

Sirius arrangea l'oreiller derrière lui. Il paraissait un peu essoufflé, comme si le simple fait de s'asseoir avait sapé ses faibles forces.

James avait dit qu'il y avait des litres de sang sur le sol. Bien sûr, James exagérait toujours. Néanmoins...

- James et Peter t'envoient pour savoir ce que j'ai fait, hein ?

Remus croisa les bras. Le bruissement de ses vêtements lui sembla assourdissant dans le silence. Il inclina la tête.

- Et toi ? demanda Sirius, se penchant vers lui. Tu veux le savoir ?

Il avait les pupilles si dilatées que le gris de ses yeux disparaissait. Remus ignorait si c'était dû à ce que Sirius avait pris ou aux potions que l'infirmière avait forcé dans son estomac.

Remus voulait-il savoir ? Dire qu'il n'était pas un peu curieux aurait été mentir. Appréhensif, aussi. James n'avait pas tort quand il suggérait que les catastrophes qu'initiait Sirius avaient souvent un rapport avec lui.

Et Remus pensait qu'il était parfois préférable de rester dans l'ignorance. Il eut une pensée pour l'article de journal froissé plié dans sa taie d'oreiller. À l'horrible, horrible doute qui s'était immiscé depuis qu'il l'avait lu et qui le poursuivrait tout le reste de sa vie.

N'aurait-il pas mieux valu ne jamais savoir ? Ne jamais voir les photographies de cette famille dont la chair s'était peut-être décomposée dans son estomac pendant des jours ?

Il ravala la nausée que provoquait cette idée en lui.

Sirius le regardait toujours, avec cette intensité qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être paralysé. Comme ce jour-là, dans le dortoir, quand il s'était approché trop près et qu'il l'avait touché de cette façon dont personne n'aurait jamais dû toucher un être tel que lui.

Remus réprima un frisson et s'obligea à soutenir son regard. S'il montrait la moindre faiblesse, l'autre garçon s'en emparerait immédiatement. Sirius était comme ça, toujours prêt à enfoncer ses mains dans la moindre fissure pour l'agrandir jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous avale tout entier.

Sirius attendait toujours.

Remus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas s'intéresser à ce qui lui était arrivé. Sirius saurait qu'il mentait et ce serait la fin de tout. Mais montrer trop de curiosité pourrait être également fatal.

La première fissure qui ferait s'écrouler la maison.

- James dit que tu as fait une potion noire, dit-il d'un ton mesuré. Il a reconnu du foie de dragon, dans les ingrédients, ajouta-t-il.

Sirius sourit, sans nier l'information. À la connaissance de Remus, le foie de dragon n'était utilisé que pour ses propriétés hallucinogènes. Il se demanda vaguement où Sirius avait pu s'en procurer. Peut-être chez lui, si ce qu'on murmurait parfois sur les fêtes organisées par les grandes familles d'aristocrates pur-sang était vrai.

Remus attendit longtemps, sentant une vague anxiété s'installer au creux de son estomac.

- Est-ce que ça a marché ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il sut au sourire de Sirius (plus large, plus carnassier... prédateur) qu'il venait de perdre l'un de ces petits jeux que Sirius initiait tout le temps sans jamais vous demander votre avis ou prendre la peine de vous expliquer les règles.

Il sut qu'il avait compris la question pour ce qu'elle était : _Tu vas recommencer ?_

- Bientôt, dit-il. Oui, ajouta-t-il.

Son sourire tourna rêveur et il ouvrit les bras, comme pour encourager Remus à venir s'y réfugier. Remus eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, si violent que sa chaise se renversa. Il regarda Sirius depuis sa position, accroupi sur le sol, puis il se releva. Il épousseta son pantalon. Il n'y avait pas de poussière dans l'infirmerie, bien sûr, mais ça paraissait la chose à faire.

Sirius parut ne commenta pas.

Sa main droite, tendue vers Remus, se referma dans un poing avant qu'il ne la ramène à ses côtés.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa de nouveau glisser dans son lit, le poing toujours serré. Son souffle devint presque instantanément régulier. Remus hésita un instant, puis quitta l'infirmerie sur la pointe des pieds.

Quoi que Sirius ait attrapé, Remus avait le sentiment que ça avait un rapport avec lui, et que Sirius n'était pas prêt de le lâcher.

**XXX**

- Je l'ai vu, dit Sirius, trois jours plus tard.

James et Peter se pressaient autour de son lit d'infirmerie, les bras chargés de parchemins de cours et de sucreries, soulagés de voir enfin un peu de couleur réapparaître sur ses joues cireuses.

- Qui ? demanda James.

- Moi, répondit Sirius, comme si c'était évident. La potion...

Il regarda intensément son regard sur James, puis sur Peter.

- Non, dit ce dernier. Je n'avalerai pas une goutte de ce truc. _Aucun_ d'entre nous n'avalera ce truc.

James acquiesça avec ferveur et fit tomber une poignée de bonbons qui allèrent rouler sous le lit.

- C'est pas toi qui a dû te ramasser dans une mare de vomi de sang, dit-il.

Sirius parut sincèrement déçu. Comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils le suivent sans poser de question et jouent les funambules au seuil de la Mort pour satisfaire son désir de voir le loup.

Peter fronça le nez. Dire que Sirius n'avait pas le sens des réalités aurait été encore loin de la vérité : il semblait continuellement s'attendre à ce que la réalité se plie à ses caprices.

- Alors, c'est quoi ? demanda James. Ton animal, je veux dire.

Sirius releva le menton de cette façon insupportable qui annonçait un refus de considérer répondre à la question et un ordre à venir. Peter ravala un grognement.

- Il va falloir faire plus d'efforts, dit-il. Ça doit être terminé pour l'année prochaine.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est impossible, protesta Peter. Il faut des années pour compléter... la transformation, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

Après tout, ils étaient à l'infirmerie et les rideaux blancs qui entouraient le lit de Sirius ne filtraient pas le bruit.

- Cet été, chez James, décida Sirius. On ne peut pas aller chez moi : on risquerait d'être encore interrompus.

Peter regarda James. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Quand Sirius avait une idée en tête, essayer de l'en dissuader était une perte de temps.

Trois mois plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois installés près d'un pichet de thé glacé dans le manoir des Potter, _"Transformation : Animagus pas à pas"_ posé sur le sol. Peter entrevoyait à peine sa queue une fois en transe quand Sirius faisait déjà apparaître une queue entière attachée à sa colonne vertébrale. Il la maintenait des heures, la regardant avec une joie que Peter ne l'avait jamais vu manifester auparavant.

James se glissa un soir dans la chambre de Peter et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante s'il ne trouvait pas que l'appendice ressemblait à une queue de loup.

Malheureusement, c'était aussi exactement ce que Peter pensait.

* * *

N/A : je sais, je sais, je n'étais pas chez moi et je n'ai pas pu poster hier. Mais bon, voilà la suite !

**A Lucy** : je n'ai pas pu te répondre directement (tu n'étais pas connectée quand tu as commenté), alors voilà :

- merci pour ce commentaire, je suis ravie que ça te plaise

- oui, normalement je poste le mercredi, même si cette semaine me fait mentir ;p

- En effet, il y a "Edencity" (il y a trois tomes - "Bienvenue en enfer" est le premier) ou "Apparitions : le couloir des esprits" si ton truc c'est plus les fantômes que les vampires ^^. Tu dois pouvoir trouver les résumés de tout ça sur Amazon ou le site de la FNAC.

- De rien XD


	32. Chapitre 27 : Pleine lune

"_Je me souviens encore du moment où j'ai réalisé ce que c'était. Ce que j'étais._

_Un chien._

_En un sens, j'étais complètement écœuré. J'étais tellement sûr que j'étais un loup, moi aussi. Et je savais que j'aurais été plus gros, plus fort que le loup de Remus. Après tout, Remus n'a jamais été qu'un tas d'os enveloppé dans un teint de navet et une tonne de cicatrices. C'était évident que l'autre loup aurait compris que j'étais le chef de meute et qu'il se serait aplati sur le sol._

_Qu'il aurait roulé sur le dos et m'aurait laissé refermer mes mâchoires sur sa gorge._

_Oui, je pouvais déjà sentir sa fourrure entre mes crocs._

_J'aurais fait un sacré loup - énorme et noir. Je m'imaginais déjà poursuivant Snape à travers tout Hogwarts et lui foutant la trouille de sa vie._

_Mais je n'étais un chien. Potter n'arrêtait pas de se payer ma tête en m'appelant "le toutou de Remus". Quand je me suis transformé pour la première fois, il m'a même évité une semaine en prétendant qu'il ne voulait pas attraper de puces._

_Je crois juste qu'il avait la trouille._

_Je me suis vu dans un miroir, une fois. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile de se faire une idée, avec la façon dont voit un chien et tout le baratin, mais j'ai quand même trouvé que j'étais foutrement impressionnant._

_D'ailleurs, je me suis moi-même fait peur. Je me suis caché sous le lit avant de comprendre ce que j'avais vu._

_Quand je suis un chien, mon cerveau ne réagit plus de la même façon que d'habitude. C'est bourré d'instincts, de pulsions, d'informations et d'odeurs._

_Surtout les odeurs._

_Enfin bon, je me suis fait une raison. Un chien, c'était déjà pas mal. Quand j'y pense, j'aurais pu me changer en moucheron, ou en crapaud. Évidemment, à l'époque ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit._

_On est cons, quand on a treize ans._

_De toute façon, j'aimais bien être un chien. Et puis un jour, j'ai réalisé que les loups de garde n'existaient pas._

_Mais quand je revois le regard de Remus, le jour où je me suis transformé pour la première fois devant luin, - enfin, quand il est redevenu humain, du moins -, je crois que lui, il avait déjà parfaitement compris tout ça."_

Extrait du carnet de bord de Sirius Black

**XXX**

**Chapitre 27 :**

**Pleine lune**

Remus pressa son dos plus fort contre le mur, surveillant la pièce depuis le petit lit sur lequel il était assis.

Il sentait la nuit venir jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

La nuit, une nouvelle pleine lune et un monde de douleur, de hurlements et de sang entre les quatre murs de la Cabane Hurlante.

Il posa le menton sur ses genoux, les yeux grands ouverts. Il aurait voulu les fermer et dormir. Dormir en attendant l'inévitable pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain. Quand tout serait terminé et que ne subsisteraient que les souffrances humaines.

Mais il demeurait là, l'oreille aux aguets et les yeux écarquillés dans la pénombre grandissante.

Le comportement de Sirius était revenu à la normale depuis la rentrée. En revanche, James et Peter agissaient étrangement. Ils semblaient nerveux, comme s'il étaient constamment sur le point de se faire prendre en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit.

Remus espérait de toutes ses forces que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la potion qui avait confiné Sirius dans l'infirmerie plusieurs jours de suite l'année dernière, le faisant périodiquement cracher du sang sur ses draps.

Il avait l'horrible pressentiment que c'était pourtant le cas.

Le pressentiment s'était encore intensifié au cours des derniers jours. Sirius ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, le suivant partout, tout le temps. Ça ne dérangeait même plus vraiment Remus. Il s'y était habitué, comme il s'était habitué aux injections des amis de l'agent Johnston ou à faire ses devoirs la veille de la pleine lune malgré la lassitude qui enveloppait chacun de ces mouvements pour ne pas prendre de retard.

Trop de choses échappaient à son contrôle pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'éprouver du ressentiment à leur égard.

Mais oui, Sirius avait été pire que d'habitude. Énervé, anxieux, et rempli d'une énergie incontrôlable qui faisait vibrer son être tout entier et dilatait ses pupilles.

Juste avant que Remus parte pour l'infirmerie, il était encore accroché à la manche de sa robe. Mais il ne l'avait pas retenu. Il n'avait pas essayé de l'enlacer comme s'il essayait de l'étouffer ou de contenir le loup à l'intérieur de son corps, ainsi qu'il le faisait certains mois jusqu'à ce que Remus s'ébroue de dégoût et de frayeur.

Non, il avait souri, si largement que Remus en avait eu peur. James et Peter n'étaient nulle part en vue. Ils avaient été discrets toute la journée, rasant les murs. James avait même renoncé à dîner pour aller à la bibliothèque. Peter avait joué avec la nourriture dans son assiette, prétendant qu'il n'avait pas très faim. Puis il était parti faire un tour.

Cette remarque avait déclenché de terribles sonnettes d'alarme au fond de l'esprit de Remus. Voir James et Peter refuser volontairement de la nourriture était inquiétant.

Presque autant que les derniers mots que Sirius lui avait adressé juste avant de relâcher sa manche pour l'autoriser à partir pour l'infirmerie .

Remus frissonna en y repensant.

_À tout à l'heure_.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte en bois qu'il avait refermée dès son entrée. Bien sûr, la porte l'empêchait de sortir. Mais elle n'empêcherait personne de _rentrer_.

Il secoua la tête. Non, Sirius avait simplement fait un lapsus. Prononcé une phrase tant de fois répétée sans réfléchir.

Il ne viendrait pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi aurait-il voulu passer une autre nuit enfermé dans l'étroit petit placard à écouter le loup hurler dans la crainte qu'il ne réussisse finalement à ouvrir le meuble ?

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Personne n'aurait voulu revivre une nuit pareille. Mais il s'agissait de Sirius. Remus savait qu'on ne pouvait jamais nourrir aucune certitude à son endroit, surtout quand il s'agissait de ce qu'il trouvait plaisant. Après tout, cela faisait maintenant des mois que partager un lit avec une créature assoiffée de sang

- qui avait probablement réduit en lambeaux une famille entière l'année précédente.

Qui en avait sans doute tué bien d'autres dont Remus n'avait même pas idée. Parce qu'après tout, il avait réduit ses propres parents en bouillie rouge et qu'il n'en gardait pas le moindre souvenir -

lui apparaissait visiblement être la situation la plus enviable qui soit.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre fortifiée par tant de sorts que la lumière qu'elle reflétait semblait distordue. Le crépuscule continuait sa course menaçante.

Dans une vingtaine de minutes, l'Autre serait là.

Remus cligna des paupières. Il se leva, ses mouvements handicapés par la raideur de ses articulations.

Il se demandait si c'était ainsi qu'il se sentirait en permanence quand il aurait quatre-vingts ans : raide et fourbu, lent, comme retenu par une force invisible qui contredirait chaque geste.

Il se demandait s'il atteindrait quatre-vingts ans. Ou même cinquante. À combien de lunes son corps pourrait résister. Combien de temps avant que la frustration de l'Autre ne prenne le dessus et qu'il ne décide de déchirer complètement cette enveloppe inutile qui le retenait prisonnier ?

Il enleva ses vêtements en mouvements grippés, ne gardant que son caleçon. Puis il retourna se poster sur le lit.

Pour surveiller la porte.

Sa vigilance commençait tout juste à s'assoupir quand il entendit les pas. Ceux de Sirius. Il aurait reconnu n'importe où cette façon de poser son talon une fraction de seconde après la plante de ses pieds, comme un soldat bien entraîné. Remus avait passé trop de temps à guetter ces pas dans l'espoir de ne pas les entendre pour ne pas les reconnaître immédiatement.

Il regarda par la fenêtre.

Dix minutes. Douze, peut-être.

Il reporta son attention sur la porte, les yeux agrandis par la terreur.

Il percevait des pas différents.

Plusieurs personnes.

Jamais plusieurs personnes ne rentreraient dans l'armoire : elle était trop petite.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, allant frapper le mur opposer avec un bruit mat. Sirius entra comme un roi de retour en son royaume, suivi de James et Peter.

Peter, le teint maladif et les lèvres blanches d'être pressées si fort l'une contre l'autre, lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

Remus sentit un couinement s'arracher de sa propre gorge quand Sirius referma la porte derrière lui.

Leur porte de sortie. L'unique échappatoire aux griffes de l'Autre jusqu'au matin.

Remus regarda James et Peter, piétinant d'un air emprunté près de la porte, puis Sirius, qui rayonnait littéralement. Comme s'il était exactement là où il voulait se trouver.

Remus ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle fureur.

Sirius était en train de tout détruire, de tout lui prendre. L'école, son temps passé à l'écart de Johnston - ce temps durant lequel il ne tuait pas et où il n'était plus un animal de laboratoire. Aussi factices que soient ces années à Hogwarts, Dumbledore lui en avait promis sept et Remus comptait bien jouir de chacune d'entre elles.

Mais il suffirait d'un coup d'œil de l'infirmière sur les cadavres démembrés de ces trois élèves au matin pour que tout soit fini.

Il serait exécuté, il serait conduit devant un peloton d'Aurores et il recevrait une salve de balles d'argent en pleine poitrine sans même avoir droit à un dernier verre.

Il était mineur, après tout.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à s'apercevoir que des mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Puis, tout à coup, les murs de la pièce n'étaient plus gris mais teintés de rouge. Tout était rouge, comme s'il avait regardé le monde à travers un voile coloré.

À travers la rage qui secouait son être au point de le faire trembler tout entier.

Ils étaient trois. Il n'y avait qu'une seule petite armoire.

Il ne pouvait en sauver qu'un et il ignorait comment choisir lequel.

Sa voix devint progressivement plus forte. De plus en plus forte. Et ce fut avec une certaine surprise qu'il se retrouva à un pas de Sirius à lui hurler au visage.

- Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste _tellement_ !

Et Sirius continuait de sourire.

Puis, soudain, il disparut. Remus recula d'un pas, puis il baissa les yeux. Là, devant lui, se tenait un chien noir, la gueule entrouverte. Il semblait rire, lui aussi. Alors que Remus relevait la tête, il se trouvait dans la pièce un cerf.

Un rat couina et détala vers le lit.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé : la lune s'emparait déjà de ses membres. Il s'affaissa sur lui-même et hurla.

Parmi un brouillard de larmes et de souffrance, il crut voir le cerf se détourner.

Le chien demeura à ses pieds, la tête levée vers lui, haletant au rythme de ses cris.

**XXX**

Peter n'avait pas été extatique quand il avait découvert son animagus. Sa vraie forme, s'était esclaffé Sirius, qui était si fier de la sienne qu'il avait pris l'habitude de grogner et de montrer les dents sans aucune raison.

Mais quand été arrivée la pleine lune, Peter s'était finalement senti soulagé. Il était petit, il pouvait toujours se cacher sous le lit ou sous l'armoire. Peut-être même trouver un trou suffisant pour sortir de la cabane. Après tout, les rats étaient extrêmement souples : il suffisait de presque rien, à peine deux centimètres, pour qu'ils puissent se glisser n'importe où.

James avait été ravi de sa position de cerf. Il s'était rengorgé de ses bois et de la majesté de son animal intérieur. Mais à présent, dans la chambre, il se sentait clairement hors de son élément. Il n'était que de la venaison enfermée avec un prédateur, clopinant maladroitement sur du parquet qui semblait devoir céder sous ses sabots. Sans aucun moyen de sortir.

Quand les premiers cris avaient été arrachés à la gorge de Remus, Peter s'était réfugié sous le lit. De là, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Juste assez de noir et blanc pour savoir que Sirius regardait l'horrible transformation avec fascination. James leur avait tourné le dos, piétinant nerveusement.

La transformation était aussi horrible que grotesque. Peter pensa que s'il avait été humain, s'il avait pu voir le rose de la chair qui se déchirait pour laisser sortir la créature tapie derrière les os blancs de Remus, il aurait sans doute vomi sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Mais le rat voyait mal et son cerveau ne pouvait traiter trop d'émotions complexes à la fois - l'alarme, la peur, l'angoisse, le dégoût... Tout cela était rangé dans un coin de son esprit pour plus tard, quand la nuit serait terminée et que Peter serait de nouveau humain.

La transformation semblait interminable et Peter ne pouvait empêcher des couinements aigus de sortir de sa propre gorge, répondant aux cris transformés en hurlements.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le corps en mutation se tordre sur le sol, comme parcouru d'un courant électrique.

Puis le loup s'éveilla.

Il ne semblait pas aussi heureux de les voir que Sirius l'avait anticipé. Peter demeura sous le lit, son cerveau de rongeur saisi d'une panique incontrôlable tandis que James levait et abaissait nerveusement la tête.

Seul Sirius paraissait rassuré, remuant la queue et jappant avec jubilation.

Comme si le loup ne grondait pas sourdement, le poil hérissé. Paraissant prêt à bondir.

Oui, finalement, Peter était heureux d'être un rat.

Ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il en demeure un jusqu'au lever du jour.

* * *

N/A : nous voilà en cinquième année, plus qu'un an à couvrir ! Si, si, nous voyons presque le bout du tunnel (enfin bon, pas très proche le bout du tunnel, mais là quand même...).


	33. Chapitre 28 : La nuit du loup

"_Sirius ? Black ?_

_Vous voulez dire Sirius Black ? Pour s'occuper de..._

_Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?_

_(Le Professeur McGonagall regarde l'agent Claridge - nous lui indiquons que la procédure est parfaitement sérieuse)_

_Grands dieux, non ! C'est une idée effroyable !_

_(Le Professeur Dumbledore glisse quelques mots à l'oreille du Professeur McGonagall - le Professeur McGonagall garde le silence plusieurs minutes)_

_Enfin, si c'est la seule solution... Vous êtes certains qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? Parce que Sirius Black, vraiment..._

_(Le Professeur McGonagall secoue la tête)_

_Je suppose. Si on ne peut rien faire d'autre, je soutiendrai cette solution._

_Mais ça va être un désastre pour ce pauvre garçon. Un désastre._

_Lui qui était si prometteur..."_

Témoignage du Professeur M. McGonagall, accompagnée du Professeur A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

À verser au dossier - moralité de la partie civile

(Cas n°42377 : Sujet n°58 c. Rookwood Inc.)

**XXX**

**Chapitre 28 : **

**La nuit du loup**

Sirius avait imaginé le processus des milliers de fois. La façon dont le loup serait révélé derrière la peau de garçon de Remus Lupin, dont ses yeux d'ambre deviendraient jaunes et _affamés_.

Dont sa voix sourde et calme se transformerait en grognement et en hurlements.

Il était si impatient que l'attente lui devenait chaque jour plus insupportable. Il voyait les pleines lunes manquées passer avec une fureur grandissante, mais James avait réussi à lui faire promettre qu'il ne les passerait pas avec Remus avant qu'ils aient réussi tous les trois leur transformation en animagus.

Il avait fallu une éternité à Peter pour y arriver. Tellement longtemps que Sirius avait fini par s'introduire dans son lit une nuit de pleine lune pour lui chuchoter que s'il ne se dépêchait pas de transformer le tas de cellules inutiles qui lui servait de corps en rongeur

- Peter était un _rongeur_. Il avait une énorme queue rose et répugnante qui lui sortait de la colonne vertébrale et avait développé l'habitude de faire claquer ses dents les unes contre les autres d'une façon abominable dès qu'il essayait de se transformer.

Sirius trouvait cela hilarant.

Et parfait. Nul risque que James l'herbivore ou que Peter le rongeur ne s'approchent trop du loup. Ils se feraient dévorer avant que leurs mâchoires aient pu frôler son cou. La compétition avait inquiété Sirius, au début, même si James lui avait juré avec une expression de dégoût qu'il n'essayerait pas de mordre Remus, sous quelque forme que ce soit, si on lui donnait un million de gallions pour le faire. -

il verserait lui-même un chaudron de potion noire au fond de sa gorge.

Si la terreur avec laquelle il l'avait alors regardé était une quelconque indication, Peter avait pris sa menace au sérieux.

Il avait eu raison. Sirius n'était pas du genre à faire des menaces en l'air. C'était un Black, après tout.

Peter avait réussi sa première transformation trois semaines plus tard.

Sirius avait alors déjà commencé à rassembler les ingrédients pour la potion noire. Il avait essayé de contacter Vicky pour qu'elle l'aide dans cette tâche, mais l'elfe de maison n'avait pas répondu.

Elle avait aidé Sirius à faire des choses que ses parents n'auraient pas approuvé. Elle était en outre au service des Black depuis de nombreuses années.

Elle savait sans doute plus de choses sur eux que n'importe qui.

Sirius refusa d'y penser plus de quelques dizaines de secondes avant de courir surveiller Remus dans la librairie, mais l'idée que la tête de Vicky ornait désormais le mur de la cage d'escalier n'avait rien de vraiment improbable.

Au final, Peter était un rat, James était un cerf et ils étaient prêts.

Et ce soir, ils étaient là, face à Remus qui les regardait (_le_ regardait, vraiment) avec une fureur mêlée de terreur.

Sirius adorait ça. Il sentait un sourire incontrôlable étirer ses lèvres à la pensée de ce qui restait à venir.

Remus avait même crié qu'il le détestait et sa voix tremblante avait fait passer un frisson de ravissement dans tout son corps.

Lorsque Sirius s'était transformé, il avait à peine eu le temps de voir la compréhension traverser le regard de Remus

- l'horreur, le soulagement, l'inquiétude, et ce regard de bête traquée qu'il avait quand Sirius faisait un pas dans sa direction -

avant que la lune ne s'empare de lui.

Sirius avait regardé.

Après tout, il attendait d'assister à cette scène depuis des années. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait cru, différent de ce que les images qui se tordaient dans les livres de Bellatrix lui avaient montré.

C'était réel.

Il pouvait voir les os, les muscles, les tendons et la peau se déchirer pour se reformer. Il pouvait humer le sang, la chair et la sauvagerie dans l'air.

C'était à la fois la chose la plus fascinante et la plus horrible qu'il avait vue de sa vie.

Ou peut-être était-ce fascinant parce que c'était horrible, il n'aurait su le dire.

Le visage de Remus fut longtemps discernable et il reflétait toute sa souffrance et sa terreur. Sirius y lut la lutte sans espoir qu'il menait jusqu'à la dernière seconde contre l'Autre.

Sirius ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi désirable qu'à ce moment là. Pendant un instant, un bref instant, il souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'il l'emporte. Que le monstre soit refoulé par sa seule volonté et demeure dans l'ombre jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune.

Puis Remus tomba sur le plancher. Son visage se déforma en un masque abominable, entre homme et loup, et son corps fut secoué de spasmes.

Sirius entendait vaguement James s'agiter derrière lui, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance.

Enfin, le loup fut là.

Il était aussi gros, aussi merveilleusement imposant que Sirius l'avait imaginé. Il se mit à agiter la queue, la langue pendante de bonheur, sans même y penser.

Le loup lui jeta un regard qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans les yeux de Remus. Un regard de méfiance et de peur qu'on essayait de noyer sous une agressivité paniquée.

Oui, le loup était tout ce qu'il avait espéré et plus encore.

Il fit un pas vers l'animal. Le loup gronda sourdement, montrant les dents. Alors qu'il avançait encore, le loup se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir.

James frappa le sol de ses sabots en signe d'avertissement.

Sirius gonfla son poil et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, mais le loup refusa de céder. Il s'apprêta à avancer quand même, mais James anticipa son mouvement et lui marcha lourdement sur la queue.

Sirius laissa échapper un gémissement et aboya. Les oreilles du loup ne cessaient de tourner dans toutes les directions, submergé par les sons qui venaient de ces animaux étranges.

Comprenant que James ne le laisserait pas agir à sa guise, Sirius abaissa à regrets sa tête vers le sol en signe de soumission. Le loup continua de grogner, libérant un filet de bave qui coula sur le plancher.

James écrasa de nouveau sa queue d'un coup de sabot et Sirius roula sur le dos, découvrant sa gorge.

L'acte aurait dû être humiliant, mais il ressentit une vague d'excitation quand le loup s'approcha de lui pour le renifler. Le loup pressa son museau contre sa gorge. Sirius songea que l'instinct était une chose étonnante, pour que même un loup et un chien reconnaissent un signe de paix pour ce qu'il était et s'y plient.

Puis le loup le mordit.

Une terrible sensation de brûlure envahit son épaule alors que les crocs pointus s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Il rua, grondant sourdement, et James repoussa le loup de ses bois.

Le loup trébucha et s'écarta avec un gémissement. Soudain, il se tordit dans une position contre nature et mordit son propre abdomen.

Sirius demeura figé, regardant l'animal devenu fou qui attaquait sa propre chair, émettant des sons de satisfaction alors qu'un liquide sombre teintait son pelage argenté.

Un rat couinait quelque part et une partie du cerveau de Sirius enregistra l'information pour une chasse ultérieure.

Le loup releva la tête, le museau teinté d'un rouge que Sirius peinait à distinguer avec ses yeux de chien. Puis tout à coup, le corps de Sirius se mit en mouvement. Il sauta sur le loup et le plaqua au sol.

L'animal se tordit en tous sens, tentant de déloger son agresseur. Sirius sentit un bleu se former sur son dos alors qu'une ruade particulièrement puissante lui faisait heurter le cadre du lit.

Sirius s'aplatit le plus possible sur le loup, pesant de tout son poids sur lui.

Il finirait bien par se fatiguer.

Ou par le tuer, peut-être.

Il entendait sa propre respiration ahanante, le bruit de ses griffes rayant le plancher alors qu'il essayait instinctivement de se raccrocher à quelque chose, les sabots de James sur le plancher et les cris aigus de Peter - le rat, oui, c'était ça : le rat.

Le souffle du loup, ses couinements de douleur et de rage.

Il ressentait la peur et le désespoir du loup par tous les pores de sa peau.

S'il avait pu, il aurait éclaté de rire. Car c'était là, couvert de sang dont il ignorait si c'était le sien ou celui du loup, la gueule enfoncée dans la fourrure rêche et fournie de l'_Autre_, qu'il se sentait enfin vivant.

**XXX**

Remus perçut la douleur avait même d'être complètement revenu à lui. Il garda les yeux fermés. Il était dans un lit, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se souvenait avoir vu Sirius et les autres arriver. Ils s'étaient transformés et la lune s'était levée.

Était-il toujours dans la Cabane Hurlante ?

La panique l'envahit. Ils s'étaient transformés.

Des animagi ?

Peter n'avait jamais été très doué en métamorphose. Combien de temps avait-il pu rester sous forme de rat ? Toute la nuit ? Remus en doutait. Et s'il s'était retransformé avant le lever du soleil...

Il avala sa salive.

Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche.

Conscient d'une présence à ses côtés, dans le lit, le ravala sa panique et garda les yeux clos.

Soudain, un bras passa autour de sa taille et le fit rouler sur le côté, aiguisant une violente douleur dans son côté droit. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été soigné et il ressentait une moite tiédeur au niveau de son ventre, comme s'il y avait là une compresse mouillée telles que celles avec lesquelles l'infirmière nettoyait parfois ses plaies pour y voir plus clair avant de lui jeter un quelconque sort.

- Remus, murmura la voix avec urgence. Remus, je sais que tu es réveillé.

_Sirius_.

Remus s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Deux yeux gris-poison se trouvaient à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage et le fixaient avec une excitation palpable.

La contraction spasmodique de tous les muscles du corps de Sirius faisait légèrement vibrer le lit. Il avait visiblement du mal à tenir en place.

Remus avait la nausée.

- Je l'ai vu, chuchota Sirius. Je t'ai vu !

Il approcha son visage de celui de Remus et colla presque leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

Remus cligna des paupières. Il voyait flou de si près. Une voix en lui hurlait qu'il fallait s'extirper de cette horrible étreinte chaude et moite le plus vite possible mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir bouger. Il avait beaucoup trop mal.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, dit Sirius. À partir de maintenant, je te contrôlerai. _Toujours_. Je serai toujours là.

Un rire hystérique monta dans la gorge de Remus. Il sentait ses forces lui échapper

- l'infirmière arriverait-elle ? Serait-il toujours vivant ? -,

et Sirius lui souriait comme si sa présence était censée le réjouir.

Il essaya de marmonner quelque chose d'une voix trop pâteuse pour se comprendre lui-même.

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius, sans se départir de son sourire béat.

- Est-ce que j'ai tué quelqu'un ? répéta-t-il avec effort.

- Pourquoi ? Oh, à cause du sang ? Non, c'est le tien et le mien. Les _deux_, répondit Sirius.

Remus sentit une vague de nausée le secouer à l'idée de leur deux sangs se mêlant dans son estomac. Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Sirius.

- Tout va bien, dit Sirius.

Remus s'aperçut qu'il avait toujours la main posée sur sa hanche, mais il n'avait pas l'énergie de l'en déloger.

- La prochaine fois, je te ferai sortir, continua Sirius. Le loup n'est pas fait pour rester enfermé - c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi énervé.

Remus sentit l'horreur pétrifier ses muscles. Le faire sortir ? C'était déjà ce que faisait l'agent Johnston, parfois. Et maintenant, quoi ? Sirius allait lui faire tuer des gens à Hogsmeade ?

N'allait-on donc jamais le laisser en paix ?

- Non, dit-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je contrôle tout, dit Sirius, comme si c'était censé le rassurer. Je m'occuperai de tout jusqu'à...

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il parut chercher une expression appropriée.

- Jusqu'à ta mort, conclut Sirius. Jusqu'à votre mort à tous les deux.

Remus n'avait jamais été plus écœuré par la présence de l'_autre_ en lui.

Tous les deux.

Il baissa la tête pour échapper aux yeux déments qui demeuraient fixés sur son visage comme s'ils avaient pu l'absorber rien qu'en le regardant.

La couverture était trempée en niveau de sa taille. Il observa avec détachement la tache de rouge qui s'agrandissait sur le coton blanc, le faisant coller à sa peau.

Une compresse mouillée, hein ?

Remus n'avait certainement plus la force de rire. Il continua de regarder son sang couler. Peut-être allait-il échapper aux soins de Sirius plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, finalement. Il entendait les pas de l'infirmière dans l'escalier.

L'infirmière.

Il releva brusquement la tête et sa vision s'obscurcit.

- Pomfrey, murmura-t-il.

Sirius pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes une fraction de seconde, puis il se leva d'un bond avant que Remus n'ait eu le temps de reculer. Il tira la cape d'invisibilité de James de sous le lit et disparut tandis que l'infirmière pénétrait dans la chambre.

- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin, M. Lupin ?

Remus humecta ses lèvres et ferma les yeux, sentant l'inconscience envahir peu à peu son corps affaibli.

- Maudit, murmura-t-il.

Puis tout devint noir.

Il pouvait toujours sentir Sirius, là, tout près de lui.

* * *

N/A : j'ai été malade ces derniers jours et j'ai terminé (et relu) ce chapitre lentement ainsi qu'avec un esprit un peu brumeux. J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai planifié le contenu global des dix prochains chapitres - donc je sais où je vais. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'avec dix chapitres, je n'arrive pas au bout. J'estime qu'il m'en reste une quinzaine à écrire. Au final, cette fiction aura été vraiment très longue...


	34. Chapitre 29 : La main dans le sac

"_J'ai toujours eu une relation compliquée avec Sirius._

_Plus compliquée qu'avec qui que ce soit, et n'était pas peu dire considérant ceux par qui j'ai été élevé. D'un autre côté, Sirius a toujours eu des relations compliquées avec tout le monde._

_En un sens, je ne pense pas que Sirius soit capable de faire quoi que ce soit simplement. "Normalement", dirait Lily. J'ignore pourquoi et je n'ai jamais cherché à le savoir. Sûrement parce que, quand on naît dans la famille Black, être simple ou innocent ou seulement aimable est sans doute impossible. Une personne normale, a fortiori un enfant normal, finirait écrasé sous le poids de la pureté, de la supériorité et de la folie de tous les autres membres de la famille._

_Je me suis parfois demandé si ce n'était pas ce qui était arrivé à Regulus._

_Sirius ne parlait jamais de lui, mais je l'avais vu sur le quai 9 3/4 les années où il n'allait pas encore à Hogwarts. Je l'avais entendu parler avec Sirius la première année où il y était lui-même entré. Quand Sirius faisait encore l'effort de lui montrer qu'il se souciait de lui. Et j'aurais dit que, dans la famille Black, Regulus était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un véritable enfant._

_Sirius a regardé Regulus se faire écraser par Black pendant des années sans intervenir. Aurait-il pu le faire ? Personne ne le sait et il est sans doute trop tard pour remuer le passé. Après tout, Sirius était un enfant, lui aussi._

_Mais oui, de toutes les relations que Sirius entretient avec les autres, c'est sans doute celle qui le lie à Regulus la plus compliquée._"

Extrait du journal de Remus Lupin

**XXX**

**Chapitre 29 :**

**La main dans le sac**

Remus pinça les lèvres. Il essaya d'empêcher les muscles de son dos de se contracter et de le trahir alors qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur sa dissertation à moitié finie.

Il entendit un éclat de rire moqueur étouffé près de la table sur laquelle il travaillait.

Sirius savait qu'il était conscient de sa présence. Evidemment qu'il le savait. Après toutes ces années, il était capable de détecter la moindre de ses humeurs dans le plus petit de ses mouvements.

Parfois, Remus se demandait s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'il serait encore possible de cacher à l'autre garçon. Mais oui, bien sûr, Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait vraiment. Il savait dire quand Remus était tendu ou prédire ce qu'il voudrait manger pour le dîner, mais au fond il ignorait tout

- l'agent Johnston ; la coupure de presse sous son oreiller, des traces de piqûres sur ses bras et ses épaules et ses jambes ; la peur (_terreur_) que Remus éprouvait à l'idée qu'il pourrait bien se souvenir de ce qu'il (_le loup_) avait fait (_faisait, ferait encore aux prochaines vacances, pire encore une fois que son temps à Hogwarts serait terminé)_... -.

Tout ce qui comptait, du moins.

Sirius était effrayant. Remus songeait parfois que son équilibre mental ne tenait qu'à un fil, et il était capable de faire du mal autant qu'un sorcier pouvait le faire. Mais c'était ça, justement : Sirius était un sorcier. Un être humain.

Et il le regardait tout le temps, même maintenant, pendant que Remus essayait de terminer son devoir dans la bibliothèque et de faire semblant qu'il était humain lui aussi. C'était impossible avec ces yeux posés sur lui si lourdement qu'il croyait les sentir.

Impossible.

Il s'était habitué, avec le temps, à être l'objet de cette attention obsessionnelle. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur.

Après ce que Sirius avait fait lors de la dernière pleine lune (car, si James et Peter avaient participé, l'idée ne pouvait venir que de lui), Remus tremblait à la pensée de ce qu'il voudrait faire ensuite.

Quelque chose de pire, sans aucun doute. Pire que de devenir un animagus illégal et de se glisser dans une pièce hermétiquement close avec un loup-garou furieux.

Le loup aurait pu le tuer. Il aurait pu les tuer tous les trois, et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le loup n'avait pas été effrayé, quelque part. S'il ne s'était pas retenu de vraiment attaquer parce qu'il sentait confusément que Sirius Black était au moins aussi dangereux que lui.

Il ravala un soupir de frustration et chercha plus de précisions sur la vie de Bulk le Chauve dans les ouvrages qu'il avait entassés sur la table. Il avait un devoir à finir pour la classe d'Histoire de la Magie et il n'y arriverait pas s'il continuait à prêter attention à Sirius - ce n'était pas comme s'il finirait par partir. Et sa présence ravivait toutes sortes de pensées désagréables concernant ce qui restait à venir - la prochaine pleine lune, dans huit jours, quand ils auraient peut-être moins de chance.

Et Sirius ne cessait de promettre qu'il l'empêcherait de se blesser. Qu'il le ferait _sortir_. Malgré ses protestations, Remus ne pensait pas pouvoir l'en dissuader. Il faudrait claquer la porte une fois qu'ils seraient tous à l'intérieur de la petite chambre de la Cabane Hurlante. Plus personne ne pourrait l'ouvrir.

Mais Sirius était aussi roué que déterminé et Remus était persuadé qu'il trouverait un moyen. Tôt ou tard, claquer la porte ne serait plus suffisant. Il l'avait entendu dire à James qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal, même pas lui-même. Après tout, avait-il ajouté avec un sourire tordu, en tant que briseur de cœur officiel d'Hogwarts, il était le seul autorisé à l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

James avait ri, l'air gêné. Même quand Sirius en plaisantait, il n'aimait pas discuter de ses relations avec Remus.

Remus aurait aimé être certain qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

Remus referma _Goblins : du gourdin au gallions, la fabuleuse histoire de Gringotts_. Il n'y avait décidément pas assez d'éléments là-dedans pour compléter son devoir. Et s'il tirait tout un paragraphe d'un seul livre, Binns le saurait. Remus ignorait depuis combien de temps le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie hantait les murs d'Hogwarts, mais visiblement, c'était suffisamment long pour qu'il ait mémorisé tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque qui concernaient son domaine.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la section "Histoire" de la bibliothèque. Il entendit Sirius se lever aussi. Il était assis à une table voisine depuis près d'une heure, mais il n'avait à aucun moment fait semblant de travailler. Il était juste là, les yeux fixés sur sa nuque, tel un chien montant la garde.

Remus ignorait de quoi Sirius espérait le garder exactement. À sa connaissance, lui-même et Sirius étaient les deux créatures les plus inclines à lui faire quoi que ce soit sur cette Terre.

Il continua d'avancer et se colla contre une rangée de livres pour lire le titre de chaque ouvrage. Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre les pas se rapprocher et de ne pas savoir que Sirius s'était arrêté derrière lui.

Il saisit_ Guerres et Goblins_, réprimant avec difficulté le besoin de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'expression de son visage.

Que voulait-il encore ?

Remus referma le livre et le cala sous son bras avant de recommencer à chercher. Après tout, il avait encore 20 cm de parchemin à remplir : il lui faudrait bien encore deux ou trois manuels supplémentaires pour y arriver. Soudain, une main apparut dans son champ de vision et se posa sur la tranche du livre qu'il s'apprêtait à extirper de l'étagère.

- Ne m'ignore pas, dit Sirius.

Remus se crispa malgré lui. Jusqu'ici, qu'il fasse semblant de ne pas remarquer Sirius n'avait jamais dérangé l'autre garçon. Il avait toujours plutôt semblé _amusé_ par les efforts qu'il fournissait pour l'ignorer. Remus chercha désespérément ce qui avait pu faire évoluer la situation. Quand on parlait de Sirius, un changement de comportement n'était jamais une bonne chose. James avait l'impression qu'il fallait qu'il évolue. Que ses obsessions perdraient de leur intensité avec le temps, ainsi que le faisaient les siennes (si on exceptait le Quidditch et Lily Evans, pour lesquels il semblait éprouver un attrait grandissant chaque année). Qu'il oublierait Remus, le loup, maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, et que les choses retourneraient à une relative normalité sous peu.

Il avait tort. Sirius ne s'intéressait qu'à fort peu de choses, mais pour ce que Remus avait pu en observer, ses obsessions ne faisaient que grandir au fil du temps au point qu'il semblait parfois n'être plus que cela : une constante obsession, une perpétuelle soif de _quelque chose_.

Sirius ne bougeait pas sa main. Remus n'osa pas se retourner. Il saisit un livre au hasard.

- Sirius, dit-il, espérant que cela suffirait.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Sirius rire contre son cou.

- Le devoir sur les gobelins ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il était tout à fait naturel de poursuivre une conversation avec son camarade de chambre en se collant presque contre son dos dans une bibliothèque.

- Oui, dit Remus d'une voix qui sonna étrangement rauque à ses propres oreilles.

Sirius rit encore.

- C'est mercredi de la semaine prochaine, dit-il, changeant comme souvent de sujet sans prévenir.

C'était aux autres de faire l'effort de suivre la conversation, bien sûr. Pourquoi Sirius Black aurait-il dû se plier à la cohérence ?

- Je sais, dit Remus, ne pouvant empêcher une trace d'anxiété de percer dans sa voix.

Et Sirius était si près qu'il lui sembla _sentir_ son sourire s'élargir. Mais peut-être n'était ce que son imagination.

- Cette fois-ci, ce sera différent, promit Sirius. On ira dans la Forêt Interdite. On va courir des heures. Peut-être même chasser. Tu crois qu'il y a des lapins dans la forêt ? Sûrement, non ? Il y a toujours des lapins dans les forêts. Ce sera incroyable.

- Non, dit Remus pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois depuis la dernière pleine lune.

Il lui suffirait de claquer la porte, se répétait-il. Juste claquer la porte derrière Sirius assez vite et aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait sortir.

Il résista à l'envie de se masser les temps en pensant à la pleine lune suivante, et à celle d'après... Combien de fois Sirius se laisserait-il surprendre avant de simplement lui envoyer un _stupefix_ en pleine poitrine et d'attendre la transformation ?

- Ça va être génial, tu verras, reprit Sirius, imperturbable. Les centaures seront peut-être là. Tu crois qu'ils parlent loup-garou ?

Remus se retourna brusquement, délogeant le bras toujours planté à la gauche de sa tête de l'étagère.

- _Non_, répéta-t-il, s'obligeant à rencontrer le regard de Sirius. Tu ne sais pas... Des centaures ? Courir dans la Forêt Interdite ? C'est trop dangereux ! Et si on rencontre quelqu'un ? James ne peut pas se glisser partout ou fuir facilement et comment ferait Peter pour suivre ?

- Peter ? répéta Sirius. Quelle importance ? Je te retiendrai. Tu as juste besoin de moi.

Cette affirmation glaça Remus jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

- Tu n'a aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, dit-il. Tu ne comprends pas du tout ce que je suis.

Soudain, le visage de Sirius s'assombrit. Il paraissait furieux. Remus regarda tout autour de lui, instinctivement à la recherche d'une issue, même s'il savait (il _savait_) que Sirius n'aurait jamais levé la main sur lui.

Ce fut alors que quelqu'un passa le coin de la section Histoire et s'arrêta. Remus rencontra des yeux gris qui s'agrandirent de surprise une seconde avant de se plisser avec méfiance.

Remus aurait reconnu ces yeux n'importe où : c'était Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. Si les traits du visage des deux frères n'étaient en aucun cas similaires, l'air de famille était indéniable.

Remus n'avait jamais parlé à Regulus. Mais il avait assez entendu parler de la famille de Sirius pour savoir que M. et Mme Black n'étaient pas du genre à apprécier la fascination de leur fils pour un loup-garou.

- Sir...

Sirius le fit taire en pressant ses lèvres (sèches et presque rêches par endroits, au point que Remus pensait que le moindre contact devait être douloureux même si Sirius ne le montrait pas) contre les siennes. Cela arrivait assez souvent ces derniers temps et Remus avait fini par ne plus réagir, songeant qu'il valait mieux attendre que Sirius se lasse de lui-même. Résister rendait toujours les choses plus longues, plus compliquées, et semblait exciter l'instinct de chasse qui rendait, de l'avis de Remus, l'animagus de Sirius parfaitement approprié.

Mais cette fois-ci, Regulus était là.

Remus posa ses mains sur le torse de Sirius et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Surpris, Sirius trébucha en arrière et heurta les étagères derrière lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Puis il vit son frère, figé au bout de la rangée de livre, serrant un ouvrage exceptionnellement épais contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage.

Le visage de Regulus semblait avoir d'un coup perdu ses dernières rondeurs enfantines et les grands lacs gris (_inquiets, choqués et horrifiés. Horrifiés_) qui lui servaient d'yeux paraissaient trop larges. Il était si livide que sa peau était teintée de gris dans la lumière de l'hiver qui filtrait à travers les grandes fenêtres à croisillons de la bibliothèque.

Sirius éclata de rire.

Stupéfait, Remus se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

- Oh, salut Regulus ! dit Sirius comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire surprendre dans la situation la plus compromettante possible par son frère. Ça fait un bail.

Regulus tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Remus garda le silence, écoutant ses chaussures vernies traverser la bibliothèque jusqu'à la sortie.

- Sirius, dit-il encore.

Puis il se tut, ne sachant comment continuer. Si Regulus parlait... S'il racontait ce qu'il avait vu à qui que ce soit...

Il le dirait, c'était évident. Alors, Sirius et lui seraient soumis au microscope des rumeurs et tout le monde les regarderait...

Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne découvrent ce qui se cachait derrière le masque terne de Remus Lupin ? Remus eut soudain la nausée.

Tous ces efforts et Sirius dévoilait son secret parce que ça l'amusait de l'embarrasser en public ?

Un stupide baiser qui n'en était pas vraiment un - une agression, plutôt, pensait-il parfois - allait ruiner sa vie alors que même trois animagus illégaux n'avaient mis la puce à l'oreille de personne ?

- Alors, dit Sirius, j'ai pensé que la clairière aux boutons d'or serait bien. Pour la pleine lune, je veux dire. Ce n'est pas trop loin dans la Forêt.

Remus pinça les lèvres et attrapa _Guerres et Goblins_ pour terminer son devoir.

**XXX**

Regulus sortit de la bibliothèque avec_ 300 potions du jeune sorcier_ sous le bras, oubliant d'inscrire son nom sur le registre des emprunts. Il courut sans s'arrêter vers la salle commune des Slytherins, aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait. En route, il se cogna contre un garçon si grand que ça devait être un septième année et continua d'avancer sans s'arrêter malgré les protestations de celui-ci.

Sirius avait... Sirius était...

Et avec Lupin, dont on ne connaissait même pas les origines. N'était-ce pas un sang-de-bourbe ?

Il devait le dire à quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'il en parle, qu'on arrête son frère avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de _pire_ auquel il n'osait penser.

Peut-être était-il trop tard. Mais non, impossible. Sirius n'aurait rien pu faire de plus. Et Lupin l'avait repoussé. Mais peut-être seulement parce qu'il l'avait vu lui, au bout de la rangée d'étagères.

Il grinça des dents et essaya de ne pas y penser plus avant.

Essoufflé, il murmura le mot de passe et s'introduisit dans la salle commune. Bellatrix était là, avec Wilkes, dont c'était la dernière année, et Narcissa.

- Tiens, c'est le petit Reggie ! s'exclama Bellatrix.

Regulus détestait qu'on l'appelle Reggie. Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres et s'approcha du canapé où ils étaient tous assis à pas lents. Bellatrix était sa cousine et elle s'attaquait rarement à lui, maintenant qu'il y avait des dizaines d'autres élèves sur lesquels on pouvait l'envoyer passer ses nerfs.

Tout ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vue pendant une de ses crises la trouvaient jolie.

Regulus pensait que c'était l'être le plus terrifiant qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Les traits réguliers de son visage ne la rendaient que plus effrayante.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler de ce qu'il avait vu dans la bibliothèque.

Puis il pensa aux crises de Bellatrix. Tuerait-elle Lupin ? Sirius ? Il pouvait l'imaginer, rentrant dans son dortoir couverte de sang, les yeux exhorbités et ce sourire dément qu'elle avait quand elle était particulièrement excitée et qui découvrait jusqu'à ses canines aux lèvres.

S'il disait parlait, ses parents seraient au courant d'ici quelques jours.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et écouta Bellatrix parler de ce type qui se faisait appeler Voldemort ou un nom tout aussi étrange, qui était devenu ami avec ses parents. Apparemment, ils travaillaient tous dans une entreprise appelée Rookwood Inc. Bellatrix n'avait pas réussi à saisir ce qu'ils faisaient exactement - quelque chose de politique. Elle pensait quand même qu'ils feraient de grandes choses et elle espérait participer aussi pendant les vacances. Regulus avait rencontré le vieux Rookwood quelques fois, du temps où sa père revenait encore à la maison et ou sa mère était capable de rester éveillée toute une soirée durant.

Lui et Sirius ne l'aimaient pas. Il leur apportait toujours des jouets ou des bonbons et insistait pour qu'on l'appelle "Oncle Julius", mais il avait cette façon de vous regarder comme s'il aurait voulu vous mordre...

- Reggie ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? On dirait que tu as vu trouvé un moldu dans ta chambre, s'esclaffa Wilkes.

Il se rappela Sirius pressant sa bouche contre celle de Lupin comme s'il essayait d'aspirer sa force vitale ou de le soumettre par ce seul contact.

S'il disait ce qu'il avait vu, les Slytherins puniraient Sirius. Sa mère comprendrait-elle même de quoi il s'agissait quand elle apprendrait ce qui s'était passé ? Elle réclamait souvent Sirius dans son délire. Elle parlait parfois de lui, dans les messages quasiment incohérents qu'elle lui envoyait tous les trois ou quatre jours. De quand il rentrerait à la maison. De ce qu'elle serait fière de le voir prendre la suite de son père.

Et leur père ? Se soucierait-il encore assez d'eux pour se mettre en colère ? Oui, sans doute. Sa réputation était la seule chose à laquelle il avait jamais vraiment accordé d'importance. Peut-être battrait-il Sirius. Mais Sirius refuserait de plier. Il n'acceptait jamais de se montrer raisonnable. Regulus pensait secrètement que faire ce qui était interdit était ce que Sirius préférait. Alors, peut-être leur père le renierait-il, comme Andromeda quand elle avait épousé ce moldu.

Sirius ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole.

Il quitterait sûrement Hogwarts, s'il n'avait plus de quoi payer l'inscription, les livres et le reste.

- Regulus ? appela Narcissa, soudain sur ses gardes.

Regulus ravala les larmes de confusion et de colère qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il s'imagina seul toutes les vacances d'été parmi les bibelots froids des Grimmauld Place.

Juste le bruit des petits pas des elfes de maison passant d'une pièce à l'autre et la respiration sifflante de leur mère quand elle avait pris ses potions pour couvrir le silence.

Sirius ne pouvait-il pas agir normalement pour une fois ? Hogwarts l'avait changé. Perverti. Ce devait être tous ses nouveaux amis. Et à présent, il embrassait Lupin.

- Non, rien, dit Regulus. Juste Potter et sa bande...

Narcissa hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Un jour... promit Bellatrix.

Oui, un jour, pensa Regulus.

Un jour, Sirius payerait pour l'avoir trahi. Pour l'avoir laissé seul avec Mère, Bellatrix et les autres.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il était encore trop tôt.

* * *

N/A : un chapitre beaucoup plus long cette fois !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je suis rétablie et prête à écrire plein de nouveaux chapitres (il était seulement un peu vexant d'être coincée au lit avec de la fièvre, du sirop pour la toux et un paquet (que dis-je, une boîte !) de mouchoirs au mois de Juillet. Eté pourri...


	35. Chapitre 30 : Severus Snape

"_Je crois que si, aujourd'hui, je considère ma vie passée, Severus Snape demeure mon plus grand regret._

_Pétunia aussi, sans doute. Mais il sera toujours temps de rattraper la situation plus tard. Peut-être dans quelques années, quand nous pouponnerons toutes les deux et qu'il faudra bien trouver quelqu'un de fiable pour garder les enfants en cas de crise. Oui, malgré le peu d'affection que j'ai pour son mari, malgré les années de ressentiment, je sais que Pétunia et moi finirons par arriver à une trêve. Nous ne serons plus jamais les meilleures amies de la Terre, mais nous nous comprendrons. Un jour, peut-être dans des dizaines d'années, je n'aurai plus l'énergie d'être en colère, elle sera trop lasse pour être amère, et nous échangerons des recettes de cookies sans arrière pensée._

_Severus, lui, m'a glissé entre les doigts durant notre cinquième année à Hogwarts. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il m'était perdu à jamais. À la seconde où le fatidique "sang de bourbe" est sorti de sa bouche, j'ai compris que, quoi que la vie nous réserve, elle ne nous réunirait plus jamais._

_Ce n'était pas l'expression en elle-même. Bien sûr, je savais qu'elle était insultante. Mais pour moi, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Pas le poids terrible qu'elle avait pour quelqu'un qui avait été élevé parmi les sorciers, en tout cas._

_De toute façon, Severus ne l'avait prononcée que sous le coup de la colère. Parce qu'il était humilié et qu'on l'avait poussé à bout. Parce qu'il était seul et malheureux d'une façon que James ou Sirius étaient incapables de concevoir._

_Mais quelque chose en lui avait changé._

_Ce jour-là, près du lac, au moment où Severus a repoussé mon aide, j'ai compris que le garçon qui m'avait révélé ma nature de sorcière ; mon premier véritable ami ; celui avait assisté aux moments les plus importants de mon existence ; j'ai compris que ce garçon était mort._

_Qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais m'expliquer les origines d'une coutume du monde des sorciers ou la façon de réussir à coup sûr telle ou telle potion._

_Malgré tous les amis que j'ai eu par la suite, il n'a jamais cessé de me manquer."_

Extrait du journal de Lily Evans

**XXX**

**Chapitre 30 :**

**Severus Snape**

Peter se laissa tomber sur l'herbe verte, à côté de James, et ferma les yeux. Il faisait une chaleur inhabituelle, ces derniers jours. Être devant le lac à l'ombre des arbres au lieu de faire ses devoirs enfermé dans le dortoir avec Sirius qui suivait chaque mouvement de Remus de si près que même Peter se sentait oppressé provoquait chez ce dernier un vague sentiment de libération.

L'atmosphère étouffante que générait la présence de Sirius et de Remus dans la même pièce était toujours pire dans la chambre. Peter ignorait pourquoi et il savait d'instinct qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses concernant ces deux là qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Il arracha une petite poignée d'herbe et commença à nouer pensivement les brins entre eux en observant les autres. James avait sorti le vif d'or qui était miraculeusement apparu dans sa poche après la séance d'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de la semaine précédente et jouait à le laisser s'échapper avant de le rattraper. Peter n'avait pas besoin de lui demander comment il se l'était procuré. Il l'avait de toute évidence soustrait de l'équipement appartenant à l'école. Il était probable qu'il le garderait et continuerait à essayer de prouver à tout le monde qu'il aurait pu faire un très bon attrapeur s'il n'avait également été assez doué pour être nommé à une autre position jusqu'à ce que McGonagall ne repère son larcin.

Ce qui ne prendrait sans doute pas plus de quelques jours, considérant la discrétion avec laquelle il opérait.

Peter haussa les épaules. C'était du James tout craché : à ses yeux, rien ne valait la peine d'être fait si personne n'était là pour le voir. De toute façon, il n'était pas à une retenue près, et ce n'était pas comme si McGonagall l'expulserait de l'équipe pour avoir volé l'une des balles. Après tout, elle n'aurait pas le temps de trouver un remplaçant compétent avant le prochain match qui opposerait les Gryffindors aux Slytherins.

McGonagall, pour toute sa dignité et son attachement au règlement, était étonnamment mauvaise perdante lorsqu'il s'agissait de tester la "saine rivalité entre maisons" instituée par Dumbledore.

Peter pensait pour sa part que, pour le grand cas que les occupants de Hogwarts faisaient du Quidditch, la plupart d'entre eux manquaient singulièrement d'esprit sportif.

James relâcha la balle et attendit dix secondes avant de plonger en avant pour la rattraper. Il vacilla et manqua tomber dans le lac, mais il retrouva son équilibre et referma _in extremis_ la main sur la petite balle, dont les ailes papillonnaient fébrilement. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle ressembla tellement à un animal luttant désespérément pour retrouver sa liberté, que Peter espéra presque qu'elle s'échapperait.

Mais c'était ridicule, ce n'était qu'une boule de métal enchantée pour voler dans tous les sens.

James se retourna d'abord vers Sirius. Ce dernier, occupé à triturer le bas de la chemise de Remus, ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il n'avait de toute évidence rien vu de son audacieuse manœuvre. Remus n'avait rien vu non plus. Il était trop occupé à faire semblant que Sirius n'existait pas, se courbant chaque seconde davantage au-dessus d'un gros ouvrage poussiéreux qu'il avait sans nul doute exhumé d'un recoin infréquentable de la bibliothèque.

James se tourna alors vers Peter en se rasseyant. Son sourire conquérant avait déjà perdu de son éclat.

Peter soupira intérieurement. Il n'y avait plus que lui pour le complimenter et il ne se sentait pas le cœur de terminer d'écraser son ego. Après tout, James devait se sentir un peu seul, face au _Sirius-et-Remus _qui semblait plus tangible chaque jour et se dressait à présent comme une entité à part entière dans leur petit groupe.

- Très impressionnant, dit Peter. Tu aurais dû être attrapeur.

Il maintint son attention suffisamment longtemps pour voir James tenter d'autres figures acrobatiques et se fendit même de quelques applaudissements.

Les choses qu'il faisait pour ses amis...

James aurait adoré être attrapeur, c'était en réalité le premier poste pour lequel il s'était présenté. Il n'avait pas été retenu. Peter avait toujours pensé que le capitaine de l'équipe avait bien fait de lui conseiller un autre rôle. Certes, James était fait pour être le centre d'attention, pour se précipiter au dernier moment sous les yeux d'une foule en délire et gagner le jeu. Mais Peter doutait qu'il soit possible de le faire tenir tranquille à juste surveiller environs sans courir après des balles ou essayer d'assommer un adversaire à coups de batte pendant des heures avant de faire son entrée.

James réussit encore une figure osée et Peter se sentit finalement autorisé à reporter ses yeux sur la surface scintillante du lac sous le chaud soleil de juin.

Il retint un soupir. Dans moins d'une semaine, ce serait les vacances d'été. Chacun repartirait chez soi et il n'y aurait plus d'aventures à la pleine lune, plus d'escapades nocturnes dans le château silencieux ni de festins concoctés par une armée d'elfes de maison.

Certes, Peter était content de retrouver sa famille. Passer deux pleines lunes sans craindre de se faire manger (par le loup quand la lune était levée, par Sirius dès qu'elle était couchée et qu'il était encore apparemment assez chien pour ressentir le besoin de monter la garde autour du corps nu et sanglant de remus comme s'il s'agissait de son meilleur os à moelle avarié) aurait aussi ses avantages.

Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'après tout ça, passer ses soirées à jouer aux bavboules en écoutant les sirupeuses mélodies que sa mère affectionnait à la radio serait un peu ennuyeux.

La voix de James interrompit soudain ses pensées.

- Que vois-je ? Ce ne serait pas Servilus, par hasard ? On devrait s'occuper un peu de lui, après il ne sera plus avec nous pendant deux mois. Il va me manquer...

Il essuya une larme imaginaire, puis rempocha le vif d'or et se leva. Sirius, paraissant sortir enfin de sa transe, se leva à son tour et brandit sa baguette.

Peter échangea un regard méfiant avec Remus. Il hésita un instant à se lever, puis décida de rester au sol : on risquait moins de prendre des sorts perdus quand sa tête ne dépassait pas la taille des combattants.

De toute évidence, Snape avait entendu James. Il ralentit l'allure et jeta un coup d'œil de côté, comme s'il considérait changer de direction pour éviter leur petit groupe.

Peter ne l'aurait pas blâmé.

Mais il continua finalement son trajet initial. Peter devait reconnaître qu'il était impressionné par sa décision de ne pas se laisser démonter. Cependant, cette décision lui paraissait également stupide.

James était énervé. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il se sentait exclu par l'obsession de Sirius pour Remus (Peter le soupçonnait d'en vouloir davantage à Remus à Sirius, ce qui, à son avis, n'avait que fort peu de sens) ; les récents examens l'avaient fatigué ; pour couronner le tout, il s'était encore fait verbalement démolir par Lily Evans ce midi pour avoir fait chanter un poème d'un goût douteux à toutes leurs assiettes pour célébrer la fin des examens.

Peter savait d'expérience que, quand James était énervé, mieux valait ne pas croiser son chemin. Surtout quand on portait un insigne vert à sa robe.

Encore moins quand on était Severus Snape.

Snape avançait toujours, le visage si froissé par la colère que son grand nez ressortait d'une façon aigue.

Peter recula un peu pour caler son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre qui se dressait derrière lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Remus observer la scène d'un air circonspect et s'écarter de Sirius.

Bien sûr, Sirius n'était pas comme James. Il n'avait pas besoin de raison pour jeter des sorts au hasard et semblait plus souvent le faire par curiosité que par réelle méchanceté. Peter supposait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de considération pour le bien-être d'autrui, voilà tout. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que jouer de sales tours aux autres et attaquer les Slytherins étaient les seules choses qui détournaient encore son attention de Remus.

Peter ne parvenait pas à décider de si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Snape n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux quand le premier sort fusa. Peter grimaça en voyant le visage de Snape se couvrir de furoncles purulents. Il répliqua immédiatement et un attroupement commença à se former autour d'eux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors, considérant que les examens étaient terminés et qu'il faisait, de l'avis général, bien trop beau pour rester confiné dans le château.

L'attention dont ils faisaient l'objet, loin de décourager James et Sirius, sembla les exciter davantage. Peter recula encore, évitant les sorts jetés dans tous les sens. Il avait à moitié dans l'idée de disparaître derrière le tronc de l'arbre en attendant que ça se calme. Soudain, James commença à parler de caleçons et de lavage. Peter releva les yeux en entendant des éclats de rire, et trouva Snape suspendu en l'air, la tête en bas.

Il avait laissé tomber sa baguette et, le visage cramoisi, il se contorsionnait furieusement, exposant un caleçon long gris. Le genre de chose que Remus aurait pu porter, pensa distraitement Peter. Enfin, avant que Sirius ne se mette en tête de refaire sa garde-robe.

Pas que Peter aurait pu savoir à quoi ressemblaient les sous-vêtement de Remus, bien sûr : Sirius lui aurait arraché les yeux à mains nues s'il l'avait pris en train de regarder. De toute façon, Remus ne s'habillait jamais en public. Peter supposait qu'il voulait éviter d'embarrassantes questions sur ses cicatrices de la part des deux camarades de chambre qui ignoraient toujours son secret. Mais il aurait parié qu'il essayait aussi d'éviter Sirius, qui le regardait déjà d'une façon terrifiante quand il se préparait à se transformer lors des pleines lunes. Il le suivait du regard, étudiant chaque mouvement comme si Remus avait été une sorte d'insecte rare qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'observer dans son habitat naturel dès que cet instant serait passé.

Tout à coup, Peter vit James se crisper. Il continuait d'insulter Snape et de lui envoyer les sorts les plus humiliants qu'il connaissait, mais ses jointures avaient blanchies autour de sa baguette et il avait arrêté de se tourner vers la foule, comme s'il avait peur de croiser le regard de quelqu'un d'autre.

Peter se releva à moitié pour regarder au-delà de l'attroupement qui applaudissait les exploits de James et de Sirius.

Lily Evans arrivait en courant.

Tout ça commençait à sentir très mauvais. Peter se releva complètement. Il vit Remus faire de même du coin de l'œil.

Sirius parut percevoir son mouvement aussi et il se désintéressa immédiatement de Snape. Il recula, gardant sa baguette levée. Continuant de regarder droit devant lui, il attrapa la manche de la chemise de Remus de sa main libre, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Peter détourna les yeux.

Il préférait encore regarder James s'humilier en public que de voir de trop près Sirius attraper le poignet de Remus comme la laisse d'un chien désobéissant.

**XXX**

Remus réprima l'envie de détourner le regard, voire de fuir en courant, quand James commença à parler à Lily Evans. Lily était une gentille fille, pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger, mais sa présence avant des effets désastreux sur le bon sens de James.

- Fais-le descendre ! ordonnait Lily.

Remus remarqua avec un certain respect que sa voix ne tremblait presque pas. Il fallait du courage pour attirer les foudres de James sur soi, il en avait fait l'expérience lors de sa première année à Hogwarts.

- Alors, sors avec moi. Vas-y, sors avec moi et je laisserai le vieux Servilus tranquille...

Remus grimaça. Il sentit Sirius rire silencieusement près de lui, ses doigts secoués d'hilarité sans pour autant relâcher leur étreinte sur son poignet.

Comme s'il avait voulu l'empêcher de fuir. Comme si Remus avait pu lui échapper dans ce château fermé. De toute façon, où qu'il aille, Sirius le retrouvait toujours. Remus finissait par se demander s'il n'avait pas mis un sort traqueur sur lui ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Il sentit une vague amertume l'envahir à la pensée du nombre de choses que Sirius semblait contrôler mieux que lui. A commencer par les pleines lunes. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois de Sirius avait trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de la Cabane Hurlante. Trois mois qu'ils couraient tous les quatre toute la nuit durant - Peter, James, Sirius et l'_Autre_.

Sirius triomphait, lui répétant à chaque levé de soleil post-transformation qu'ils n'avaient rencontré personne. Qu'il n'avait tué qu'un lapin-rien-du-tout et qu'il ne s'était pas blessé, _cette fois._

Il ne disait pas que c'était grâce à lui, mais Remus pouvait l'entendre tout de même.

Il soupirait sans répondre. Il était inutile d'essayer d'arrêter Sirius quand il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Et il était vrai que l'_Autre_ semblait satisfait - il le blessait moins qu'avant.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait tué personne à Hogsmeade.

Remus secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Après un échange houleux entre James et Lily, Snape retomba sur le sol. Son corps heurta la terre sèche avec un bruit sourd Il eut la sagesse de ne pas essayer de lancer de sort à James, même s'il était évident que l'envie ne lui en manquait pas. Remus fut un peu surpris quand il traita Lily de sang-de-bourbe.

D'un autre côté, il était en colère et humilié. En un sens, Remus trouvait sa réaction compréhensible.

Ce qu'il eut plus de mal à comprendre, ce fut le regard que Snape lui lança avant de tourner les talons.

Pas à Lily dont il venait de perdre l'amitié, ni à James qui l'avait tourmenté en public.

Non, à lui à qui il n'avait même jamais adressé la parole durant les cinq années précédentes.

Son regard perçant ne manqua pas de remarquer la main de Sirius sur son poignet, Remus en aurait juré. Puis les yeux noirs de Snape se fixèrent une fraction de seconde sur son visage et il eut une expression indéchiffrable.

Enfin il s'éloigna, drapé dans le silence tendu qui avait suivi son altercation avec Lily.

Remus se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il espérait que c'était le cas : quoi que Snape lui veuille, il n'était pas certain d'apprécier son attention. Surtout si cela avait un rapport avec ce que Regulus Black avait vu dans la bibliothèque quelques mois auparavant - après tout, il était de notoriété publique que Snape et le frère de Sirius évoluaient dans les mêmes cercles.

Il était en revanche certain que Sirius n'apprécierait pas et Remus n'avait aucun désir d'attiser sa furie.

Sirius se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, pressant légèrement ses doigts autour de son poignet avant de le relâcher.

Merlin seul savait ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il le mettait en colère.

* * *

N/A : c'était assez bizarre de réécrire cette scène. Elle est très connue et je n'aime pas beaucoup reprendre des scènes du livre original, mais c'était un mal nécessaire... Au final, c'était plus long et plus introspectif que je ne le pensais. Mais bon, les choses se mettent en place - si, si, c'est vrai ! La semaine prochaine, on verra plus Snape. Finalement, je me suis rendue compte que, jusqu'ici, je ne l'avais presque pas "utilisé". J'hésite encore à écrire une partie du chapitre de son point de vue (pour changer ?)...


	36. Chapitre 31 : Interactions

"_J'ai toujours attiré des gens compliqués. De ceux qui avaient ce qu'on appelle un "lourd passé" en glissant un regard bourré de sous-entendus par-dessus le thé et les petits gâteaux dans les salons comme il faut. De ceux qui avaient une part d'ombre. Pas vraiment de la folie, mais trop différente de ce que le sorcier moyen considère comme "normal" pour qu'on puisse complètement écarter la nécessité d'une thérapie._

_Des gens intéressants, souvent moins effrayants qu'on aurait pu le croire. Parfois beaucoup plus que même un monstre de cauchemar tel qu'un loup-garou n'aurait pu le soupçonner._

_À ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas exactement où placer Sirius ou Snape dans cette catégorie. Ils sont peut-être tous deux trop complexes pour répondre à une définition systématique, quelle qu'elle soit._

_Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui attirait ces gens chez moi. Peut-être le fait que je sois une dangereuse créature. Peut-être les secrets empilés depuis si longtemps sur mes épaules qu'il me semblait parfois pouvoir en sentir le poids. Peut-être les cicatrices et l'odeur du sang sur ma peau._

_Peut-être que c'était moi qui les attirait._

_Sirius et Snape..._

_Ils étaient plus proches qu'on aurait pu le croire au premier regard. Bien sûr, de prime abord ils paraissaient diamétralement opposés : Sirius était beau, talentueux, le rebelle d'une puissante et riche famille, populaire malgré son indifférence affichée pour le reste du monde. Il possédait ce que les romans à l'eau de rose appellent "magnétisme". _

_Snape, lui, n'avait pas été gâté par la nature. Que ce soit physiquement ou du point de vue des talents qui lui ont été accordés, il est évident que Severus Snape n'a pas été créé pour être populaire. C'était le genre de personne qui vous donne envie de changer de trottoir. Pas parce qu'il était agressif ou ouvertement étrange, mais parce qu'un nuage de mal être flottait en permanence au-dessus de sa tête. C'était le genre de personne qu'on approche pas parce qu'instinctivement, les êtres humains, sorciers ou non, craignent que le malheur ne soit contagieux._

_Oui, on aurait difficilement pu trouver deux êtres plus dissemblables que ces deux-là._

_Pourtant, tous deux se débattaient à contre-courant, essayant désespérément de devenir ce qu'ils n'étaient pas._

_Ils étaient deux incompris qui n'ont jamais été capables de se comprendre entre eux ou, peut-être, qui se comprenaient trop bien pour s'entendre._

_Il y a des années que je n'ai revu Snape. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu._

_Ce que Sirius serait devenu si leurs positions avaient été inversées."_

Extrait du journal de Remus Lupin

**XXX**

**Chapitre 31 :**

**Interactions**

Il recommençait.

Remus baissa les yeux vers son bol de soupe et sentit Sirius remuer rapidement sa jambe à sa droite, piaffant tel un cheval nerveux.

Sirius était toujours nerveux. Agité. Attendant sans cesse le mouvement suivant.

Remus tourna la tête vers lui pour l'écouter divaguer au sujet de leur dernier devoir d'Herbologie et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la table des Slytherins.

Snape le regardait toujours. Surveillait, plutôt, corrigea-t-il mentalement.

Oh, il ne le faisait pas ouvertement. Personne d'autre ne l'aurait remarqué, même pas _Sirius_, ce qui était en soi un tour de force. Pourtant, Remus savait qu'il gardait un œil sur lui depuis ce que Peter appelait "L'incident du lac" - et que Sirius avait surnommé "La Plantade de Potter" - trois jours auparavant.

Remus ignorait pourquoi. Que Snape s'intéresse à James ou à Sirius avait un sens, mais pourquoi lui ?

Dans ses moments les plus lucides, il admettait que Snape l'avait sans doute choisi parce qu'il était le maillon faible du groupe. Pas faible à la façon de Peter, dont Sirius disait qu'il se battait comme une fille. Peter qui avait été élevé trop longtemps par une femme qui sentait les cookies et parlait de politesse et de galanterie comme un Black parlait de pureté de sang, pour vraiment essayer de faire mal à qui que ce soit lors d'un duel.

Non, Remus était maigre et il ne se battait pas. Mais si la situation l'exigeait, il savait qu'il pouvait arracher des cheveux, mordre et crever des yeux à mains nues. Cependant, il était plus fragile que les autres. Un mensonge sur deux jambes que le moindre coup de baguette aurait pu éparpiller pour révéler

- _l'Autre_

_Sa famille_

_L'agent Johnston_

_Tout ce qu'il avait fait ou pas_

_Sirius qui l'avait... qui avait touché ses lèvres devant son frère, un Slytherin qui pouvait le raconter à n'importe qui et lâcher toute la famille Black sur lui et découvrir une montagne de secrets... _-

toute sorte de choses embarrassantes qui auraient pu le mettre à la porte d'Hogwarts plus vite qu'il n'aurait pu dire _expelliarmus_.

Il était le plus faible d'eux quatre. C'était indéniable. Et il était dans la logique des choses que Snape recherchât un moyen de se venger de James et Sirius. Les intouchables Potter et Black.

Remus était le moyen idéal.

Il était certain que l'idée n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de l'un des deux intéressés, mais il avait pour sa part passé assez d'années chez l'agent Johnston, à observer ses "amis" du ministère et d'ailleurs, pour savoir comment on jouait aux jeux de pouvoir. Comment on gagnait sans jamais se salir les mains.

Snape n'était pas du genre à les confronter en plein couloir et à leur jeter un sort pour se venger. Bien sûr, il en était capable dans un mouvement de colère. Mais si on réfléchissait rationnellement, James et Sirius étaient très bons en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et, en comptant Remus et Peter, ils étaient quatre.

Snape, quoi qu'intégré dans la maison de Salazar Slytherin, n'était pas populaire. Il s'attirerait quelques rires appréciateurs s'il traitait un autre élève de sang de bourbe, mais prendrait un sort pour lui.

Snape était seul. Seul, amer et assez intelligent pour être bon tacticien.

Il était dangereux.

Remus se leva de table. Sirius lui adressa un coup d'œil par-dessus son pudding et agrippa un bref instant sa robe noire avant de retourner à son assiette.

_Où tu vas ?_

- J'ai terminé, annonça Remus. Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque : j'ai besoin de quelques articles supplémentaires pour le devoir sur l'amortentia.

Sirius inclina la tête.

_D'accord._

Remus ne savait s'il devait être amusé ou effrayé de la façon dont il lisait à présent le langage corporel de Sirius. Il entretenait l'idée qu'il aurait été capable de prévoir quatre ou cinq coups d'avance dans n'importe quelle situation dont Sirius était le protagoniste.

Peter semblait trouver cela effrayant. James, quant à lui, prenait les événements comme ils venaient. Du moment que personne ne troublait sa routine, rien ne le perturbait vraiment.

Remus sortit de la Grande Salle, se retenant de se voûter sous l'attention concentrée de Snape et la surveillance plus détendue de Sirius.

Dans vingt-quatre heures, il prendrait le train pour Londres. Il n'y aurait plus ni Snape ni Sirius pendant deux mois. Seulement Johnston et ses visiteurs dans la petite maison.

Et cette pensée n'avait rien de réconfortant.

Remus n'avait pas encore atteint la bibliothèque quand une main se referma sur son bras. Il fit vote-face, brandissant sa baguette par réflexe.

Surpris par sa rapidité, Snape le lâcha et recula d'un pas, les mains levées en signe de reddition.

- Du calme, Lupin, dit-il. Je ne suis pas venu t'attaquer.

Il leva ses yeux noirs au ciel, comme s'il s'agissait d'une idée ridicule. Remus baissa sa baguette, mais il la garda à la main. Aussi ridicule que ce soit, le contact du merisier contre sa paume était rassurante.

Il était un sorcier. Pas seulement un loup. Un sorcier.

- Je sais ce que tu caches, dit Snape.

Il était un sorcier. Un sorcier,_ unsorcierunsorcierunsorcier_.

Même si tout le monde pouvait remettre ça en question.

Y compris Severus Snape.

**XXX**

- Je sais ce que tu caches, répéta Snape.

Lupin leva les yeux. Ces yeux d'une étrange couleur qui ne laissaient jamais rien transparaître. S'ils étaient les fenêtres de l'âme, le corps de Remus Lupin devait être animé par un sortilège.

Un groupe de Hufflepuffs passa près d'eux en riant bruyamment. Le déjeuner touchait à sa fin et ils ne pourraient bientôt plus parler librement. Pour autant que Severus désirait se venger de Black, - tellement que ses mains en tremblaient et que sa rancœur noyait la terreur qu'inspirait en lui tous les membres de cette famille de dégénérés -, il ne voulait pas risquer d'être vu avec Lupin en plein couloir.

Black ne le prendrait pas bien. Probable que Potter et Pettigrew non plus. Et c'était sans compter que Lupin était un Gryffindor et un avec un pedigree douteux avec ça. Severus avait creusé un peu et personne n'avait entendu parler des Lupin. Ça ne voulait rien dire, cependant. Vu l'état de pauvreté apparente de Lupin, si sa famille était une famille de sorciers, elle avait dû rester sous le radar des Sang-Purs.

Severus croyait assez connaître les moldus pour savoir que seul un sorcier aurait appelé son enfant "Remus".

Peut-être un demi-sang, alors.

Il soupira et se mit en marche après un dernier coup d'œil vers Lupin.

- Suis-moi, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Lupin le suivit sans poser de question. Snape ravala un sourire. Bien sûr, pour le moment, l'autre garçon avait peur. Il se méfiait de lui, ce qui était sage de sa part. Mais il comprendrait bientôt ce qui était dans son intérêt.

Lupin était intelligent. Étrange, mais posé et réfléchi comme peu de Gryffindors pouvaient prétendre l'être.

Même Lily...

Snape secoua la tête, décidé à ne plus penser à cela. Il serait toujours temps d'arranger la situation pendant l'été. Loin de Hogwarts, de Potter et des Gryffindors qui essayaient de la monter contre lui.

Quand l'humiliation qu'il sentait encore brûler ses joues au souvenir de cet après-midi au bord du lac se serait assoupie.

Pour le moment, il fallait s'occuper de Lupin.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'une salle de classe. Elle serait déserte à cette heure et il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle soit utilisée par la suite : les examens étaient terminés, et il n'y avait plus de cours. Les élèves les plus industrieux s'étaient déjà attelés à leurs devoirs pour l'été, mais ceux-ci travaillaient plus volontiers dans la bibliothèque ou leur chambre que dans les salles de classe.

Les autres traînaient en attendant le départ de l'Hogwart Express le lendemain ou terminaient leurs bagages, parcourant tous le château à la recherche de leurs possessions disparues ou prêtées sans discernement.

Severus ouvrit la porte et invita Lupin à entrer d'un signe de la main. Lupin pénétra dans la salle et avança suffisamment pour le laisser le suivre. Puis il se tourna vers lui et attendit. Severus referma la porte derrière lui.

- Je sais pour toi et Black, dit-il. Et je sais que Potter et Pettigrew ne t'aideront pas. Ils ont trop peur de lui.

Lupin cligna des yeux, l'air plus perdu qu'effrayé.

Snape fronça les sourcils. Se serait-il trompé ? Non, impossible, il avait vu la façon dont Black restreignait l'autre garçon. La façon qu'il avait de le surveiller et de tenir son poignet ou ses vêtements quand il pensait que personne ne regardait.

Ou peut-être se moquait-il de qui était témoin de ses petites démonstrations de force. Il n'était pas du genre à faire attention à ce que pensaient les autres. Sirius Black n'était pas téméraire, mais il était du genre à penser que rien ne pouvait lui arriver avant d'être confronté au fait accompli. Cette attitude était une bizarrerie en elle-même, si on considérait que seulement cinq ans dans le donjon des Slytherins avaient appris à Severus à surveiller le moindre de ses pas et la plus petite inflexion de sa voix. Sirius, lui, avait passé toute sa vie entouré de Black, ce qui aurait dû le rendre beaucoup plus précautionneux.

Bellatrix à elle seule...

Severus réprima un frisson.

- Black, répéta-t-il. Je sais qu'il te force à faire des choses. Je vois la façon dont il te touche tout le temps.

Lupin le regarda avec ses yeux comme des billes de verre, ne semblant ni apeuré ni soulagé. Son visage était inexpressif et froid au point que, pendant un bref instant, Severus crut toucher du bout des doigts ce qui poussait Black à le bousculer.

Mais il n'en était pas question. Lupin serait utile, et il serait utile à Lupin.

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même, repensant à la façon dont Regulus avait fait allusion à des comportements douteux dans les dortoirs des Gryffindors. Il n'avait pas mentionné de noms et ses propos avaient beaucoup fait rire Wilkes et Bellatrix. Cependant, la pointe d'incertitude et de ressentiment dans sa voix quand il en avait parlé n'avait laissé aucun doute dans l'esprit de Severus : il ne plaisantait pas, il savait quelque chose.

Et il s'agissait de son frère.

Regulus blâmait sûrement Lupin, mais Severus savait que, quoi qu'il se passe chez les Gryffindors, c'était de la faute de Black.

- Nous avons tous les deux un compte à régler avec lui, insista Severus.

Non, pas ça.

Il ravala la suite de son raisonnement. Ce n'était pas la bonne approche. Lupin se taisait, se ramassant sur lui-même comme s'il s'apprêtait à se précipiter vers la porte pour s'enfuir.

Ils pouvaient ruiner Black, mais Lupin n'accepterait pas de passer un marché avec lui contre son camarade de chambre. Il était trop méfiant pour accepter une alliance, qui plus est avec un Slytherin.

- Je suis excellent en Potions, reprit Severus. Mais j'ai du mal avec certains sorts en Enchantement. Nous pourrions nous croiser par hasard dans la bibliothèque, l'année prochaine.

Lupin le considéra encore un instant avec son regard figé d'animal aux abois. Puis il s'humecta les lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doute mais étonnamment rauque.

D'un autre côté, Severus ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vraiment entendu parler. La plupart du temps, il se tenait là, immobile et silencieux, aux côtés de Black. Un peu comme une de ces épouses décoratives qu'arboraient la plupart des purs sang, songea-t-il avec ironie.

- Aucun de nous ne peut se débarrasser de Black tout seul, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux me débarrasser de Sirius ? demanda Lupin.

Severus laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur.

- Je vois la façon dont il te traite. Les autres _parlent_, ajouta-t-il, décidant d'utiliser la plaisanterie de Regulus pour tout ce qu'elle valait. Je sais que tu veux qu'il te laisse tranquille autant que moi.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout, dit Remus.

Puis il le scruta un instant, comme s'il cherchait à vérifier son affirmation en sondant son visage, et il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner.

Severus sortit après lui. Il regagna les donjons à pas mesurés. Tout compte fait, l'entretien ne s'était pas si mal passé. Et Remus Lupin était intéressant. Son comportement laissait deviner une part d'ombre plus importante que Severus ne l'avait anticipé.

Black le tenait, sans doute. Il devait posséder une information que les autres ignoraient. Était-ce vraiment un sang de bourbe ?

Mais non, il y en avait d'autres et ça n'avait jamais posé de problème aux Gryffindors. Il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'autre. De pire.

Ne restait plus qu'à découvrir quoi et il aurait lui aussi un argument de poids pour gagner l'aide de Lupin. Car, pour tout silencieux qu'il était, Lupin devait savoir des choses sur Black. Des choses qui pourraient provoquer la chute de l'héritier des Black plus sûrement que sa fidélité aux Gryffindors. Et une fois Potter sans Black...

Mais rien ne pressait. Pour tous les défauts qu'on lui avait trouvés au fil des années, personne n'avait jamais accusé Severus de ne pas être patient.

Il murmura le mot de passe et entra dans la Salle commune des Slytherins. Personne ne le remarqua. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment fait d'amis à Hogwarts. La plupart des membres de sa propre maison le méprisaient pour son sang impur, et ses sentiments d'envie se teintaient de dégoût quand il regardait ces enfants trop gâtés se rengorger de leur héritage sans même comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Au moins, ils le laissaient tranquilles. Il y avait eu des moqueries, auparavant. Des frictions. Il n'était pas le seul demi-sang à Slytherin, mais il était sans doute le plus pauvre.

L'hostilité ouverte avait cessé en début d'année, cependant.

Le bras de Bulstrode avait saigné pendant des _heures_. Severus avait même commencé à croire que les elfes ne parviendraient jamais à nettoyer complètement le tapis de la Salle commune.

Il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir quand Lucius Malfoy lui fit signe.

Malfoy était un septième année. Il n'avait rien de sympathique, mais il était respectable. Il avait des relations et, même s'il était évident qu'il répétait surtout ce qu'il entendait à la table du dîner du manoir des Malfoy, ses discours politiques avaient une certaine consistance. Il commençait à se faire ses propres amis.

Il serait hors d'Hogwarts dans vingt-quatre heures et Severus pensait qu'il finirait par aller loin. Ce n'était pas un ami, mais Malfoy était l'un des rares à reconnaître ses talents et c'était une relation qu'il comptait bien cultiver. Ça devait aussi être l'idée de Malfoy, puisqu'il lui parlait davantage, ces derniers temps. Il disait vouloir lui présenter un certain Riddle qui, disait-il, serait particulièrement intéressé par les sorts qu'il créait -_ avec Potter en tête, toujours avec Potter en tête même s'il ne pouvait pas les utiliser sur lui. Pas encore_ - et par ses talents en Potions.

Malfoy disait que, s'il savait démontrer ses talents, il pourrait enfin se distinguer de la masse. Qu'on finirait par oublier les origines douteuses de son père. Parfois, l'utilité justifiait qu'on ignore certains détails.

Hogwarts n'était qu'une étape. Une douleur nécessaire - sept années de brimades et d'humiliation.

Mais Severus en sortirait. Grâce à Lupin, à Malfoy et aux Black qui ne parlaient plus de Sirius, il en sortirait et il finirait par pouvoir écraser Sirius Black et James Potter sous la semelle de ses chaussures.

Il montrerait à Lily et à tous les autres qu'il n'était pas le minable, faible et pauvre qu'ils l'avaient forcé à être durant ces cinq dernières années.

Severus était patient. Mais il ne reculerait devant rien pour changer le jeu de perdant que le destin lui avait distribué.

Il rejoignit Malfoy auprès du feu.

* * *

A/N : Je vous fais part ici de l'immense abnégation (si, si), qui m'a poussée à passer le jour de mon anniversaire à terminer ce chapitre et à le relire pour le poster avant le week-end.

Et si vous pensez que je vous dis ça pour vous pousser à m'écrire un commentaire... eh bien vous avez complètement raison :p.

Sur un autre sujet, j'ai mis sur ma page de profil un lien (qui ne marche pas, saleté de ffnet, mais il suffit de le copier/Coller dans la barre d'adresse) vers une pétition contre l'implantation d'une laiterie-usine de taille américaine épouvantable en France. Si vous vous sentez concerné par la maltraitance animale ou la pollution de notre sol, ce serait sympa d'aller signer et de faire tourner cette pétition (il leur faut 40 000 signatures). Merci !

Shizuka21


	37. Chapitre 32 : En attendant Septembre

"_J'ai toujours été du genre têtu, quand je voulais un truc._

_Remus dit que je suis monomaniaque, déraisonnable à la limite de l'obsessionnel quand je décide que quelque chose doit être à moi. Mais je crois que c'est juste sa façon à lui de se la jouer avec son vocabulaire de poseur._

_Cela dit, je suis prêt à reconnaître qu'il n'a peut-être pas complètement tort._

_Mon entêtement était l'une des rares qualités que mes parents appréciaient chez moi quand j'étais gosse. Avant que je m'entête à leur désobéir, évidemment. Alors même que j'étais à peine capable de tenir une baguette, je ne supportais pas de ne pas réussir à saisir ce que je voulais. Ça me mettais dans des rages noires - pas aussi noires que celles de Bellatrix, mais qui faisaient trembler les murs tout de même._

_Si j'avais décidé d'arriver à reproduire un sort ou à lire une phrase, j'étais capable de m'entraîner pendant des heures s'il le fallait pour y parvenir. Je ne saurais pas trop l'expliquer. Je crois que, même aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à accepter que les choses m'échappent. C'est comme si elles se foutaient de moi et couraient juste hors de portée jusqu'à me rendre dingue. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'impression que j'allais crever de convoitise si je ne réussissais pas à accomplir ce que j'avais en tête._

_Je sais que cet aspect de ma personnalité fout la trouille à James et à Peter. Peut-être à d'autres gens qui n'ont pas osé me le dire. Mais je pense que c'est sans doute ce qui m'a le plus aidé dans la vie._

_Je suis passé pour un dingue, j'ai sué sang et eau pour faire des trucs qui auraient pu m'envoyer bouffer les pissenlits par la racine bien avant mon heure, mais au final, j'ai toujours obtenu exactement ce que je voulais._

_Alors, quoi qu'on puisse penser de moi, je continue de croire que, quand on veut vraiment quelque chose, il faut être prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'obtenir._

_N'importe quoi, quelles que soient les conséquences_."

Extrait du carnet de bord de Sirius Black

**XXX**

**Chapitre 32 :**

**En attendant Septembre**

Sirius cala confortablement son dos contre le dossier de son siège et mordit dans l'une des grenouilles en chocolat qu'il avait achetées quelques minutes plutôt à la femme au chariot. Il jurait qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen de supporter l'ennui d'un voyage en train que de manger.

Remus le soupçonnait de n'avoir jamais pris d'autre train que l'Hogwarts Express.

Il posa son regard sur la grenouille, dont la moitié supérieure avait disparu derrière deux rangées d'impeccables dents blanches, mais dont les pattes arrières s'agitaient encore faiblement.

Il fronça le nez. Il avait toujours trouvé l'idée d'aliments animés assez répugnante. Il tuait déjà suffisamment de petits animaux depuis que Sirius le laissait sortir pendant les pleines lunes sans avoir envie d'assassiner de malheureux batraciens. Fussent-ils en chocolat.

James, Sirius et Peter trouvaient ses réticences ridicules. Ils disaient que la nourriture animée ne souffrait pas.

Un jour où ils essayaient d'enfoncer un chocolat encore frétillant au fond de sa gorge pour renforcer leurs arguments, Lily Evans était arrivée. Elle les avait pétrifié tous les trois et elle avait dit que, quelques années auparavant, les médecins affirmaient encore que les bébés ne sentaient pas la douleur. Elle s'était ensuite tourné vers Remus, lui avait souri gentiment, et avait dit qu'elle ne mangeait pas de chocogrenouilles, elle non plus.

Puis elle avait mis fin à son _Petrificus Totalus_ d'un coup de baguette et elle était partie, de cette démarche assurée qui faisait claquer ses semelles sur les pierres qui pavaient les couloirs d'Hogwarts.

James l'avait suivie d'un regard admiratif et avait mis un terme qu'il disait définitif à sa consommation de chocogrenouilles. Sirius n'avait jamais essayé d'obliger Remus à en manger de nouveau. Il avait cependant versé quelque chose dans le shampoing d'Evans quelques jours plus tard et elle avait gardé les cheveux verts presque trois semaines.

Remus ignorait s'il s'en était pris à elle parce qu'elle l'avait contredit ou parce qu'elle l'avait empêché d'obliger Remus à se ranger à son avis.

Sirius tenait beaucoup à ce qu'il partage la plupart de ses opinions, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'équipe à soutenir lors d'un match de Quidditch. De guerre lasse, Remus avait fini par acquiescer à presque tout ce que Sirius disait. Personne n'était dupe, et Sirius lui jetait parfois un regard trahi quand son mensonge était trop évident (comme cette fois où Sirius s'était lancé dans une diatribe contre toute forme de poésie, cette perte de temps qui ne racontait même pas une histoire complète par texte, et que Remus avait approuvé tous ses arguments sans lever le nez de son recueil de Yeats). Cependant, la paix était préservée.

Sirius termina de mâcher la malheureuse créature et leva son regard vers Remus. Ce dernier retint un soupir devant le pli obstiné de sa bouche. Quand il avait commencé à manger, Remus avait espéré que le sujet était clos.

Apparemment, il avait eu tort.

- Alors ? demanda Sirius, le regardant droit dans les yeux. - Non, répéta Remus, plus fermement.

Son ton devait être plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu, car James releva la tête du jeu d'échecs qu'il disputait avec Peter et lui jeta un coup d'œil aigu.

- Mes parents ne veulent personne chez nous, ajouta Remus pour bonne mesure. Tu_ sais_ pourquoi.

- Mais... je sais déjà que tu es un loup-garou !

- Mes parents n'ont aucune idée que quelqu'un est au courant. S'ils s'en rendaient compte, ils ne me laisseraient pas retourner à Hogwarts - ils auraient trop peur que les rumeurs se répandent.

- La pleine lune est le 17, contra Sirius. Je pourrais venir chez toi maintenant et repartir avant.

Remus se massa violemment les tempes, essayant de réduire au silence la douleur qu'il sentait sourdre dans son crâne.

Quand il avait une idée en tête, Sirius était incapable d'accepter un refus. Mais cette fois-ci, il faudrait bien trouver un moyen de le lui faire avaler : il ne pouvait certainement pas venir passer une partie des vacances d'été chez lui.

Il étouffa un ricanement nerveux à l'idée de présenter Sirius Black à l'agent Johnston en lui annonçant qu'il avait décidé d'inviter un ami à venir passer quelques jours à Hôly Mon's Cottage. Sirius voudrait-il participer aux expériences ? Se faire faire quelques prises de sang, peut-être ? Boire une ou deux potions pour que des hommes en robes blanches de guérisseur puissent voir ce qui se passait ?

- Nous partons en voyage, dit-il, le plus calmement possible. Nous ne rentrerons chez nous que pour les transformations. Mes parents adorent l'étranger.

- Ah ?

Sirius parut plus songeur que désappointé et Remus sentit un début d'angoisse agripper son estomac.

Retourner chez Johnston pour deux mois était déjà suffisamment difficile sans que Sirius passe le trajet de retour à lui ordonner de lui tenir compagnie pendant une partie des vacances.

Remus ne pouvait pas. Même s'il l'avait voulu (il ignore si c'est le cas ou non et refuse d'y réfléchir plus avant) il ne_ pouvait_ pas.

- Tu peux venir chez moi, alors, dit finalement Sirius.

Remus vit James et Peter échanger une grimace par-dessus l'échiquier posé en équilibre instable sur la banquette de leur compartiment. Les pièces étaient ballottées au gré de la progression du train et protestaient avec énergie dès qu'elles trébuchaient hors de leur case.

- Non, dit-il encore. Je dois passer les vacances avec mes parents, je ne les vois pas de toute l'année scolaire. Et ils ne veulent pas que j'invite qui que ce soit. C'est un moment réservé à la _famille_.

L'expression sur le visage de Sirius rendit son incompréhension évidente. Remus mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'ajouter qu'il avait suffisamment d'informations sur les Black pour dire avec certitude qu'il ne passerait même pas le seuil de leur demeure. Il avait le vague sentiment qu'il ne faudrait qu'un seul coup d'œil à M. Black pour déterminer ce qu'il était vraiment.

De surcroît, il ne pouvait pas jurer que ce dernier n'était jamais venu rendre visite à l'agent Johnston.

- Je parlerai avec tes parents en sortant du train, décida soudain Sirius.

Remus se leva brusquement. Sans dire un mot, il sortit du compartiment et referma la porte derrière lui. Puis il avança dans le couloir, sans savoir où il allait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait rejoindre d'autres amis.

Il entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir et claquer derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, mais il reconnut immédiatement les pas qui s'approchaient de lui.

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas passer quelques jours...

Avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il faisait, Remus se retrouva face à Sirius. Sa main droite enserrant sa gorge, il le pressait contre la paroi recouverte de moquette rêche qui vibrait doucement au rythme du train.

- Je ne peux pas, d'accord ? gronda Remus entre ses dents serrées. Je ne _peux_ pas.

Il continua de presser Sirius contre le mur, faisant attention à ne pas broyer sa trachée. Il supposait qu'il lui faisait mal, cependant.

Sirius le regarda un instant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Puis, les yeux écarquillés, il hocha précautionneusement la tête. Remus relâcha doucement sa gorge. Il s'apprêtait à faire un pas en arrière quand Sirius attrapa son visage à deux mains et le ramena brutalement vers lui. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Remus eut un cri de protestation étouffé. Mais, alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient, il sentit quelque chose de tiède et d'humide pénétrer dans sa bouche.

Pétrifié, il demeura immobile alors que Sirius pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes au point que Remus croyait sentir des bleus se former sur les siennes, et explorait sa bouche avec sa _langue_ comme s'il essayait de l'apprendre par cœur. Remus n'aurait pas su dire si c'était aussi répugnant qu'il l'avait pensé en première année quand il avait vu des couples s'embrasser dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts. Il n'aurait pas non plus su dire si c'était plaisant.

Une des mains de Sirius agrippait maintenant son bras et il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau à travers sa fine chemise.

C'était comme... se noyer, pensa-t-il.

Il s'aperçut soudain que, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fermé les yeux. Il se hâta de les rouvrir. Il espérait que Sirius n'avait rien remarqué.

Il mordit la langue dans sa bouche. Pas trop fort, juste un avertissement.

Leurs lèvres firent un bruit mouillé écœurant en se séparant. Sirius respirait bruyamment et le regardait avec une intensité inhabituelle, même pour lui.

Remus était presque certain qu'il avait remarqué.

Sa tête lui paraissait étrangement légère et il prit tout à coup conscience du fait qu'il n'avait pas rempli ses poumons d'oxygène depuis que Sirius l'avait attrapé.

Il inspira brutalement et se mit à tousser. Il s'écarta de Sirius, toussant et ahanant comme s'il émergeait de l'eau.

Quand il eut retrouvé son souffle, il se redressa, certain que son visage était cramoisi. Sirius était toujours adossé au mur, l'observant avec intérêt.

Était-il fou ? Le toucher de cette façon au beau milieu d'un train, là où n'importe qui pourrait les voir ! Avait-il donc déjà oublié ce qui s'était passé avec Regulus ? Snape croyait aussi tout savoir... S'ils ne faisaient pas attention, d'ici la rentrée, tout le monde penserait qu'ils s'adonnaient à des activités peu recommandables. Les rumeurs se propageaient toujours, aussi ridicules soient-elles.

Même s'il essayait de l'expliquer, personne ne comprendrait que Sirius jouait seulement à l'un de ces petits jeux de pouvoir qu'il affectionnait. Remus ne serait pas étonné qu'il embrasse aussi James et Peter quand cela le prenait.

Non, les autres penseraient qu'ils avaient _ce_ genre de relation, aussi impossible que ce soit.

- On ne se verra pas cet été, dit Remus, d'une voix rauque qu'il peinait à reconnaître. Pas de lettre, pas de visite, rien. Et mes parents ne viennent pas me chercher à la sortie du train.

Sirius hocha la tête. Puis il sourit et il retourna dans leur compartiment sans insister. Remus demeura dans le couloir, à écouter le train avancer.

Il était soulagé que Sirius ait plié aussi facilement. Bien sûr, il savait ce que ça signifiait - Sirius n'abandonnait ce qu'il voulait que lorsqu'on lui donnait quelque chose qu'il voulait encore davantage en échange.

Remus préférait ne pas penser à ce dont il s'agissait.

Il essuya ses lèvres du revers de la main et attendit cinq minutes avant de rejoindre son compartiment.

**XXX**

Quand le train ralentit, Remus se leva pour descendre sa malle des étagères métalliques sur lesquels les bagages étaient rangés durant le trajet. Sirius se leva automatiquement pour l'aider. Remus le remercia et sortit du compartiment. Sirius s'était comporté tout à fait normalement pendant le reste du trajet, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Se mêlant à la foule d'élèves, Remus descendit du train. Il attendit sur le quai que James, Peter et Sirius soient aussi sortis. Après tout, ils ne se verraient plus pendant deux mois.

Soudain, quelqu'un passa très près de lui. Surpris, il tourna la tête et croisa le regard noir de Severus Snape. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- N'oublie pas ma proposition, Lupin, souffla-t-il. En septembre...

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Sirius apparut quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux plissés d'un air vindicatif.

- Servilus te parlait ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement désintéressé.

- Non. Pas vraiment, répondit Remus.

Sirius l'observa encore, puis il acquiesça, visiblement rasséréné.

James et Peter vinrent les saluer rapidement - leurs parents respectifs attendaient déjà sur le quai et semblaient impatients d'échapper à la foule. Remus n'avait pas vu les parents de Sirius. Il vit cependant Regulus sortir du train, traînant péniblement sa malle derrière lui. Il avait encore un corps d'enfant, et il aurait été difficile de manœuvrer une malle en lévitation par l'étroite porte de son wagon avec tous les élèves qui se bousculaient vers la sortie. Après tout, Regulus n'était encore qu'en seconde année.

Remus le regarda descendre et tourner la tête en tous sens. Il croisa son regard et une expression d'horreur et de dégoût teinté de quelque chose proche de la terreur passa sur son visage. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait vu dans la bibliothèque.

Et qu'il pensait que tout était de la faute de Remus.

Peut-être avait-il raison, songea vaguement Remus en le regardant s'avancer vers un elfe de maison particulièrement laid.

Après tout, autant que Remus sache, Sirius ne jouait pas aux mêmes jeux avec James ou Peter. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Alors peut-être avait-il inconsciemment fait quelque chose qui avait déclenché le phénomène. Lui ou l'Autre, comment savoir ?

- Oh non, pas lui, marmonna Sirius.

Remus, tiré de ses pensées, se tourna vers lui pour voir qu'il observait lui aussi son frère.

- Je déteste cet elfe, continua-t-il.

- Je dois y aller, intervint Remus. Mes parents m'attendent à la maison.

Sirius le regarda un instant, son visage très proche du sien. Remus craignit presque qu'il n'essayât de l'embrasser encore une fois. Il sentit ses paupières papillonner alors que le souffle de l'autre garçon faisait frémir la chair de son visage.

- D'accord, dit finalement Sirius. En septembre...

Il leva sa main et enserra brièvement son poignet d'une façon qui était devenue si familière au fil des mois que l'étreinte ne lui évoquait presque plus une menotte. Et Remus aurait voulu rire de la similarité entre son "au revoir" et celui de Snape, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Alors il dit :

- Bonnes vacances.

Sirius attrapa de nouveau son poignet, serrant assez fort pour laisser une marque rouge sur sa peau pendant quelques minutes, avant de tourner les talons. Remus ne resta pas pour le voir rejoindre l'elfe. Il fendit la foule et traversa le mur qui menait à la gare des moldus.

Sa malle posée sur un chariot, il avança vers la sortie.

L'agent Johnston attendait.

* * *

N/A : merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un commentaire. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelques bugs avec le site parce qu'en ce moment, beaucoup de reviews passent en anonyme (ou alors avec le nom du commentateur mais sans lien de réponse). Pff, l'informatique...

Sur un autre chapitre, une lectrice s'est plainte des typo et des fautes d'orthographe. Comme je le lui ai dit, je suis sûre qu'il y en a puisque je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de relire à fond - je le fais une fois avant de poster et c'est tout. Je pourrais relire plus de fois, mais produire un chapitre de fiction immobilise déjà deux jours d'écriture par semaine et je suis sur cinq projets d'écriture en même temps (cette fiction et quatre pour lesquels je suis payée et qui ont donc une légère priorité, puisque je pars étudier à l'étranger dans deux mois et que tout coûte très cher... ^^'). Je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de mieux raffiner tout ça - quand cette fiction sera terminée, je ferai sans doute une relecture de l'ensemble. Pour le moment, si je veux poster régulièrement je dois garder les choses telles quelles sont.

Cependant, si vous voyez une faute, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler et je corrigerai. Merci ^^.


	38. Chapitre 33 : La Rookwood Inc

"_**Test AP30Z33**_

_**Sujet n°58**_

_Espèce__ : Lupus Anthropos_

_Date de naissance__ : 10/03/1960 (15 ans 4 mois) _

_Début des injections__ : 04/07/1975 - __Durée__ : douze (12) jours_

_Effets__ : rien d'apparent au niveau du sujet sous forme humanoïde à part une certaine agitation, dont la cause demeure indéterminée - éventuellement fortuite. Le sujet a des antécédents d'agressivités (cf tests ZE43RT4 et OG875ER) mais rien de tel pour le moment._

_Effets attendus lors de la prochaine transformation (18/07/1975) - observation en espace clos._

_Remarques__ : Peu de nouvelles cicatrices au cours des onze (11) derniers mois. Cause non élucidée. Effet retard du 11X ? Rien de tel n'a été observé chez les autres sujets._

_N°58 affirme ne rien savoir."_

Pièce n° 12 à verser au dossier de la défense

(Cas n°42377 : sujet n°58 c. Rookwood Inc.)

**XXX**

**Chapitre 33 :**

**La Rookwood Inc.**

Remus regarda l'homme en robe blanche poser le bloc-notes sur une table dont l'odeur de désinfectant ne parvenait pas à masquer un vague relent d'alcool et de tabac froid. Il se concentra pour garder les muscles de son visage aussi détendus que possible, malgré l'appréhension qui parcourut ses nerfs quand l'homme agita sa baguette. Un lien élastique s'enroula autour du bras. Et serra. Fort.

Remus regarda les veines de son avant-bras se gonfler, puis baissa les yeux vers le carrelage vert et blanc. Bien qu'on lui ait pris plus de sang au cours de sa vie qu'il n'aurait su compter, il détestait toujours autant ce moment. Pas la piqûre. Pas le sang coulant dans un réservoir en verre transparent qui scintillait légèrement du sort destiné à préserver l'intégrité. Non, ce qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout était le moment où, prisonnier de la bande élastique, son sang luttait, faisant enfler son bras comme s'il essayait d'en sortir.

Il n'aurait pas dû en faire toute une histoire, raisonnait Remus. Après tout, il valait toujours mieux voir du liquide sortir de son corps qu'en voir entrer.

Merlin savait ce qu'ils mettaient dedans.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'homme en blouse blanche planter une aiguille dans son bras. Il ressentit un certain soulagement à savoir que la pression diminuait - le sang avait une échappatoire, à présent, et s'enfuyait vers le réservoir.

Ils avaient commencé une nouvelle série d'injections, à son retour d'Hogwarts. Une série de seringues remplies d'un liquide blanc, joliment irisé quand la lumière du laboratoire l'atteignait à un certain angle.

Un liquide qui sentait le champignon, la mort et quelque chose d'animal que Remus préférait ne pas identifier. Il y avait eu douze injections, jusqu'ici. À chaque fois, Remus s'était attendu à sentir la brûlure de ce poison s'éparpillant dans ses veines. À ce que le loup déchire finalement sa carcasse d'être humain et se révèle à la vue de tous.

Mais rien ne s'était produit.

Douze injections. Treize tout à l'heure, et rien.

Remus n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié par une de leurs expériences.

Ou peut-être était-ce une impression. La distance du temps avant sans doute émoussé le souvenir de la peur qu'il avait ressentie à chaque nouveau test. Il ignorait quand tout ceci avait commencé. Quel âge avait-il ? Cinq ans ? Six ans ? Sept ?

Quelle importance ? Ça ne finirait jamais. Pas tant qu'il respirerait.

Remus étouffa un rire nerveux. Il ne pouvait certainement pas écarter la possibilité qu'ils effectuent des tests sur les dépouilles de leurs sujets. Après tout, la médecine avait toujours fait bon usage des cadavres qu'elle avait eu sous la main.

L'homme en blouse blanche enleva l'aiguille de son bras et le lien se relâcha. Remus respira plus calmement.

L'homme prit place sur un petit tabouret métallique et nota quelques mots sur son bloc-notes.

- Des douleurs ? demanda-t-il après un silence.

- Non, répondit Remus.

- Insomnies, nausées ?

- Non.

- Quoi que ce soit d'anormal ?

Remus hésita une fraction de seconde.

- Non.

L'homme plissa ses yeux bruns et le considéra avec suspicion.

Les employés des laboratoires de la Rookwood Inc. l'avaient tous toujours traité avec mépris et indifférence. Comme s'il était l'un des animaux inclus dans un programme de recherche.

Remus se demanda depuis combien de temps il avait lui-même cessé de se voir ainsi.

Ils étaient soupçonneux, maintenant. Il était revenu de son année scolaire avec à peine sept nouvelles cicatrices. Ils avaient d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait de l'effet retard de l'une des expériences conduites l'été précédent, mais ses analyses n'avaient rien révélé. Remus savait qu'ils attendaient sa prochaine transformation en piaffant tels des chevaux dans des starting-blocks pour voir ce qui avait changé.

Mais rien ne serait différent de l'été dernier. Les effets du nouveau poison mis à part, l'Autre serait ce qu'il avait toujours été.

Non. Il serait pire. Il n'y aurait ni chien, ni cerf pour le retenir. Il serait seul et enfermé. Observé par des hommes en blouse blanche armés de bloc-notes.

L'Autre serait furieux. Il mettrait Remus en pièces, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

L'homme en blouse blanche se leva et ouvrit un coffre après avoir désactivé plusieurs sorts de protection. Il en sortit une seringue remplie du liquide blanc irisé et s'approcha de Remus. Il attrapa son bras et planta l'aiguille, près de l'endroit où un petit bleu se formait déjà. Remus regarda le liquide disparaître sous sa peau, impassible.

- C'est un remède que vous cherchez ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, prenant conscience que c'était la phrase la plus longue qu'il avait prononcé depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Hogwarts Express, deux semaines plus tôt.

L'homme parut surpris. C'était la première fois que Remus s'intéressait à la finalité des expériences auxquelles il participait. Au début, il avait été trop petit et trop effrayé pour pouvoir faire montre de curiosité et ensuite, c'était juste une routine. On le bourrait de potions, d'aiguilles et de coups de baguette comme on aurait fait manger, baigné et coiffé n'importe quel enfant. C'était un rituel qui ne se discutait pas.

- Non, dit-il finalement.

Remus hocha la tête.

Il n'avait pas sérieusement envisagé la possibilité que la Rookwood Inc. soit intéressée par un remède contre la lycanthropie. Il doutait que l'un des membres de la famille Rookwood soit infecté et, à part ceux qui en étaient affligés, tout le monde se moquait bien qu'une poignée de pauvres diables se changent en loup ou autre chose une fois par mois.

Après tout, il suffisait de bien fermer les volets et de jeter assez de sorts de protection sur la porte pour être à l'abri.

Non, ce n'était pas un remède. Il n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il s'agisse d'une tentative pour contrôler l'Autre.

Un assassin à quatre pattes était utile, mais il le serait plus encore si on pouvait contrôler qui il mordait exactement.

Remus eut soudain envie de demander à l'homme en blouse blanche ce qu'il savait des Preston, dont la photographie de famille ne quittait pas sa poche. De ce que faisait l'Autre pendant qu'il dormait, assommé d'un seul coup de rayons d'une lune trop ronde. Mais l'homme n'en saurait sans doute rien. Ce n'était qu'un chercheur. Un sorcier payé pour effectuer une batterie de tests sur un tas de cellules de loup-garou en forme de petit garçon, d'adolescent ou Merlin savait quoi encore, avant de le renvoyer d'où il venait.

Chez l'agent Johnston.

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, dit l'homme, paraissant mal à l'aise.

Remus quitta la table recouverte d'une feuille de papier blanc sur laquelle il était assis, et suivit l'homme jusque dans la pièce attenant au laboratoire.

Il passa devant un bureau en merisier encombré de dossiers et une étagère encombrée de revues médicales. Il s'arrêta devant la cheminée et saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la boîte posée sur le manteau de pierre. Sans attendre davantage, il jeta la poudre dans l'âtre et pénétra dans les hautes flammes vertes.

- Hôli Mon's Cottage, dit-il distinctement.

Le voyage fut déplaisant. Remus toussa et sortit de la cheminée du bureau de l'agent Johnston, vacillant un peu sur ses pieds.

La tête lui tournait. L'homme avait pris beaucoup de sang, aujourd'hui.

À son arrivée, l'agent Johnston releva la tête des papiers qu'il était en train d'examiner. Il se désintéressa immédiatement de son visiteur en voyant qu'il s'agissait seulement de Remus.

Ce dernier traversa la pièce, ayant vaguement l'intention de terminer ses devoirs de vacances, ou de lire l'un des livres que James, Sirius et Peter lui avaient offerts pour son anniversaire.

Son anniversaire.

Cela faisait maintenant la quatrième année qu'il était célébré. Qu'il y avait un gâteau et des cadeaux dans leur dortoir le 10 mars. La première fois que Sirius lui avait demandé sa date de naissance, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi l'autre garçon avait besoin de la connaître. Pour tout dire, il ne s'en serait pas souvenu lui-même s'il ne l'avait pas vue griffonnée aussi souvent sur des documents à l'entête de la Rookwood Inc.

Son jour de naissance n'avait jamais été une occasion de célébration et il n'y avait jamais prêté attention avant de s'apercevoir que tous les autres pensionnaires d'Hogwarts traitaient leurs anniversaires comme une sorte de bienfait. Comme si leur arrivée dans ce monde était quelque chose dont il fallait se réjouir.

Remus n'arrivait pas à considérer l'événement de cette façon. Il avait fait trop de mal par son existence même. Cependant, la présence des livres et des babioles entassées au cours des quatre dernières années au fond de sa malle était réconfortante. Elle aidait à attendre entre deux rendez-vous à la Rookwood Inc.. Entre deux transformations.

Il parvenait presque à ignorer la culpabilité qui gonflait parfois en lui comme les voiles d'un bateau en pleine mer à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait, ni ne pourrait jamais, offrir le moindre cadeau en retour de ce qui lui était offert.

Remus ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu la moindre pièce entre les mains à part la fois où il avait tenu la monnaie de Peter qui avait laissé tomber ses achats par terre devant Les Trois Balais.

Il atteignit la porte restée ouverte du bureau. L'agent Johnston ne la fermait jamais. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il n'y avait que lui dans la maison, à part l'ombre de Remus qui se faufilait parfois de sa chambre à la cuisine ou jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Il s'arrêta. Sa main plongea dans l'une de ses poches pour tâter la page de journal froissée et jaunie qui se trouvait là.

- Est-ce que j'ai tué des gens ? demanda-t-il, sans se retourner.

Il entendit la robe de l'agent Johnston bruire alors qu'il relevait sans aucun doute la tête pour le regarder de cet air mi-amusé mi-méprisant qu'il avait souvent quand il le considérait. Un air qui suggérait qu'il était une créature étrange et vaguement répugnante, mais divertissante malgré tout.

- Tué des gens ?

Il éclata de rire. Remus sentit les muscles de son visage se figer de leur propre initiative, empêchant la moindre expression de se faire jour sur ses traits.

- Je veux dire, après mes parents.

Il y eut un silence et Remus regretta d'avoir osé poser la question. Il entendit les pieds de la chaise de l'agent Johnston racler contre le plancher. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toutes sensations. Son corps était pétrifié et il ne percevait même plus le plancher sous ses pieds.

Il avait tué ses parents. Bien sûr, on le lui avait assez répété. Johnston avait même mentionné des enfants, une fois ou deux.

Ses frères ou sœurs, peut-être.

Remus avait depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer d'imaginer à quoi ces gens ressemblaient. À quoi il avait dû ressembler en se réveillant de cette longue nuit fatidique, son visage de cinq ans encore barbouillé du repas de l'Autre.

Mais à présent, il y avait la photographie de la famille Preston dans sa poche et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ceux dont la photographie n'avait pas atteint La Gazette du Sorcier.

- Pourquoi ?

L'agent Johnston n'avait soudain plus l'air amusé du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

Remus plongea de nouveau la main dans sa poche pour en sortir l'article de journal. L'agent Johnston attrapa son bras, comme pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer.

Une brûlure cuisante fit glapir Remus et il recula d'un bond. La main de l'agent Johnston le retint. Remus baissa les yeux et regarda la bague argentée qui enserrait l'annulaire de Johnston à travers sa vision brouillée.

Il croyait sentir le bijou s'enfoncer dans sa chair pour empoisonner son sang.

Allait-elle atteindre les os ?

Remus lutta faiblement encore quelques instants. Il avait si mal qu'il se serait volontiers coupé le bras si on lui avait donné une arme pour le faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? grogna l'agent Johnston à travers ses dents serrées.

Enfin, les doigts tremblants de Remus se refermèrent sur l'article et il le sortit de sa poche. Il le présenta à Johnston et ce dernier le relâcha. Remus ramena son bras contre sa poitrine. Il pressa ses doigts dans sa chair, autour de la marque noire qui était à présent incrustée dans son avant-bras droit, comme si cela pouvait circonscrire la douleur à cette unique zone.

Il essaya de ne pas respirer l'odeur de chair brûlée qui flottait dans le bureau, épaisse et écœurante.

L'agent Johnston parcourut l'article. Puis il roula le papier en boule et le jeta vers la corbeille qui flanquait son bureau. Remus entendit le papier manquer sa cible et rouler sous la table.

Il se demandait s'il pourrait le récupérer plus tard.

- Ne pose pas de question, dit l'agent Johnston. Ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Il éclata tout à coup d'un gros rire et tapota les épaules de Remus des deux mains, comme pour encourager un enfant récalcitrant.

- Tu avalerais cette bague de toi-même si tu savais ce que tu as fait, dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil sur le bras martyrisé.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Tu voulais autre chose ?

Remus secoua la tête.

L'agent Johnston s'écarta et Remus sortit du bureau. Il ferma la porte de la pièce du fond. La pièce dans laquelle il dormait seul chaque été. Puis il prit l'un des livres que Sirius avait mis dans sa malle avant de quitter Hogwarts et il s'assit par terre.

Il posa le livre sur ses genoux et regarda la couverture de cuir marron jusqu'à ne plus rien voir du tout. Après un moment qui avait pu durer des heures, il alla se coucher sur le matelas posé sur le plancher. Malgré la chaleur du mois de juillet, il ramena sa couverture jusqu'à son nez.

Pour une raison qu'il peinait à s'expliquer, il ressentait la portion inoccupée du matelas dans son dos comme une place vide. Si vide que ça en était douloureux.

Il recula jusqu'à coller sa colonne vertébrale contre le mur. Mais les pierres étaient immobiles, silencieuses, et Remus avait froid.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit Septembre.

* * *

N/A : J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donné une idée plus précise de ce à quoi ressemblait la vie de Remus avant Hogwarts. Je comptais faire ce chapitre en deux parties, dont l'une chez Sirius, mais finalement Remus a pris plus de place que je ne pensais... Sirius est donc remis au chapitre de la semaine prochaine ^^.

Pour être honnête, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai beau écrire de l'horreur et du fantastique depuis longtemps, je me sens vite mal quand il s'agit de décrire des actes médicaux style prise de sang (rien ne me pétrifie comme le dictionnaire médical XD).

Sur une autre note, cette fiction est à présent traduite en anglais par Allegrafp ( s/8379049/1/Black_Moon). Elle a fait un très bon travail sur le premier chapitre et je suis très impatiente de voir ce que ça va donner - c'est la première fois qu'on traduit quelque chose que j'ai écrit.

A moi la gloire internationale ! XD


	39. Chapitre 34 : Routines

"_Je pense que j'ai toujours été plus ou moins conscient de l'état de ma mère. J'ai passé des années à faire semblant de ne rien voir, à dormir pendant qu'elle faisait ses crises et à regarder ailleurs quand les elfes de maison devaient la tenir pour que Regulus lui enfonce une potion ou une autre au fond de la gorge. Pourtant, je savais._

_C'était ma mère, après tout._

_Je me demande si les choses auraient été différentes si j'avais fait quelque chose. Pour elle, pour moi. Pour Regulus. Une partie de moi crève de honte quand je repense à ce que j'ai laissé faire. À la façon dont j'ai obligé mon petit frère, un gosse qu'un coup de vent aurait pu arracher à son balai, à s'occuper d'elle tout seul pendant des années juste parce que l'idée de regarder ma mère en face, d'admettre ce qu'elle était devenue, me retournait l'estomac. Mais une autre partie de moi est soulagée de n'avoir presque rien vu._

_Oh, j'ai entendu des choses. J'ai vu les éclats de vaisselle explosée sur le plancher, les potions alignées sur la coiffeuse de sa chambre, dans la salle de bains, puis sur le buffet de la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, pour qu'il y en ait toujours à portée de main._

_L'expression de pitié du guérisseur quand il quittait sa chambre._

_Mais, aussi longtemps que je n'avais pas à regarder la personne qui prenait parfois possession de ma mère dans les yeux, je pouvais continuer de penser que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Que son état finirait par s'arranger._

_Alors j'ai continué de détourner la tête. De garder les paupières fermées quand elle entrait dans ma chambre en pleine nuit pour pleurer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes._

_Regulus s'est occupé de tout. Grâce à lui, j'ai encore l'image de Walburga Black telle qu'elle était quand j'étais gosse. Parfois, j'arrive même à la dissocier complètement de la harpie qui a fait irruption au cours d'une réception chez les Potter pour me traiter de traître avant d'accuser nos hôtes d'avoir volé son fils. Et quand je me suis retrouvé face à ce corps de vieille, ravagé par les potions et la folie, vociférant et pleurant pour que je rentre à la maison accomplir mon devoir, j'ai été soulagé d'avoir su fermer les yeux._

_Même si ça a détruit Regulus._"

Extrait du carnet de bord de Sirius Black

**XXX**

**Chapitre 34 : **

**Routines**

Lorsque Sirius rentra à Grimmauld Place pour les vacances d'été, sa mère avait disparu. Oh, bien sûr, son corps était toujours là. Un corps prématurément vieilli par les crises, les traitements et la désolation qu'amenaient ses périodes de lucidité. Mais sa mère n'existait plus.

Dans la journée, elle ne quittait presque plus sa chambre. Kreacher, l'elfe difforme qui avait toujours été l'un de ses préférés et qui la suivait partout tel un hideux petit chien lorsqu'il était encore jeune, lui apportait souvent ses repas manqués à l'étage.

Sirius s'en réjouissait secrètement. Chaque repas, chaque traversée de la maison pour atteindre la cuisine ou la salle de bains faisait courir un frisson le long de son échine à l'idée qu'elle pourrait se trouver sur son chemin. Qu'il pourrait se faire jeter au visage les insultes et les cris perçants qu'il entendait parfois filtrer depuis la chambre de ses parents malgré les murs qui les séparaient.

Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'il était à Grimmauld Place et elle n'avait assisté qu'à quatre repas. Elle avait paru être dans un état quasi second durant les deux premiers, mais lors des deux suivants elle était dans un de ses "bons jours", comme disait Regulus avec un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.

Les journées étaient interminables. Le temps paraissait suspendu, pris dans de la résine et incapable de faire tourner les aiguilles de l'horloge de l'entrée vers Septembre. Sirius avait su qu'il en serait ainsi. Que l'été serait long. Que ses doigts seraient douloureux de ne pas pouvoir se refermer sur le bras de Remus, que son lit serait vide à en être glacial malgré la moiteur étouffante qui régnait dans la maison, et que l'absence de sa baguette crépitante de magie dans son poing serait comme d'être amputé d'un membre.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu le silence des heures qui ne passaient pas. L'absence de son père, pourtant familière, la lueur éperdue au fond des yeux gris de Regulus, et l'atmosphère poussiéreuse qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être enterré vivant sous l'ombre des couloirs et le regard pesant de ses ancêtres.

Les journées étaient interminables.

Les nuits étaient pires.

Il faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer, bien sûr. Il se glissait sous les draps dès que l'horloge sonnait vingt-deux heures et il fermait les yeux si fort qu'il sentait ses globes oculaires brûler derrière ses paupières.

Il entendait tout. Le trottinement des elfes de maison, Regulus qui sortait de sa chambre toutes les heures, jouant son rôle de vigile au cas où quelque chose arriverait.

Les pieds nus du fantôme blanc qu'il n'arrivait plus réellement à appeler sa mère qui déambulait dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle entrait parfois dans sa chambre. Il entendait la porte chuinter contre le parquet en s'ouvrant, les pas légers avancer vers son lit et le souffle entrecoupé qui s'échappait de sa poitrine. Il gardait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas. Elle finissait par s'en aller.

Tout le monde finissait toujours par partir si on attendait suffisamment longtemps.

Alors, les muscles de son corps se détendaient et il pouvait imaginer qu'il était Hogwarts, dans un lit chaud, à compter les pulsations du sang de Remus dans son poignet jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le surprenne.

Puis un soir, alors que Sirius attendait dans le noir, un autre bruit se mêla aux autres. La petite cloche fixée sur la porte d'entrée tinta et le battant se referma avec un claquement sec. Bientôt, un pas lourd entrecoupé du crissement de bottes de bonne qualité en cuir de dragon rompit la routine monotone des bruits de la nuit.

Père était là.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il s'assit sur son lit, indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas revu son père ? Il était venu quelques fois l'été dernier. Là encore, il devait passer récupérer des papiers. Il avait sans doute espéré éviter une scène en venant à une heure où, deux ans auparavant, tout le monde aurait été endormi.

Une idée terrible se fit soudain jour dans l'esprit de Sirius. Sa mère allait sortir de sa chambre. Bientôt.

Qui savait comment elle réagirait en tombant nez-à-nez avec le mari qui l'avait abandonnée pour sa maîtresse, laissant peu à peu son esprit pourrir dans l'atmosphère glauque de la maison qu'il lui avait imposée après leur mariage.

La maison des Black.

Sirius se leva et s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre à pas lents. Il posa la main sur la poignée et demeura immobile, écoutant les bruits de la maison.

Il entendit la porte du bureau de son père s'ouvrir et les pas s'arrêter rapidement après. Il attendit quelques instants, retenant son souffle, puis les pas reprirent en sens inverse.

Son père partait.

Il ferma les yeux, expirant un long souffle de soulagement.

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit les autres pas. Les pieds nus qui avançaient en staccatos secs sur le plancher.

- Orion !

La voix déchira le silence de la nuit comme un blasphème. La nuit il n'y avait que des pas. Jamais de voix. Jamais.

- Orion, que faites-vous ? Où allez-vous ?

- Walburga, enfin, lâchez-moi !

- Orion !

Un choc fit trembler le mur. Sirius appuya sur la poignée et entrouvrit la porte. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses parents, ils étaient trop loin dans le couloir, mais il n'osait pas se montrer.

- Orion, arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser !

- Walburga, que faites-vous ? Vous avez perdu l'esprit !

- Non !

Elle hurlait soudain de cette voix aiguë et coupante comme du verre qui annonçait une nouvelle crise. Sirius sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine.

- Vous ne pouvez pas retourner avec cette... cette catin. Je suis votre femme ! Vous...

- Walburga, contenez-vous ! Ce comportement n'est pas digne d'une Black. Arrêtez de vous donner en spectacle !

- Non ! cria-t-elle. Nonnonnonnonnonnon !

Puis il ne resta plus que des hurlements sans signification. Des cris d'animal blessé dans lesquels Sirius croyait parfois discerner des insultes et des malédictions.

Tout à coup, Sirius entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir. La lumière s'alluma et une silhouette passa devant sa porte. Malgré le sentiment aigu qu'il valait mieux ne rien voir et retourner se coucher, Sirius ouvrit sa porte plus largement et fit un pas dans le couloir. Il demeura pétrifié devant sa chambre en voyant Regulus tenter de verser le contenu d'une fiole dans la bouche de sa mère tandis qu'un elfe de maison qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier tenait tant bien que mal son corps secoué de convulsions et de hurlements. L'elfe avait dû accourir depuis la cuisine, songea Sirius, vaguement.

Il aurait voulu se détourner, mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux du visage de sa mère.

À la lumière des candélabres qui ornaient les murs, ses yeux révulsés et le filet de bave qui coulait de son menton lui donnaient soudain l'apparence d'une de ces sorcières de conte de fées que les moldus se plaisaient à inventer.

- Pousse-toi ! s'écria finalement son père, exaspéré.

Il poussa l'elfe sans ménagement et attrapa la gorge de sa femme. Elle s'immobilisa, la bouche arrondie dans un "O" parfait.

- Verse la potion. Vite ! dit-il à Regulus.

Ce dernier s'exécuta avec empressement. Un peu de potion coula hors de la bouche de Walburga et son mari agrippa son menton, refermant ses lèvres de force.

Le corps de Walburga Black fut agité de quelques spasmes puis il s'immobilisa. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se balança doucement d'avant en arrière, silencieuse, aux pieds de Regulus.

- Père, dit Regulus d'une voix tremblante.

- Bonne nuit, dit celui-ci, s'apprêtant à tourner les talons.

- Père, répéta-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser. Père !

La voix de Regulus se brisa et Sirius sentit son estomac se tordre. Son père secoua la tête, visiblement impatient de s'en aller. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il aperçut Sirius, toujours immobile devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Oh, Sirius. Tu passeras à mon bureau lundi, dit-il, comme si la situation n'avait rien d'anormal. Nous avons à discuter de tes projets après Hogwarts. Tu es l'hériter, après tout.

Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, essayant de ne pas regarder le corps de sa mère, effondré sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffons laissée là par un enfant peu soigneux.

- Bonne nuit, répéta Orion.

Regulus se redressa. Il tourna la tête vers Sirius, puis fit de nouveau face à son père, qui réajustait déjà son chapeau sur sa tête.

- Attendez, Père ! Vous ne pouvez pas...

- Cela suffit, Regulus ! tonna-t-il. Occupe-toi de ta mère et retourne te coucher. Mes affaires ne te concernent pas.

Regulus fit un pas en arrière. Sirius ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il l'imaginait sans peine. Le visage qu'il avait lorsque Père l'avait giflé un soir, en revenant d'une réception où il avait parlé sans réfléchir.

Regulus avait toujours l'air surpris qu'on lui fasse du mal. C'était pour cela qu'il faisait un si mauvais Black.

Leur père leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

- Attendez, répéta Regulus d'une voix blanche que Sirius peinait à reconnaître. Il sort avec un Sang-de-bourbe ! Sirius. Sirius sort avec un Sang-de-bourbe. Un garçon. Il l'a embrassé. C'est vrai, je l'ai vu ! dit-il, parlant d'une voix de plus en plus rapide et aiguë.

Sirius sentit tout le sang se retirer de son visage.

- Regulus, dit-il d'une voix faible.

- C'est la vérité, Père. Je vous le jure ! Il faut me croire.

Leur père s'arrêta, sa posture soudain rigide.

Sirius détourna les yeux de son dos menaçant et dévisagea son frère. Celui qui venait de le trahir.

Regulus s'était lui aussi tourné vers lui. Et, en regardant les yeux aux pupilles fixes et dilatées de son frère, Sirius eut soudain l'impression de regarder sa mère en face pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Il pensa que la maison les avait finalement tous avalés, absorbant chaque Black l'un de après l'autre jusqu'à être de nouveau vide. Sa mère, son père, son frère... ils avaient tous disparu.

Il ravala un éclat de rire.

**XXX**

L'agent Johnston s'arrêta dans le couloir pour observer n°58 qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce du fond tel un animal encagé.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, auparavant. Il savait ce qu'il était, mais au final, il ne voyait qu'un corps d'enfant malingre affublés d'yeux trop froids pour attirer la moindre compassion. Mais il avait changé, ces derniers temps.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son visage qui n'était pas là auparavant. Comme s'il s'était finalement réveillé d'un long sommeil.

Johnston ignorait de quoi il était capable, à présent.

Il sortit sa montre de sa poche. Il était presque l'heure de se rendre au laboratoire.

Il avança jusqu'à la pièce du fond.

- C'est l'heure, lança-t-il avant de retourner dans son bureau.

N°58 le suivrait d'ici un instant. L'agent Johnston ne se répétait jamais. De toute façon, n°58 avait toujours été obéissant.

Johnston regarda le coffre qui renfermait toutes les notes prises, tous les contrats passés avec ces messieurs du ministère, au cours des dix dernières années. Il eut un éclat de rire sec. Tout le monde avait toujours besoin d'un loup-garou en bon état. Et il avait été si sûr que n°58 serait son ticket gagnant. Il était jeune à l'époque et il pouvait déjà voir son bureau en noyer à l'étage des grands pontes quand il avait apporté un sujet flambant neuf à la Rookwood Inc. Un loup-garou à peine abîmé, et un enfant dont on pourrait observer l'évolution avec ça. Un enfant qui durerait encore des années et dont le jeune corps pourrait supporter bien plus que ceux des loups-garous fatigués et mourants que Greyback leur laissait parfois.

Oh, ils l'avaient remercié. M. Rookwood lui-même avait été très impressionné.

Puis Johnston avait été bombardé baby-sitter de loup-garou.

Dix ans passés dans cette maison perdue dans la campagne d'Anglesey avec un loup-garou. La belle promotion.

Au départ, le fait que ce soit un enfant l'avait plus effrayé que le fait qu'il soit une bête sauvage. Il aurait refusé si la paye n'avait pas été aussi bonne. Mais au final, l'enfant s'était si peu comporté comme tel que ça n'avait jamais posé de problème. Il demeurait là, sans jamais pleurer ou se plaindre, comme les enfants d'orphelinat, silencieux et résignés dans leur abandon.

N°58 apparut, portant un tee-shirt aux couleurs des Faucons de Falmouth qui ne venait certainement pas de la Rookwood. C'était le cas d'un certain nombre de ses vêtements, à présent. Johnston se demandait si Dumbledore donnait aussi de quoi se vêtir aux créatures nécessiteuse, parce que n°58 n'avait certainement jamais eu une seule noise entre les mains.

Il inclina la tête en direction de la cheminée et n°58 attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Johnston attendit qu'il soit parti puis le suivit dans la cheminée. Sa présence était requise, ce soir.

Il salua poliment les deux hommes et la femme en blouse blanche qui attendaient déjà dans le laboratoire. Il prit place à leur côté sur une chaise et regarda de nouveau sa montre. La lune se lèverait que d'ici une heure, mais n°58 enlevait déjà ses vêtements pour entrer dans la zone de confinement. Johnston l'observa distraitement.

Il ignorait quels effets auraient le nouveau produit, mais ce serait une mauvaise lune, il pouvait le sentir.

N°58 croisa soudain son regard. Ses yeux avaient toujours mis Johnston mal à l'aise. Leur couleur et leur fixité étaient déroutantes. Cependant, à présent il y avait autre chose au fond de l'ambre froid de ses iris.

Comme une lueur de défiance.

Dans un sursaut, Johnston prit conscience de ce qui avait changé en lui : n°58 n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre émotion ou opinion regardant sa situation. Il avait toujours considéré ce qui lui arrivait comme parfaitement normal.

Ce n'était plus le cas.

Johnston jeta un regard troublé vers les scientifiques de la Rookwood Inc., qui s'agitaient dans un coin, débattant de l'utilité d'une dernière injection avant que la lune ne se montre. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué. D'un autre côté, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient passé dix ans avec la bête, à l'observer du coin de l'œil pour vérifier que le loup était toujours prisonnier du petit garçon.

Oui, jusqu'ici, Johnston n'avait jamais eu peur que du loup. N°58 était inoffensif.

Il commençait se demander si c'était toujours le cas.

Il adressa un sourire moqueur au garçon alors qu'il suivait la femme à robe blanche pour subir des examens de dernière minute.

N°58. Remus Joachim Lupin.

Le nom avait toujours fait rire Johnston, aussi n'avait-il pas pris la peine de le changer quand on lui avait confié le sujet. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ses parents allaient le reconnaître venir réclamer leur enfant.

Après tout, ils l'avaient pratiquement supplié de les en débarrasser.

* * *

N/A : rah, je le savais - l'été va durer un chapitre de plus. Ce chapitre est déjà assez long et je ne suis pas arrivée du tout au bout. Bref, suite et fin de l'été la semaine prochaine.

Sur une autre note, je voulais poster tout ça hier et... mon chat a disparu. On l'a cherché des heures avant qu'il ne se pointe comme une fleur vers 23h, accompagné par... un autre chat qui ne veut plus repartir. J'espère trouver l'autre personne qui doit chercher son chat bientôt. On ne s'ennuie jamais à la campagne ^^.

**Ayame** : aw, merci. Je suis très flattée que tu aies bravé la chaleur pour aller lire ma fiction. Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été déçue d'avoir fait le voyage. J'espère que tu n'auras pas à traverser trop d'épreuves pour les chapitres suivants XD.


	40. Chapitre 35 : Nouveau départ

"_J'ai longtemps pensé que les Black finiraient par détruire Sirius._

_C'était la suite logique d'années d'abus pas toujours volontaires, et d'un environnement familial pour le moins trouble. À l'époque je n'en savais pas beaucoup sur la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. La vie, tant chez l'agent Johnston qu'à Hogwarts, ne me laissait que peu l'occasion de lire les chroniques mondaines. Cependant, j'en savais suffisamment. La disparition de Sirius et l'avènement du futur M. Black était le genre d'événement dont nul ne peut prédire la date exacte et contre lequel personne ne peut prétendre se dresser._

_J'ai rencontré un certain nombre de Black au cours de ma vie et j'ai fini par concevoir leur famille comme un immense broyeur. Une machine à détruire chaque individualité pour les faire toutes entrer dans les petites cases de leur tapisserie généalogique._

_Être un Black n'a jamais été un droit acquis du seul fait d'être né de parents du même nom. Ce n'était pas un droit, comme le fait, pour James, de pouvoir proclamer qu'il était un Potter ou, pour Peter, de parler de la maison de campagne familiale en sachant qu'elle serait sienne un jour._

_Non. Être un Black était comme d'être né sous un rouleau compresseur qui vous ferait rentrer dans le moule prévu pour vous. Et si vous deviez casser en deux pour vous y couler, qu'il en soit ainsi._

_La plupart des gens pensent que Sirius est différent des autres. Qu'il a échappé au moule parce qu'il était plus valeureux, plus entêté._

_Plus Gryffindor._

_Mais je pense qu'ils ont tort. Sirius n'est pas différent. Et à l'époque, ce n'était qu'un petit garçon effrayé, abîmé par des années passées dans Grimmauld Place à regarder le rouleau compresseur suspendu au-dessus de sa tête._

_Je crois qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait et qu'il avait en quelque sorte accepté son destin._

_Puis finalement, quelque chose est arrivé. Je ne saurai jamais quoi. Mais, durant l'été de nos quinze ans, il s'est produit l'impensable dans la maison des Black._

_Oh, bien sûr ça n'a pas été le fruit d'un seul événement. Seulement quelque chose est arrivé. Quelque chose qui a déclenché une désagrégation lente, un pourrissement qui a culminé des années après quand il n'est plus resté que des patronymes étrangers sur leur grande tapisserie poussiéreuse._

_Contrairement à toute attente, c'est Sirius qui a fini par détruire les Black."_

Extrait du journal de Remus Lupin

**XXX**

**Chapitre 35 :**

**Nouveau départ**

Sirius pouvait entendre les cris d'ici. La porte du bureau de son père était épaisse, mais pas suffisamment pour couvrir ses récriminations furieuses et les dénégations aiguës de sa mère. Il aurait préféré qu'ils jettent un _silencio _sur la porte.

Tout aurait été mieux que ce sinistre brouhaha dont il parvenait à saisir l'aspect menaçant sans entendre le moindre mot.

Il étendit ses jambes aussi loin qu'il le pouvait sur les marches de l'escalier principal. Il sentait peser sur ses épaules le regard de ses ancêtres, désapprobateurs depuis leurs cadres en bois.

Ils savaient. Regulus avait annoncé ses écarts dans le couloir, devant toute une galerie de Black.

Sirius continua de contempler le buffet si sombre qu'il était presque noir au pied de l'escalier. Agrippant à deux mains la marche sur laquelle il était assis, il commença à soulever ses jambes l'une après l'autre et martela celle qui s'étendait sous ses talons à un rythme régulier.

Sa mère criait de plus en plus fort. Sa voix prenait tour à tour des intonations plaintives et accusatrices. Sirius ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir les mots. Juste le ton.

C'était suffisant.

- Sirius, souffla soudain Regulus.

Sirius ne réagit pas. Son frère s'était assis à ses côtés juste après que leurs parents se soient retirés dans le bureau. Leur mère était demeurée relativement calme face aux révélations de leur plus jeune fils. Révélations que Sirius avait refusé de démentir.

Pourquoi prendre cette peine ? S'il avait douté de sa réponse, leur père n'aurait pas hésité à utiliser l'une des fioles de veritaserum qu'il gardait dans le petit coffre sous son bureau, avec les poisons et quelques souvenirs de famille.

Sirius avait pensé que dire la vérité lui éviterait d'en révéler davantage. De parler de choses que ses parents n'auraient pas pensé à questionner mais qui sortiraient de sa bouche sous l'effet de la potion, aussi incontrôlables que les spasmes de son estomac lorsque lui et Lucius avaient fini tous les verres de Whisky Pur Feu après une réception dix ans auparavant.

Sirius savait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il aurait été confronté à la petite fiole de liquide clair. Sa mère n'en avait plus fait usage depuis que leur père était parti, trop noyée dans son désespoir pour se préoccuper vraiment de ce que ses fils faisaient loin de Grimmauld Place, cependant le veritaserum avait autrefois été la façon habituelle de s'enquérir de leurs journées. De régler leurs disputes ou de savoir qui avait mangé les biscuits préparés pour le thé avec Mme Rookwood.

C'était une pratique courante dans les familles Pure Sang. Chez les Black, en tout cas. Une cuillerée pour dix kilos de poids vif.

Tellement plus simple que d'essayer de leur extirper la vérité par persuasion ou menace.

Sirius avait étudié le veritaserum en Potions, l'année précédente. Il avait écrit un devoir sur ses effets s'étalant sur cinquante centimètres de parchemin.

La plupart des études s'accordaient à dire que l'utilisation prolongée d'un tel produit sur un sujet avait des effets secondaires désastreux sur son cerveau. Elle pouvait détruire sa santé mentale. Les chances de déclarer un Alzheimer précoce et ou une maladie de Parkinson étaient 32% plus importantes chez un sujet ayant pris du veritaserum vingt fois au cours de sa vie.

Sirius ne parvenait pas à se rappeler combien de fois le liquide plus fade que de l'eau avait été versé au fond de sa gorge ou de celle de Regulus.

Il n'avait pas inclus ces études dans son devoir. Il n'avait eu qu'un Acceptable. Le professeur Slughorn, dans une de ces tentatives pour faire voir le côté amusant des Potions aux élèves, avait demandé s'il ne souffrait pas lui-même d'un Alzheimer ultra-précoce en marge.

Sirius n'avait pas trouvé cela amusant.

- Sirius, répéta Regulus d'un ton agité.

Sirius tourna finalement la tête vers son frère. Ses yeux gris si semblables aux siens étaient grands ouverts et faisaient paraître son étroit visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

- Sirius, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas... Mais Père allait partir et tout à coup...

Il pressa soudain les paumes de ses mains contre ses temps et Sirius savait que c'était sa façon de pleurer, maintenant qu'il était trop vieux pour laisser couler ses larmes en public.

- Je ne voulais pas...

- Au moins, Mère n'a pas fait de crise, dit Sirius d'une voix atone.

Et c'était là tout le pardon qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Que feraient ses parents ? Ils ne lui avaient jamais vraiment fait mal auparavant. Pas comme le vieux Malfoy, qui savait se montrer persuasif avec une canne comme avec sa baguette - la peau livide de Lucius portait quelques marques pour le prouver.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? demanda Regulus d'une petite voix qui rappelait tant leurs jeunes années que Sirius ne lui en voulut plus de l'avoir trahi.

Il haussa les épaules.

Puis la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Sirius se mit debout et Regulus leva la tête vers lui, semblant aussi terrifié que si le geste impérieux de leur père s'était adressé à lui.

"Pardon", l'entendit-il murmurer une dernière fois.

Il inclina la tête, acceptant les regrets de Regulus et les ordres de son père, puis il entra à son tour dans le bureau.

Il se redressa, prêt à affronter ce que ses parents lui réservaient.

Le nom de Remus serait pas prononcé.

Quoi qu'il arrive, Remus lui appartenait et il ne laisserait aucun autre Black s'approcher de lui.

**XXX**

Regulus demeura assis sur l'escalier longtemps après que Père lui ait ordonné d'aller se coucher et ait refermé la porte du bureau derrière Sirius. Il restait là, figé sur la marche de bois, une main agrippant la rampe comme s'il allait se lever d'une seconde à l'autre.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ?

Le changer d'école, sans aucun doute. Ou peut-être lui trouver un précepteur. Il faudrait bien que Sirius ait son diplôme, s'il devait succéder à leur père.

Que feraient-ils à Lupin ?

Sirius refuserait de donner son nom. Mais s'ils lui demandaient à _lui _?

Regulus mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang contre sa langue. Il voyait soudain trouble sans savoir pourquoi.

C'était de la faute de Sirius.

Tout était de la faute de Sirius. S'il avait été un Slytherin. S'il n'était pas devenu ami avec tous ces garçons qui se croyaient meilleurs que les gens comme eux, qui lui faisait tourner le dos à ce qu'ils avaient été élevés pour devenir...

Regulus aurait aimé pouvoir croire que tout était de la faute de Lupin. Qu'il avait jeté un sort à Sirius ou qu'il le faisait chanter. Mais s'il était honnête, Sirius n'avait _pas_ changé. Il exprimait seulement ce qui s'était toujours trouvé étouffé au fond de lui par leurs parents et Grimmauld Place. Et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour voir que c'était Sirius qui poursuivait Lupin et pas l'inverse.

Parfois, le soir, quand il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu dans la bibliothèque, Regulus voyait une lueur de terreur dans le regard ambre de Lupin. Le regard d'une bête acculée. Mais ça avait été si fugitif et ça faisait maintenant si longtemps que Regulus se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Regulus se coucha sur le sol, laissant ses pieds appuyés sur la quatrième marche. Les arrêtes de bois de l'escalier rentraient douloureusement dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Il n'entendait plus rien venir du bureau. Son père avait dû jeter un sort. Après tout, il ne voulait sans doute pas laver leur linge sale devant les elfes de maison. Pas que leur opinion eût une quelconque valeur, mais les elfes avaient des oreilles et une bouche. Pollux, le grand-père que Sirius et Regulus n'avaient jamais appelé autrement que "Monsieur", disait toujours que c'était là leur plus gros défaut.

Regulus demeura étendu sur les marches, écoutant le bruit de sa respiration et enfonçant son dos dans les marches autant qu'il le pouvait.

Le silence était pire que tout.

Il aurait tout donné pour retourner une demi-heure plus tôt. Il aurait lancé le sortilège d'amnésie sur ses deux parents s'il avait su comment.

Mais il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Maître Regulus ? demanda une voix tremblotante d'angoisse dans son dos.

Regulus fit rouler sa tête vers l'arrière pour regarder la créature qui se tenait derrière lui, tripotant le morceau de toile brune qui lui servait de pagne.

Kreacher. L'elfe préféré de leur mère. Son elfe préféré à lui aussi, s'il y réfléchissait. Kreacher était le seul à réussir à la maintenir quand il le fallait, même s'il passait des heures à se punir par la suite, laissant une odeur de chair brûlée dans l'arrière-cuisine où il vivait.

Kreacher, lui, était toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui.

- Maître Regulus aller bien ? demanda-t-il. Kreacher aider ? Besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non. Merci Kreacher, dit Regulus.

- Maître Regulus aller se coucher. Maître Sirius être puni longtemps. Jamais aider Maîtresse et Maître Regulus, mérité grande punition, grommela-t-il. Laisser Maître Regulus tout faire tout seul et pauvre Maîtresse...

- Kreacher, dit Regulus d'un ton d'avertissement. Tu peux retourner te coucher, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi maintenant.

L'elfe de maison baissa sa grosse tête grise.

- Pauvre Maître Regulus, pauvre, pauvre Maîtresse, murmura-t-il encore avant de disparaître dans un craquement.

Regulus regarda le plafond encore un moment, écoutant le silence.

Puis il se leva pour aller se coucher.

Il aurait aimé penser que ce soir n'aurait pas de conséquences durables.

Il peinait à le croire.

Il asséna une claque sur sa propre main, clignant des yeux sous l'effet de la douleur qu'il s'était infligée. Il méritait d'être puni, lui aussi.

Il avait trahi son propre frère.

Il les haïssait tous. Son père qui les avait abandonnés pour vivre avec sa maîtresse au rire haut-perché, sa mère qui était incapable de se maîtriser et le tenait éveillé des nuits entières, Sirius qui s'était enfermé dans sa tour Gryffindor et hypnotisé avec Remus Lupin pour ne pas voir que Grimmauld Place se désagrégeait sous leurs pieds.

Il ne pensait pas en venir un jour à être celui qu'il haïssait le plus.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il.

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité avant que les premières larmes ne puissent couler.

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, un immense vacarme secoua la maison. Il eut des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir et le claquement caractéristique de la porte de la chambre de Sirius, suivi de paroles indistinctes prononcées par le baryton menaçant de la voix de leur père.

Puis un hurlement aigu s'éleva.

Regulus glissa automatiquement une jambe hors de ses draps, prêt à se lever et à prendre une des fioles de potion qu'il gardait maintenant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Puis il s'immobilisa.

Il se roula de nouveau en boule dans son lit et appuya son oreiller contre sa tête pour étouffer le bruit.

Père était là. Il pouvait bien s'occuper d'une crise pour une fois. C'était normal qu'il s'en charge. Il aurait dû en être ainsi depuis le début.

Cela n'empêchait pas la culpabilité de ronger son estomac alors que les couinements de Kreacher se mêlaient aux cris et aux jurons.

Certaines nuits, Regulus aurait voulu que la maison brûle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.

**XXX**

Remus était réveillé.

Il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Il essaya de bouger un peu avant de s'immobiliser, crucifié par la douleur à laquelle il croyait s'être habitué. À croire que l'année passée avec le chien, le cerf et le rat avait abaissé son niveau de tolérance. À moins bien sûr que cela ne signifie qu'il n'avait jamais atteint ce niveau de destruction auparavant.

C'était possible. L'_Autre_ avait été dans tous ses états la nuit dernière. La cage, la solitude, mais surtout le produit qui brûlait dans ses veines au point que Remus lui-même avait eu envie de les vider de son propre sang avant de se transformer.

Il supposait que le liquide irisé constituait un nouvel échec dans la quête de la Rookwood Inc. pour soumettre l'Autre.

En un sens, malgré la douleur, Remus se sentait satisfait de ce résultat. Si ses muscles l'avaient permis et que des années d'impassibilité n'avaient pas coulé son visage dans un masque rigide et inexpressif, il aurait sans doute arboré le rictus carnassier qui apparaissait parfois sur le visage de Sirius quand il était parvenu à le pousser particulièrement loin dans ses retranchements.

Remus bougea encore pour essayer d'évaluer les dégâts. Il avait si mal qu'une vague de nausée lui écrasa l'estomac.

- T'es réveillé ? demanda la voix de l'agent Johnston.

Remus s'immobilisa, essayant de localiser l'homme. Là, devant lui. Il devait se tenir sur le seuil de la chambre.

- Sale lune, reprit-il. Un vrai carnage.

Son ton était différent de d'habitude. Remus croyait y détecter un soupçon de malaise.

Remus se demanda vaguement si ça avait été si horrible que ça. Si son visage était intact.

Il se demandait quelle expression ferait Sirius en le voyant s'il était défiguré, couturé d'hideuses cicatrices. Se désintéresserait-il de lui ? Cesserait-il de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes comme s'il essayait d'aspirer son énergie vitale ?

Ou aurait-il ce rictus terrible sur les lèvres, découvrant ses dents blanches et pointues, avant de rire et de le pousser dans un coin sombre pour apprendre par cœur la moindre de ces lignes blanches du bout de ses doigts.

Remus ne savait quelle solution il devait craindre le plus.

- Est-ce que je suis aveugle ? demanda-t-il après un silence.

S'était-il arraché les yeux ou le produit blanc avait-il détruit sa vision parfaite ?

- Non, dit Johnston. Mais encore une lune comme ça et tu ne pourras plus sortir dans la rue sans faire fuir les petits enfants.

Il eut un rire sec.

- Je ne sais même pas si tu seras utilisable d'ici la prochaine fois.

Remus cessa de bouger. Il arrêta d'essayer de compter ses orteils ou d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait attendre.

Attendre septembre, les lits alignés dans le dortoir et le feu dans la cheminée de la salle commune.

Les pas de l'agent Johnston s'éloignèrent.

Attendre. Après tout, il avait survécu jusque là.

Remus sombra dans l'inconscience, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il soit mort avant la prochaine pleine lune.

Mais il y avait toujours septembre. Il pouvait attendre.

**XXX**

James fut réveillé à cinq heures du matin. Les yeux encore brouillés par le sommeil autant que par sa myopie, il attrapa ses lunettes d'une main mal assurée et les enfonça sur son nez,

Quelque chose de gros et de bruyant tournoyait dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. James jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre qu'il avait laissée ouverte dans l'espoir que la fraîcheur de la nuit parviendrait à combattre la chaleur qui s'était accumulée dans la pièce au cours de la journée.

Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant une bonne heure.

James alluma la lampe à son chevet d'une simple pression de l'index et regarda un hibou au plumage pâle faire un nouveau tour de la chambre avant de se poser sur son lit, l'air satisfait.

Un hibou ? À une heure pareille ?

Le hibou avança d'un pas raide sur le matelas que James avait dépouillé de ses draps quand il était allé se coucher. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa main et tendit une patte.

James cligna des yeux, puis attrapa le fin rouleau de parchemin qui y était attaché. Après un dernier coup d'œil incertain vers le hibou, il le déroula.

"_J'arrive à cinq heures et demie. Fais préparer une cheminée et une chambre d'ami._

_Bien amicalement,_

_Sirius O. Black"_

James relut le parchemin avec incrédulité.

Bien amicalement ? Cinq heures et demie ?

Connaissant Sirius, il ne devait pas parler de cinq heures de l'après-midi.

James regarda le hibou comme s'il pouvait lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

Ça avait intérêt à ne pas avoir de rapport avec Remus. James ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter l'obsession de Sirius _aussi_ pendant ses vacances.

Le hibou déploya ses ailes et quitta la chambre sans crier gare, satisfait d'avoir accompli sa misison.

James soupira et se leva pour trouver une cheminée et attendre l'arrivée de Sirius. S'il voulait une chambre, il n'aurait qu'à la préparer tout seul quand il serait là.

- Fais préparer, hein, marmonna James.

Sirius semblait souvent oublier que tout le monde ne possédait pas un bataillon d'elfes de maison prêts à traverser une rivière de feu à la moindre flexion de poignet.

Les Potter n'avaient que Dotty, et Dotty ne faisait que la cuisine et la poussière les dimanches.

James referma la porte de la bibliothèque derrière lui. Il leva les protections que ses parents avaient mis en place sur la cheminée et s'assit sur le canapé disposé devant elle.

À cinq heures et demie, les flammes vertes surgirent de l'âtre et Sirius Black tituba vers lui, étreignant maladroitement sa malle d'école.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que...

Les mots de James moururent sur ses lèvres quand il vit le visage de l'autre garçon. Les marques violacées sur sa mâchoire ressemblaient à des traces de doigts à un point effrayant.

- Tu t'es battu ? demanda James.

Sirius secoua la tête.

_Fais préparer une chambre d'ami_.

James comprit avec horreur que quelque chose avait dû se passer chez les Black. Il avait entendu ce qu'on racontait sur la façon dont certaines personnes qui hantaient son arbre généalogique disciplinaient leurs enfants, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pouvait concerner une personne qu'il connaissait. Il hésita avant de poser la question.

- Est-ce que ton père t'a frappé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Je ne l'ai pas bu, dit-il. J'aurais tout dit et Remus...

Il secoua la tête.

- J'ai rien dit. Je n'y retourne pas.

- Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? demanda James.

Sirius parut surpris.

- Nulle part. Pourquoi ?

James se sentit tout à coup vaguement indigné. Sirius avait visiblement des problèmes chez lui et il y avait des chambres libres chez les Potter mais ça ne l'aurait pas tué de demander la permission.

- On est amis, non ? ajouta Sirius.

James ne pouvait pas le réfuter.

Il se leva du canapé. Il avait une chambre d'ami à préparer.

* * *

N/A : désolée pour le retard ! Ainsi que je le soupçonnais, l'installation d'une Free Box (censée me permettre de ne plus attendre 45 minutes quand j'attache une image à un message) a coupé internet quelques jours. Et, croyez-le ou pas, je fais pas mal de recherches quand j'écris un chapitre. Du coup, bah... j'ai mis un temps infini à terminer ce chapitre.

Bref, on en fini avec les vacances (comme j'en fini avec les miennes, puisque je retourne en cours lundi TT-TT). Le prochain chapitre marquera le début de la sixième année d'Hogwarts pour Remus, Sirius et les autres !

**A Ayame :** Merci, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire et que le chapitre précédent ait permis d'avoir un aperçu plus profond de la psychologie des Black et de l'agent Johnston. Et pour Apparitions, en effet, c'est bien une série à moi. Je me sens célèbre ^^.

PS : j'espère que tu t'es bien remise de ta crise d'asthme. Ma soeur en fait de temps en temps, ça a l'air extrêmement pénible (et un peu angoissant, en fait).


	41. Chapitre 36 : Une guerre

"_Quand je suis parti de chez moi, tout le monde a commencé à me surveiller du coin de l'œil. À me poser des questions. À s'inquiéter de ma santé - surtout de ma santé mentale, pour être franc. Les Potter, James, Peter, mes professeurs et tous les autres me regardaient comme une espèce de héros tragique arraché à sa famille par la guerre qui se préparait. On murmurait que j'avais été maltraité et que je m'étais opposé à la politique de mes parents concernant les nés-moldus. On m'offrait des mots réconfortants, des tapes sur l'épaule, et les Slytherins me regardaient comme un traître à leur Grande Cause ou je ne sais quoi._

_La vérité, c'est que je n'avais qu'une idée très vague de ce que faisaient mes parents. Et je suis presque sûr qu'ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose. Ma mère était trop assommée par les crises et les potions et mon père était trop absorbé par ses affaires et sa maîtresse pour vraiment se mêler de politique._

_Est-ce qu'ils pensaient être au-dessus des demi-sang, des nés-moldus et de tous les autres ? Sans aucun doute. Est-ce qu'ils ont balancé une partie de notre or dans les mains de Voldemort et des types qui soutenaient des lois de ségrégation auprès du Magenmagot ? Évidemment. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils avaient de réels idéaux à part la protection de leurs intérêts. Les Black devaient continuer à écraser les autres, voilà tout._

_Et à l'époque, je me foutais bien de tous ces trucs. Je me suis juste fait la malle parce qu'ils allaient se mettre en travers du chemin qui conduisait à ce que je voulais plus que tout. Parce qu'ils étaient comme une prison de cris hystériques, de larmes et d'absence._

_Je n'étais pas particulièrement triste. En fait, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir abandonné quoi que ce soit. Père n'était jamais à la maison et Mère ne quittait pas ses appartements. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait si je vivais chez les Potter ou dans ma chambre ? D'ailleurs aucun d'entre eux n'a essayé de me récupérer. Ils avaient encore Regulus alors pourquoi se fatiguer à me courir après ?_

_Je haïssais Grimmauld Place._

_Alors c'était assez ridicule de voir les Potter et McGonagall me surveiller comme si j'allais éclater en sanglots ou tout casser d'un coup au cours d'une grande crise de désespoir._

_Mais bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils pensaient que je venais de perdre une famille qui avait disparu des années auparavant._

_Je n'ai parlé à personne de la raison pour laquelle j'étais parti, même pas à Remus. J'ai gardé le silence, j'ai continué de sourire et j'ai enfoui tout au fond de moi la culpabilité que je ressentais parfois en croisant le regard de Regulus au détour d'un couloir._

_J'avais l'impression de m'engluer peu à peu dans la boue noire des Black et je savais que si je continuais à rester planté là, je finirais coincé, enfoncé dans leur marécage puant jusqu'au cou avec une femme à moitié folle et des amis prêts à m'envoyer à Azkaban dès que le vent tournerait._

_Alors j'ai pris l'un des dossiers caché dans le coffre du bureau de Père et je me suis sauvé aussi vite que j'ai osé. Rien de politique ou d'héroïque là-dedans._

_Il n'y avait pas que ça, bien sûr. Le fait que je les détestais a joué un grand rôle dans tout ça. Mon salaud de père qui s'était barré avec la première croqueuse de diamants venue et ma cinglée de mère qui avait volé notre enfance à moi et à Regulus._

_Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas si je serais parti si le nom de Remus n'avait jamais été mentionné dans Grimmauld Place._

_Parce que je détestais mon Père._

_Et que j'ai vraiment haï entendre le nom de Remus sortir de sa bouche._"

Extrait du carnet de bord de Sirius Black

**XXX**

**Chapitre 36 :**

**Une guerre**

Peter ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé pendant l'été. Quand il était arrivé à la gare de King's cross, Sirius attendait sur le quai avec James et ses parents comme s'il s'agissait d'une occurrence habituelle.

Comme s'il faisait partie de la famille.

Peter s'était arrêté avant qu'ils n'aient pu le remarquer et il s'était tourné vers le centre du quai, là où les Black, les Malfoy et les autres Sang Purs importants attendaient que leurs enfants aient disparu dans le train rutilant qui semblait piaffer d'impatience sur les rails.

Les parents de Sirius n'étaient pas là, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que Sirius et son frère étaient accompagnés par un elfe de maison. Et franchement, après ce que Peter avait vu de Grimmauld Place deux ans auparavant, il n'était pas surpris.

Il se demandait si Mme Black réussissait encore à sortir de chez elle et si M. Black y avait remis les pieds. Les deux hypothèses lui paraissaient tout aussi improbables l'une que l'autre.

Cette année, il y avait bien un elfe de maison à l'air revêche qui réajustait la robe de Regulus. Regulus qui semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux, tournant la tête en tous sens pour observer la foule bigarrée avec une expression neutre sur le visage.

Et Sirius était avec les Potter.

Certes, Sirius rejoignait toujours James aussi vite qu'il le pouvait quand ils revenaient de vacances. Mais sa valise se trouvait à ses pieds. Comme s'il était _arrivé_ avec les Potter.

Quand Peter les rejoignit, Sirius annonça qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui avec autant d'indifférence que s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Il en reparla sans s'expliquer davantage quand Remus arriva dans leur compartiment, l'air épuisé et le visage barré d'une cicatrice qui fit bégayer James au milieu d'une phrase. Sirius ne parut pas se formaliser de cette addition au physique du loup-garou et il l'attira immédiatement à ses côtés.

Peter profita de sa distraction pour interroger James sur les circonstances du départ de Sirius, mais ce dernier n'en savait pas davantage que lui. Il semblait cependant craindre que les Black n'essayent de récupérer leur héritier et il se préparait apparemment à lutter jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait pour les en empêcher.

Même s'il se garda de l'exprimer, Peter pensa pour sa part que si les parents de Sirius avaient vraiment voulu de lui, il serait déjà retourné chez eux. Les Black n'étaient pas du genre à laisser échapper ce qu'ils désiraient conserver.

Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour tomber en disgrâce. Après tout, les Black étaient plutôt des protecteurs des leurs. Et s'ils gardaient Bellatrix, qui vous donnait envie de verser une potion sédative dans son thé avant d'aller vous coucher juste au cas où l'envie de vous faire quelque chose la prendrait, c'était qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour être écarté de l'arbre généalogique.

Parce que tel que Peter voyait les choses, Sirius n'avait pas fait de fugue : il avait été renié.

Au départ, Peter ne put s'empêcher d'observer leur nouvelle configuration avec circonspection. Sirius évitait Regulus et, de toute évidence, M. et Mme Potter avaient l'intention de laisser Sirius rester avec eux. Ce qui faisait de lui pratiquement le frère de James.

Cependant, rien ne se produisit. Pour Sirius, le monde semblait toujours tourner autour de Remus. Exactement comme avant l'été.

Du moins, c'était ce que Peter avait pensé au début. Sirius ne mentionnait jamais sa famille et, à part son attitude gênée vis-à-vis de Regulus, on aurait pu croire qu'il se moquait complètement de ce qui s'était passé. Puis les jours avaient passé et il était devenu évident que quelque chose avait changé. C'était subtil, presque rien.

D'ailleurs, Peter était certain que James n'avait rien remarqué. Merlin, peut-être même que _Sirius_ lui-même n'avait rien remarqué.

Mais Remus savait, lui aussi, c'était évident.

C'était juste dans la façon dont Sirius se tenait, toujours un peu plus près de Remus que d'habitude. La façon dont les draps de son lit n'avaient pas été défaits depuis le jour de leur arrivée et dont Sirius semblait toujours avoir une main sur Remus - la manche de sa robe, son coude, son dos, mais surtout son poignet. Presque toujours son poignet.

Comme s'il avait voulu inconsciemment rendre permanente les menottes invisibles avec lesquelles il se plaisait à enchaîner le loup-garou.

Seulement, à ce stade, Peter ne pensait pas qu'il avait encore conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Parfois, il en venait à se demander si Sirius ne s'accrochait pas à Remus autant pour pouvoir rester debout que pour s'assurer que ce dernier était toujours entre ses mains.

Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer quels étaient les sentiments de Remus au sujet des signes ténus de sa nouvelle captivité. Car il était maintenant évident que si Sirius avait pu échapper aux Black, Remus n'avait plus la moindre chance d'en faire autant.

Peter n'était même pas sûr que Remus en pense quoi que ce soit.

La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que, qu'il le veuille ou non, son poignet était attaché par une menotte plus solide que du titane. Une menotte qui ne s'ouvrirait plus jamais.

Pas tant que Sirius vivrait.

**XXX**

Remus se crispa, agrippant _Potions à travers les âges_ plus fermement qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Quelqu'un l'observait et il sentait l'_Autre_ montrer les dents depuis l'endroit où il se terrait sous sa peau. Après tout, sa nuit de permission était dans quatre jours et Remus commençait à le percevoir avec acuité, comme toujours à cette époque du mois.

Il sentit quelqu'un approcher de la table à laquelle il était assis. Ce n'était pas Sirius. Sirius était en retenue avec le Professeur McGonagall pour avoir une fois de plus accepté de participer à l'une des "plaisanteries" de James. James aimait faire des blagues, des plaisanteries voyantes qui ne manquaient jamais de l'envoyer purger une juste peine avec un balai ou un chiffon quelque part dans le château. Remus songeait parfois que, plus qu'une réelle appréciation pour les farces et attrapes, James avait un constant et irrépressible besoin d'être le centre d'attention. Surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert le bonheur d'être remarqué par des filles en général et Lily Evans en particulier.

Il doutait cependant qu'il obtienne un jour une attention positive en persévérant dans cette voie.

Remus leva les yeux de son livre et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la bibliothèque. Il y avait plusieurs tables vides près de la sienne, peut-être l'intrus qui se tenait derrière lui se préparait-il seulement à aller s'asseoir à l'une d'elles. Il avait sans doute hésité à s'approcher après l'avoir vu, ce qui expliquait les yeux qu'il sentait posés sur sa nuque depuis plusieurs minutes.

Après tout, la réputation de James et de Sirius en matière d'humour déplaisant avait tendance à rejaillir sur lui. Et, même sans cela, il était évident que la plupart des autres élèves l'éviteraient. Remus ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur la façon dont il était perçu. Il était naturel que les gens l'évitent : il était _bizarre_. Un être sanguinaire se cachait dans son corps, il était nerveux à un point peu naturel pour un être humain et à moitié aveugle durant une partie du mois. Il lui arrivait de grogner quand il était pris de court, généralement par Sirius. Il l'avait encore griffé ce matin par réflexe quand l'autre garçon avait glissé la main sous son tee-shirt pour l'appuyer contre son estomac.

Quelques fois, quand il se réveillait et que Sirius dormait encore, l'étreignant comme s'il essayait de fondre ses membres maigres dans les siens, il lui arrivait de ressentir une terrible envie de mordre sa chair pâle jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang sur sa langue.

Vraiment, il n'y avait pas plus étrange que lui. Parfois, Remus se disait qu'il était sans doute bizarre même pour un loup-garou. Il se demandait si c'était dû aux poisons qu'on injectait dans ses veines. Aux années de transformation dans une cage. Ou si son corps qui se désagrégeait lentement, rongé par les cicatrices blanches qui se multipliaient à chaque vacance sur sa peau, finissait par corrompre jusqu'à son esprit.

Il était ironique de penser que seul Sirius ne semble rien avoir à redire à son comportement, considérant que c'était lui qui déclenchait généralement ses réactions les plus absurdes. Même la cicatrice hideuse qui barrait son visage et avait fait tressaillir d'horreur tous ceux qui avaient croisé son regard n'avaient pas semblé le troubler. Sirius avait simplement tracé toutes les nouvelles lignes qui marquaient son corps du bout des doigts, comme pour en retenir l'emplacement, puis il avait souri de ce sourire qui faisait courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Remus.

C'était tout.

Le raclement d'une chaise sur le plancher tira Remus de ses réflexions. Il leva les yeux une nouvelle fois et vit Snape s'asseoir.

À sa table.

Remus se crispa une fraction de seconde avant que l'habitude ne force une apathie familière à réintégrer son corps. Montrer son malaise mettait en position d'infériorité, excitait l'instinct de chasse et la cruauté des autres. Ne rien dévoiler de son propre état d'esprit était la meilleure défense. S'il y avait une seule chose qu'il avait appris de ses années à la Rookwood Inc. c'était bien celle-là.

Snape ne dit rien. Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier de son sac, puis il jeta un regard appuyé à Remus avant de se lever.

Remus le regarda disparaître entre deux rangées d'étagères du coin de l'œil. S'il partait maintenant, ça rendrait évident le fait qu'il essayait de fuir. Et si Snape avait quelque chose à lui dire, il lui faudrait l'entendre. Cinq années passées avec Sirius lui avaient enseigné qu'essayer d'éviter une confrontation ne faisait que renforcer la détermination de l'adversaire.

Il recommença à lire, tournant les pages de son livre sans réellement saisir le sens des mots.

Que voulait Snape ?

Était-il venu renouveler sa promesse d'avant les vacances ? Et pourquoi ?

Remus avait la quasi certitude que le Slytherin avait l'intention de l'utiliser pour atteindre Sirius et James. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'essayer, après les humiliations dont il avait fait l'objet. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il pensait que Sirius et James méritaient sans doute ce que Snape projetait de faire.

Mais il ne participerait pas. Il en était incapable.

La seule idée de blesser Sirius tordait quelque chose au plus profond de son être avec tant de violence qu'il en aurait crié.

Il secoua la tête avec lassitude. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Le loup se serait-il en chien pour entretenir maintenant des notions de loyauté ?

Les pas feutrés de Snape revinrent vers la table et Remus fixa de nouveau son regard sur les lignes d'écriture serrée de son livre pour ne pas le voir.

Il entendit Snape poser une petite pile d'ouvrages cartonnés sur la table et en ouvrir un.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Remus cligna lentement des yeux et le regarda enfin. Snape gardait les yeux obstinément baissés vers son livre - un manuel de Potions, remarqua Remus.

Le silence s'éternisa, puis Snape releva son impérieux regard noir.

- Cet été, précisa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Black ? Les autres racontent qu'il a été déshérité.

Remus garda le silence. C'était cela, alors ? Il voulait des informations à utiliser contre Sirius ?

Mais Remus ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé cet été. James l'avait informé que Sirius s'était enfui de chez lui dès qu'ils étaient montés dans l'Hogwart Express. Sirius lui-même n'avait parlé de rien. En réalité, Remus n'aurait pas remarqué que quoi que ce soit avait changé s'il n'y avait eu les moqueries des Slytherins et de légères modifications dans le comportement de Sirius. Son attitude envers Regulus était la plus évidente. Sirius l'évitait, cachant une expression coupable derrière un rictus peiné. Mais Remus avait aussi l'impression que l'attitude de Sirius à son égard avait un peu changé. Pas dans son essence, plutôt dans son intensité.

Ce n'était toutefois rien de concret et c'était un sentiment si ténu que Remus pensait parfois avoir tout imaginé.

Il frotta pensivement son poignet droit. Il était si habitué à la pression des doigts de Sirius à cet endroit qu'il semblait douloureusement nu en son absence.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, dit Snape, lentement. Nous pouvons te protéger.

- Quoi ?

Snape se pencha par-dessus la table et étendit son bras. Ses doigts entrèrent à peine en contact avec la peau de son visage avant que Remus ne soit debout, les dents découvertes en un rictus effrayé. Sa chaise heurta bruyamment le sol et la bibliothécaire passa la tête entre deux étagères à quelques mètres de là pour lui jeter un regard courroucé.

Snape demeura impassible. Il ramena lentement sa main de son côté de la table et la posa sur le livre qu'il avait ouvert. Remus se pencha pour redresser la chaise, puis il resta debout, les poings crispés sur le tissu de sa robe.

Snape hocha la tête, comme s'il s'était attendu à une telle réaction.

- Je pourrais te protéger, tu sais, dit-il. Nous ne serons pas toujours à l'école, et j'ai des... connexions. Il suffirait que tu parles de ce que Black te fait.

- Ce que Black... répéta Remus, avec stupeur.

Puis il porta la main vers son propre visage, là où la peau de Snape était entrée en contact avec la sienne. Il toucha la cicatrice qui barrait à présent la moitié gauche de son visage. Le coup de griffe qui avait manqué emporter son œil deux lunes auparavant.

Bien sûr, la lune suivante avait été pire. Il en était certain. L'Autre, loin d'être apaisé par les dommages qu'il avait infligé au corps de son hôte n'avait été que plus enragé au fur et à mesure que les vacances s'éternisaient. Seulement, lorsque Remus s'était réveillé de la seconde nuit de pleine lune, il n'y avait pas de sang sur les murs. Son corps ne comportait que quelques blessures mineures. Il résista à l'envie de frotter ses côtes à travers ses vêtements. Là où se trouvaient trois marques parallèles qui ressemblaient à des griffures.

Elles avaient presque disparu. Elles avaient _guéri_.

Remus aurait vraiment aimé ne pas avoir vécu avec l'Autre depuis assez longtemps pour être capable de distinguer une marque laissée par des griffes de celles laissées par des ongles.

- Oui, Black, reprit Snape avec une pointe d'impatience. Il a fait quelque chose qui l'a fait renier par sa famille. Ce n'est pas le genre des Black. Il faut que ça ait été quelque chose de terrible. Je vois bien comment il est avec toi...

Remus réprima quelque chose qui ressemblait autant à un rire qu'à une quinte de toux avant qu'il n'ait pu s'échapper de sa gorge.

Snape pensait que _Sirius_ l'avait... quoi ? Torturé ?

- Non. Ça n'a rien a voir avec Sirius. On ne s'est pas vu de tout l'été, dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé avec sa famille.

Et il ignorait réellement tout.

Mais les lèvres de Snape se tordirent en une moue méprisante.

- Quoi ? Tu vas jouer les épouses martyrisées ?

Remus secoua sa tête en signe d'incompréhension, mais Snape leva une main.

- C'est bon, je connais la chanson, dit-il. J'ai vu comment Black te regarde. La façon dont il te _touche_. Il n'aurait laissé personne d'autre t'abîmer comme ça. Je connais ce genre de types, ceux qui aiment laisser leur marque sur leur gentille petite femme...

Remus resta abasourdi. Ce que disait Snape n'avait pas de sens. Il était un monstre, certes, mais personne ne l'avait jamais traité de femme. Et Sirius ne laissait jamais de marque sur qui que ce soit. Pas intentionnellement, en tout cas.

Il pinça les lèvres, pensant aux bleus violâtres que l'autre garçon laissait presque quotidiennement sur ses épaules quand il se réveillait.

Remus regardait ce nouveau rituel avec un vague malaise, mais ce n'était pas réellement douloureux et les bleus disparaissaient en quelques jours.

Après tout, Sirius agissait généralement dans l'espoir de pousser les autres à réagir. Le laisser faire sans rien dire était la meilleure façon de le faire arrêter, avait raisonné Remus. Ça ne saurait plus tarder. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus, une distraction des horreurs que Remus pouvaient deviner de son été.

Et Sirius se lassait vite de tout.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit finalement Remus.

Il secoua la tête, puis, troublé, il rassembla ses affaires pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

Au moment où il passait devant lui, Snape attrapa sa manche. Remus manqua lâcher son sac de surprise.

- Ce n'est pas terminé, Lupin. Tôt ou tard, je saurai ce que Black fabrique, et je saurai d'où viennent toutes ces cicatrices. Il est dans ton meilleur intérêt de m'aider : j'ai des appuis, des amis puissants.

Remus dégagea sa manche de l'étreinte des doigts blêmes de Snape. Il pensait s'être habitué au contact physique à cause de la propension de Sirius à violer toute notion d'espace personnel, mais la chaleur du corps de Snape à travers ses vêtements lui donnait la nausée.

- Je comprends que ce soit difficile, dit Snape d'un ton radouci. Il est parfois très dur de se détacher des gens qui nous font du mal.

- Non, murmura Remus. Je...

Il secoua de nouveau la tête et quitta la bibliothèque à pas brusques.

Les mots de Snape résonnaient encore dans son esprit, comme une déclaration de guerre.

Et il avait l'horrible sentiment de se trouver en plein milieu du champ de bataille.

* * *

N/A : comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, ce mois ne sera pas mon plus prolifique ^^". Je pars à l'étranger pour un an dans huit jours et je suis très occupée avec les préparatifs... Je vous préviens aussi que la fin du mois sera aussi un peu chaotique, puisque je n'aurai pas tout de suite un accès à internet en arrivant. Pour empirer la situation, je dois relire 550 pages de roman avant la fin du mois et un éditeur m'a demandé un projet de roman pour lundi (oui, ce lundi... et non, je ne sais toujours pas de quoi ça parle XD).

Bref, un fort triste mois de septembre pour la fanfiction. J'essayerai quand même de poster à un rythme semi-régulier en attendant que les choses se calme (octobre devrait être plus simple).

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent. Même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde (j'avais aussi une semaine de séminaires sur le divorce... riant sujet, vraiment), recevoir des commentaires me rend toujours très heureuse.

Lulma : Oui, tu as parfaitement raison. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à ton message plus tôt. Mais chut, pas un mot ^^...

Yume : désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que la déprime de la rentrée s'est dissipée (argh, en plus ça fait deux jours qu'il pleut ici...)

Ayame : de la fanfiction Edward/Peter ? Je suis émue - je ne pensais pas avoir un jour de la fanfiction sur mes propres romans ^^.


	42. Chapitre 37 : La patience

"_Pour autant que j'exècre chaque fibre de son être, je dois admettre que Sirius Black a constitué une influence déterminante dans ma vie. S'il ne m'avait pas haï dès notre première rencontre, je n'aurais pas recherché l'appui de la maison de Salazar Slytherin avec autant d'insistance, ou du moins je me plais à le croire, et tout en aurait été changé. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais posé le pied sur ce nid de serpents. Lily serait demeurée à mes côtés. Peut-être même aurais-je pu espérer à terme un développement aujourd'hui sans espoir de nos relations._

_Mais c'est aussi Sirius Black qui m'a fait comprendre exactement vers où se dirigeaient mes pas. L'erreur que j'avais commise. Courant dans le souterrain de la Cabane Hurlante comme sa Mort elle-même était à mes trousses, j'ai soudain compris que je n'étais pas fait pour ce à quoi je m'étais engagé. Il ne s'agirait pas de créer des sorts, entouré par les baldaquins épais de mon lit ou de fabriquer des potions avec des ingrédients soustraits par Narcissa à ce lourdeau de Slughorn._

_Non, je m'engageai dans la voie où j'aurais le goût du sang sur la langue, le coeur battant si fort qu'il poussait l'air hors de mes poumons et semblait devoir réduire mes côtes en cendres alors que la chose derrière moi se rapprochait inexorablement._

_C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai rencontré la peur. La vraie. Celle qui fait blanchir les cheveux et voir le monde sous un jour nouveau. Mais je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard. Mon asservissement marquait déjà la chair de mon bras, palpitant sous ma manche comme le sinistre rappel de la décision que j'avais prise l'année précédente._

_J'avais seize ans._

_Que je survive ou non à cette nuit, il était déjà trop tard pour me sauver."_

Carnet de notes de Severus Snape

**XXX**

**Chapitre 37 :**

**La patience**

Sirius n'avait jamais été considéré comme un garçon très patient. L'indulgence n'était pas non plus dans son caractère. Il était inflexible, en cela il devait lui-même admettre qu'il était un vrai Black. Aussi, lorsqu'il surpris Remus en train de parler avec Snape dans la bibliothèque, sa première impulsion fut de se précipiter vers ce sale serpent pour reprendre ce qui était à lui sans plus de façons.

Un ou deux sorts en guise d'avertissement paraissaient également opportuns. Cependant, quelque chose le retint. Sans réussir à distinguer ce que Remus et Snape se disaient, il était évident qu'ils étaient en désaccord. Puis Remus partit de lui-même, l'air plus agité que Sirius lui avait jamais vu quand ce n'était pas à lui-même qu'il avait à faire.

Sirius était fâché de ce développement, bien sûr. Mais il était également intrigué. Il voulait voir où tout cela allait mener.

Alors, Sirius fit preuve de patience. Il attendit que Remus lui en parle. Ce dernier n'en fit rien, évidemment. Sirius n'était pas étonné, Remus parlait rarement sans y être invité et jamais de quoi que ce soit de trop personnel. A croire qu'il cessait d'exister dès qu'il sortait de leur dortoir partagé. Beaucoup de choses qui le concernaient demeuraient secrètes, aussi bien gardées que des trésors de tombeaux primitifs. Mais Sirius savait que, tôt ou tard, il pénétrerait ses défenses assez profondément pour que tout lui soit révélé. Tout ce qui se cachait encore entre le garçon frêle qui avait grandi d'une demi-tête et perdu un quart de sa largeur, semblait-il, pendant l'été, et le loup agité que James et lui avaient eu les plus grandes difficultés à garder en dehors d'Hogsmeade durant la dernière pleine lune.

Peter avait fait remarquer qu'il était toujours plus assoiffé de sang au retour des vacances, comme ces chiens qui cherchaient de nouveau le sang après y avoir goûté et que les bergers abattaient pour les retenir de décimer leurs troupeaux.

Sirius supposait que les parents de Remus n'avaient aucun moyen de l'empêcher de se mordre durant sa transformation, comme en témoignaient les cicatrices qui avaient fait leur apparition pendant les vacances, traînées livides sur sa chair pâle. Peut-être étaient-ils même moldus, Sirius n'en savait rien. Mais au final, le loup lapait son sang deux pleines lunes durant et il avait apparemment des difficultés à s'adapter aux changements de situation.

Sirius était déterminé à les faire cesser définitivement.

Dès l'été prochain, que Remus leveuille ou non, il viendrait rendre visite aux Lupin pendant les pleines lunes. L'idée de voir enfin sa maison, ses parents, et tout ce qui avait produit "Remus Lupin" tel qu'il était aujourd'hui faisait courir un frisson fébrile le long de son échine et il aurait voulu voir l'année scolaire déjà terminée.

Peut-être pouvait-il convaincre Remus de retourner chez lui pour les vacances de Noël ?

Il vit Remus tiquer sur le rebord de la fenêtre sur lequel il s'était perché pour lire à la lumière du jour. Il faisait un temps raisonnable pour un mois d'octobre écossais et il aimait profiter du jour autant qu'il le pouvait. Sirius, sans en être certain, pensait que la lumière des bougies et des _lumos_ blessait sans doute ses yeux trop sensibles. Ces yeux d'ambre terribles qui n'avaient rien d'humain.

Sirius sourit, laissant errer son regard le long du col de la chemise de coton qu'il portait. Bien sûr, été comme hier, il ne se risquait jamais à dévoiler plus de peau qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire. Trop de marques, trop de cicatrices qui auraient pu soulever des questions embarrassantes. Le tissus étaient cependant suffisamment fin pour que Sirius croie pouvoir distinguer l'ombre de la marque violacée qu'il avait laissée sur les épaules tendues du garçon le matin même.

Bien sûr, Sirius savait que Remus n'avait pas choisi d'être le partenaire de cette traînée de Flora Lennox en Arithmancie, et il avait pleinement conscience qu'il ne faisait rien pour attirer les regards pensifs que Snape lui lançait parfois.

Mais une marque ou deux sous le col de sa chemise ne faisaient de mal à personne et leur présence apportait à Sirius un curieux sentiment de réconfort.

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, Remus se retourna pour froncer les sourcils dans sa direction, les muscles si tendus que Sirius croyait distinguer une métaphorique fourrure hérissée venant complimenter la façon dont il découvrait les dents, mi-menaçant mi-effrayé. Avec le temps, Sirius en était venu à classer cette expression parmi ses préférées.

Sirius l'approcha, souriant largement. il se planta devant l'autre garçon sans rien dire.

Remus détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, les reporta sur son livre, puis les fixa quelque part entre l'épaule et le cou de son visiteur.

- Arrête, dit-il du ton dépourvu d'intonation qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il se sentait acculé.

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius, continuant de sourire d'un air qu'il espérait affable.

Le froncement de sourcils de Remus se prononça encore davantage. Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner et la salle commune des Gryffindors étaient pratiquement déserte, à part Lily Evans qui lisait une lettre dans un coin et James qui faisait semblant de jouer aux baveboules avec Peter tout en observant Evans avec cet étrange mélange de fascination et de crainte qui était devenu habituel sur son visage en présence de l'intéressée. Il la regardait comme si elle était une potion en ébullition toute proche dont il ne pouvait décider si elle s'achèverait par une explosion ou une fiole de Felix Felicitis.

Sirius se demandait pourquoi l'idiot se posait même la question. Il avait beau essayer de faire des efforts, il était évident quer la fille avait pour lui autant de considération que pour un tas de crottin d'hypogriffe depuis le jour où ils avaient rudoyé Snape devant le lac.

James avait même prétendu qu'ils étaient allés trop loin, ce jour-là. Honnêtement, Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde faisait tout un plat de cette affaire. Bellatrix lui avait un jour fait une brûlure en forme de crâne (ou du moins, Sirius supposait que ç'en était un, ça ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose même avant que sa croissance n'ait distendu le motif) sous la plante du pied et personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'excuse ou quoi que ce soit.

Sirius eut un reniflement méprisant et se tourna vers Remus. Il glissa négligement son index sous la manche qui recouvrait le poignet sur lequel reposait toujours _Sorciers et moldus au Moyen-âge : une cohabitation conflictuelle_. Remus cilla et, malgré son immobilité, son malaise et sa surprise étaient palpables. Après toutes ces années d'observation, Sirius se flattait de pouvoir lire l'autre garçon comme un livre ouvert et il avait appris qu'une immobilité trop parfaite était chez lui le signe indubitable d'une grande agitation.

- Allez, on va déjeuner, annonça-t-il, retirant brusquement son doigt de l'endroit où il flattait une courte cicatrise tordue acquise l'été dernier sous le tissu blanc de son uniforme.

Remus resta pétrifié quelques secondes, comme s'il calculait les nouveaux paramètres de la situation.

Sirius s'écarta d'un pas et Remus se leva.

- On va manger ! annonça Sirius à la cantonnade sans quitter Remus des yeux.

Plus il l'observait, plus le garçon était tendu, sur le qui-vive. Sirius aurait voulu ne jamais le quitter des yeux. Remus fourra son livre dans son sac et ils sortirent de la salle commune sans attendre James et Peter, qui fourraient à la hâte les baveboules dans un sac.

En approchant de la Grande Salle, Sirius reconnut la silhouette malingre et la chevelure de Severus Snape à quelques mètres devant lui. Attrapant machinalement le poignet de Remus, il fit glisser à demi sa baguette hors de sa manche et il l'agita discrètement. Remus et lui dépassèrent Snape pour entrer dans la Grande Salle alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser ses affaires soudain éparpillées sur le sol. Sirius marcha sur son manuel de potions au passage.

Sirius pouvait se montrer patient, mais il n'était pas Merlin pour autant.

**XXX**

Severus leva les yeux de ses notes éparpillées et vit Sirius Black disparaître derrière les portes de la Grande Salle, traînant Lupin derrière lui comme s'il s'était agi d'un petit chien désobéissant tenu en laisse. Il ne cachait même plus la façon dont il le traitait, à présent, mais personne n'osait intervenir, même pas les professeurs qui jetaient parfois de leur côté des regards inquiets. Severus ignorait si c'était dû à l'aura persistante des Black autour du garçon ou à une sorte de malaise compatissant regardant son nouveau statut de réprouvé.

Severus n'avait cure ni de l'un ni de l'autre de ces facteurs. Cependant, il devait admettre que Black était devenu nettement plus offensif ces derniers temps. Severus avait d'abord pensé comme les autres qu'il exprimait ainsi le désarroi causé par la perte de sa famille - pour autant qu'on puisse qualifier ainsi ce ramassi de fous et de maniaques aux gènes pourris par un arbre généalogique aujourd'hui si replié sur lui-même que le tronc en surpassait les branches. Cependant, il était devenu rapidement évident que Sirius s'attaquait à certaines personnes en particulier. Ce n'était pas l'agression aveugle d'un être dévoré par le chagrin, c'était presque... comme de la vengeance, pensait parfois Severus.

Il n'était jamais aussi vindicatif que quand Severus avait approché Remus. Pour une raison ou une autre, il savait toujours quand il avait essayé de parler à l'autre garçon.

Severus referma son sac et le garda à ses pieds un instant, songeur.

Les autres voulaient tous atteindre l'héritier déchu des Black. Le traître, comme disait Bellatrix avec un sourire qui en disait plus long que des mots. Mais c'était impossible, rien ne provoquait de réaction, ni les sorts, ni les remarques sur son nouveau statut de réprouvé.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de l'atteindre et il refusait de coopérer. Par peur, sans doute : Lupin ne pouvait pas respirer sans que Black ne soit penché vers lui, à l'affût du souffle suivant.

Severus remit son sac sur son épaule et entra dans la Grande Salle. Il jeta un regard vers Lupin, qui s'absorbait dans ses petits pois et sa purée tandis que Black se pressait bien trop près de son côté droit, l'observant comme un aigle prêt à fondre sur sa proie tout en parlant avec Potter et en mâchonnant une côtelette d'agneau comme si de rien n'était. Nul ne pouvait reprocher au garçon de ne pas savoir faire plusieurs choses à la fois.

Severus s'installa à la table des Slytherins et reçut quelques hochements de tête de ses camarades pour sa peine avant qu'ils ne retournent à leurs conversations respectives.

Severus remplit son assiette. La froideur de ses condisciples à son égard ne le dérangeait pas. Etant donné le caractère et la position de la plupart d'entre eux, mieux valait garder ses distances. ils n'étaient pas tous déplaisants, mais Severus songeait que la maxime selon laquelle il fallait davantage se méfier de ses amis que de ses ennemis ne s'était jamais mieux appliquer qu'à ceux qui peuplaient sa propre maison.

Il mâcha pensivement une bouchée de viande et vit Lupin tressaillir quand Black se pencha devant lui pour attraper une saucière.

Oui, si on voulait atteindre Black, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen possible. Le tout restait de prouver à Lupin qu'il était dans son meilleur intérêt de coopérer.

* * *

N/A : ça a pris un moment, hein... En fait, j'ai joué d'une incroyable malchance depuis mon arrivée au Japon (oui, c'est là que je suis). D'abord, l'adaptateur que j'avais acheté en France pour mon ordinateur ne marchait pas, alors je ne pouvais pas brancher mon ordinateur. J'en ai cherché un cinq jours avant d'en trouver un. Ensuite, mon ordinateur a marché deux jours avant de ne plus marcher du tout. Eh bien, croyez-le ou pas, les japonais ne réparent aucun ordinateur qui n'est pas vendu sur leur sol. Du coup, plus d'ordi. J'ai dû écrire ce chapitre sur un cahier et là je viens de le taper sur un ordinateur de la salle informatique de ma fac (à laquelle je n'avais jusqu'ici pas accès parce que je n'avais pas encore ma carte d'étudiant). Il y a sûrement pas mal de fautes parce que j'utilise du coup un ordinateur avec un clavier japonais ce qui est plutôt déroutant (et rend difficile voire impossible l'accès à certains caractères).

Je veux un ordinateur qui marche... TT_TT


End file.
